Dancing Away with my Heart
by taylorcochran
Summary: Riley & Maya have been working at the community center in their town. But, with school starting in 4 days can they balance new love interests, school, and work?
1. Chapter 1

AU: Riley is a dance teacher for the local community center over the summer, with the summer coming to a close can she balance a new love interest, a job, friends, and school?

 **Changes made from GMW:**

 **-Josh is Riley's cousin and he is living with the Matthew's while is parent's are on a mission trip**

 **-They live in a small town called Huntington, WI**

 **-Lucas is dating Missy Bradford**

 **The "GMW's" are breaks in the story or different POV's, thank you to the writer of Easy,Right? for the idea you rock!**

 **I Hope you enjoy!**

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…," Riley shouted over the music. She loved being an assistant dance teacher and today she had the class all to herself. She felt large and in charge. Unfortunately school starts in a few days and she was wondering if she would be able to balance it all.

"Great job ladies, Blake you did wonderful, beautiful jeté." Blake grinned from ear to ear, showing her mouth full of braces. It didn't matter if she had braces or not, she was a gorgeous girl with long strawberry blonde hair and big green eyes. And she consistently strived to be exactly like Riley.

"One more time from the top, and we will call it quits for the day. Also, please remember if you are going to sign up for the fall session you have to do it by the end of the week. And I really want all of you to be there." Riley spoke with great assertion, she loved all of her students and loved to dance. She went to press play on the stereo and the bass from the speakers made everyone bob their heads to the beat. She felt like she could jam out to this song forever.

As Riley was watching the students her eyes caught sight of the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He looked awful familiar, strawberry blonde hair and emerald colored eyes. Tall, tan, and muscular. Riley couldn't put her finger on it but she recognized him. After snapping out of her 'coma' and closing her jaw she noticed the girls getting lost, doing what any teacher would do, she jumped in and helped her students out dancing right along with them.

"And, 5..6..7..8..; alright ladies great job today come and see me if you want to sign up for the fall session."

Blake ran up to Riley so eagerly to sign up for the fall session, Riley loved her enthusiasm.

"I want to sign up for the fall." Blake said with so much confidence and joy. Riley turned around to grab the paperwork and as she turned around, there he was.

"Hi, I'm Lucas, Blake's -"Lucas couldn't help but stop in his tracks, there stood this breathtaking girl. She had big brown eyes that sucked you in, high cheekbones and a beautiful smile.

"Blake's brother…" Blake laughed out loud not sure why her brother was acting funny. Now, Riley understood why she recognized him. Besides the signifigant age difference they looked pretty similar.

"Hi, I'm Riley the assistant dance teacher."

"Sorry, about that, yes I am Blake's brother and yeah I figured once I saw you dance. You were mesmerizing, I mean wonderful."

Riley tried to turn away to hide her blushing but once Blake starting giggling she knew it was obvious.

"Okay, since… I know your name and have all your pa-paperwork from last year I just need to know 2 people to put on the list to pick you up with their phone numbers and we have your card information on file for payment." Riley stuttered through the entire conversation, she didn't quite understand what was happening but the butterflies in her stomach gave her an idea.

"It will just be me picking her up, Lucas Friar and I will write down my number. It is every Tuesday, and Thursday right?"

"That's right," Riley stated, "from 5-6:30. You can choose to stay and watch during the class or you can drop off and pick up."

Lucas wanted to say he would stay and watch not for Blake but for Riley. He was literally tongue tied and because nothing was coming out of his mouth he just shook his head, stating he understood.

"Lucas! I have been waiting in the car for 20 minutes, what the heck is going on." Yelled a very beautiful but very agitated girl that Blake clearly didn't like from the noticeable eye roll.

"Riley this is Missy." Stated Blake, "Lucas' girlfriend." Missy gave Riley a nasty look, not having a care in the world. Just like that, Lucas snapped back to reality and with reluctance said bye to Riley and exited the studio.

Riley's heart sank, of course he had a girlfriend. That's okay, trying to cheer herself up I am going to be busy enough this school year. I don't need boys distracting me.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Okay guys, thank you for coming to Art at the community center. We hope to see you next Tuesday."

Josh was lost, completely lost in her glistening blue eyes. The blonde haired girl made eye contact and weaving her way through the easels strolled towards him.

"Since when do you paint Matthews?" Maya questioned, since she had never seen him in her class before.

"Well," he stammered "I, l-l-love taking photographs and thought I would try my hand in a different type of art." Lying through his teeth, he was really only here for Maya.

"Oh, okay well sounds great I'm glad you could be here." Her hand rubbed his arm as she walked away.

Maya couldn't believe it. She had a huge crush on Josh his dark hair and his muscular arms from his obsession with working out were undeniably attractive, and now she was going to see him twice a week, not to mention all the other times she would see him since he is staying with the Matthew's. Josh moved in with Riley and her family at the beginning of the summer, his parents wanted to go on mission trips and he wanted to see Maya.

"Hey Riles!" Maya exclaimed. "are you ready to go? I'm starved."

"Let's head out peaches." The beautiful brunette stated and arm in arm they waltzed out of the art room. Riley waved goodbye to Josh, but he stared at Maya with his crooked grin.

Riley and Maya have worked at the Community Center all summer and unfortunately dance and art wouldn't be the only thing they would have to worry about in a few days, school started Monday.

The 2 girls stepped into Katy's diner, slid into the same booth by the window that they always sat in- and somehow it was always empty-and ordered the same items they always do.

"House salad with italian dressing please.' Asked Riley, since competition season was starting she had to stay in shape for her solo. She loved dancing, hated the diet she is always excited when she has 'cheat' meals.

Maya being the exact opposite ordered, "grilled cheese with fries and lots of ketchup."

The girls exchanged stories about Lucas and Josh.

"I hope I see him again, you're lucky you get to see Josh for sure 2 days a week." Riley said with a tone of desperation.

"Oh don't worry honey, I know Missy Bradford, she is beautiful but has an awful personality. You are beautiful and you live in 'rileytown'. He would be crazy not to be interested, as a matter of fact, I am surprised you didn't know her. As a matter of factly, I am surprised you didn't know Lucas. I mean he is extremely hot, how could you miss him?" Maya laughed, honestly though how could she miss him, she thought to herself.

Riley rolled her eyes, nibbled some more on her salad and called it quits she was full and ready to go. Maya ran to go tell her mom Katy goodbye, in case you didn't know Katy's diner is owned by Katy, Maya's mom. And the dynamic duo went shopping for the first day of school.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **4 days later**

Riley slammed her alarm clock as it went off, "ugh" she spoke in disgust. Riley was NOT ready to be getting up at 7 a.m. she reluctantly threw herself out of bed and got up to get ready for school. She sat in front of her vanity mirror and brushed her hair. To Riley her hair was her best feature and with each stroke her hair fell into the perfect natural curl. She threw on a wand of mascara and brushed her teeth. And just like summer didn't even happen and they were in their same routine from school, Riley opened her balcony doors and there was Maya.

Maya looked beautiful and didn't even have to try from head to toe; her hair was up in a messy bun with a few pieces of hair framing her face, a red flannel with the sleeves rolled, dark wash skinny jeans, and black heels.

"Hi honey." Maya said drowsily, you could tell she wasn't ready to be up.

"Hi lovely, right on time how do I look?" Maya looked her up and down brown wedges, white skinny jeans, a woven brown belt, a denim blue button up tucked in with her hair flowing.

"Gorgeous, now lets go I need to get a good seat."

"For what Maya? You will just fall asleep no matter where you are." Riley spoke with a giggle

"Exactly, you have to find the right spot, dark but not to cold and not in the teachers direct eye sight."

They met up with Smackle and Farkle (two of the smartest people they know, Riley & Maya's bestfriends and the new 'item' for them to gossip about) on the way to school they laughed and caught up. Smackle constantly bringing up all the events of the year she had begun to plan, since she was head of Student Council.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley hadn't forgotten about Lucas, as she sat in her seat she was daydreaming of what she would do when she saw him tomorrow at dance. She took a seat 3rd from the front and it seemed like she was the last to enter. While grabbing everything she would need out of her backpack for class, all of her pens rolled out of her bag.

Searching the ground and quickly trying to grab them all, she saw a hand trying to help her.

"Sorry," Riley whispered, "I am such a clutz and I knew I shouldn't have put the pens there, but I thought easy access to the pockets in my backpack if I put them in the front." As she was talking she looked up and saw who it was she was rambling to.

"Hi." A breathy Lucas spoke.

"Hey." They were locked into each others eyes, she was compeltely enamored by his emerald eyes and his outdoorsy smell. And he, caught up in her smile couldn't help but form one on his face. They just stared at eachother for a moment, a moment that Riley wanted to last forever.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading guys, this is just chapter 1 the others won't be as long because there won't be introductions and such. I will hopefully have more soon. Let me know what you think; favorite, follow, and review! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hi." Riley whispered again, realizing she sounded ridiculous.

"Mr. Friar, Ms. Matthews..." They both heard their names being called, but they both ignored it. Lucas was staring at her with a look in his eyes that Blake couldn't quite make out. Just like in the studio.

"MR. FRIAR!" Lucas sprung up from his squatted position at the startiling sound of his name.

BAM! Was all you heard and Riley was out cold. Lucas didn't even realize how close they were and as he was standing up he knocked her out with his head. He stood there in shock and awe.

"Even better second impression than the first." He hit himself in the forehead, thinking how could he do this?

"Mr. Friar, what on earth? We need someone to take her to the nurses office." Demanded the grumpy old teacher. Luckily, rumor has it she would be replaced this year. Lucas' hand sprung up in the air, twitching with anticipation.

"Alright Mr. Friar, you may go, just don't hurt her anymore, poor thing."

Lucas looked down at knocked out Riley and scooped her up in his arms with a big smile on his face. Only then did he notice how long her legs were, how soft her gorgeous hair was, and how peaceful she looked asleep, he took a deep breath in and unlike Missy she doesn't coat herself in perfume, but Riley smelt wonderful. Lucas didn't realize he was staring at her until she woke up, and their eyes locked, yet again.

"Hi." Riley said lazily.

"Yeah, I think we both said that already." He said with a chuckle.

"I can walk..where are we going? What happened?"

After Lucas told her what exactly happened she couldn't help but laugh, how silly was that?

"I can walk to the nurses office, you can go back to class if you want." Placing her hand on his chest, she was in aw of how muscular it was, and realized Lucas wasn't putting her down.

"No, really it is the least I can do. If you don't want me to carry you, at least let me walk you. I should get my head looked at too, right?"

"Okay, that sounds great." Riley whispered. Lucas gently set her down on the floor, as he did so Riley held onto him for balance. They were so close, most people would find this awkward for only meeting eachother once, but this felt.. right.

They faltered, knowing that the longer they stalled the more class they could miss and hang out together. Once they finally made it to the nurses office, the nurse did a full look at both of them and sent Lucas on his way. Obviously he was fine, he carried a 110 pound girl to the nurses office. But, Riley had to stay and do a couple of things to be sure she didn't have a concussion. Before Lucas left he snuck over to Riley laying down on one of the cold nurses beds, he wanted time with her, and only her.

"Let me make it up to you, dinner at Katy's diner? After school? I can take you from school and drop you off." Lucas spoke with such confidence and that grin was to die for, she almost felt persuaded by it.

"I mean, as long as your girlfriend won't mind, sure." Riley still spoke lazily, but her tone had changed, she was happy and you could tell because she was unknowningly smiling.

"Great, let's meet here after school. And don't worry about Missy, once school starts she told me she wouldn't have time to hang." Missy is crazy, Riley thought, I had only known him for a few days and I want more time with him.

"MR. FRIAR, I thought we sent you back to class." Yelled the nurse who was clearly upset it was a Monday.

With that, Lucas took off back to class, as he was running he threw his fist in the air, completely elated and Riley daydreamed of her moment with him. He was perfect she sighed.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey Maya, did you hear about Riley?" Josh said with a chuckle as he paraded over to her locker.

"No, what happened to Riles? Is she okay?" She closed her locker clearly upset.

Josh told her all about what had happened and that Riley was okay.

"Wait, how did you know about this?" Maya asked.

"I have football with Lucas, and he told me. He seemed kind of happy that it happened. Odd, but they are meeting up after school. I think Lucas feels pretty bad about it."

Maya just grinned, she knew that Lucas may have felt bad but clearly he was happy about their 'nondate.' Josh got lost in her smile. Maya noticed.

"What's wrong Matthews?" Maya said in a joking tone.

"Oh nothing, are you coming to the game on Friday?"

"Eh, probably not, school functions aren't really my thing, that is all Riley."

Clearly upsetting Josh he said; "well I could use a cheerleader, and isn't Riley dancing half time with her team?" Since the dance team got cut from school, they hired the elite team from the community center, it was much cheaper and the audience still got a show.

"You need a cheerleader?" She spoke quickly and trying to hide her cheeks from blushing she laughed and said; "That is what cheerleaders are there for. But, for Riley, I guess I will go."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Josh.

"Here let me walk you to class." Clearly Josh was elated with the news of Maya coming on Friday, and she just had to tell peaches what had happened, to bad she wouldn't see her until lunch.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Ding, Ding, Ding! The class bell for next period to start had rung and Riley was finally dismissed from the nurses office. She fought with them for what seemed like forever to not call her parents, and to let her go. She was not missing dinner with Lucas.

"Thank you very much for your help." Said Riley with great ease. The nurses ended up loving Riley, she was so polite and handed her a juice box on the way out. She trudged her way to her next class and right before she turned the corner she heard arguing down the hallway.

"Why haven't you broken up with him already?!" She didn't recognize the voice.

"Because; he is popular, hot and the QB I have to play my cards right so I too can remain on top." That voice rang true in Riley's ears and shocked her.

"Ugh, whatever. Just promise to do it soon, and give me a kiss for the wait."

She heard lips lock, and once Riley heard a small goodbye she turned the corner and walked right past Missy. She did everything in her power to keep from her jaw dropping, but clearly Missy didn't realize Riley heard the whole thing. She just gave Riley a nasty look just like last time and they went on their way.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

After the bell rang for lunch Riley & Maya met up at their usual spot from last year and walked together.

"Hey peaches, are you okay? Josh told me what happened." Maya spoke with distress while stroking Riles' hair.

"Yeah, I am fine, but he has a really strong head... and a really strong chest." The girls just laughed together and Riley told her everything from his smell and his smile to whenever she saw yuck Missy Bradford with another guy.

"TELL HIM!" Shouted Maya.

"No, I don't want to hurt him, and technically I didn't 'see' her I heard the conversation and then passed by her, plus I don't want to be the cause of a breakup."

"Well, can I tell you some news?" Maya said fixing to burst at the seams. She told Riley all about Josh and the invitation to the game as well as walking her to class.

"Oh, yay I am so glad I wonder if he has a little crush on you, Ms. Hart." Said Riley with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, one of the hottest guys in school has a -"

"What?" Riley exclaimed.

"Why did you stop mid sentence?"

"Riley, don't look now but Lucas is two tables over and he is looking at you."

Riley was at the edge of her seat. And so happy.

"He could just be looking this direction, it doesn't mean he is looking at me." Riley said trying to sound calm.

"Well, if that is the case" Maya said standing up from the lunch table. "Why would he be headed this way to see you?"

Maya left the table right as Lucas was sitting down.

"I didn't mean to interrupt y'all. I just wanted to see how you were doin'? And, if you were ready for dinner tonight. It is only one class period away so don't eat a whole lot." He said with a chuckle. Riley's eyes shined with curiosity as she noticed something different.

"I may be losing my mind from the knockout earlier, but do I detect an accent?"

Lucas grinned and said, "yeah probably if I don't keep it in check it comes out. I am originally from Texas"

"Oh that is so cool. I have never really been anywh-" RIley noticed he wasn't focused on the conversation anymore and stopped speaking.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Riley.

"Yeah, yes, yes, I am I just got distracted with your story..." Lying through his teeth, Lucas played along.

They got all caught up in eachothers eyes again, and Riley broke contact before something bad happened to her..again.

"Well, I have to get going, but I will meet you at the nurses office after school?" Riley said with hope.

"Oh absolutely, ya' know for someone who was knocked out recently, you look amazing."

Lucas turned around and walked away, and right as Riley was turning around to celebrate she ran into Charlie Gardner. A boy, she knew liked her and had since the 6th grade.

"Hey Riley. I missed you over the summer. Want to hang out after school?" Charlie asked.

Charlie was cute and tall, super sweet with a great memory of all things Riley. His dark hair and blue eyes were his best feature.

"I can't after school today, I have plans. Raincheck?" She was spinning around Charlie, to hopefully get another look at Lucas. As she was hugging Charlie goodbye she did get a glance at Lucas, but instead of locking into his calm and breathtaking green eyes she saw frustration as he was staring right at them.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley hurridely dropped off her things at her locker after the bell rang for school to be let out. Even though she got hit in the head her day turned out to be surprisingly great. She ran to the nurses office and there he stood one foot propped up against the wall and one hand grabbing onto his backpack thrown over one of his broad shoulders.

"Hi." She spoke so sweetly. "You ready?"

He simply nodded his head and Riley sensed that something wasn't right. He wasn't as happy to see her as he previously had been. They walked side by side in silence on the way to his truck.

"Are you okay?" Questioned Riley. "You seem different or upset."

"Yeah, I am fine." He quickly announced. "So, is your boyfriend okay with us going out?" He replied in a sarcastic tone.

Riley completely bypassing his tone spoke with assertion, "What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend."

As she released those words from her mouth his tense shoulders relaxed and his vagrant expression quickly turned around.

"Okay," He exclaimed. "let's go."

He ran around the side of his truck and opened the door for Riley. Well, that confused Riley why was he so upset, she brushed it off and went back into the moment.

"Thankyou, what a gentleman." spoke Riley

"No problem, southern gentleman coming out of me."

They got into his rusty red pickup, which smelled of his cologne and as she was buckling her seatbelt she noticed, out of the corner of her eye that he was looking at her. She grinned, pretending not to notice. Riley thought to herself she had to keep this friendly, after all he was dating someone. Missy was cheating on him but still, she wasn't a 'homewrecker.'

"So," spoke Lucas, "I know you are a dance teacher, and you have a gorgeous smile. What else should I know about you?" He said so nonchalantly. Riley freaked out in her head, did he realize what he just said.

Riley thought to herself, what did she want to reveal about herself? Nothing to embarrassing but definitely something she could continue conversation about.

"Well, I love dogs. Correction, I am obsessed with dogs. They are always happy to see you, they love you and show it plus you can play with them." Riley stopped herself before she started rambling.

"What a coincidence I am a dog person too, I have a husky named Hinata. She is beautiful."

Riley grinned from ear to ear, things were off to a great start.

"What else do you like to do Lucas? Besides football?"

"Nope, it is embarrassing." He chuckled warmly, Riley couldn't help but pry.

"Come on, I promise to keep it a secret." Riley persisted.

He put his truck into park after he pulled into a parking spot. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to Riley. He moved to say something in Riley's ear, but she was distracted. She was almost one hundred percent sure that he could hear her heart beating, how could he not? It was so fast and pounding against her chest.

"I love to sing and play guitar. But, remember keep it a secret." Lucas leaned back and smiled at RIley. He hopped out of the car and opened up her passenger door to let her out. She exhaled finally letting out the air she kept inside her.

He grabbed Riley's hand and helped her out of his truck. They walked together to the door of Katy's diner. Lucas pulled the door back.

"Ladies first."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **What did you guys think? Please follow, favorite, and review. If you have any suggestions please feel free to PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anything Italicized is writing from a note or music.**

 **Chapter 3**

The 'non date' went great, and way to fast for Riley's taste. Unfortunately, or not so unfortunately they let time get away from them and they had to leave. As they were fixing to step out of the diner, Katy came flying from the back just now realizing Riley was there.

"RILEY! How dare you not come say hi to me when you are here. I will tell your parents little missy." Slightly giggling, Riley knew she was kidding and Lucas looked intrigued, at the blondes energy.

"Are you excited for the game on Friday? Your mom told me you and your elite team would be dancing at halftime. I would be so nervous, but don't worry you will do great, you always do great.." Riley had to cut her off, she knew if she didn't she could talk for hours.

"Katy, it was great to see you, sorry I didn't come say hi, I didn't want to bother you. We were just heading out though, I have to go practice." Riley said.

"Okay honey, well just know that I will be there on Friday to see you. Hugs, hugs! Bye Riley!" And with that Katy scurried off.

Lucas opened the door for her, and she could tell his gears were working in his head.

"Riley." Lucas spoke as he gently reached out for her wrist, "How come you didn't tell me you were dancing half time? That is so great." He smiled showing his perfectly straight teeth. "And you are part of an elite team, if Missy did anything 'elite' I may have a heart attack."

Riley couldn't help but burst out laughing "I didn't want to sound braggy. But, I wasn't lying when I said I have to get back, I have to continue teaching Blake tomorrow remember."

"That is correct, ya' know Blake always mentioned 'Riley' from her class but I never knew who that was. I am glad I do now." He smirked.

Riley spun around in a circle showing off her diva attitude, and said "you better be." She stuck her tongue out at him while he opened the door to his truck.

He started his truck and turned on the radio to the most popular country station in the county. He was singing under his breath, and while he wasn't paying attention Riley texted Maya, 'my house, be there asap.' She had to spill all of the details. He slowly came to a stop in front of Riley's house. And while exhaling put his truck in park.

"Thank you so much for dinner, that completely made up for you knocking me out." She cracked up, it still sounded so funny. "I guess I will see you tomorrow?" Riley unbuckled her seatbelt and noticed Lucas was doing the same thing.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a grin.

"I'm walking you to your door.."

Riley cut him off, "Oh that isn't necessary.."

"I am walking you to your door, i'm a 'southern gentleman' remember." He was being persistent so Riley smiled and decided she will pick her battles.

They both exited the truck and when Riley reached out for a handshake, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the ground. Riley threw her arms around the neck returning the endearment.

"Thank you Riley, for listening to me, and not completely killing me for hurting you."

"No problem. I will see you tomorrow." She said smiling ear to ear.

She turned around to go inside and since she didn't hear any movement behind her she glanced and saw Lucas just watching her walk inside.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas walked into his house and he slid down the door in his own little world. Blake ran to the door you could tell she was mad about something.

"YOU KNOCKED RILEY OUT?!" She screamed.

"First of all, it was an accident, and secondly how did you hear about that?" Lucas replied sternly.

"I am involved in all things Riley," she spoke as if that wasn't a weird thing to say, "secondly is she okay, did you apologize?"

"Of course I apologized, I took her out to dinner tonight to try and make up for it."

"Ooooo...A date?" Blake said in her childish voice.

"No, not a date. I am with Missy remember?"

"Yes, how could I forget? She is such a lovely person." Blake said sarcastically.

Lucas daydreamed as he walked up the stairs, a date? With Riley? He enjoyed the thought.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Maya ended up staying the night last night as the girls gossiped over Riley's non date. The alarm went off at the same time just like yesterday and the girls threw themselves together. Which is hard to believe that Riley and Maya just threw themselves together, they looked stunning as usual.

Riley had her hair in a high pony with strands of hair falling in her face, a black and white tribal patterned shirt, with a peach skirt and black lacey heels. Maya had her hair down and natural with a white lacey tanktop and a black leather jacket, matching her maroon jeans and black flats.

"Gorgeous." They both said in unison.

"Stop it." As they both flipped their hair, they smirked at eachother and stepped out of Riley's room. Apparently, noone knew Maya stayed over last night because as Maya looked up and down the hall she saw Josh. Let me rephrase, a shirtless Josh showing off his 6 pack, it was chiseled and almost look sculpted. Maya's jaw dropped, boy was she lucky, right place at the right time.

"Oh, hey Maya I didn't know you were here I will put some clothes on." Josh said with a grin.

"Don't stress yourself out, we were just leaving for school." Maya spoke in a sarcastic tone. She couldn't help but turn around to get one last look. Riley could tell neither Josh nor Maya were bothered by the situation, and couldn't help but laugh under her breath. He watched the girls grab a banana and walk out the door, Josh beamed.

"That worked out perfectly!" Did Josh know Maya stayed over?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Later peaches." Voiced the girls simutaenously.

Riley walked into her first period Algebra 2 class and laid eyes on the same spot she was in yesterday. But, something was different, she walked to her seat and looked to her right.

"Hey Lucas. Switched seats, did ya'?" She said with a bite to it.

"I liked it more over here, better view." Lucas' green eyes pierced through her. She was probably overthinking it but what 'view' was he suggesting.

"What are you doing after school?" Lucas pryed

"Um..well I have team practice, solo practice, and then I am teaching your sister's class. Busy, busy, busy." She said as class was beginning. Riley was very smart and secretly loved school she tried hard to pay attention.

Lucas leaned over trying to nonchalantly whisper to her; "After football practice I have to drop Blake off at your class, is it okay if I waited there and watched?"

"Absolutely." She spoke in hushed tones. Lucas' phone vibrated and Riley noticed it was from Missy. Not wanting to seem nosey Riley looked away quickly, she heard Lucas exhale and he sounded exasperated. Riley grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note:

 _You okay?_

 _Yeah, just Missy is on my case, so she cancelled our date for tonight..again._

Riley thought she knew why, and her mind flashbacked to the conversation she overheard. Lucas grabbed the paper back from her before she had a chance to reply and he began scribbling again.

 _Since I am free after Blake's class, did you want to hang out?_

Riley paused and thought, who was she kidding, of course.

 _Absolutely. Sounds great._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was so overjoyed that school was over, she could do what she loved. Dance. She entered the studio with determination and felt one hundred percent prepared for team practice.

"Alright ladies," spoke Ms. Woolery, "we are performing at this Friday's football game. And we will be perfect. Riley, lets start from the top of Wrecking Ball Caked Up Remix. Review with counts and then run through it with music. Once you are done we will clean it."

Riley ran to the front, "Okay girls, don't be afraid to be hard, this dance needs high energy even with just counts."

Time seemed to have flown by and she was so happy, the girls were on point this year. Really the only issue was energy and she knew the adrenaline from the football game would bring that. Riley knew that the sooner they perfected this dance she could work on her solo.

"Alright, last time from the top then we will break from the day. I want smiles, and I want your arms to hurt because you are hitting every movement." Coach spoke with such intimidation.

* _Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you_...*

"Perfect ladies, now get out of here. Riley feel free to do your solo now till class. Remember on the russian to turn your feet out, you have a tendency to roll in."

About a month ago, Riley had decided to do her solo slightly differently, she always did pop songs, and decided to use a country song. Her dance is still emotional as always, but since she had come in second the past two years she needed to switch it up. Riley turned and faced the back and once the coach said her music was on, Miranda Lambert's song 'House that Built Me' completely took hold of her. She was lost in the moment and she made that moment her own.

Riley's most difficult combination of the song was up; chasse, jete, chasse, switch leap, high pirouette, low pirouette into a russian leap. As Riley was up in the air doing her russian, she saw the jade eyes that had recently become the object of her affection. It is almost like time stood still. 'What was he doing here so early' she thought, Riley saw Blake standing right next to him, and realized why.

Lucas watched Riley, so intently. She was mesmerizing, everything was so natural every movement as captivating as the last and Lucas couldn't stop staring. The music was coming to a close ' _the house that built me.'_ Riley ran over to her coach and talked to her about improvements all the while wanting to run to him. She finished with Ms. Woolery and briskly walked to the siblings.

"Hey. What are you two doing here so early." Asked Riley

"Oh well, Lucas said that he wanted to see y-." Blake was cut off when Lucas' hand flew on top of her mouth.

"Blake wouldn't quit bugging me." Lucas snickered.

"Riley, will you show me how to do that combination it was amazing." begged Blake.

"I can, but lets go practice your turns first. You're already great at leaps." expressed Riley.

"Okay, and hi!" Blake hugged Riley and ran off to put her stuff away.

Riley stared at Lucas waiting for something to happen, he hadn't spoken much he just stared off into space.

"I am going to go help your sister." Riley grinned. As she walked away she heard her name called and turned around to Lucas being only a few inches away from her.

"You were incredible, I have never seen anyone move like that, it was a great song choice." They stood still, and stared at eachother. Riley wanted something to happen, she almost felt like something needed to happen. A George Strait song came on and as Lucas angrily exhaled he grabbed his cellphone from his back pocket.

"Sorry, I just have to grab this. It's Missy, she gets testy." spoke Lucas

"Oh no problem", after Riley watched Lucas walk away she thought maybe this is a problem. I like someone who is obviously taken. Riley sadly let out a breath and returned to work.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley couldn't get the thought out of her head that she was making a mistake by flirting with Lucas. Until he was single, she shouldn't be flirting. And unfortunately, she didn't know if they were going to be apart anytime soon.

"Okay ladies, great job." Ms. Woolery shouted. "Keep practicing and be ready to work in small groups next time."

Lucas completely ran past Blake who was walking towards him and darted to Riley.

"Are you ready to go?" pronounced Lucas

"Sure." Riley said with an uneasy tone.

"Great, we just have to drop Blake off and we will go."

"Go where exactly?" Riley asked with a puzzled look.

Lucas just looked at Riley and smirked. "That is for me to know and for you to find out little lady."

Riley had to keep telling herself to be non romantic. It was so hard, but she had no choice. After they dropped Blake off at Lucas' house he drove to a park about 10 miles out of town. RIley having the little girl mindset, flipped out. She bursted out of the truck and ran for the slides before Lucas could even unbuckle his seatbelt. Riley looked back at Lucas with the biggest smile on her face, and because Lucas knew he caused it he beamed with pride.

"You like it?" He asked

"I love it, even during the summer I didn't go to the park as much as I would have liked. Thank you." Before she could get lost in his eyes she darted from the slides to the swings.

"You want me to push you on the swings?" he inquired as he started walking behind her.

Riley thought about him touching her back and it gave her butterflies. But, knowing she couldn't do anything super romantic, Riley stopped her gut instinct of yelling yes and spoke calmly; "You can swing next to me." He nodded his head and took the spot next to Riley.

They swung and talked for what seemed like hours about everything it seemed including (yuck) Missy, and the only reason it had to come to an end was the music that sprung from her phone; ' _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Joooolene i'm begging of you please don't take my man.'_ Riley quickly answered it, afraid of embarassing herself.

"Riley Matthews, do you have any idea what time it is?" yelled her dad from the other end of the line

"I am on my way home right now dad." Riley lied, and spoke apologetically. Luckily her dad was a sucker for Riley and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright honey, as long as you are safe. Just get home."

Riley hung up her phone. She glanced at Lucas and said "sooo, I have to go." He looked at the ground clearly upset. To lighten the mood she eagerly said "race ya' to the truck?"

With a slight nod of his head, Lucas stood up getting ready to run.

"Okay, on 3. 1..2..-" Before she got to 3 Riley took off and Lucas with a chuckle chased after her. Riley was tall but he was taller and caught up to her quickly. He grabbed Riley's waist and spun her around in circles. He slowly let her go, and as she slid down his body Riley knew she had to break the romance.

Lucas was only two inches away from Riley's face and she whispered; "I win."

Lucas looked to his right and she had her hand on the truck. He rolled his eyes, with a laugh and they drove back to the Matthew's house.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley and Lucas had exchanged phone numbers on the way home and she was just itching to talk to Maya.

As soon as Riley got back to the house she ran to her room and called her. She told her everything that had happened. Including her doubts of continuing to flirt with Lucas.

"Riles, if you think it is a bad idea then I know what you need to do."

"What Maya? I am so confused."

"Ask Josh to see if any of his friends are looking for a date to the party on Friday after the game. You need someone to help you get over Lucas." Maya stated.

"I will think about it Maya. I don't want to get over him but I need to."

"Hey Riles, I have to go. Mom and Shawn are home. Love ya' little lady."

"Bye." Whispered Riley

Riley sat there pondering Maya's option, it wasn't bad logic. It isn't fair to me, Lucas, or Missy (no matter how awful Missy was) for Lucas and I to continue whatever this is. Riley laid on her bed for a few more moments. Riley threw herself off the bed and exited her brightly colored bedroom, she slowly walked down the hall and found herself at the door.

She knocked on the door twice, "Hey Josh, I have a question."

 **What did you think? There will be more Josh and Maya next time, I was just really into this. Please follow, review, favorite.**

 **This the link for the Wrecking Ball Dance** **watch?v=Gkxjl7WZ20w**


	4. Chapter 4

Anything italicized, is a text message, or music. Also, there is a fight scene. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 4**

"Yeah, sure Riley come on in." Said Josh in a relaxing voice.

Riley walked into his room and she had butterflies in her stomach. She continued to question her decision as she shut the door. She has to swallow her feelings and do this.

"So, I am sure you heard about the party on Friday after the game." spoke Riley.

"Yeah I know about it, I was planning on going."

"Well, I was wondering if you had any friends for me to go with?" Riley studdered

Josh laughed. "Seriously? You need help finding a date? I can't go one day in the locker room without a guy talking about you."

"I don't want a sleazeball, I am kind of hung up on someone and need a nice guy to get over him."

"Ahhh.." Josh pronounced sarcastically, he knew exactly who she was hung up on, and he had a way where this could play in his favor.

"Absolutely Riley, I just need you to do something for me in return." He said and Riley had an idea of where this was going.

"You get me Maya and I will get you Cody." Riley stood for a moment and pondered his offer. Of course I can get him Maya she would freak once I told her. She thought about Cody one of Lucas' friends, bright blue eyes and dark shaggy hair, he was tall and thin but she really didn't know much about him on a personal level.

"I will call Maya and you handle Cody."

As Riley walked out of the room, Josh smiled from ear to ear he was elated, thinking he may have a date with Maya on Friday night.

Riley barely closed the door before the phone was dialing Maya.

"Hi honey, what are you doing?" Riley spoke eagerly.

 **"** I just finished dinner with mom and Shawn. What's up?"

"So you told me to go talk to Josh, and he said he would help me with a date for Friday, if you went to the party with him. What do you say peaches? Do it for me?" Riley asked barely hiding her laugh, she knew the answer and couldn't wait to hear her reaction.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Maya. "Absafreakinlutely I will."

"Okay, I will go let Josh know. Thanks peaches." exclaimed Riley

Riley hung up the phone and ran into Josh's room.

"Alright, you have a date. Now do I?"

"I already gave him your number." spoke Josh nonchalantly

"You knew she would say yes?" Riley glared

Josh just rolled his eyes and Riley waltzed out of the room. He was ecstatic he could barely contain himself. And Riley, well she was relieved.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The next morning Riley woke up with a happy feeling. She looked at her phone and saw messages from three people.

 _Thanks Riles, I have been up texting Josh all night he is taking me out on a date tonight after Art class. I need your help with clothes etc. Love ya._

The second one was from Cody she had fallen asleep texting him last night and the last message he sent was; _I guess you fell asleep, I hope you have sweet dreams beautiful._

The third one was from Lucas, Riley was almost afraid to open it; _I know you are probably asleep by now, since you can't stay up past 11, but if you aren't call me, I want to hear your voice._ She could to stay up past eleven, the brunette feeling almost insulted tried to think of the last time and since she couldn't come up with anything she preceded to agree with her crush, who obviously knew her well.

Riley sat there pondering her predicament, she for sure has feelings for Lucas and she might like Cody. She wasn't sure how today was going to unfold but hopefully it doesn't get to messy. She threw all of this out of her mind and got ready for school. Since tomorrow was going to be so hectic she went simplistic today; a fishtail braid with her teal sleeveless flowy button up and matching converse with jeans. Riley just finished getting ready and right on time Maya knocked on her bay window.

"Geez Maya seriously, your face looks exhausted but the rest of you screams HOT; HOT, HOT, you don't have to try." Riley looked her up and down black combat boots, pink and black tribal patterned leggings and a flowy black top to match.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I was up texting Josh all night and it has maybe been ten minutes since I woke up." Maya laughed.

"So, Josh is walking with us to school this morning?"

Maya shrugged her shoulder with a mischevious grin. Riley knew what that meant. They waltzed out of the room to meet up with Josh at the front door and the posse began walking to school. Riley had to walk ahead of them most of the time, they were so mushy gushy with eachother, neither one of them realized that Riley wasn't walking with them.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley walked into first period feeling more hopeful than normal, hopefully because of Cody she may not be falling all over Lucas today. Riley slid into her seat and realized she left her Algebra book in her locker. As she was walking out the door to go to her locker, Lucas was walking in he stroked her arm, more like grabbing he obviously didn't want to let go and she didn't want him to.

"I will be right back, I have to run to my locker." Riley said hurriedly

"I can come with you."

"No, really it will be quicker this way."

"It better." Lucas spoke whimsically and let her go.

She darted down the hallway hoping to get back before the bell rang. Riley got to her locker and as soon as she opened the door none other than Missy Bradford waltzed up beside Riley.

"What can I do for you Missy?" Riley hissed not even making eye contact.

"Oh perfect, I was hoping you would make this easy. Look, I get what I want, and I want Lucas. You need to stay away."

Riley was not the kind of person to use harsh words so all she could muster out was "we're just friends." Missy stared into Riley's eyes and saw her deeply repressed feelings written all over Riley's face.

"Oh, oh my God. You like Lucas." She chuckled arrogantly. "Look at you, and now look at me (she was gorgeous Riley admitted to herself with a smoking body, and naturally tan skin.) do you honestly think that Lucas would ever leave me for you? You are a zero, Riley. I know you aren't that naive."

"I am not after Lucas!" Riley fired back and trying to hold back the tears.

"So we are clear? Correct?"

"Crystal." whispered Riley. Missy slammed her locker door shut and pranced away. Riley, book in hand walked back to class and slouched into her desk. Lucas' eyes were bright and attentive until he saw a tear escape and roll down Riley's cheek. Lucas leaned over towards the brunette and with his big hands gently wiped the tear away while caressing her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He had a look of worry. Lucas didn't like seeing Riley like this, when she hurt, so did he. He hadn't felt that way before. He felt very protective over Riley and before rage could fill his eyes, Riley grasped his forearm and assured him she was okay. She didn't let go right away, he was almost a security blanket for her.

As soon as the dismissal bell rang, Riley practically ran out of class and got lost in the crowds. Lucas was so confused, what could he have done? Unfortunately, since he couldn't find out right now he texted Riley and sped off to practice.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Practice had just ended and all the guys ran back to the locker room to shower. Lucas grabbed his phone before anything and still hearing nothing from Riley texted her again.

 _I'm just checking on you. You have me worried._

"Yo, Lucas!" Cody exclaimed. "I need your help, you are friends with Riley right?"

The green eyed boy slowly nodded his head, hoping this wasn't going where he thought.

"I need to know what she likes and what she dislikes."

"May I ask why?" Lucas said sarcastically

Not noticing the tone Cody spoke with excitement; "I am taking her to the party at Lovell's field after the game."

Lucas stood in shock, why hadn't Riley mentioned this?

 _Ding, Ding_ Lucas' phone went off and he looked down and saw that Riley finally replied back.

 _Ask your girlfriend._

Before Lucas lost his cool he threw on some clothes and ran out of there to go find Riley. Cody is going after Riley and Missy is talking mess. Why was this happening, he thought? The school bell rang to dismiss for lunch and Lucas got a big grin, Riley was as predictable as she was perfect, he knew where she was going to be.

"RILEY!" Lucas had his eyes set on her now, and as always she was waiting on Maya. Riley spun around and once they locked eyes Lucas had forgotten about Cody, and Riley had forgotten about Missy. He picked up Riley by the waist and hugged her tight, Riley took in a deep breath and in the moment threw her arms around his neck. The brunette didn't want him to put her down, she held on to his neck like her life depended on it and after a few moments, Lucas slowly slid her down his body as he usually did and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" he spoke eagerly. He had Riley's face in his strong hands, trying not to break eye contact.

"I'm okay, I just needed some time." whispered Riley

"I can only imagine what Missy said to you, and I can't apologize enough for it. But, come with me to the party at Lovell's field tomorrow night." He spoke so convincingly it was almost like she didn't have a choice.

"What about Missy?"

"She said she couldn't go she had some plans with friends." Riley stood there, she could cancel her plans with Cody; after all, Riley understood she won't feel as strongly about Cody as she does about Lucas. If she cut it off before anything began then she wouldn't hurt him.

"Okay, we can ride out there together. Meet me at your truck after the game?"

Maya had walked up to Riley and clearly she was hungry, because she was tugging at Riley's arm like a 3 year old. Lucas excitedly nodded, and watched the blonde and brunette walk away arm in arm to go get lunch. Lucas stood there and remembered the last few moments, he couldn't contain the blushing on his face. Did he just want to be friends with Riley?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Heels or no heels Maya?" Yelled Riley from her neverending closet.

"Eh, heels he is a lot taller than me. You're tall black suede boots should work."

Riley threw them out of her closet, along with the black and white striped skirt she bought specifically to go with those boots.

"Let's see here. Yes! Yes! YES! This is perfect." Riley yelled as she ripped out of the closet a bright red flowy sleeveless shirt.

"This will make your eyes pop, along with black eyeliner. Now let's do your hair up in a messy bun, we don't want anything taking away from your eyes."

Maya let her do whatever she wanted all the blue eyed girl wanted to know was where Josh was taking her. After Maya's hair and make up were done she ran to the bathroom to change. Riley was at the edge of her seat twitching with anticipation.

The bathroom door slowly opened and the only thing that you would want to or could look at were those icy blue eyes, they were bearing a hole into Riles' soul.

"Ouchie wa wa." Exclaimed a very happy Riley

There were two knocks on the door and Maya quickly jumped up and down hoping to let out some of her nerves. Well, she thought to herself that didn't work.

When she opened the door, Josh had lost all words. He had tried to be prepared even tried to make a small script of things to say so this wouldn't happen.

"You look incredible." He stammered but Riley noticed he didn't stop looking into her eyes. He passed her the flowers he grasped in his hand, daisies her absolute favorite.

"So," Riley interrupted their moment, "where are you taking my girl?"

"Well, Mrs. Maya's mom we are going to have a picnic at the lake." Josh beamed with pride, he knew this would be a perfect date.

Riley's jaw dropped, "good call cuz."

And with that the two were off. They were happy, so Riley was happy.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was Friday night and halftime. Lucas threw off his purple and black helmet as he was walking in towards the locker rooms and saw Riley.

"Good luck, I'm sorry I can't watch, but I know you will do great." She smiled and watched the sweat drip from his hair. The green eyed boy winked at her and as he ran away Riley snapped back into reality, she needed to get into game mode.

"Okay, ladies are you ready? Let's do this, high energy, big smiles and remember your heads."

1..3..5..7.. Riley counted them on the field and into their starting positions.

 _Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you.._

As Riley was dancing she noticed Maya recording her. Oh well, that didn't bother her. The routine went great and Riley showed a new found confidence she didn't have before. The entire elite team rushed back to the locker room in a hurry so they could watch the rest of the game.

Riley dug through her bag and pulled out the outfit she had packed. Cowboy boots, denim shorts and a white lacey top with loose curls in her gorgeous locks. She was happy with her clothing choice and her outfit may have catered to Lucas' southern roots.

Riley ran to the bleachers to go find Maya. "Hey gorgeous!"

"Hi Riles, you did amazing as usual."

"Oh stop it." as she flipped her hair back, the girls giggled. "hey, since when do you record my dances?"

"Since huckleberry asked me to, he wanted to watch you dance."

"Huckleberry? Lucas?"

"Oh yeah, he mentioned he was from the south so I made up one of my nicknames." spoke Maya

Riley sat there and soaked it all in, Lucas asked Maya to record my dancing. She felt like her knees were about to give out. Riley looked at the amount of time that was left on the clock and there was enough time for one more play. Lucas had somehow found her in the stands before offense took the field and pointed directly at the tall brunette. Riley lit up she didn't know what that meant, but she started cheering him on.

Screams from every direction exploded through the stadium. Lucas had completed the touchdown pass and won the game.

"Of course he did, she thought how else could he be more perfect?" She tried to yell at Maya over the screams

He threw off his helmet and looked directly at Riley, it could be the adrenaline from the dancing, it could be the fact that he just won the game, or it could just be his eyes and the fact they haven't broken eye contact. But, Riley was the happiest she had ever been.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley kept her plans with Lucas and began walking towards his truck to wait for him, however he had somehow beaten her there. Riley came into Lucas' sight and he felt like he lost his breath.

"Wow, you look..." Lucas couldn't help but say it "sexy. I had no idea you even knew what cowboy boots were, or shorts." He took a deep breath to relax and opened the door to his truck.

"You don't look to bad yourself." she replied without even thinking, that confidence was shining through. He still grinned from ear to ear and ran around to get into his truck.

"How did you get here so fast? I just knew it would be atleast 30 minutes for you to get ready."

Lucas stopped to ponder the question; "I had a reason to hurry." He put his keys in the ignition and the truck roared. He pulled out of the parking lot and started driving to Lovell's field.

"Riley. Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." As she turned her head to look at him.

"I am really glad you are here." Riley looked at him in disbelief. "No seriously, you make eveything easier, happier, fun, more.. beautiful." Riley looked down at the floorboard trying to cover up her shyness.

"I feel the same way Lucas, you really are special." Lucas gave her a look that she has seen before but never been able to understand.

He turned on the radio to his favorite country station and what seemed like coincidence Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum came on the radio. Riley loved this song and she had to sing along.

 _I've never opened up to anyone_

 _So hard to hold back_

 _When I'm holding you in my arms_

 _We don't need to rush this_

 _Let's just take it slow_

Lucas looked over at her; "seriously, is there anything you can't do?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You can sing too? Are you like the perfect girl? Singer; dancer, beautiful, smart," he glanced down at her boots, "sexy."

Riley couldn't help but blush, the only thing she could force out of her mouth was thank you.

They pulled up to Lovell's land and before Lucas could put his truck into park Riley was already out of the truck looking at everything. The bonfire and all the seats around it, the lake, and the table with food and drinks. Riley knew this night was going to be great. Lucas tapped her on the shoulder and passed her a cup. Yup, this is going to be amazing.

Lucas and Riley talked for a long time about random stuff favorite color; school; music, and she thought now was the right time to bring up the request he made for Maya.

"Hey, so question. Maya had mentioned that you had her record my dance."

"Is there a question in there?" Lucas said jokingly

"Well, my question is why?" Riley laughed

"I love to watch you dance. Whether it is pop or dances like your solo, the way you move is incredible."

Riley couldn't get any words to come out of her mouth, and this time Lucas noticed. "Does that make you nervous? That I like watching you?"

"No, not at all. It is actually sweet."

Lucas looked up and saw Missy, who wasn't supposed to be here talking to a group of guys.

"I will be right back." And he darted off, once Riley turned around and saw where he was headed, her confidence dropped a little.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It had been thirty or so minutes since Lucas left Riley standing alone. Josh and Maya had shown up and disappeared in the fields as quickly as they got there. Riley was bouncing to the music and wanting to go dance.

"Hey." Someone whispered in her ear

She turned around and saw him "Cody, hey how are you?"

"I'm great, just having fun with my friends." He clearly wasn't himself, even his usual bright blue eyes seemed dull, he reeked of alcohol and he would occasionally stumble over from losing his balance.

"Come on lets dance" he ordered as he looked her up and down. Riley got to thinking maybe she didn't choose the right outfit after all. Her long legs were something her dad always made her cover and now she realized it was probably for a good reason.

Cody dragged her out to the flat area they claimed as a dance floor. He started grinding up against her.

"Cody, take it easy." The more Riley backed away the more agressive it seemed to make him. "Cody, I said to take it easy." more sternly. He grabbed her by the back scratching her in the process making Riley wince in pain and he kept trying to make advances by kissing her neck, but ended up biting her. "CODY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Riley got her hand loose and punched him in the temple. She realized that she was tiny and it probably would make no difference but he let her go.

As soon as she was released from his grasps she felt Lucas' hands wrap around her and she saw a side of Lucas she had never seen. Lucas pushed her behind him and he ran and tackled Cody to the ground. Throwing a few punches to Cody's face wasn't enough, he wouldn't stop.

"LUCAS!" Riley shouted, everytime she tried to walk over there someone would stop her. But, Lucas wouldn't calm down he just kept throwing punches and now Lucas had gotten hit. Riley had enough, and she somehow broke her way through the crowd to get close enough to him. Cody was done, he didn't last long not with Lucas' rage, and Riley had to stop this.

"Lucas," He glanced over at her, his eyes holding the same rage she saw a few moments ago "hey come on, that's enough." Riley didn't think she could be more calm. "Come on, let's go, i'm okay, let's get out of here." Riley reached out her palm to Lucas and his once tensed shoulders relaxed and he grabbed her hand.

Before they left Lucas turned around still holding Riley's hand, "Don't you think about coming around her again, or I won't stop next time." Lucas' threat was so believable the brunette knew she had to get him out of the situation. Lucas and Riley walked off hand in hand, mostly because he wouldn't let go.

"Give me the keys," Riley demanded. "I'm not kidding, you are to mad to drive." He eventually handed over the keys with enough persuasion and they got into the truck.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked.

"My place, I got to clean up." He didn't realize his accent had come out, it was adorable.

The drive was pretty much silent, except for the few times Riley tried to start a conversation.

Riley pulled up in his driveway, "where are the rest of the cars?"

"My parents are out of town with Blake. Some family thing." They exited the truck and headed towards the front door.

Riley's heart skipped a beat. "Okay tough guy, let's get you cleaned up." Riley walked inside as Lucas held the door open for her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

What do you think of the "Texas Lucas"? And Riley defending herself? Please follow, favorite and review. Any suggestions or edits? Private message me! Merry Christmas everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so overwhelmed with the support I have gotten for this AU, thank you so much! I apologize that I couldn't update earlier today I was spending Christmas with my husband and daughter. I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Okay tough guy, let's get you cleaned up. Where is the bathroom?" Riley asked

"Down the hall, this way." Lucas grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers while leading the brown eyed girl to the bathroom.

Once they made it, he slid down the wall, clearly he was exhausted. Riley opened up the medicine cabinet and grabbed alcohol pads and bandaids and a cold wash cloth. Riley kneeled in front of him and threw the wet cold rag around his neck and began inspecting the damages.

"I'm okay, you don't have to do this. When I said cleaned up I meant change clothes." Lucas mumbled

"You got in a fight because of me, it is the least I can do. Which by the way was not necessary, you didn't need to do that. I was already free of him." the brunette uttered

"I couldn't just watch him do that to you Riley, he was hurting you." Snapped Lucas

"What could fighting him have accomplished after he was off of me?" Riley secretly liked the fact that he was protective over her, but didn't like him fighting; catch 22.

Lucas didn't speak so Riley continued nursing the jade eyed boy. She slowly cleaned all the cuts and put bandaids on the big ones. She didn't really know how he got the cuts on his arms, he didn't have much of a fight, Lucas pretty much dominated the entire time. Now that she had taken care of the little stuff, she looked to the deep scratch on his left eye where Cody had tried to fight back.

"Sit still, this is close to your eye I don't want to get the alcohol pad in it." ordered Riley

The brown eyed girl moved closer to Lucas to get a better angle and started working on the cut. She felt Lucas' arms wrap around her waist, her spine shivered trying to continue to work. Riley had finished cleaning Lucas' cut and she sat indian style in front of him.

"Are you okay?" His tone was starting to lighten up.

"Yeah, I am great." Riley lied hoping to keep him calm

Lucas rolled his eyes, he saw the bitemarks on her shoulder and after some convincing Riley told him about the scratches on her back.

"Turn around let me see the scratches."

Riley did as she was told, and there was some dried up blood on one in particular.

"That's funny, I didn't even realize it was bleeding." After a brief pause Riley continued, "I do want to thank you for trying to protect me, but please don't fight anymore. I hate seeing you get hurt."

Lucas just smiled and shook his head "Let me clean this one, who knows where he has been." he delivered with venom

Riley faced the bathroom mirror and Lucas moved her hair out of the way, lightly touching her neck. Goosebumps covered Riley's skin and she tried to relax. The green eyes stared back at her in the mirror as he cleaned the cuts with the alcohol pad. The room was filled with heat and passion, Lucas leaned down to blow the cuts dry before he put a bandaid on it, and as he did`he couldn't stop the instinct and gently pecked her neck. Riley loved it, until she thought it through.

"LUCAS!" She yelled.

He jumped backwards and threw his hands up in surrender.

Riley continued the assault. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? You have a girlfriend, or did you forget that?"

Lucas continued to look at her in shock, not knowing what to say.

Riley tried to force back the tears but they wouldn't stay confined in her tear ducts. "How is this fair to me? You have a girlfriend." she pondered it again "You have a girlfriend, what am I doing?" The brunette tried to run away but Lucas stopped her, his gorgeous eyes filled with agony.

"Don't go."He begged "Please don't go. Please, don't cry" Lucas threw his arm across the door way to stop her.

"Lucas, I have to. Missy was right I need to stay away. You won't ever choose me over her. And I won't ever ask you to. It may be better if we don't hang out anymore." she ushered out of her mouth through the tears. Riley placed her hand on his arm hoping he would move it. When she realized that he wasn't going to budge his arm she simply ducked underneath it.

"Bye Lucas, I will see you on Monday."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

As soon as Riley exited his doorstep, her heart seemed to have broke. She went to the sidewalk and dialed Maya's number on her phone. It went straight to voicemail.

"Maya, I need you." Tears started streaming down. " Please. I need you." and she hung up the phone. The brown eyed girl took off running hoping to leave Lucas' house in the dust.

Riley made it back to her house after a much needed 15 minute walk/run, and bolted to her room. Riley threw on the shower and hopped in, she wanted to rinse off this whole night, but unfortunately she knew that it was always going to be burned into her memory. Once she got out she checked her phone and there were no notifications, nothing from Maya, more importantly nothing from Lucas. Riley got dressed fixing to go to bed and there was a knock at her bay window. Riley wasn't sure which eyes she wanted to see when opening the window. She pushed aside her heavy curtains and saw exactly who she wanted.

"Hi peaches." whispered Maya

Riley couldn't even come up with words she just pulled Maya through the window and grabbed ahold of her tight. "Hi." and tears started coming down.

The brunette told her best friend, correction her sister what happened. The ride to the party, the fight, what happened at Lucas' house, and her reaction. Maya really had no idea what to say but because she knew Riley so well she grabbed her and whispered "come on, let's go to bed."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The weekend flew by and Riley hated it. "Why does the universe hate me?"

Riley, Smackle and Maya were walking to school, and Smackle trying to perk Riley up spoke with great excitement "The homecoming dance is this Saturday, that should be fun."

Riley expressed amusement and trying to match her tone "You're right, will you go with me Smackle?"

"Uh duh, Farkle is going out of town and Maya is obviously going to have a date." expressed Smackle

Maya smiled uncontrollably and exclaimed "We will double!"

"It's a date" Riley smiled a real smile for the first time since Friday night.

The brunette was not even remotely ready for first period, she sauntered through the school and made it to her locker. Riley went through her morning routine of putting away all the books she would need and grabbing her favorite pen. She was sure she could make it through the day. Riley had everything she would need and as the brunette turned around she bumped into a familiar face.

"What do you need?" snapped Riley

"I thought I should put a refresher of our conversation back into your mind." Missy snarled

Riley was done, with Missy and her snide comments she wasn't going to take it anymore. "Missy, if you worried about your relationship with Lucas as much as you worried about me maybe you two would be doing better. Did you ever think about that?"

Missy wasn't sure what to think of this new Riley but the brunette wasn't done. "Get over yourself Missy. I think you realize that you aren't the easiest person to be with or maybe Lucas wouldn't be trying to hang out with me so much. That is your problem, so you fix it."

Riley raised her eyebrow and walked away leaving Missy dumbfounded. Riley hated being rude; and she kind of felt bad about it, but the brunette took the confidence from her conversation and waltzed into first period. As soon as she walked through the door she locked eyes with the familiar green ones. Riley broke it before she could lose her sense and walked to her seat.

"Hey Riley." He spoke anxiously

"Hi." Keeping it short and sweet.

"Listen, and if you don't like what you want to hear I won't bother you anymore. I can't begin to apologize for what I did to you on Friday," he spoke in hushed tones to keep the conversation private, "I have only known you for close to two weeks, but I have a draw to you emotionally and physically." His voice was shaky trying tohold his emotions back. "Please understand I don't want to lose you..as a friend. Let me make it up to you, just like when I knocked you out." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Riley looked around and saw Missy standing outside of the door watching the whole conversation. Even though the brunette knew she shouldn't, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Great. I can't wait. I will text you the details after I set a few more things up."

Lucas sat thinking how perfect this was going to be; in the dance studio her favorite place, lit up with candles, and dinner. He just had to get the okay from the coach for the candles and dinner.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley opened her locker after third period and a note fell out. Riley picked up the crinkled piece of paper and read it.

 _Everything is set up, meet me at the diner after school._

Riley grinned from ear to ear. She put her purse in her locker, grabbed the books she needed and kept the note in her hand. She closed the locker and waltzed off in a better mood than before. As soon as she left her phone vibrated in her locker.

 _Hey gorgeous, everything is ready to go. Please meet me at your dance studio after school. I really hope you like it.-Lucas_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The school dismissal bell rang and Riley barely able to contain herself darted from her desk and started walking to Katy's diner. With the pace she was creating it didn't take her very long to get there. She walked in and went to check the time on her phone but realized she left her phone in the locker. The brown eyed girl shrugged it off, she didn't want to go back and get it, Lucas would be back any minute. She glanced at the clock on the wall and read 4:15

Riley tried to find ways to pass the time and it worked because when she looked up to check the time, the clock practically yelled 5:30. Riley grabbed the note and slid out of the booth, why would he do this she thought? Like he hasn't done enough.

Riley walked back home and couldn't get Lucas out of her head. Even as she sat at her desk and worked on her homework, his face kept popping up on her textbook. The brunette shook her head and got back to work, until she heard the knock at her bay window. Riley ran to the window and was shocked to see Lucas cllimbing through.

"What are you doing here Lucas? Haven't you embarrassed me enough for one day?" Riley snapped

Lucas had a look of confusion; "What are you talking about? I have been waiting for you since 4:20."

"NO. No I was at the diner since 4:15 and was waiting by myself."

"Diner? I don't know what you are talking about. I never said diner, I said studio." Lucas said sharply.

"Again, NO, I have the note right here to prove it." Riley grabbed the note from her desk and showed it to him.

"This wasn't from me." rage started to fill his eyes, "But, I know who to go talk to." Riley watched Lucas leave in a hurry.

Before Lucas got into his truck Riley yelled "I don't have my phone." the green eyed boy nodded with a grin.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas sped over to her house, how dare she? It didn't take him long to get there, not with the speed he was going. He jumped out of his truck and ran towards the dark blue door.

He knocked persistently until Missy finally came to the door.

"Hi baby." Said Missy in a mischevious tone

"Do you want to tell me something?"

"What are you talking about?" lying through her perfectly straight teeth

"You wrote a note that was supposed to be from me sending her to the wrong place." His voice was shaky and distressed.

"Oh, that. No big deal, I just wanted you to myself. I'm sick of sharing." she said with a small grin trying to lean in for a hug.

Lucas pushed Missy back, "You honestly think that you did nothing wrong? Seriously? Missy if this is ever going to work out between us there are a few requests that are non negotiable; First, leave Riley alone, quit bullying her and making her feel bad about herself, Second, if you want to spend time with me then make it, quit putting other people ahead of me, and third" Lucas cut himself off he almost forgot, probably the most important one. "Third, I can hang out with Riley whenever I want, no reprocussions and no scheming,"

Missy pondered over the list and quickly came to a conclusion; "Fine. As long as you can answer me one thing." Lucas looked at her with curiosity.

"Okay."

"Will you take me to the homecoming dance on Saturday?"

Lucas stood there and his mouth went dry. "I thought you said you weren't going to go?"

"Well now, I am. And I am asking my boyfriend to go with me."

The only thing that popped up in his head was Riley.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So he just left? No words on where he was going?" asked Maya

Riley nodded her head, wishing it was just her and Maya. "That's weird." spoke Josh "Who do you think wrote the note Riles?"

The blonde and the brunette just looked at him in disbelief. "You better be lucky you are cute." Said Maya in a sarcastic tone. Josh gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Well I wish I could say 'that is so unbelievable, I can't believe Missy would do that.' but I do believe she would scheme like that so I can't say that." pronounced Josh "Come on ladies, ice cream is on me."

"Oh, thanks Josh that is so nice but I think I am going to stay here and do homework. I am behind. You two go have fun." Riley spoke quickly, she wanted to be alone if she couldn't just be with just Maya.

The pair closed the door behind them, Riley turned on her stereo and played her solo song. The brunette started dancing and got off into her own little world. Riley opened her eyes as she spun around and saw the green eyed boy smiling at her sitting on the window frame.

Riley turned off the music; "Hey, how did it go?"

"Oh, not at all as was expected. I did make her promise to leave you alone and that we could hang out whenever." Lucas smiled and Riley could tell he was holding something from her.

"What else happened?" Riley jokingly questioned

"Nothing."

"Quit lying to me, you are so easy to read it is just sad." The brunette threw her hair back as she laughed.

"I am taking her to the dance on Saturday." Lucas whispered

"Oh, okay. I expected you would, she is your girlfriend." mumbled Riley

"I'm going with Smackle so it should be fun. I'm excited."

The pair continued talking for another hour before Riley shooed him out the window, after all her dad didn't allow Riley to have boys in her room that weren't Josh or Farkle.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The school day came and went, it was almost as if time knew Riley needed to dance to let out some frustration. Surprisingly, there was no Lucas drama he walked her to and from class and sat with her at lunch without a snooty Missy being right behind him.

"Good Afternoon Riley, my garage flooded from the water heater and I have to go, can you run the class today?" Coach Woolery begged

"Of course I can."

"I cancelled elite practice already so the studio is yours for an hour and a half."

Riley's face practically lit up as she watched her coach run out of the door. The brunette ran to the stereo and began playing one of her favorite songs by JJ Heller 'What Love Really Means.' She started spinning in circles, round and round with her eyes closed taking it all in. Music was her salvation, and after yesterday she needed this. Riley kept spinning and ran into a familiar face.

"I think you are Lucas, you look super blurry, but that could be because I am dizzy." Riley joked

Lucas grabbed her arms and slow danced together. "Tis me my lady."

Riley giggled and looked up at Lucas as they danced in silence.

 _Who will love me, for me_

 _Not for what I have done or what I will become_

 _Who will love me, for me_

 _'Cause nobody has shown me what love, what love really means_

Riley closed her eyes as she took in the lyrics. Lucas couldn't help but stare as they waltzed through the studio, she looked so peaceful he could look at her forever. And, he may have but he threw his head to the right from the sound of the opening door.

"Ew, Luke come on you get Riley during school, this is my time." yelled Blake

"It's true, I am her teacher. Come on Blake, let's get to work." proposed Riley and the two girls ran off.

Lucas stood there and mumbled "school won't ever be long enough."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Yes, I want to order a cake please, for tomorrow, I will pick it up in the morning. Chocolate cake with vanilla icing and can you write on the cake in purple icing, 'Happy Birthday Peaches? Great, thank you so much." Maya hung up the phone and looked at Josh.

"Did you get ahold of Lucas like I asked you to?" questioned Maya

"Of course I did, he should be here any moment."

"Great, her birthday is tomorrow and since they have become so close I need his help for party planning. I am such a procrastinator why did I wait this long?" Maya joked.

"Eh, don't worry about it babe, it will be awesome because it is coming from you."

The bells on the glass door jingled as the quarterback walked through the Katy's diner door.

"Hey, huckleberry over here." shouted Maya

Lucas slid into the booth and began listening intently.

"The cake has been ordered. I figured we could give it to her at lunch, let Mr. Matthews keep it in the faculty lounge fridge. I also have a pin for her to wear that says 'Sweet 16' so people will give her cash. Now gifts, I got her an iPod nano, it's small so she can wear it while dancing. She loves her iPod but it weighs her down. What did you get her huckleberry?"

"A few things." He laughed. "Do I have to break it down?"

Maya gave him the 'eye' and the boy realized the answer was yes. "Okay, so since I have early morning practice I am going to decorate her first period chair with purple balloons, her favorite color. There will be a little box sitting on her desk and there will be a necklace inside. And at lunch when we give her the cake I have a mix CD I made."

Maya couldn't contain her jaw that dropped during the explanation. "Perfect, and to top it all off we are taking Riley shopping for the dance Saturday. Since she has class on Thursday and the game on Friday she won't have time."

Josh spoke up, "This sounds perfect." He grinned, he loved seeing Maya in control.

"Thanks for coming Lucas, I just wanted to make sure her day was great like she does with everyone elses." mumbled Maya "Josh will you go get me a slice of pie?" Josh slid out of the booth to go wait in line and order.

"Listen up huckleberry, Riley is my girl. If I find out that Missy messes with her especially on her birthday, I will hurt her and then I am coming for you."

Lucas couldn't contain his laughter "I understand and I will do everything I can to prevent it. Riley deserves the world." The quarterback said goodbye to Maya as he left the diner.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up and just like every birthday she couldn't have been in a better mood. She wasn't groaning and grumpy when her alarm went off. The dancer jumped out of bed and turned on her favorite tunes. She curled her hair into perfect spirals and actually wore makeup, winged eyeliner with a few wands of mascara. Riley pulled out the outfit she had for this specific day. A hot pink flowy skirt a white lace top and denim jacket with her white keds to match. She looked good and she knew it.

Before Riley opened the bay window, she heard Maya singing happy birthday on the steps. The brown eyed girl pulled in the blonde beauty and hugged her tight. She was so happy.

Farkle, Smackle, Maya and Riley all walked to school together, the girls gabbed about going shopping while Farkle was trying to figure anything else to do.

Riley skipped into first period and before she saw everything on her desk, there sat Lucas tapping his foot like he was nervous. Once the brunette looked at her desk she jumped up and down, it was beautiful and slightly obnoxious just the way Riley liked it.

"Happy Birthday beautiful." Whispered Lucas as he hugged her tight.

"Thank you, and my desk is awesome." Riley beamed, she looked down and saw a jewelry box. Riley sat in her hard plastic chair and opened up the tiny box. The dancer looked at Lucas trying to hold back her scream of happiness.

"It is gorgeous Lucas, oh my gosh." She pulled it out of the box to place on her neck.

Lucas glanced at it, knowing he made the right choice. The silver and diamond necklace from the Jane Seymour Open Heart Collection was spectacular.

"If you ask me, it looks better around your neck." Lucas replied

Riley leaned over to him, and it was obvious she was about to give him a peck on the cheek. Lucas' excitement was noticeable, but he wasn't prepared for Charlie Gardner to ruin the moment.

"Happy Birthday Riley!" Yelled Charlie

Riley stopped what she was doing and turned to Charlie.

"Thanks Charlie you are so sweet."

He passed her a huge bouquet of lilies her favorite flower. "They are beautiful, thank you." Riley stood up to hug Charlie and Lucas knew that Charlie was elated, the quarterback didn't like it.

Lucas was agitated, that was his moment. But, remembering the threat from Maya he brushed it off. Besides, he still had another gift and Lucas thought that this one was better than the necklace.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lunch time came around and Riley was in shock, yet again. Not only had she received twenty dollars from her classmates but Maya had bought her, her favorite cake.

"Now, we couldn't bring candles to school, something about a fire hazard. But, you have to pretend to blow them out and make a wish." Ordered Maya

Riley had no problem with this, she loved every moment of today. They were finishing up the Happy Birthday song and it was time for the brunette to make a wish. She looked around at everyone; Josh, Maya, Charlie, Farkle, Smackle, Zay and Lucas. She stared at his green eyes, knowing exactly what she was 'wishing' for. She blew out her "candles" and everyone laughed.

 **"** PRESENTS!" Shouted Maya and she passed Riley her gift.

"Oh my gosh, Maya. Thank you so much. You remembered. You are wonderful." Riley stared at the nano and was elated.

"Lucas, come on." persisted Maya

"Oh, no he already gave me his gift this morning showing off her necklace."

"Well, actually there is one more thing. I made you a Mix CD." announced the green eyed boy

"Lucas, seriously you have done enough! But, this is more than I could have ever asked for." Riley said in a happy tone.

She went around the table giving everyone hugs, and when she got to Lucas he grabbed her waist and lifted her off the ground like always. And before he set her down she pecked him on the cheek. "I really appreciate everything." whispered Riley.

Lucas couldn't contain the butterflies or his pink cheeks.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"What do you both think about this one?" Riley held the knee length dress up to her body.

"You have great legs Riley, but I think because you are so tall you should go for a long dress. You can pull it off." spoke Smackle. Maya nodded in agreement.

"Riley, go in the dressing room and I will bring you three choices." Demanded Maya

Riley did as she said and waited. Next thing she knew three hangers hit her in the head.

"You have to try them all on and you have to show us, we need to find something that will make Lucas drool." Joked Maya

"Haha very funny." Replied the dancer.

The first one she tried on was gorgeous, it was baby blue and strapless with sequens and jewels decorating the top and a pleated bottom. Both of the girls loved it, but we all agreed that this wasn't the right dress.

The second dress was a lavender halter top decorated in sequens and the material just fell down across her long legs. It was beautiful on the rack but it didn't look great on Riley.

The third dress was the best of both worlds, it was a white spaghetti strapped dress with of course sequens decorating the top, the chiffon fabric was open in the front but long on the sides and back covering up the knee length dress. This was the one, this was the dress she had to have.

"Perfect." mumbled a stunned Maya, and Smackle nodded in agreement.

"I have my blue heels to go with it. This night is going to rock!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

So, I restarted this chapter about 5 times. What do you think? Should Lucas have forgiven Riley? What's going to happen at the dance? Merry Christmas Everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**There is one cuss word and sex is incinuated a forewarning to my younger readers.**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jooolene, i'm begging of you please don't take my man._ Riley ran to her phone and saw Lucas' name pop up on the screen. She quickly slid the green button to answer.

"Hey. What are you up to?"

"Not much, I just wanted to talk to the birthday girl one last time before she went to bed." Lucas' smooth voice was relaxing and Riley laid down on her bed.

"Oh thanks, you are lucky I am still up."

Lucas just laughed and sat there quietly.

"Are you okay Lucas? You seem quiet."

"Yeah, I am I just..I don't know. Do you know that feeling you get whenever something isn't right, but you can't figure out what it is?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I do, life has a weird way of keeping things interesting." Riley laughed

Lucas thought about Riley, and then his girlfriend Missy. "Yeah, no kidding. I wish there was a way to figure out what your life plan was supposed to be so you can get there without going down a winding path or making your own."

"How is that any fun? Nothing good, bad, happy, sad, or romantic will happen. You would just walk up to your soulmate and say 'hey, I'm supposed to like you.' No head over heels, love." Riley suggested.

"Yeah, you deserve romance." the quarterback stated wishing he was the one giving it to her. "I wonder who you will end up with." Lucas stated.

"I don't know, but my parents are the only people I know who found out what love really was at age sixteen. My grandma told me the story about my dad explaining love. Ugh, so romantic." Riley sighed into the phone

"I would like to hear that story sometime. Maybe tomorrow, after your dance class?"

"Sounds wonderful." whispered Riley

"Okay, enough with the heavy." Lucas demanded "How was your birthday pretty lady?"

The conversation continued till one in the morning and Riley enjoyed every minute of it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was a study day in first period for the upcoming test. But, Riley and Lucas never even mentioned Algebra 2.

"Are you excited for the dance on Saturday?" questioned Lucas

"Oh yeah, I got my dress and it is gorgeous, perfect, to die for. Plus, Smackle has a say on what the DJ plays. I have inside connections." Riley chuckled

'The DJ', the quarterback thought. That gave him an idea. "Oh yeah, you are to cool for school. I'm hoping Missy keeps the drama down to a minimum, every time we hang out now it turns into an argument."

"Ew, I'm sorry. On the other hand though Josh and Maya seem to be doing great. I barely see her I just text her and talk to her on the phone now. As long as she is happy though that is all that matters and she really is." mumbled Riley

"I love that about you, you put everyone first." Lucas smiled and Riley felt like she was about to fall out of her chair.

"Thank you." and as she replied Lucas tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Every girls dream.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Okay guys, let's do across the floor technique. Chasse prep 1 2, Jete 3 4, prep for a pirouette on 5 6 double pirouette on 7 8." Riley yelled over the music

Lucas couldn't get enough of watching Riley dance. He thought 'this is where she belongs, in this studio, teaching these girls.' The quarterback knew that she had her 'Rileytown' but this was something completely different, the glisten in her eyes was enough to take him to his knees.

"Great Blake, but to prevent falling out of your turns tighten your core and spot really, really hard and the whip will spin you faster." stated Riley

"Riley, you are absolutely right." Yelled Ms. Woolery

'Of course she was' Lucas thought, she knew anything and everything about dance and she could sing, she is mesmerizing.

"Class is dismissed. Great job everyone!"

Riley clapped along with the rest of the class and turned to look at Lucas with her big smile. She sprinted to her 'spot' with her bags and threw on her cover ups, put on her shoes and briskly walked towards the green eyed boy.

"You ready to go? I can't wait to hear your parents love story." stated Lucas in a cheesy voice

"Yes, I am but don't you have to drop off Blake?" questioned a puzzled Riley "Don't get me wrong she is awesome but I thought it was going to be just us."

"Oh no big deal, my parents are picking her up tonight. So you and I can just take off."

"If your parents were picking her up, then why did you stay and watch?" Riley laughed out loud, Lucas loved how innocent Riley was, she wouldn't have thought he was there to watch her.

"Come on beautiful, let's go." Lucas placed his hand on her back and escorted her out the door.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Oh my gosh, the park! I was wondering where we were going." Riley laughed

"Yeah, I figured I would take you to your second favorite place in the world." Riley looked at the jade eyed boy with confusion. "Clearly, your favorite place is the studio. I know that I have said it before but, it seems like that is your natural habitat, where you belong."

Riley and Lucas locked eyes and with a strong exhale Riley unbuckled her seat belt. "Come on, let's go to the bridge over the creek." The pair got out of the truck and sauntered to the old brown bridge.

"So, please tell me the love story. Maybe it will give me some pointers." The quarterback laughed

"They were sixteen and had known eachother since they were two years old. But, because my dad didn't ever make a move they had just begun dating whenever they found out my mom, Topanga was moving. My grandma told me that my dad was awful he was constantly trying to call my mom or write to her, and there was this one week where they didn't contact each other at all. My grandma and dad were arguing about her in the kitchen when there was a knock on the backdoor. It was pouring rain outside and my mom was standing on the other side of the door soaking wet."

"Wow, that's crazy." whispered Lucas

"Oh, it is not over." giggled Riley, "so, after some questions they found out that my mom came to see my dad without her parents. My grandma, ended up calling her parents, and of course that infuriated my dad. My grandma angrily asked him to explain what he thought love was, since they were in it. I remember it perfectly which is shocking because it isn't short. Um he said, 'We have been together for 16 years, okay that is a lot longer than most couples have been together. When we were born, you told me that we used to take walks in our strollers together in the park. When we were two we were best friends, I mean, I knew everything about this girl, her favorite food and her favorite color. Then we turned six and Eric made fun of me because it wasn't cool to be best friends with a girl or even know a girl, so for the next seven years, I threw dirt at her. I like to call those the lost years. Then when I was thirteen she put me up against my locker and kissed me, I mean she gave me my first kiss and taught me how to dance. She was always talking about these crazy things that I didn't understand. All I understood was that she was the girl I sat up every night thinking about, and when I am with her I feel happy to be alive. Like I can do anything. Even talk to you like this. So, that's what I feel is love, Mom... when I am better because she's here."

"That's emotional" he laughed "Did she get to stay? Obviously, since they are married now."

"Yes, she stayed with her aunt and the rest is history. My Uncle Shawn said a love like theirs is once in a generation." mumbled Riley

Lucas glanced at the brunette and as she was dangling her feet and staring off into space the quarterback pondered the speech Mr. Matthews gave.

"Are you ready for homecoming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, just nervous. Are you dancing half time like last time?" questioned Lucas

"Ha, yeah we didn't get to practice Tuesday so I hope it's cleaned enough. It's to dessert by Dawin. I hope it goes well because I choreographed it and we have officer tryouts for competition season coming up. Ms. Woolery judges you through the entire year"

"Officer?" The green eyed boy asked

"Yeah, they like lead the team. There is one lieutenant and one captain since our team is so small. I'm hoping to be Captain but, I will take either position. I wasn't originally going to try out since there is a lot going on this year but since choreography is a main part of the job I felt like I had to." The passion leaving Riley's lips was intense and Lucas hung onto every word that escaped her mouth.

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jooolene, Oh i'm begging of you please don't take my man._ "Of course." Riley joked, she saw it was her dad and told Lucas to listen. The brown eyed girl answered the phone and placed her father on speaker.

"Honey, where are you?" questioned Mr. Matthews

"Hi, dad. I'm at the park with Lucas." Riley stuttered

"Lucas? That sounds like a boys name." Riley could barely contain her laughter. "I know my daughter isn't at the park with a boy."

"Don't worry dad, we are just friends. I was telling him yours and mom's love story."

"So, you are at the park with a boy swapping love stories?"

"Yes sir." Riley answered calmly waiting for his explosion

"YOU COME HOME NOW LITTLE LADY, OR YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR A... FOR A.. A.. YEAR!"

"Alright daddy love you." and with that Riley hung up the phone

Riley and Lucas couldn't prevent themselves from laughing and after a few moments started walking back to the truck.

"Aren't you worried you will be grounded?" asked the quarterback

"Nah, he always overreacts. He is eccentric. My mom and I made a game out of it, how long will it take for dad to make me become homeless."

Lucas looked at her with a puzzled look. "You just have to be there." stated Riley

The green eyed boy opened the door for her and drove her home taking the long way.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

After a magical hug goodnight Riley pranced inside and turned around to close the door.

"Hold on, one second dad let me just finish locking the deadbolt. You know, it always gets stuck."

Riley turned around and dropped her bag with her dad staring at her. "Okay, go."

"What do you think you are doing little lady? Why were you at the park? With a boy? With a boy named Lucas Friar? Swapping love stories?" questioned her father

"Relax dad, we are just friends and besides he has a girlfriend." Riley said, she swallowed the lump in her throat that followed the word girlfriend. Topanga, Riley's mom walked over to the brunette and threw her arm over Riley's shoulders. "My bet is 3 minutes. You?" whispered Topanga

"My bet is 1 minute and 15 seconds. Ready, set, go." said a smiling Riley

"Do you realize what will happen if you keep hanging out at parks with boys? Boys named Lucas? You two will start going to movies. You two will begin dating. You will graduate and become pregnant in college. You won't finish college because, hey you have a kid. He will finish college after leaving you with nothing, NOTHING. You can't afford an apartment because you work at a fast food chain making minimum wage. You don't ask to stay with us because you have to much pride. And then, do you know what happens?" asked Cory

"I become homeless?" spoke Riley with a smirk

"EXACTLY HONEY!" exclaimed Cory "You become homeless."

Topanga looked at her clock and pointed to Riley, she won. Riley's mom grabbed Cory and took him to their room. Riley plopped herself down on the couch and once she realized the time she got up to pack her game day bag.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley heard a knock on the bay window and right on time as usual, it was Maya.

"Hi honey! You look beautiful!" exclaimed Riley!

The brunette convinced the blonde to dress alike today for homecoming. She looked Maya up and down and was overjoyed. A long black tulle skirt that ended a few inches below the knee, black heels and a long sleeved purple sparkly shirt with her natural curls.

"YAY! Let's go! I can't wait to see how the school is decorated." proposed Riley

It was just Maya and Riley walking to school today. Josh had practice before the game; Smackle was helping decorate since she was president of the student council and Farkle was with Smackle because he didn't have a choice. But, the girls enjoyed the time alone, they never seemed to get that anymore.

"I'm glad to get at least 10 minutes alone with you Maya. Are you and Josh doing great?"

"Yes! I didn't think I could be this happy Riles, I mean I consider myself an independent person but it is almost like I need him. I have been angry at myself, why have I liked him for so long and done nothing? If I had made a move sooner could I have been this happy?" Maya exclaimed

"Maya." Riley stopped in her tracks and hugged the blonde. "I really am so happy for you. I don't want you to be anything but happy."

"Thanks Riles. Ditto." whispered Maya "So, what is going on with you and Lucas?"

"I don't know. I really really like him, but I don't think anything will ever happen. If he wanted to be with me than he would have and i'm okay with that. I won't wait on him if someone else comes along, but harmless flirting never hurt anyone." She laughed trying to hide her sadness

Maya looked at the ground, she knew Riley was hurting but she didn't understand how to help her. "Ya' know Riles, we look pretty elegant today." this made Riley grin and Maya was happy making her smile even for just a moment.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Wow, look at you! You look amazing, and very school spirited!" Lucas divulged

Riley couldn't hold back the smile, he looked great in his jersey. His arms were practically bursting at the seams. "Thank you, it is homecoming. You have to dress up for that." the brunette replied

Lucas grinned, icing on top of the cake. "Are you going to the party after the game?" he questioned

"No, definitely not. Not after last time." She remembered last Friday whenever they fought and did not want to go through that again.

"Oh, yeah I probably won't go either. Did you want to hang out after the game? Maybe go to Katy's diner?"

"Actually, Maya and Smackle were going to come over tonight so we could get ready for the homecoming dance together tomorrow." Riley spoke with reluctance, she hated telling him no. He hated it also, his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Hey, don't worry we will see each other at the game and at the dance." Trying to lighten the mood

"Save me a dance?"

"Duh!" She laughed

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley's adrenaline was pumping, there were a million people in the stands it seemed and she couldn't shake her nerves. Luckily, she had been dancing for so long she could use this to her advantage. The football team ran in bringing an odor with them, Lucas stopped at the entrance of the blow up and waited.

"What are you doing?" Riley whispered

"Watching you dance." He stared into her eyes and she knew he was not going to be talked out of this

"You will get into trouble." the brunette warned

"I will take that chance."

Riley got chills down her spine and turned to face the team. "Alright ladies, use the energy from the crowd. Leave them wanting more. 1..3..5..7..1..3..5..7.." she counted all the way to the fifty yard line. The quarterback loved seeing her in charge it was, sexy.

"1..3..5..6..7..8."

 _i'm addicted like it's wrong, whatcha gonna watcha gonna do with that Dessert? Mur-Mur- Murder that dance floor, dance floor._

Lucas watched, further away than he liked but it didn't stop him from noticing the passion that escaped every time she turned or leaped. Riley's end pose had her staring at him and they communicated completely with their eyes. After several moments the quarterback winked and ran to the locker room.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was the day of the homecoming dance and the girls were giddy. Exchanging stories of Farkle and Josh. They had slept till noon from staying up till one o'clock in the morning. The girls hadn't done that in awhile and it was nice to think about someone and something other than Lucas, she wondered what he did last night?

Once the clock hit three the ladies decided to get ready, it started at six and they would all need to fight over makeup and hair products.

"Riles how do you want your hair?" Asked Maya

"I would like for it to be curled and then pinned to the side draping over my shoulder."

"Oooo.. I like that. Let's get started"

After hours of giggling, makeup and hair it was time for them to get dressed. Riley walked into the bathroom and slipped on her dress, and her bright blue heels. She glanced at herself in the mirror and as she always did shrugged her shoulders.

"Riles! We got to go, Josh is ready and the dance starts in ten minutes."

The brunette opened the bathroom door and the friends headed to the dance.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The friends walked into the dance and were in shock at how great the gym looked. Riley instantly forgot about everything and got completely lost in the moment.

"Smackle, dance with me!" Riley yelled as she watched Maya and Josh hit the dance floor

 _All my people in the crowd, grab a partner take it down._

The girls jumped, danced and spun around in circles. Riley spun around and when she stopped to regain her balance saw Lucas arm in arm with Missy walking towards them. She saw them argue for a moment and Missy took off.

Lucas didn't seem to mind he kept walking towards the brunette. "Riley, seriously I don't know how to put into words how incredible you look. That dress is breathtaking on you"

"Thanks." Riley said blushing, "You look great to!" She looked at him with his black dress pants and blue long sleeved button down shirt. "We match!" The brown eyed girl pointed out.

Lucas just looked straight into her eyes. Riley couldn't understand how someones eyes could be so captivating. "Did you want to cash in on your dance I saved?" Riley asked

"No, not yet. I have a special song for that. Where's Smackle?" Riley pointed her out in the mass and Lucas took off. The brunette went and got her something to drink. That's when she heard it.

 _He cries in the corner where nobody sees, he's the kid with the story noone would believe. He prays every night dear God won't you please, could you send someone here who would love me._

Riley turned around into the arms of Lucas. "May I have this dance?" He put out his hand and Riley gently placed her palm into his.

"Was this because of you?" As she got lost in the music.

"Guilty as charged. I just, I knew this was your favorite song."

The pair became quiet as the chorus came up. _Who will love, me for me. Not for what I have done or what I will become. Who will love me for me? 'Cause nobody has shown me what love, what love really means._

Lucas stopped dancing and looked straight into her eyes and Riley was 99 percent sure that something was about to happen. He kept staring at her and thought I want to show Riley what love is. I want to be with Riley. The quarterback knew what he had to do first.

"RIley, I have to do something, something important." and he took off in a sprint.

"Oh, okay." Riley said with a disappointing tone

The brunette turned around to walk away and fell right into Charlie Gardner's arms. "Can I dance with you?" he asked

"It seems like you already are." Riley joked

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas was running around the halls outside of the gym trying to find Missy. The quarterback turned the corner to find her walking back to the dance.

"Missy, we need to talk." Lucas said sternly

Missy glared into his soul "I have an idea of where this is going." she hissed

"I'm not happy, you aren't happy so what are we doing here? We have a chance to be happy but with other people."

"I will be damned if you are going to leave me, Missy freakin' Bradford for Riley. She is nothing. I break up with you when I say, you don't break up with me. If you do this Lucas, you will regret it." with the last words escaping from her mouth, Lucas took it as a threat.

"Missy, i'm sorry but this is over." and he took off back to the gym. He couldn't stop smiling, for the first time in a long time he was going to be happy, truly happy.

He opened up the double doors and saw Riley, how beautiful she was and he was still smiling big and wide. It wasn't till he saw Charlie Gardner that his smile disappeared.

He walked to Riley and tapped on her shoulder. "Hey, can I cut in?"

Before Riley had a chance to respond, Charlie beat her to it, "actually Friar, can I finish this dance, we are having a nice time." Riley just looked to the ground to avoid seeing disappointment in Lucas' eyes. He stalked away angrily and Riley felt him staring as her and Charlie finished their dance.

 _I will love you for you. Not for what you have done or what you will become. I will love you for you, I will give you the love, the love that you never knew._

Lucas was infuriated, he chose this song to make their moment special. He waned to love Riley.

Riley hugged Charlie and ran over to the quarterback. "Hey, i'm sorry but we can have a whole dance later." The brunette rubbed his forearm and smiled. He grabbed Riley's hand and took her out to the hall by the bathrooms.

"So, what did you end up doing last night Lucas?" asked the brown eyed girl

"I think I can answer that." responded a familiar voice.

"Missy, walk away." said Lucas sternly, pulling Riley behind him in the process

She didn't though, she continued the assault. "He came and saw me. All night long. Did you have fun Lucas?" Missy had an evil smile and knew her work was done.

Riley stared the quarterback down and heard Missy walk away knowing she had created some damage.

"Is that true?" Riley looked at Lucas with so much hurt

"Yes, but Riley please listen to me-"

"NO!" the brunette yanked her hand out of his, "i'm done Lucas. The past two almost three weeks have been the best and worst times of my life, because of you. But, I am DONE just sitting here waiting for you. I have been on the backburner, you've just been giving me little hints of hope, little moments to keep me around and I kept taking them like the stupid girl I am." Riley tried to regain her composure with no luck, Lucas, i'm done." Tears began streaming out of her eyes like a waterfall. "Please, leave me alone." She reached behind her to take the necklace he gave her off. She almost felt naked with out it.

"Riley, please just listen to me." She handed him the necklace and after doing so he grabbed her wrists and placed them on his chest. "I can't lose you, give me a chance to explain." the quarterback kept trying to lift her chin to stare into her eyes, he caressed her cheek.

"I don't even know why i'm mad. You are her boyfriend." She stammered "I have no right." With those words she bolted out of the school. Lucas yelled trying to chase after her, his dress shoes created difficulty.

"RILEY! STOP! PLEASE!" But, once she took off her heels she was gone. Even by the time he got to his truck she would be home and wouldn't see him. Riley ran, tears streaming down her face and her heart hurting again. He tried calling her phone, trying to forget the pain he had caused her. The quarterback turned around after he heard the school doors open.

"Lucas, you okay? We saw Missy looking pretty happpy but in an evil way, we thought something may have happened." yelled Josh. Maya was holding Josh's hand when she saw the tears coming down on Lucas' tan cheeks. Maya dropped his hand and ran down the steps to Lucas.

"What did you do to my girl?" spoke Maya in a stern voice, Lucas didn't respond he just looked towards the ground, "WHAT HAPPENED WITH RILEY?!" She yelled.

"She's gone, she's done with me. Missy ruined everything, I-I ruined everything." He looked up from the ground and, the green eyed boy exhaled trying to calm down while rubbing his hands through his hair. Lucas looked up to the school doors and saw Missy standing inside with a mischievous grin. After a few moments of staring her down he walked away in disbelief.

Josh grabbed Maya into a hug, the blonde had burst into tears. "I need to find her, I have to go see Riley. She needs me." Josh continued to hold Maya tight trying to soothe her

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Songs: Dessert by Dawin, Britney Spears' Me Against the Music and JJ Heller's What Love Really Means**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Riley laid in Maya's lap like she had all weekend. She wasn't crying, she didn't think she could anymore. She just laid there, in silence while Maya stroked her hair. This continued on for several minutes until Riley broke the silence.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." she whispered

"Then don't, take a 'you' day." stated Maya

The brunette thought about it but decided not to, "No. Then he wins. If I don't show up he will know that I had feelings for him if he didn't already, and he gets what he wants."

"Oh Riles, you deserve better."

The brunette sat up and locked eyes with the blonde. Riley's eyes weren't the same anymore they lost the glisten and they were puffy from all the crying. "I wish I could believe that, but Lucas was pretty great. He didn't do anything wrong. I'm upset because I let myself continue to like him and spend time with him knowing that nothing would happen. And like a foolish little girl I still held out for hope." Riley threw her face into her hands and sat there.

"You weren't foolish, you were optimistic. Which, if you ask anyone that is something everyone loves." Maya kept trying to cheer her up. "It's like 'Oh no, Riles the word is ending!' and you would say 'don't worry atleast we can be together'."

Riley let out a laugh and looked at Maya, "yeah, at least I know that I have you peaches."

"Come on, let's get you into bed. I will get you some cucumber for your eyes. You have to look beautiful tomorrow."

Riley fell asleep before Maya even got back. She felt so tired, all she wanted to do was rest.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley sauntered into first period terrified to see Lucas, but when she finally made it to the cold doorway he wasn't there. She stood at the entrance and thought 'he was always there maybe I should text him, maybe he is sick?' She went to get her phone and stopped herself. He quit texting me yesterday at noon, I won't be the first to text him. All these thoughts continued running through her head and she didn't know how to sort them out.

Riley continued the school day with as little effort as possible. Moving slowly and not really doing anything. The brunette was putting things in her locker when it slammed shut.

"How's Lucas?" Missy delivered with such disdain

"Excuse me?" questioned Riley

"I think you heard me correctly. You don't know do you?"

"I think that you need to back off my girl before I make you." Riley turned around to see Maya walking towards her. Maya was little but tough, and was completely over Missy. "Haven't you done enough damage to last you a lifetime?"

The blonde had a fire in her eyes that Riley rarely saw and it clearly frightened the witch. "Not even close." Missy whispered as the sound of her heels followed her down the hall.

"Come on honey, it's lunch time."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The week continued on, it was Wednesday and still no Lucas, the brunette actually enjoyed getting more than a weekend away from him. She didn't need to see him, she was trying to get over him.

Lucas was staring at his phone while he laid down on his bed. "Riley." he whispered

He heard a knock on his door, and with a hint of anger the quarterback yelled "go away, I don't need anything."

"This isn't your mom." a familiar voice echoed through the door

The quarterback grinned and turned the doorknob. Zay and Josh walked into the room.

"Well, clearly you have done a lot with yourself the past few days." conveyed Zay in his normal sarcastic tone he looked him up and down, "nice sweatpants, but throw on a shirt, i'm losing confidence."

"I've showered." Lucas joked, "what do you guys want?"

Josh looked around the room and saw the curtains closed and the new hole in the wall "You haven't been at practice all week and we were starting to worry about you bro, Coach is worried about ya'. What's going on?"

"You know what's going on. Come on Josh, you're dating Maya and living with Riley." He looked to the ground at the sound of her name. "I appreciate y'all coming over it's nice to know someone cares, but I can't talk about it." Josh noticed the necklace he was fiddling with in his hands and looked at Zay.

Zay nodded his head, it is true they both knew what was happening they just didn't know how to fix it. They continued to stare at Lucas until he finally spoke up. "She's gone." he punched his hand as a tear made its way out of his eye.

Josh put his hand on the broad shoulder of the quarterback, "man, it will stop hurting."

"Don't tell me that," he threw his arm removing Josh's hand "I have tried to tell myself that a million times. But, I don't think it will." Lucas snapped

Zay was always lighthearted and funny and with a joking tone he said "Come on, a girl ain't worth this." Lucas raised his head and stared at him with rage in his eyes, the quarterback stood up and grabbed him by the shirt.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HER LIKE I DO! You won't understand until you fall in love. You don't know what we have been through Zay, that girl is my best friend." The quarterback shouted, he had so much agony in his voice. He let Zay go and turned around as he continued on. "She's the only thing I need," the green eyed boy rubbed his fingers through his hair, "I can't get those eyes out of my mind, and I don't know how to handle this, I do know that she is the only one that can help me." Lucas walked over to look at a picture he had of her on his desk, "It's like she stole my way to breathe. So, don't try to tell me it stops hurting, and don't tell me she isn't worth it. Because, the pain won't stop and she is worth every ounce of pain I will ever have to go through."

"Did you say love bro?" asked Josh, completely ignoring the rest of his speech he had a big smile on his face.

Lucas stood there, and for the first time in awhile a genuine smile made its way to his lips. "Yeah, love. I know it's crazy, I know we haven't known eachother long at all, and we are only 16 but I love Riley Ann Matthews."

"Then you have to fight for her bro. Don't give up." suggested Josh

"I'm going to need something great to make up for everything." whispered Lucas

"Like breaking up with Missy?" Zay offered

"No, I did that. At the dance."

The pair looked shocked, "that isn't what she has been telling people." said Josh

"I will handle that." replied Zay

"Of course you will, you're the school gossip." laughed Lucas "Josh, I need you to get Maya over here, this needs to happen tomorrow. I can't be without her anymore. We need to make a plan."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Ding Ding_

 _Hey Riles, get on your homecoming dance outfit and meet me outside of your place at 7.-Love Maya_

Riley replied back; _I have dance class tonight. I can't._

 _Ding Ding_

 _I have already handled that, this is important._

 _Okay, I will hurry._

Why would Maya cancel my dance class, that is like my salvation. Why does she want me in my dress? She was probably going to have a girls night, Lord knows I need it. The brunette turned around and started walking home, she had plenty of time it was only 4:10.

 **2 hours and 50 minutes later**

Riley was waiting outside in the dark for Maya and she was feeling very anxious, where could they be going? All of a sudden Josh's truck pulls up and with Maya sitting in the middle waves Riley in.

"Where are we going guys?" Riley asked

"Oh just to a familiar place, we need to make you happy again Riles. And, we have a way of doing that."

"I'm fine you guys. Seriously. I don't need this." The brunette started unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Riles, do you trust me?" the blonde asked

Riley looked at her like she was kidding, "Maya, more than anything."

"Then I am going to ask you to envoke your trust." Her blue eyes were piercing and with Riley's head nod Josh started driving.

As Riley looked out the window she saw some familiar landmarks. "Guys, where are we?"

Josh made a sharp right turn and pulled into a parking spot.

"Why are we here? How did you two even know about this place?" Questioned Riley

"Come on Peaches let's take a walk." persisted Maya

Josh stayed in the truck while he watched the pair locked arm in arm walk through the park. It was silent and Riley started crying. "Maya, how did you know about this park? I never told you what park we went to."

Maya pulled Riley into a hug and said "honey, I love you. Let's walk a little more."

They continued their trek, and Riley was mad that she wore heels, they kept sinking into the ground. She stopped to take them off and once she looked up she saw the familiar bridge.

"Hi Riley." pronounced a passionate Lucas

Riley turned angrily at Maya, and the blonde just looked at her. "Do this, listen to what he has to say."

Riley looked at the bridge again, there was a small round wooden table with a candle for light and one chair. She glanced at Lucas who had a strap around his chest.

"What is all this?"

"I'm going to ask you again to just listen to what I have to say to you. And I am going to state again that if you don't like what you hear or want what I have to offer then I will leave you alone. I will even transfer classes." Lucas articulated

Riley nodded telling him to proceed as she sat down in the chair.

He grabbed the strap and started strumming on his guitar. He had a big smile on his face that Riley couldn't stop looking at.

 _I'd sell my soul just to see your face  
And i'd break my bones just to heal your pain  
In these times I need a saving grace  
But time is running out and i'm starting to lose my faith  
If I told you I loved you would it make you want to stay?  
I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away  
And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day  
Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay  
I can't go another day with out you_

Riley's eyes were filled with tears and while Lucas strummed his guitar the brunette saw Maya walk up behind him and start singing background.

 _Would it make you, make you wanna stay?  
Girl you gotta know I love you  
My hearts on my sleeve but it's turning black  
I guess I know what it feels like to be alone  
Without your touch i'm not gonna last  
I know you know that I need you just to carry on  
It feels like my walls are caving in  
You'd always hug me before I left you hanging on  
And i'll do anything to have you here again  
If I told you I loved you would it make you wanna stay?  
I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away  
I should have took the time to tell you  
And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you everyday would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
I can't go another day without you  
Yeah, the days are cold the nights are long and I can't stand to be alone, please know this is not your fault.  
And all I want...  
Is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay  
There's gotta be a way because going on without you is killing me everyday  
And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you everyday would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
I can't go another day without you  
Would it make you, make you wanna stay?  
Girl you gotta know I love you  
Would it make you, make you wanna stay?  
I can't go another day without you  
Would it make you, make you wanna stay?_

Riley couldn't catch her breath she was crying so hard and smiling so big, she barely saw Maya leave.

Lucas walked over to Riley throwing his guitar behind him. He squatted down and grabbed her hands in his. "Riley, the past few days have made me realize I can't lose you. You are my best friend. I can't promise that every moment will be easy but I can promise you that I would rather spend every day fighting with you than pretend to be happy with anyone else. I shouldn't have taken so long to be with you, I realize that now. I also realize that we are young, still in highschool. I know that we have known eachother three weeks to the day and it may be completely insane to even say this, but love makes you do crazy things right? Even talk to you like this. You once told me that a love like your parents is once in a generation and, I want us to be the once in a generation kind of love. I love you Riley." He paused for a moment to take everything in and continued, "I love your big brown eyes and your laugh. I love how when you look in the mirror you shrug your shoulders like you don't realize how beautiful and perfect you are. And when you are dancing, you take everyone with you. When your friends are upset so are you and you'd do anything to prevent that. Lastly, I love how you make me feel; like I matter, you make me a better person and I love you for it"

Riley literally had no words, the tears were falling down her face like they were having a race and Lucas' gentle hands wiped them away. He continued to stare at her, clearly waiting for a response and she knew what she was going to say. The brunette stood up and while clutching onto his hands started singing;

 _Now that you're listening I'll, i'll tell you that I-I will love you for you  
Not for what you have done or what you will become  
I will love you for you and I will give you a love, a love that you never knew_

The guitarist reached into his pocket and pulled out the heart necklace he had given her and placed it around her neck. Then Lucas grabbed the brunette by her waist and spun her around. Riley threw her arms around his neck, still crying happy tears. He stopped spinning and slid her down his body, he grabbed her face with his left hand, gently pushing the hair out of her eyes with his right and pulled her into his lips. Riley's first kiss, gentle, sweet and passionate, she didn't want it to end. They continued their embrace as Lucas lifted her off the bridge. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering so fast and her foot slowly lifted off the ground.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, keep reading to see what happens next. Follow,Favorite, Review**

 **Songs:**

 **JJ Heller- What Love Really Means & Stay by Florida Georgia Line**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much everyone for the reviews and consistently reading, I Have only been doing this for one week and every time I get a good review my heart soars. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _Last time on Dancing Away with my Heart_

 _Lucas walked over to Riley throwing his guitar behind him. He squatted down and grabbed her hands in his. "Riley, the past few days have made me realize I can't lose you. You are my best friend. I can't promise that every moment will be easy but I can promise you that I would rather spend every day fighting with you than pretend to be happy with anyone else. I shouldn't have taken so long to be with you, I realize that now. I also realize that we are young, still in highschool. I realize that we have known eachother three weeks to the day and it may be completely insane to even say this, but love makes you do crazy things right? Even talk to you like this. You once told me that a love like your parents is once in a generation and, I want us to be the once in a generation kind of love. I love you Riley." He paused for a moment to take everything in and continued, "I love your big brown eyes and your laugh. I love how when you look in the mirror you shrug your shoulders like you don't realize how beautiful and perfect you are. And when you are dancing, you take everyone with you. When your friends are upset so are you and you'd do anything to prevent that. Lastly, I love how you make me feel; like I matter, you make me a better person. I love you Riley"_

 _Riley literally had no words, the tears were falling down her face like they were having a race and Lucas' gentle hands wiped them away. He continued to stare at her, clearly waiting for a response and she knew what she was going to say. The brunette stood up and while clutching onto his hands started singing;_

 _Now that you're listening I'll, i'll tell you that I-I will love you for you  
Not for what you have done or what you will become  
I will love you for you and I will give you a love, a love that you never knew_

 _The guitarist reached into his pocket and pulled out the heart necklace he had given her and placed it around her neck. Then Lucas grabbed the brunette by her waist and spun her around. Riley threw her arms around his neck, still crying happy tears. He stopped spinning and slid her down his body, he grabbed her face with his left hand, gently pushing the hair out of her eyes with his right and pulled her into his lips. Riley's first kiss, gentle, sweet and passionate, she didn't want it to end. They continued their embrace as Lucas lifted her off the bridge. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering so fast and her foot slowly lifted off the ground._

 **Chapter 8**

Lucas pulled away and looked at her, in her beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't help but lean in for another kiss. "Do you have any idea how long I have waited to kiss you?" whispered Lucas. He gave her a gentle peck on the forehead.

"Not nearly as long as I have." Riley giggled "I can't get my stomach to calm down."

"Mine either." He continued to stare at her, "I love you Riley."

"I love you." She leaned in and squeezed his abs tight. "We do need to talk about some stuff though!"

"Ugh, the talk already?" Lucas joked

"Just questions. Are you and Missy still together, and if you say yes brace yourself for a punch to your arm?"

"Fine, but I get a kiss after I answer every question." Riley nodded in agreement, she didn't mind that at all. "To answer your question no, I broke up with her at the dance. That's why I ran away from our slow dance."

Riley kissed him on the lips. "Second question, and this one is awkward and personal. Are you still a virgin? It isn't a deal breaker or anything but, after what Missy said I am curiuos?"

The jade eyed boy looked at her and mumbled, "I wish I was." While rubbing her fingers in his palms, he brought them up to his lips for a kiss.

Riley was a little disappointed but realized that he was dating Missy Bradford. She brushed it off her shoulders and managed to say "That song was beautiful did you write it yourself?"

"Oh, absolutely not. One of the perks of country, they can put love into music better than anyone else can in words."

"Next question, why did you have me wear this dress?"

"I knew that I loved you while we were dancing to that song, while you were wearing that dress."

Riley blushed and gave him a deep passionate kiss. "Hey, do you still have that mix CD I made you?"

"Yes, I do." she grinned "I haven't listened to it yet, especially not this week." Riley joked

"Again, I apologize for everything I did to you, but you don't need the mix CD you have the singer that's on it." Their fingers were interlocked and their foreheads touched soaking in the moment.

"Oh my God! You were singing on the CD? I feel like such an idiot for not listening to it already."

"Don't worry about it. Just kiss me." He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply her foot was starting to kick off the ground.

"Hey peaches!" Maya was running directly towards her and Riley wrapped her ivory arms around the blonde.

"Thank you so much. For everything." whispered Riley into Maya's ear

The blonde leaned away and looked to her left, Josh and Lucas were shaking hands and talking.

"I just want to thank Josh for helping me realize that I loved Riley. I also want to think Maya for helping come up with and execute the plan." Lucas spoke so elegantly and passionately, Riley closed the gap between them and wrapped her arm around his torso.

"Yes, thank you. Both of you." Riley looking at the couple

"So when do we double?" Josh joked

Everyone laughed and began walking to the truck. Riley wouldn't forget this night.

"Oh! One thing, Missy has vowed to make me regret my decision." Lucas warned

"Oh don't worry, my dad will do that on his own." Riley laughed as she looked at a stunned Lucas

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up in the morning still feeling as if last night was a dream. It might as well have been, to have a guy serenade you is every girl's dream. She went over every last detail of the night, the feeling of his shirt and the softness of his lips. The brunette got ready quicker than usual in hopes time would pass faster. She wanted to see Lucas badly, then she heard a knock on the window.

"MAYA!" yelled Riley as she was moving the curtains to let her in.

"Yes honey?" Maya spoke

"Are you ready to go to school, it's Friday, game day, I have algebra 2 and Lucas has a game, I dance at half time and I already have my bag."

"Riles, slow down." the blue eyed girl laughed, "Luckily I know how you are feeling today."

"I can't help it, it just keeps coming out like word vomit."

"Word vomit? Quoting Mean Girls now?"

"Come on let's start our walk to school."

Riley grabbed Maya's arm and pulling her around the house Maya stated "I don't think you will be walking today."

"What are you talking about? We always walk."

Riley opened the front door and understood what Maya had meant. There he was, the quarterback, man of her dreams, and her, boyfriend? Yeah, her boyfriend. She liked the sound of that.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You had early morning practice for the game tonight."

He pulled flowers out from his truck, her favorites. "I had a reason to hurry once coach dismissed us."

"Lucas, these are beautiful. Lilies!"

"No, you are beautiful." Lucas leaned in and kissed her

"Don't worry Maya, you have a ride to school this morning also." And as soon as the words left his lips a black truck pulled up right behind Lucas'.

Maya ran over to Josh and grabbed a kiss, while he was passing her some flowers.

"This is seriously to good to be true." joked Riley

"Yeah it is." Lucas kissed her head while hugging her. And that's what worried him. His job for the rest of his highschool career was to keep Missy away from Riley, that shouldn't be to hard right?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Thanks for picking me up Lucas, that was really sweet."

"No problem. I have to keep you close, you are my good luck charm. By the way, what are you doing over there?"

Riley looked at him with a puzzled look, "what do you mean? I always sit over here."

"I mean, that the middle seat is reserved for my girlfriend, I have to be able to throw my arm around you. You are my girlfriend, right?" Lucas questioned with a raised eyebrow

"Technically, you haven't asked me yet." Joked Riley

"Oh, well" he pulled into a parking spot and parked his truck, "Riley Matthews, will you be my girlfriend?"

"YA-YA-YA-YAAAAAAYYYYY!"

Lucas covered his ears and once she was done he brought her in for a kiss. "You are adorable." he continued to stroke her hair and think of how lucky he was.

Josh and Maya walked hand in hand into school. They were waiting for the new couple but, clearly that was a silly thing to do.

"Were we that mushy gushy when we started dating?" questioned Maya

"We still are," Josh looked at Maya and pulled her in grabbing her chin to kiss her.

"Ew, barf." hissed a familiar and not welcome voice

The couple dropped everything and eyed down Missy Bradford. "What Missy?" snapped Maya

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you had seen Lucas?"

"Why do you care, he broke up with you at the dance didn't he? And as sure as I am blonde, Zay has already spread that around the school. Your time is up Missy. Leave it alone."

Missy looked infuriated and Maya enjoyed making it happen. She was clearly about to reply with a witty comeback, when her eyes locked onto something behind the blonde. Riley and Lucas hand in hand walking towards the school.

"Well that was fast." Missy yelled with venom

"Drop it Missy, you knew this was going to happen, in fact you predicted it when I broke it off with you." Lucas tried to usher Riley inside but before he could, Missy made one last comment

"I also told you something else, and I will make good on that."

"Not if I can help it." Lucas replied

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Before they walked into first period, Lucas looked at Riley. He could tell her mind was running 90 miles to nothing. "What's wrong beautiful?"

Riley grinned at him calling her beautiful, "It's just, Missy. I know I shouldn't worry about her but clearly you are."

"Try not to worry, she will have a new boy toy in a few days and forget about us. Besides, now that I have you i'm not letting you go." Riley had her back up against the locker and Lucas' hand was above her holding his weight. She just wanted to keep kissing him, but knowing her luck her dad would find them kissing and would make her homeless in one of his futuristic stories somehow.

"Come on, we will be late for class." she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"So, you know what is next. Right Lucas?"

He squinted his eyes and cocked his head, clearly he wasn't aware of what had to happen next.

Riley giggled; "You have to meet my parents."

"Is this a test of my affection?"

"More like a college exam. I can't hold your hand or kiss you in school until we tell him. And I have no idea how to begin to do that."

"I do, we will tell him tomorrow since the game is tonight. And then afterwards you can meet my parents." Lucas smiled, he loved the idea. But, the wide eyed Riley was worried.

"I have never met someone's parents before. In fact, I have never dated anyone before. You are going to have to talk me through how this whole thing works."

Lucas laughed and grabbed her hand, "Gladly." and gently pecked her wrist.

"Are you starting for the game tonight since you missed so much practice this week?" Riley asked

"Yes, I am. Thank goodness, he thought I was sick all week and had a miraculous recovery. I would rather have been missing school because I was sick, and not for the real reason."

"Hey," she caressed his cheek "don't worry, that is all behind us. Remember, not for what you have done."

He grinned thinking of her reply last night in sing song. "I will love you for you, not for what you have done."

The couple continued going back and forth, not even realizing that the tall, and gorgeous Missy Bradford was watching them and hatching a plan.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _"Everyone that is participating in the away game that includes; football, cheer, halftime performers and band. You may be dismissed to go to the buses at this time. This will be the end of the announcement."_

Riley grinned she was so happy to be leaving school early. She ran to her locker and switched out her school bag with her game day bag.

"Hey gorgeous." She turned around expecting to see Lucas even though his voice sounded different, it was Charlie.

"Hi." She replied, was it okay for him to call me that? She questioned if she should correct him.

"Do you want to ride with me on the game day bus? I can be a lot of fun." Charlie asked with lots of hope

"Actually-" the brunette got cut off mid sentence and saw Lucas heading her direction

"Actually, she's riding with me." The quarterback threw his arm around Riley.

"Oh, sorry. Last I heard you were still sleeping with Missy and Riley had asked you to leave her alone." Charlie said with anger bubbling to the surface

Lucas' eyes turned from the glistening green to red, he stood up straighter as if he was prepared for anything.

"Charlie." snapped Riley

"I'm sorry, but all I can think about is how he hurt you and how you felt this entire week." whispered Charlie with his defenses down.

"It's okay Riley. Please allow me to clear things up for you Charlie. I _was_ with Missy, I _did_ hurt Riley, I _do_ regret hurting her and we _are_ dating." Lucas said with a smirk, he enunciated the past and present tenses of his sentence to ensure there would be no confusion.

"For now." chuckled Charlie

And with that, Riley knew that she had to pull Lucas away from the situation. His grip continued to tighten on the dancer. "Come on Lucas, let's go. Charlie, you need to calm down."

The couple walked away with their fingers intertwined. "That was weird, he has never acted like that before."

Charlie watched the pair turn the corner and Missy popped up out of nowhere. "Good work, keep at it. He has a temper, you just have to tap into it."

"Your sure she will date me once she leaves Lucas? I have been around for years and she has always told me we were friends"

"Oh absolutely," lied Missy, "how could she not? Especially because you are standing up to Lucas like that, it's hot."

"Then I will keep working." He smiled so big and walked away to go to the buses.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The quarterback and dancer slid into their seats and Zay was in the grey pleather seat behind them.

"Hey Zay, you know of her but I don't think you have officially met her, this is Riley. My girlfriend." he grinned and looked at the dancer when he spoke the word 'girlfriend'.

"Hi, Zay." she reached out for a handshake

"Nah girl, I don't shake hands. We give hugs."

He leaned over the seat and gave Riley a hug, while doing so winking at Lucas and making kissing faces. "Okay, that's enough" exclaimed Lucas and Zay pulled away laughing.

"Protective much?" sassed Riley as Lucas threw his arm over her

"Over things I love? Yes, absolutely. I just got you, I can't have you stolen away."

Riley liked him being protective, but remembered the fight he got into at Lovell's farm.

"So, that was weird with Charlie earlier, right?" asked Lucas

"Yeah, it makes no sense. I knew he has had a crush on me since 6th grade, but he was more agressive? Is that the word, pushy I think works. He was much more pushy today."

"I don't like that, what happens with you and I is between you and I."

Zay popped up behind them, "yeah, you are right Luke nobody else's business besides ours."

"Not yours either Zay, everyone knows you are worse than a girl with gossip." laughed Lucas

The ride continued for another fifteen minutes before they had arrived at the opponets stadium.

"So, I will see you after the game?" Lucas questioned with desperation in his voice

"Absolutely," she planted a kiss on his lips, "I will miss you."

Lucas watched as Riley ran off with the band. Zay stood beside him, "isn't Charlie in band?"

Lucas' eyes got big, he was and there was another hour before the game started. "Great" he mumbled, "and you" turning his direction at Zay, "quit eavesdropping." The pair of friends trudged off to the locker rooms.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here while I wait for the rest of my team?"

"Sure," Charlie exclaimed, "Where are they?"

"Oh, all across the city" Riley chuckled, "we're the elite team at the community center so we aren't technically affiliated with the school, but as you know we perform at half time."

"Yeah, I know. I know just about everything about you." he scooted slightly closer

Riley noticed and tried to change the subject, "So what are you doing this weekend?"

"Eh, not much. Why did you want to hang out?"

"Well, I have plans but I was really just trying to make conversation." the dancer mumbled.

"Plans with Friar?" Charlie spoke sarcastically

"Yes, plans with Lucas. I am meeting his family this weekend and I am more than nervous."

"Don't be, everyone loves you."

"RILEY!" The dancer turned around and saw some of her teammates

"I have to go, but I will see you on the field." She hugged Charlie and ran off

"I love you." whispered Charlie, he chuckled.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was so excited, they had just gotten their new costumes for half time performances and they were gorgeous and obnoxious! The dancer loved them!

The brunette put her outfit on and was in love. It was covered in purple sequens with a scoop neckline and stopped a few inches below her butt with short sleeves. She slid on her matching purple spandex and turned around to see an open back and she fell in love even more. She zipped up her tall black suede boots for her performance tonight. She looked in the mirror and shrugged her shoulders.

She was so ready for her performance tonight, and was feeling good.

She waited in the blow up Owl -the team mascot- for the smelly boys to come running off the field. It had been a tough game and wanted to give Lucas some encouragement. He took off his helmet and looked Riley up and down.

"Oh my God."

"I know you are tired, but you are doing great!"

"No, not the game..you. You look sexy." Riley couldn't contain her laughter and started playing with her hair that was teased and in a high pony.

"It's for the dance tonight, the boots. The outfits are staying."

"No, the girl is sexy. Not the clothes."

Riley looked away but not without one last wink. "As usual ladies, power and projection!"

As she was fixing to count the girls on to the field Charlie's head popped out from the other side of the owl. "You look breathtaking Riley. Goodluck."

"Thanks Charlie." Riley whispered

Lucas just stared at Charlie, he was beginning to like him less and less.

"1..3..5..7..1..3..5..7..1..3..5..7" As usual Riley counted them onto the field and struck their beginning pose.

 _I don't believe, I don't believe it  
You left in peace, left me in pieces  
Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees  
Right now, 'ow  
I'm so sick of that same old love_

Lucas watched her dance, but this dance was different. He wasn't watching a girl, he was watching his girlfriend. He couldn't have been more proud. Lucas snapped out of his daydream after the crowd exploded. The performance was over and they were exiting the field. The dancer and quarterback locked eyes, until she was pulled into a hug by Charlie. He was waiting by the owl with band before they took the field.

Riley glanced at Lucas and saw anger fill his eyes as Charlie rubbed his hands down her back, he almost got to low until Lucas stopped it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **What do you think of this chapter guys? Any suggestions to add to the story, please PM me. Follow, favorite, review! Thank you!**

 **Song: Same Old Love by Selena Gomez**

 **Riley's Outfit: go to awishcometrue and search for T1541**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What don't you understand about we _are_ dating Charlie?" snapped Lucas, throwing his arm to the side.

"Lucas, come on let's go. You don't have to worry it was just an accident. Right Charlie?"

"Yup, total accident." Lucas didn't believe him for one second, mostly because he was making it so obvious that he was lying.

"Come on Lucas." Riley intertwined their fingers and she escorted him back to the locker room.

"I don't like that guy Riley. I don't like another man having his hands on you, clearly knowing what he is doing."

"Something is off." Insisted Riley, "Charlie isn't like this, he never has been."

"Maybe now that you are taken he doesn't like the sight of it."

Lucas' gorgeous eyes still weren't the same, so she grabbed his head into her hands and kissed him, slowly to try and calm him down. He wrapped his arms, helmet in hand around her waist and returned the embrace.

"Now go, back to the locker room to get pumped for the next quarter." He opened his eyes and they were back to normal.

"We are hanging out tonight after the game, right babe?"

"Yes." she yelled as Lucas was jogging away. 'Babe' she liked the sound of that. Well, she liked the sound of anything that came out of his mouth.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The game was so close, fourth quarter with only 1 minute left to go and they were down 35 to 31. Luckily we had the ball and on the 20 yard line. Riley studied football over the summer, so she could understand what was happening in the games that she would be performing at. She ended up loving it, though she didn't get to watch it at home much, her dad was a baseball guy. She was watching the other team line up, and something didn't look right.

It dawned on her, "BLITZ, BLITZ! LUCAS THEY ARE GOING TO BLITZ!" Luckily she was down on the field with the rest of her teammates and Lucas heard. 'The opponents didn't do a very good job though, it wasn't supposed to be made obvious, especially not obvious to the crowd. The dancer heard her boyfriend call an audible and watched the play unfold.

The brunette observed the quarterback call the play and as soon as he yelled "HUT, HUT!" the defensive line was all over the receivers, leaving the middle wide open and Lucas took full advantage. He tucked the brown pigskin into his arm and took off for the endzone, she had never seen him move so quickly!

"TOUCHDOWN OWLS, TOUCHDOWN OWLS!" yelled the announcer.

Lucas was picked up on the shoulders of his teammates and the dancer could not have been more proud of him. He was incredible, he won the game.

"I LOVE YOU!" exclaimed Lucas "THANK YOU!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

They were on the bus traveling home and Lucas still couldn't believe what had happened.

"So let me just- let's just talk for a second. You can dance. You can sing. You rock it in cowboy boots. You're smart. And, AND you know football?"

"You were the one who decided I could sing, I would never have known." Lucas gave her a kiss and stood up on the bus.

"Ladies and Gentleman if I may have your attention. This girl right here, she saved the game. She told me what they were about to do and Riley Matthews, my girlfriend won the game for us." Riley grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to the seat, she was so embarrassed.

"Riley, Riley, Riley, Riley!" The whisper turned to a roar and her name was being chanted through the bus, thanks to Zay.

Lucas looked around and laughed. He was so happy, how could he have gotten this lucky? The perfect girl. The chanting came to a close and now that everyone had quieted down the brunette looked at the green eyed boy.

"Where are we going once we get back?"

"Wherever you want to go. Whatever makes you happy." Riley looked up at him and smiled

"Ummmm... the diner, like the first time we went out. Plus, I am starved."

"Okay, dinner is on me."

The bus pulled into their school parking lot and Riley jumped out dragging Lucas behind her and ran to his truck. She slid into the middle seat and buckled up.

"Yeah, I like you here." he whispered and kissed her on the head. "You really looked incredible tonight Riley. All the guys wanted you. I wanted you."

"You have me." She whispered "I love you."

"I love you." They shared a deep passionate kiss and then took off towards the diner.

"Are you nervous about meeting my dad tomorrow?" Riley questioned

"Nah, parents usually like me. And, I have a plan."

"What plan is that?"

"You'll see. It's best if you don't know."

"Well, the best of luck to you my good sir." Riley spoke with an english accent, an awful english accent and Lucas exploded with laughter.

"I love how goofy you are Riley, you aren't afraid to show anyone your true self."

Riley just looked down shyly and they continued to drive to the diner.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Maya, Maya wake up. Come on, it is almost noon. Our boyfriends probably think we are dead."

"Not mine, mine is just down the hall." Joked a sleepy Maya

"Feeling sassy this morning are we? Come on, we need food!"

Riley threw her hair up in a messy bun, and ensured she had no make up running down her face, while Maya mimicked her movements. She wore dog pajama shorts with a matching tank top and Maya was dressed in striped soft pajama pants and a tanktop.

"Hold on, let me brush my teeth my boyfriend is here ya' know."

"Good idea." Maya reached for her toothbrush that Riley kept specifically for her

"You might as well move in." Joked Riley

"I think it is to soon for Josh and I to take that step."

"Come on, let's go. Spit." ushered a giggling Riley

The girls sauntered into the living room and Maya was greeted with a familiar face sitting on the couch. "Hey baby." Maya whispered giving him a kiss on the head. She plopped down on the couch and threw her legs in his lap.

"Goodmorning Riley." Riley turned her head to the dining room table and there sat her not so secret love. To say Riley was in shock would have been an understatement, she knew he had a plan. But was his plan to surprise her first thing in the morning?

"Hello, my lovely daughter." Riley turned around practically throwing her body, and saw her father.

"Hi, honey. Place your bets." joked Topanga

Riley held up the number 2, 'as in, 2 minutes I will be homeless' and took her place next to Lucas.

"So, Mr. Friar here has told me that he wishes to take you to meet his parents today."

"Oh, did he." smirked Riley "Well, I think that sounds like a fantastic idea."

"OH YA' DO?" Riley turned to look at her boyfriend and he had his head down trying to contain his amusement. "My daughter, you are 16 years old. Do you know what happens at 16? You start to date and start to feel all mushy gushy and just plain YUCK! You get accepted into college after you graduate but it isn't the same one he is accepted to. So, you try to get into his school and you get in, CONGRATULATIONS, but they have no open dorms. You can't live here because it is a 2 hour drive, you can't live with Lucas because you have to be married and you can't afford an apartment because you have no job. And do you know what happens then?"

"I'm homeless." The brunette felt like a broken record.

"YOU'RE HOMELESS! Mr. Friar, do you want my daughter to be homeless?" The dancer looked at her mom and Riley won, again. She was getting way to good at this.

Lucas cleared his throat and regained his composure; "No sir, absolutely not. Your dad is right Riley, you will become homeless." The brunette realized that Lucas understood the game now, and played along.

"Your dad is right." repeated Cory "I love those words. I like you Mr. Friar I need you around more often to back me up."

"Well sir, I can make that happen."

"Oh ya' can? Please devulge your plan."

"If I get Riley to meet my parents, they won't have a problem with me hanging out over here. Under your watchful eye of course."

"Hmmm... Topanga. What do you think?"

Topanga pondered the predicament while looking at Riley's desperate eyes. "I think that for Riley's first boyfriend it is incredible that you would willingly come see us, without having Riley right next to you. I think, that Riley would be lucky to meet your parents. Go get ready, my darling daughter."

Riley looked at her mom with such glee, she couldn't believe that they had convinced her dad. Three on one seemed a little unfair, but they did what they had to do.

The dancer ran to her room threw on a few wands of mascara and got dressed in the first thing she could find. Her black floral strapless dress, black combat boots, and she threw a denim button up over the dress to ensure it wasn't to risque while rolling up the sleeves. Riley looked at herself in the mirror and touched up her messy bun. With one more quick glance she shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room to meet her new boyfriend.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"What are your parents names, I don't think you have ever really talked about them."

"You can call them Mr. & Mrs. Friar, but once they fall in love with you, which they will you can call them Dan and Holly."

Lucas looked at his girlfriend, and could tell she was nervous. "Relax, you look beautiful and we already took down your dad. My parents aren't that difficult. We already fought half the battle, let's win the war. By the way... I loved your puppy pajamas." he phrased jokingly

Riley shoved his arm and prepared herself for the upcoming, expected interrogation.

Before she was ready, he put his truck into park and Riley walked to the familiar door. Lucas placed his hand on her back, kissed her head and escorted her through the door.

"RILEY!" The brunette welcomed the familiar voice and almost fell over from the pressure of Blake's hug. "Come on, Riley. I tell my parents about you all the time, I can't wait for you to meet them." She grabbed the dancers hand and tried to pull her along but Lucas had her hand in his grasp.

"Blake, chill. I brought her over because _I_ talk about her all the time and I wanted her to meet them." Lucas conveyed

"I have known her longer." argued Blake

"I know more about her."

"Doubtful." Riley laughed at Blake's sarcastic tone and offered up a solution.

"How about, Blake takes one arm and Lucas holds my other hand and we walk together to introduce me to y'alls parents?"

The siblings looked at eachother and agreed. "Y'all? We must be hanging out together to much." whispered Lucas

The group walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Friar was busy making lunch and Mr. Friar was reading the paper.

"Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend Riley Matthews."

Riley walked up to Mr. Friar and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you sir. Your son is amazing, he must have had a great role model." Riley's smile beamed hoping to cover the nerves.

"Actually," Mrs. Friar walked to Riley and gave her a huge hug, "I like to think he takes after me."

The dancer laughed and took a step back. "Mom, this is the Riley I have been telling you about the past year. She's an incredible dancer." announced Blake

"I have heard many wonderful things about you from my daughter." smiled Mrs. Friar, "and a dancer too? Very impressive." Lucas cleared his throat, "Oh, and from my son!"

"Thank you. Can I help you with lunch Mrs. Friar?"

"That is very sweet of you." Holly shooed the rest of the family out of the kitchen, and Lucas gave her a kiss on the head and mouthed the words 5 minutes.

"So, I know you like to dance, what else should I know about you?"

"Well, I am pretty much an open book, what else would you like to know?" she continued chopping fruit and placing them neatly on the platter.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but you can dance, you have an after school job, you are part of an elite group, and are making straight A's?" She spoke without ever making eye contact with the brunette. Riley stared at her while she was speaking and she was beautiful, blonde hair and bright green eyes that reminded her of Lucas. Her smile was easygoing and trust worthy, Riley relaxed and exhaled.

"That is pretty much on the money, I hate Chemistry but it makes me work twice as hard." she joked, "I sound so pretentious."

"No, not pretentious. Driven. And I love that." She glanced at Riley with a beautiful smile.

"Now, go conquer his father. Talk to him about football or fishing and you will win him over."

Riley hugged the gorgeous mother and whispered "thank you." She exited the kitchen and walked into the living room where college football was playing. Lucas sat on the loveseat and Mr. Friar was reclined back, without a care in the world.

"Riley, Lucas tells me that you were the one who called the blitz in yesterday's game."

"Yes, that was me. It was clear they had never really used a blitz, their formation was obvious."

Lucas looked at her and smiled, it was so hot that she knew football. "Who's your favorite team?" questioned Dan.

Riley thought for a second back to the bathroom they were in whenever she was cleaning his cuts. Longhorns she thought, there was a longhorn shower curtain. "College?"

Dan nodded and the dancer replied quickly "Longhorns."

"Good girl. I'm surprised you are a fan, they are a Texas team."

"True, but since I don't get a lot of time to watch football, I go off of what Lucas tells me."

Lucas interrupted their conversation. "Riley, let me give you a tour." and he whisked her away.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The couple toured the entire house with Blake following right behind them. The only room left was Lucas'.

"Blake come down here please! Now!" yelled Mrs. Friar

Blake took off down stairs and Lucas opened the door to his room. Riley walked into the room trying to look at everything when Lucas picked her up and gave her a huge hug. "OH MY GOD! They loved you." whispered the quarterback.

"They are wonderful. I love your mom she is-"

The green eyed boy cut her off with a kiss and when he let her go Riley noticed a picture of her sitting on his desk.

"Where did you get this? This picture was on my birthday, before we were dating."

"I snuck it with my phone." He laughed, "it sounds stalkerish but I printed it out when we had our fight. I couldn't not see you."

 **"** No, it isn't stalkerish, it is very sweet." Riley grabbed Lucas' face and made him wait for a kiss you could tell he wanted. He was very patient for the first few moments, and then grabbed her by the back of her head and their lips were held together by electricity that was hard to stop. When Riley tried to pull away, he just pulled her back in, and the brunette loved it.

Riley realized she had to diffuse the situation, no matter how much she wanted to keep going she was meeting his parents.

"Lunch is ready! Come on down you two." That was exactly the break they needed and Lucas reluctantly pulled away to escort her downstairs.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you guys think. Suggestions on what happens next? Please PM me. Follow, favorite, and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Riley and Lucas took their place at the table. The brunette looked up and saw Blake, to her right was Mrs. Friar and Mr. Friar was to her left.

"This looks delicious, thank you so much for making lunch." pronounced Riley. Mrs. Friar didn't say anything she just looked at her son.

"Lucas."

"Yes m'am." Lucas grabbed Riley's hand and squeezed it tight.

"I really like this girl, she has manners. How can you go from choosing someone like Missy to dating her?"

The quarterback laughed, he really had no answer. "Well, mom I came to my senses." He leaned over and kissed Riley on the head.

"You know," Mr. Friar spoke up "we have our annual fishing trip coming up next weekend before it gets to cold."

"Yeah I remember dad. I'm looking forward to it."

"Lucas, I wasn't talking to you." Dan chuckled, "Riley, I know you two just started dating, and of course you would be in seperate tents, but would your parents let you go if we spoke to them?"

Lucas turned his head and looked at her with so much hope he was showing his excitment all over his face. "I'm sure they would if they talked to you. That sounds wonderful. I have never been camping before." the dancer smiled

"Well, once we are done with lunch I will give your father a call if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I will give you his number and I really appreciate the invitation. I can't wait to get to know your family better."

"Well," Mr. Friar cleared his throat, "I have seen a noticeable change in Lucas in the past few weeks, i'm assuming it is because he met you, we know it wasn't because of school. If you keep doing whatever it is you are doing, we will call it even."

"I will Mr. Friar."

"Oh, please Riley call us Dan and Holly i'm not my dad." Dan, laughed and Lucas couldn't contain his smile he knew they would love Riley but this was incredibly fast. Then again his only other experience was with Missy and well it's Missy.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Mom, i'm taking Riley home." yelled Lucas, it was 7:30, the group had continued their conversations for hours and even played a few board games. The jade eyed boy grabbed Riley's hand and started walking her out the door.

"Bye Riley! I will see you on Tuesday."

"Bye Blake, can't wait we are going to tackle A La Secondes be ready." Riley gave her young protégé another smile and walked out the door. She loved today, it really couldn't have gone any better. His parents loved her and she got invited to a family fishing trip, her stomach got butterflies whenever she thought about the upcoming weekend, it was going to be incredible. Lucas, as usual opened the passenger side door for her and got in his truck to drive off.

"I really hope your dad says yes, it will be awesome. But I have to distract myself, the weekend will take forever to get here if I keep thinking about it. Distract me!" he demanded

"I have officer tryouts this week. Tuesday."

"Babe, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, with everything going on I didn't want to make it all about me." Riley mumbled

"That's a change of pace from Missy." He chuckled, "What all do you have to do?"

"We have to show off a routine that we choreographed; so my solo, learn an 8 eight count combination and teach it and show off technique."

"Are you nervous?"

Riley started laughing but when she realized Lucas wasn't, she regained her composure and divulged, "OH! You're serious? Of course I am nervous! There are some amazing girls on the team. Plus the captain gets to do almost all of the stunts, and I love stunting. There is a lot at stake"

"Can I watch?"

"Unfortunately, no but I will be dancing like you are there. I show off a little when you are around."

Lucas abruptly stopped the truck and threw it into park. He grabbed her face and kissed with such passion. "What was that for?"

"I love you... And, since we are fixing to be at your house I don't want to kiss you in front of your dad."

"Oh, okay." Riley laid her head on his shoulder, dreading having to leave.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The dancer walked through her bedroom door and burrowed herself onto the bay window seat. She looked outside wanting to be with Lucas, to do something, anything even if it was just to sit and talk. A lightbulb went off in her beautiful head and she ran over to her stereo to pop the CD in and his voice came through the speakers.

"Hey gorgeous, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and since I told you my deep secret I wanted to show you what I could do. There are only 3 tracks but I hope you love them."

The dancer skimmed through the songs, his voice was smooth and brought out the little girl inside of her. All of the songs were country but there was one song in particular she couldn't stop listening to. She quickly googled the lyrics;

 _'For as much as she stumbles she's running, for as much as she runs she's still here, Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven to make the damage of her days disappear.'_

"Guinevere by Eli Young Band" she whispered, the dancer knew exactly what she was going to do, but she had to get started right away. Riley threw on spandex shorts and her sports bra and was about to get to work when there was a knock on her door.

"Sweetheart can I come in?" Riley's mom asked while opening the door

"Absolutely."

"Come sit, let's have a heart to heart."

Riley pranced to the bay window seat where her mom sat and anxiously awaited what she had to say.

"Sweetie, we got a phone call today from Lucas' parents about a trip this weekend." her daughter continued to stare at her, "let's make it very clear, this is not going to be a reoccuring thing and the only reason we even considered letting you go is because Mr. and Mrs. Friar made it very clear that you and Lucas would be in completely seperate tents-"

"YOU'RE LETTING ME GO?!" exclaimed Riley

"Riley, I will answer that question in just one second I have one more thing to say. I am very proud of you, Lucas' parents told me how respectful you are and how much they adored you. I am also proud because Lucas seems like a wonderful boy, you are very responsible and have a lot on your plate this year, so to answer your question that is why we are letting you go. You will leave with his family on Friday after school since it's a bi-week and you will return on Sunday no later than 5 o'clock. We have given the same request to Lucas' parents and we want you to respect them as well."

The dancer couldn't contain her excitement and started jumping up and down. "Thank you mom, so so much! I can't believe it! I have to call Lucas."

"Okay baby, I will let you get back to whatever it is you were doing. Sweet dreams."

Riley blew her mom a kiss because she was already on the phone with Lucas delivering the good news.

"Oh my God Riley, this is incredible! This is going to be the most amazing weekend. You are there when I go to bed and you are there when I wake up, it doesn't get better than that." After a few minutes the dancer remembered what she was doing before her mom came in.

"Oh, babe i'm sorry I have to go I was working on a something that you will see at my first competition."

"Okay," Lucas said clearly sounding puzzled, "goodnight babe, I can't wait to see it! Sweet dreams."

Riley hung up the phone, she had to start switching her solo song to Guinevere that Lucas sang, it was going to be amazing. The brunette stayed up till 3 in the morning working on the routine, she had to get it perfect for tryouts.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was Tuesday morning and Riley had so many nerves running through her body, she almost called off even trying out until Lucas talked her back into it.

"Hi gorgeous." Riley walked to him trying to muster up a smile, even though she felt like she was going to hurl.

"Babe, don't worry, look at me," he grabbed her face "you are going to do incredible like you always do, relax."

The drive to school was silent and all she wanted to do was lay on his shoulder all day until tryouts, it seemed to be the only thing to calm her nerves and the chills, there was a slight nip in the air this morning and Riley forgot her jacket. The dancer snapped out of her 'coma' when she heard the squeaky brakes of Lucas' truck as he was pulling into the faded parking spot.

The dancer grabbed her school bag and dance bag and walked hand in hand with Lucas up the steps of the school. "Are you cold?"

"A little bit, once I am inside I will be fine." the brunette mumbled

Lucas smiled he had been waiting for the right moment to do this, "I am going to grab something from the locker room meet you at your locker?"

"Sure." Riley sauntered to her locker and began happily unloading her bags. She started going through the steps of her dance while waiting on Lucas when Charlie walked up.

"Hey pretty girl."

"Hi Charlie."

"You have tryouts tonight right?"

"Yes, I am extremely nervous. The butterflies won't stop."

"Then I should step back, i'm probably not helping." he joked

"Oh, it's fine. I am just waiting on Lucas."

"Lucas," he mumbled, "what's he doing while you are at tryouts?"

"Um, we decided that we would meet at Katy's diner across the street around 6." Riley was clearly not focusing.

Charlie grabbed her shoulders "Riley, you will be incredible you always are. Don't be so nervous."

"Excuse me Charlie, I need to give something to my girlfriend." pronounced Lucas, he threw his letterman over Riley followed by his arm. It was awkward Lucas and Charlie were just staring eachother down.

"Charlie was just wishing me luck for the tryout tonight." divulged Riley trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, that's all man, no big deal." Charlie reached up and patted the quarterback on his arm. Lucas kept eyeing him down. "I'll see you later Riley."

As Charlie was walking away Lucas mumbled under his breath, "doubtful."

"I can't leave you alone for two minutes without guys falling over themselves to talk to you."

"Not true." Riley rolled her eyes and they walked together to class.

Charlie grabbed his phone and began texting; _he will be at Katy's diner, meeting her at 6._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You're ready baby, just do what you always do. You are a natural dancer. I love you and will meet you across the street after. Good luck." he kissed her on the head, and moved to her hands.

"Bye." she whispered

Riley stepped into the same studio she has been going to since she was 5. It still had that same smell and she slowly walked to her same spot by the stereo while setting her stuff down. She threw off her cover ups and slipped on her 'toe undies' as she liked to call them and began stretching. She grabbed the CD with Lucas on it and set it right in front of her as she continued going through the dance.

"Okay, ladies. Welcome, welcome, welcome to Officer Tryouts. As you know we will only have one lieutenant and one captain. Let me make this very clear, the decision is final and is based not just on today but since the beginning of the season. We have myself and two other colleagues of mine judging, and we will decide on our leaders today. Any questions? No? Let's begin. Solo portion first then we will move on to teaching the combo."

There were only four of us trying out and Riley volunteered to go first. The dancer had to get the nerves out of her system. She walked over to the judges table and handed them the CD. "Track 2 please."

"Yes m'am. Beginning pose."

Riley waltzed to her spot and laid on the floor, she took a deep breath.

"Good luck, your music is on." Ms. Woolery yelled

As soon as the song started playing and she heard Lucas' voice her nerves went away. Riley connected every movement with the next. She added more technical difficulty than she originally had, the brunette had to do this song justice, it was so raw and emotional.

 _She once fell hard when she dropped her guard, and no one gets to stay it's just to late.._

The dancer châinéd, chassed, and turned all across the floor. It seemed as if everyone knew she was about to break out her technical skills, she heard clapping and cheerling from her teammates and that boosted her confidence. Chasse, jete, prep, into a six turn a la seconde, double pirouette, illusion, chasse, russian. Riley rolled onto the floor as her solo was coming to an end and while laying flat on her back she threw her arm over her eyes.

The dancer began to stand while her teammates and coaches cheered.

"That was beautiful Riley. Changing the song was genius, you really opened up." She smiled at Riley, "who is next?"

The nerves were gone, and Riley was ecstatic she wanted to call Lucas now but knowing she couldn't she began cheering on her teammate trying to release some of the built up excitement. "Go Katy! Work it!"

The time flew by as she learned the combination her coach taught her. All four girls executed the combination perfectly. The brunette didn't know how they were going to make a choice, they were all spectacular.

"Girls, give us some time to discuss. Please, excuse us."

Riley grabbed her phone anxious to text Lucas. _Waiting on results._ Not even one minute had gone by whenever her phone went off.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Waiting on you. You're gonna make it, I can feel it._

Riley laid her head on the purple gym bag and realized that without Lucas she probably wouldn't have stood a chance. I mean, the song was perfect and his voice made her relax. She had a good feeling too.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley didn't think she could move faster, she was only going across the street but her legs were tired. The dancer could barely contain her excitement as she was passing the window to get to the door. She glanced inside and saw Lucas her heart began to smile. It quickly turned to a frown when she saw who was standing at the other end of the table.

Riley's hands fell from her gym bag and stared. What the hell was happening right now?

"Hey Riley, how was the tryout?" Shouted Charlie as he was running towards her

Riley really wanted Lucas to be the first one to know, but he was clearly busy and she couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'M CAPTAIN!" she yelled jumping up and down.

"I can't believe it, that is incredible!" He hugged Riley and apparently the screams of excitement alerted Lucas, he looked out the window and saw the pair hugging. He got up from the table and stormed outside.

"Riley! What's going on, why didn't you come inside? Charlie, of course you're here."

"You seemed a little preoccupied yourself." Riley felt sassy

"Riles, I am just going to let you go. See ya' later." Charlie took off down the sidewalk but not before throwing a wink in her direction. Riley rolled her eyes, that's all she needed.

"Babe, I am never to busy for you. What are you talking about? You were the one talking to Charlie."

"You were talking to Missy." Riley stared at Lucas and her eyes were clearly disheartened.

Lucas grabbed her and threw his arms around her, "Babe, I was telling her to go away. You know I wouldn't do anything that would intentionally upset you. I have been so nervous waiting on you! What happened? Did you make it?"

The brunette thought for a moment, he's right, I am being crazy then she yelled "I'M CAPTAIN!" Lucas picked her up and spun her around, nothing was better than his hugs.

"I am so proud of you Riles." He kissed her and Riley knew if it wasn't for him she may not have made it. She couldn't tell him yet though.

"I have to call Maya!"

"I will run inside and pay the bill so I can take you home to tell your parents." he kissed her head and went inside.

"Maya! Guess what! I'M CAPTAIN! I MADE IT!"

"That's great Riles." sniffled Maya

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Can you come over for a little bit? Lucas can watch TV in the living room."

"Absolutely, but are you physically okay?"

"Yes, i'm okay I just need my bestfriend."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley burst into the blonde's room and jumped on the bed where she was laying. "Maya what's wrong?" The blue eyed girl threw the blanket off of her head and looked at her bestfriend. "Come on peaches, you can tell me."

"Josh and I had our first fight and I don't know how it even happened."

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise? What's the fight about?"

"It is so stupid, and it turned into a big thing. He wanted me to stay the night with him at a friends house on Saturday and I said no."

"So... what exactly is the problem?"

"I don't want to lie to my mom, i'm not going to start doing that. I am so happy with him but my mom has been there through everything with me and I am not going to break her trust."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No." Maya wiped her nose "I didn't really get a chance to, he got upset thinking I just didn't want to spend the night with him and he walked away. I do, but when the timing is right."

"Peaches, you have to tell him your reason, I know Josh and once you tell him he will understand." Riley giggled

"This is the stupidest fight in history. I already know that, you don't have to laugh. In the midst of this fight though I found out how much I hate arguing with him."

"You're right It is the stupidest fight in history and it can be easily fixed," Riles grabbed the blondes phone and placed it on her lap, "by a simple phone call."

 _Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water_

"It seems as if he beat you to the phone call." Maya looked at her phone ringing, hugged Riley and answered with 'sorry' escaping her mouth over and over.

The brown eyed girl started singinng that song as she left her best friends room, it was catchy and she exited the house with Lucas right next to her.

"To your parents? Captain." joked Lucas

"Yes. I can't wait to tell them!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"YOU DID?" Shouted Cory "Honey, I am so proud of you. Congratulations!"

Riley's parents were thrilled and decided to order celebratory pizza, and a salad for the dancer per her request.

"Babe, seriously you can have one cheat meal." coaxed the quarterback

"I am going to be up in stunts, I have to make it is easy on the girls." joked Riley

"You have an amazing body," he whispered, "you don't need to worry about that." His hands felt her curves and winked at her. Riley couldn't stop her cheeks from blushing and she got a tingle in her stomach, not butterflies she didn't know how to explain it.

"Attention family, I want to let you know that my first contest is not this Saturday, but the next. I expect you all to be there. One solo, two team performances, and two officer performances."

"Wow, Riley that's a lot. Can you handle, all of that plus school?" asked a worried mother

"No problem, I already know all but one dance I just have to learn the officer hip hop and instead of teaching the next few classes I will work with Katy my lieutenant on cleaning it."

Lucas' phone started ringing and he excused himself to answer it. "Yes, she is captain. It is amazing isn't it? Hold on I will let her know."

"Riley, my parents want to tell you congratulations."

"Tell them to come over and have some celebratory pizza, I would like to introduce myself to the people who will be watching my daughter." demanded Topanga

Lucas loved the idea of Riley's family and his spending time together. "Come on over, I will text you the address. Celebratory pizza will be provided."

"We are in for some celebratory pizza." Josh and Maya came walking through the door; clearly the couple had made up and Riley stood in shock, how could everything be going this perfect?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Everything is perfect, for now. If you have any suggestions for the story please PM me. Follow, favorite, review! Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**There will be a make out scene in this chapter. Just wanted to let you know.**

 **Chapter 11**

There was a knock on the door and Riley ran to answer it.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Friar! Thank you so much for coming over, come on in!" Riley escorted the couple over to her parents and introduced everyone.

"It is so nice to meet you both, you're son is a wonderful young man." Riley left them to their conversation as she went to go find Lucas. He wasn't in the living room, kitchen or bathroom.

"So this is where you have been hiding?" Riley was standing at the doorway in her room leaning on one foot.

"Your room is so you." he looked at her with a grin

"Come on, let's get back to the party." she reached her hand out.

"If someone had told me a few weeks ago that I would be this happy, I don't think I would have believed them, I have the perfect girl that my parents adore, I am quarterback on the football team, I am making great grades-"

Riley interrupted him, "how could things be this perfect? I find myself asking that same question a lot these past few days. But, the more time I spend questioning it, the less time I spend enjoying it. Don't overthink it." she threw her arm towards him again and he intertwined their fingers, kissed her on the nose and the couple walked back out to the living room.

"I would like to propose a toast." shouted Mr. Matthews, "to my wonderful daughter, you continue to amaze us everyday and we couldn't be more proud. Enjoy these times before life drags you into its messy webs."

"Here, here" everyone shouted and took a drink.

The party was coming to a close, Riley and Lucas were sitting on the couch together enjoying Josh and Maya's company. The quarterback glanced towards the kitchen where the parents were conversing. "They seem to be getting along great." whispered the green eyed boy.

This made Riley feel great, almost as if Lucas and herself were meant to be together.

"Luke, come on honey it's getting late we should go." Holly ordered

"Yes m'am." He stood up, kissed Riley goodbye and she watched her other half walk out the door.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas' family had made it back to their home and as soon as they entered the house they couldn't stop gushing about Riley. The green eyed boy didn't mind, he was elated to talk about Riley.

"She fits right into the family." Holly noted

"Good. Because, she's stayin' for awhile."

"She better stay, you are great and all Luke, but she is out of your league." joked Dan

"Thanks dad, that's awful nice of you."

 _Ding Ding_

 _Hey will you text me a list of things I need to pack for this weekend?_

 _-Sure hold on. You know the trip isn't until Friday right?-_ replied Lucas and he ran upstairs to his room.

 _Ding Ding_

 _I'm not a procrastinator, unlike someone I know. lol_

 _-Warm night clothes, hiking boots, lots of socks, swimsuit, clothes for the day, and all personal hygiene items. Everything else will be provided for you._

 _Ding Ding_

 _Won't it be to cold to swim?_

 _-No, during the day it can get warm enough, no guarantee but just in case_

 _Ding Ding_

 _-Okay, love you._

Riley in a swimsuit? The green eyed boy liked the sound of that. He shook his head trying to get the thought out of his mind.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was not the procrastinating type and already started packing a bag for this weekend. Once she realized the time the brunette laid her head down to go to sleep.

"Come on Riles, hurry up!" shouted Maya

Riley had woken up late this Monday morning and was trying to throw herself together. Jeans and X-Men T-shirt, with a white belt, just to style it up a bit.

"I'm coming!" replied the brunette, no makeup and she finished up brushing her teeth.

"Let's go Maya what on earth is taking you so long?" Riley joked as she held the door open, Josh and the blonde walked out first and Riley was saddened not to see Lucas waiting for her.

"Maybe coach called him in early for something." suggested Josh

"Yeah, you are probably right. But, I left my phone inside and I don't have time to go get it. Josh can you text him that I am walking to school?"

Josh did as he was asked and the group of friends walked to school joking about Riley's shirt.

"The X-Men are awesome, I don't care who you are!" joked a defensive Riley

They walked up the steps and Riley ran to her locker. The quicker she got to first period the quicker she could see Lucas.

"Hey Riles!"

"Hey Charlie, have you seen Lucas?"

"Yeah, actually he asked me to tell you to meet him in the cafeteria."

"Thanks Charlie." The brunette hugged him and ran off. All he could do was stand there with a smile.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley walked into the cafeteria and looked around, "Where is he?" whispered Riley to herself. She continued to scan the cafeteria that was busy with kids and saw him sitting at their table, with Missy combing her fingers through his hair. Lucas reached up to try and move her arm but Riley got there first.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Missy put her arm back down.

"Nice shirt." Missy's tone was condesending and downright annoying.

"Thanks, nice attitude." snapped Riley

Lucas looked at her with a smile, he liked the sassy side. "I love your shirt, X-Men are the best"

"Thank you! I have been trying to tell Josh and Maya that all morning, well the best besides The Avengers." the couple laughed together and the brunette refocused herself. "That still doesn't answer my question though, why were her fingers running through your hair?" Riley raised her eyebrow.

"I was here waiting for you like Charlie said and Missy sat down, I was fixing to move her arm when you walked up."

"Charlie." Riley whispered. She knew that she had to handle the real problem first then move onto him.

She looked down at Lucas and gave him a long, soft, romantic kiss while running fingers through his hair knowing good and well that Missy was watching. Riley pulled away leaving Lucas in a daze. "He's mine, leave him alone. Please." In true Riley fashion she added a please at the end and the brunette stalked off to find Charlie.

It didn't take her long to find him, there he was standing by her locker where she had left him. She heard Lucas running behind her but she continued on with her attack.

"Charlie!" shouted Riley

"You found Lucas?"

"Yeah, I found him. With Missy."

"Why did you-" The dancer got cuff off when she saw that he had a huge smile on his face. Charlie grabbed Riley in his arms and kissed her. Riley tried pushing him off but he was not budging. She thought about punching him like Cody, but they were on school property and she considered Charlie a friend.

"What the hell?!" Lucas yelled, and pulled Charlie off of Riley, throwing him to the ground like a rag doll.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Lucas continued shouting, trudging towards him angrily. Charlie got up almost acting like he was ready to fight, until he realized who it was he would be fighting. Riley jumped in between them.

"ENOUGH!" Riley demanded. "That's enough, both of you." The dancer turned to Lucas trying to calm him down, she caressed his cheek with one hand and trying to open up his hands from the fist it had formed with the other. Lucas' visible anger subdued quickly with her help and Riley shifted her focus to Charlie.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I have everything in the world to offer you. I can give you everything he can and more. I can give you the one thing he won't ever be able to." Riley knew what Charlie was referring to but it made no difference to her.

"I know that you have liked me since, forever. But, you know I am dating Lucas and I have never given you false hope. I don't know what Missy had promised you and I honestly don't want to know, but making me jealous won't work and making him angry is pointless."

"Riles, i'm sorry. I can't see you as just my friend."

"That's all she will ever be." Lucas had finally spoken up now that he had calmed down. "As long as Riley and I are dating she will be your friend, only your friend got it? I plan on being with her for as long as she will keep me. But, bro if you kiss her or even try to kiss her again, I won't hesitate and Riley won't stop me." the quarterback threatened.

Riley mouthed the words, "yes I will" to Charlie. He looked down to the ground trying to hide his smirk. "I'll see you later Charlie." Riley grabbed Lucas' hand as the couple walked away, late to class.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I should have known that Missy was behind this all along. Charlie wouldn't ever have been so bold without being told to." The pair were walking to Lucas' truck, they were going to his house to do homework.

"That still doesn't give him a right to lay his hands on you." snapped Lucas

"Hey grumpy butt, I know that. But, I also know from firsthand experience how hard it is to stop a gut instinct when you are being fed little glimmers of hope." Lucas didn't respond and Riley could tell something was bugging him."Babe, what's wrong?"

The quarterback tried dodging the question several times and then he finally let out, "I can give you the one thing he won't ever be able to." Lucas had quoted the one liner that struck him at his core. The brunette really didn't know how to respond to that, it was true but she wasn't mad or upset about it.

She decided to be blunt with him just like she had been with everyone else today; "I knew walking into this relationship that you weren't a virgin. I have accepted it, and I am not mad, I am not upset. But, this will be a reoccuring speed bump until you make peace with it, not just with you but with me."

"What do you mean? I am not mad at you."

"I am afraid you may resent me one day for being a 'you know what' because you aren't."

He grabbed Riley and hugged her tight. "I only wish that I had waited for you." He placed his chin on her head and watched her beautiful hair fly in the wind. "I love the fact that you are a 'you know what.' I don't care when it happens with you and I, I don't care if we wait till marriage, I won't resent you, ever."

Riley could always tell when Lucas was speaking the cold blooded truth and he just did. She had no idea that he had thought about marriage, the brunette grabbed his hand and drove to his house.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas pulled into the driveway and walked her into his home.

"Mom, we are home." yelled Lucas

"She isn't here, nerd." replied Blake, from the giggle she was clearly showing off in front of her friends.

Lucas peeked around the corner to see his sister with two of her friends doing homework. "Is dad here?"

"No, nerd." Riley cleared her throat and peeked around the corner.

"Blake, it isn't nice to call people names." she joked.

Blake giggled hoping to forget the moment and ran to give Riley a hug.

"Since you have the dining room, we will be upstairs working on homework." Lucas stated

Riley's heart jumped. She didn't think this would be a good idea but for the first time Riley didn't really care. She followed him up the stairs, hand in hand till they reached his bedroom. Once the pair had made it inside she dropped her bag on the bed and started pulling out her homework.

"What did you want to start on-"

She was cut off again by Lucas kissing her. The moment was intense and Riley knew she should stop it before things got to far. But she couldn't, the feeling in her stomach was back again, and she felt like she had to act on it. The brunette threw her arms around Lucas' neck and he picked her up off the ground, Riley wrapped her legs around him instinctively and he gently placed her on his bed. He let go of her embrace for just a moment to take his shirt off and he began climbing on top of her.

"WOW!" exclaimed Riley, she couldn't hold in her look of amazement. His chest was perfectly proportioned and his six pack was hard as rocks as she grazed her hands across them, he looked even better than she imagined. What made it worse was that he was wearing blue jeans with a belt, Riley didn't understand why but he was always sexier when he wore a belt. They continued kissing and once he moved to her neck she regained her senses.

"Lucas, hey. Let's stop. Let's just take a breather and relax." She placed her hand on his chest not just to push him off but to feel the muscle.

Lucas nodded in agreement and went to put his shirt back on. "That's not necessary." Riley started laughing, he took it as a joke and continued to put one on, "No seriously, don't put a shirt on."

"Why is that?" questioned Lucas, obviously digging for compliments

"Have you seen yourself? This is the first time I have and I need a few more minutes to process, that." The brunette waved her hand in front of his stomach and he leaned down to kiss her head.

"Thanks for stopping me, I don't want our first time together to be like this."

"Like what?" The brown eyed girl asked.

"My sister downstairs with two of her friends, us trying to rush before my parents got home. You deserve more."

The couple heard the front door open and close and Lucas' mother was talking to the girls downstairs. They had obviously told Holly that they were in his room and Lucas threw on a shirt as they heard her heels running up the stairs. Riley started digging in her bag as if nothing had happened.

Holly ran into his room, Lucas was by his desk and the brunette was sitting on his bed fixing to start homework. "Oh good, I was worried that 'something' might have been happening. I like you even more now Riley." She joked, "the door stays open at all times, got it Luke?"

"Yes m'am." The loving mother ran back downstairs to start dinner. "Good call to stop." Lucas could tell his girlfriend was not paying attention, "What are you doing?"

The dancer snapped herself out of her daydream, "I wasn't thinking about you shirtless."

He laughed at his goofy girl and pronounced "Come on beautiful, let's get to work."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Friday had gotten here sooner than expected and Lucas was a bundle of nerves. He started pondering things that could go wrong and embarass him; like what if hs parents started telling embarrassing stories, or what if the truck breaks down in the middle of nowhere.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Are you as excited as I am? Or as nervous? See you in a bit, love you._

The quarterback loved her little texts, it's almost like she knew what he was thinking and knew how to calm him down by a few simple words. The couple tried to text as little as possible so they would never feel uncomfortable talking to eachother, almost all communication was done through verbal or phone calls. Their relationship was going great besides the few 'Charlie and Missy' hiccups. The green eyed boy couldn't wait to spend the weekend with her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was running around like a chicken with her head cut off to finish packing. "Deoderant, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair ties, brush, bobby pins, swimsuit, 2 sets of warm night clothes because of the fire it may make her clothes smoky, and 3 different outfits, socks, hiking boots. I think I have everything." mumbled the dancer to herself.

The brunette heard her best friend knock on the window she yelled come in as she was ensuring she had everything.

"Hi honey, are you ready for your weekend?" She poked at Riley

"Nervous, but great. Oh I can't forget my nano that my best friend got me with all of my competition songs." she said with a grin

"Riles, be yourself. They already adore you and just don't do anything your dad would do, he has a tendency to take things to far and you have a tendency to act like him sometimes."

Riley took the insult with a grain of salt mostly because she knew it could happen. She threw both her school bag and away bag on her boney shoulders and the girls walked outside and were greeted by two familiar faces.

"Hi babe." The boys said in unison.

"Impressive how long did you two practice that?" Maya joked

"Where's your truck?" asked Riley

"Well, since we are all going to the lake this weekend and my parents are picking me up I didn't want to leave it at school, so you and I are going to walk while Maya and Josh drive. Jealous?"

"No, not at all. Later peaches!" Riley loved moments where they could just talk, even when he is driving he isn't fully paying attention and for a good reason. The green eyed boy scooped up her hand, his hands were coarse from weight lifting and football but, somehow they always felt gentle when grasping Riley's. The pair continued their walk to school and it seems like the dancer wouldn't stop talking, she would lift his arm high and spin around and around pretending to be a ballerina. Lucas didn't mind he loved seeing her with so much joy. During one of her spins he grabbed her by the waist, dipped her down and kissed her. That got Riley to be quiet for a moment.

"I love you." he whispered. The quarterback pushed her back up into the spinning position but Riley was silent and just held his hand, she didn't need to reply he knew.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The day passed slowly and Lucas was irritated with the clock, just another fifteen minutes though, then he and Riley would be dismissed. He took off his workout clothes and tossed them in his locker.

"Hey bro, are you excited for your weekend away?" asked Zay. Lucas didn't even acknowledge him, the quarterback knew where his bestfriend would take it and he didn't like people thinking of Riley that way.

"Yeah, man it should be awful 'romantic." joked another teammate, "You have to tell us all the 'details' when you get back."

"Alright, very funny. Not in a million years." He brushed it off he didn't have time to argue, he was going to be driving for several hours so he put on sweatpants and a t-shirt. He looked in his bag and ensured her favorite snack; honey wheat pretzels were still in there, along with his extra sweatshirt he packed for Riley, you know, just in case.

The class bell rang and he walked to the front of the school twitching with anticipation. Once he turned the corner he made eye contact with the gorgeous brown eyes like he did whenever it was forbidden and his stomach settled down to a simmer.

"Hey beautiful. You ready?"

"As I will ever be." She joked. Hand in hand they walked out of the school right when the truck pulled up tugging a boat behind it. It was loaded to the brim with stuff for this weekend and the dancer didn't know what to expect.

"After you." He opened the door for her as he always did and was greeted with smiles and her name. This was going to be an adventure, she thought.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

What do you think? Let me know. Feel free to PM me with anything that you wish to happen and please follow, favorite, review! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Good boy." exclaimed Mrs. Friar, "Don't stop opening her door."

"I won't." mumbled Lucas

"Riley, you only brought one bag? I'm impressed." joked Dan

"I don't need to get all pretty. We will be to focused on having fun."

"You are naturally beautiful. You don't need anything to help you." The quarterback raised his arm and placed it gently over her shoulder.

"We should be there around seven o'clock, if we beat traffic. I brought food for us to make once we get there." It dawned on Riley, she would be having a 'cheat weekend.' She swept it off her shoulder, after all this was once in a lifetime, especially with her parents. The brunette tossed her long legs into the seat and snuggled into Lucas. He loved being close to her, and he loved how well everyone got a long. Riley was talking to Blake in the front seat exchanging dance tips.

"I do have to practice a little this weekend, since competition is next week."

"Oh yeah; mom, dad I forgot to mention that. Next Saturday Riley has several dances in contest that she wanted to invite you to. It would be great if you could make one."

"Riley," Dan looked at her from the rearview mirror, "we will be there. Send us a schedule once you receive it."

The dancer was overjoyed she had so much support not just from her family but from his as well. Lucas kissed her on the head and started stroking her hair.

"That's going to make me fall asleep." whispered Riley trying to keep their conversation private.

"Maybe I want you to fall asleep on me."

Riley placed her hand on his abs to push herself up and had a flashback to him shirtless. With her eyes closed she got a huge grin on her face. The quarterback somehow knew what she was thinking and gave her a kiss.

"There will be plenty of time to see that this weekend." he whispered in her ear.

Riley shook off the thought and played games with his family. The ABC game mostly, and the license plate game. But, as they neared their destination license plates were harder to find. Riley was laying in her boyfriends lap when her stomach started growling.

"Perfect, I have something for you." uttered Lucas. He reached into his bag and grabbed out the honey wheat pretzels he had gotten for Riley.

"Babe, thank you that is so sweet!" Riley saw Holly get a grin across her face.

"I like her a lot, she appreciates everything you do." Holly was never shy of compliments when Riley was around.

"Yeah, she does." Lucas didn't take his eyes off of her and just grinned.

Dan pulled up to a camp site that took him at least ten minutes to pick out and put the truck into park. Riley was practically shoving Lucas out of the car, she wanted to get a closer look at the lake since she had never been to one. The group had gotten there just in time for sunrise, Riley reached behind her to grab her phone, she had to take a picture to show Maya. The familiar hands of Lucas stopped her.

"Just look, take it all in." he whispered

The lake was serene and surprisingly clean. She shifted her focus to the right and saw trees that were green during the day but the sunset behind them cast a shadow causing them to turn black. The dancer looked towards the sky and saw the change of colors dark blue, purple, peach, orange, yellow. There were only a few clouds in the sky and it looked like they were placed there, it was "beautiful" she whispered.

Lucas and Riley continued staring at the sunset with his arms wrapped around her. "It is gorgeous. Everyone is so quick to grab their phones and take a picture they never stop to enjoy the scenery first and the moment is lost. No sunset is the same."

Riley had never heard him speak like that before. "That was pretty deep."

"When I lived in Texas and we had lots of land I got to see these everyday and I took them for granted. Since we moved up to the city I don't get the pleasure of watching the sun go to sleep. I used to miss it, but not so much anymore."

"How could you not miss it, this is incredible!"

"I found something that captivated me even more." Riley realized he was talking about her and flipped around to give him a kiss.

"Okay kiddos, come on help unpack. Lucas and Riley first true test of your relationship. You two are in charge of the tents." yelled Dan.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Step 1, lay your tarp down."

"Easy enough!" Stated Lucas, "My dad and I are usually the ones to do this, so since I kind of rememeber how it shouldn't be to difficult."

"Fingers crossed. Step 2, once the tarp is out, lay your tent on top. Step 3, connect your tent poles."

"Give me a minute babe this will take longer than laying something on the ground." He joked.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No, you just sit there looking gorgeous." Riley cocked her head and raised her eyebrow, "fine, if you really want to help you can complete steps 1 and 2 with the other two tents." The dancer didn't want to sit around doing nothing, she wanted the full camping experience and she was going to get it. "Alright babe, what's step 4?"

Riley ran back over to the instructions, "insert tent poles into the corresponding flaps in the tent, the two tent poles should cross eachother forming an X at the top."

Lucas did as instructed, "i'm kind of surprised you wanted to read the instructions." Joked Riley, "you always hear about men objecting to it."

"Well, what can I say, I wanted to ace our first 'test'." He chuckled, it was so cute. "Step 5?"

"Raise the tent, it may be helpful to have a partner one on each side to help coax the tent into the correct position. The poles will bend on their own accord." Riley thought about what she just read as if the poles have a mind of their own.

"Hey partner, do you mind helping me?"

"Not at all." The pair grabbed the poles slightly lifting them up and pulled at the corners to straighten it out. "That looks like something we could sleep in!" Exclaimed Riley. "Last step, stake the tent into the ground."

"Let me do this part and we will start on the others."

Riley waltzed away, she had kept a watchful eye on Lucas learning what to do and started setting up the next tent.

"Alright babe, it is staked into the ground let's get started on the-"

The quarterback looked at what Riley had done and dropped the hammer. "All you have to do is stake this one in." mumbled Riley, thinking she had done something wrong.

"You are incredible." He kissed her nose and continued hammering stakes.

It only took the pair twenty minutes to set up three tents. "Impressive." stated Dan

"Luke can you help me finish unloading the truck. Riles, I think you can help Holly and Blake with dinner." Instructed Dan.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The sun had fallen and like true Wisconsin style it got a lot colder and real fast. Everyone was gathered around the fire making hot dogs from a stick and snacking on the fruit that Holly and Riley had prepared. Lucas looked at Riley on his left and realized she was cold, he excused himself and got his sweatshirt from his bag.

"Here."

"Oh, don't worry about that. What will you use?"

"I brought this for you." Riley grabbed the sweatshirt and hurriedly pulled it over her head. It swallowed her, but Lucas loved the way it looked.

"Kids, we are going to bed. Rule number 1, you may NOT drive the boat until we have a refresher course in the morning, its been awhile. Rule number 2, Riley and Blake will be in one tent and Lucas you will be in the other. Rule number 3 be in bed by eleven we have a busy day tomorrow, it should be a lot of fun." stated Dan. Riley felt right at home and couldn't feel any more serene. Even when she dances there is music playing, all she heard right now were the crickets and the fire and the occasional owl.

Without even realizing what she was doing Riley got up from her chair and walked close to the water, she sat down with her legs tucked into her stomach and her chin on her knees. Lucas looked at her from his place by the fire and waltzed over there to sit with her.

"This place is incredible, I can't believe I have never been here. Or to any lake for that matter."

"Can't disagree with you there, but clearly you fit like a glove. Lots of people hate camping like Blake. She loves coming with the family but she hates the thought of not showering and swimming with fish."

"So we are swimming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it is supposed to get into the high 80's and the water is still warm from the summer."

"What else are we doing tomorrow?"

"Fish, set up a few trot lines, maybe go tubing. My dad surprises us with stuff every year, but maybe you were the surprise this time."

Riley didn't say anything she just laid her head on his shoulder and continued to stare at the water. "You know what I don't know about you?"

"What's that?" Questioned Riley.

"What do you want to do after highschool and college? What career do you want to have?"

"I would love to teach."

"Teach? Really?"

"Yeah, I love school. Don't sound so shocked you knew I was a nerd," Riley giggled, "but if I could I would want to teach history and be a dance coach on the side. Or just coach dance classes and the dance team. What about you?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. We have all those ranches back in Texas but I wouldn't want to leave you," Riley looked up at him kind of shocked and very happy, he had already thought they would stay together. "I mean, I-," he was clearly struggling with what to say next.

"I can teach and coach anywhere!" A look of relief washed over her boyfriend's face.

"I like the sound of that. Riley, I am so happy."

"Me too." The pair continued laughing and talking for several more minutes.

"Okay you two, come on, it's eleven."

Lucas stood up and reached out his hand towards Riley to help her up. "Night gorgeous, sweet dreams!" He kissed her on the head and walked to his tent. Blake escorted Riley to the tent and the girls laid and gossiped for another hour before slowly falling asleep.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The dancer woke up surprisingly early this morning for not falling asleep till midnight. She put on her bikini, shorts, and t-shirt with her hiking boots, her hair was laying across her shoulder in a braid and threw on a truckers hat, the brown eyed girl opened up the tent, and when she popped her head out the sun was rising and it took her breath away.

Riley walked down to the lake, the same spot where her and Lucas talked the night before and just watched the sun come out of its bed. The sky was dominated by the color orange it cut through the clouds like a knife and everything had overwhelmed Riley's senses. The lake had a fishy smell that didn't bother her, she heard the lake move like it was stretching first thing in the morning along with the sun. Once the sun had fully awoken so did Riley, she walked over to the cooler in the truck and grabbed eggs, bacon, and a bottle of water. She looked to the right and grabbed a frying pan.

After about thirty minutes Dan and Holly woke up. "I thought I smealt bacon!" exclaimed a very happy dad!

"Riley, you didn't have to do this. You are our guest." Mumbled Holly, she clearly wasn't fully awake yet.

"It's the least I can do, you both invited me out here from the kindness of your heart."

Riley continued to flip bacon while Holly hugged her from behind. "Smart girl, bacon first then eggs." The dancer chuckled, her mom had always taught her that way. "I'll handle it from here, Dan has woken up Blake already, why don't you go rouse Luke. Good luck!" Riley loved the thought of waking him up and she practically sprinted to his tent.

She unzipped the tent and climbed in with him. He looked so peaceful, she hated to do it. She crawled to him and started kissing his cheeks, nose, head, chin, lips. Until he finally opened up those gorgeous eyes. He acted tired and Riley believed him stroking his hair, and with a burst of energy he pushed her down, laying beside him.

"Mmm.. I could get used to this." He whispered while throwing his arm around her and pulling the dancer closer to him.

"Me too." Riley was completely caught up in the moment almost forgetting everything that she was supposed to do. "Come on babe, breakfast is almost ready." The brunette sat up looking at her handsome boyfriend.

He stretched, yawned and whined and Riley didn't think he could be any cuter. He placed his hands on the ground and sat up. He was shirtless and Riley, again couldn't control what came out of her mouth. "Wow." she mumbled.

Lucas grinned knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Seriously, is there not an ounce of fat on your body? Are you perfect?" she demanded.

He grabbed her and kissed her slowly, his lips only breaking away when he heard footsteps heading their direction.

"Let me get dressed and I will be right out." The quarterback winked at Riley and she was stepping out of the tent when his sister walked up.

"I was told to check on the status of Luke."

"He is up and says he is getting dressed then will be out." Blake laughed and opened up the tent. Lucas was laying back down and surprisingly almost back to sleep. Riley scoffed and jumped when Blake yelled, "LUKE!"

"I'M UP BLAKE!" The girls stayed and watched till Lucas stood up this time and left the tent for him to get ready.

As the girls walked back to the grill that was provided for them Riley couldn't help thinking how wonderful this day was going to be.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Alright family, first trot lines need to be set up so we can have dinner tonight. Who would like to go with me on the boat?"

Riley had no idea what a 'trot line' was and she shot her hand up in the air. She had to find out. "Riley? You want to go set up a trot line." questioned Dan.

"I would. I am interested."

"Okay, anyone else?" Lucas threw his hand up, he felt like he had to see this.

The group made their way to the boat and Riley hurriedly sat down on the white seat at the front of the boat **.** Lucas stared at her, it was all he could do he didn't have anything to say, there were no words to describe how he was feeling.

"LUKE! Did you grab the line and blood bait?" Lucas shook his head in reply, and watched his girlfriend flip around quickly at the word 'blood bait'.

"What's blood bait?" Riley looked almost scared. Dan drove the boat away before anyone answered. "What's blood bait?!" Riley practically yelled.

"We didn't want you to change your mind so we waited to answer." Lucas looked back at his dad, and when Dan nodded he continued, "Our blood bait is chicken liver soaked in blood. But, there are all different types." The green eyed boy couldn't contain his amusement at the sight of Riley thinking about 'blood bait.'

The brunette quickly forgot all about the 'blood bait' when they were coarsing through the water. Peaceful, The green eyed boy wrapped his arms around the dancer and were quickly seperated whenever they found a good spot.

"Luke, grab that branch would ya'." He did as he was told, "Mark it!" Lucas nodded and grabbed bright orange string that rested on his right. He tied a knot around the stump and reached behind in his back pocket. He opened up a pocket knife and cut the string.

It was kind of attractive to see Lucas with a pocket knife, it wasn't because he had one but because he knew how to use it. He opened and closed it with ease and acted as if this was an every day activity in Wisconsin. Lucas looked to her left and saw Mr. Friar opening the bucket of blood bait and the smell overwhelmed her. She tried to seem nonchalant and ignore it, and continued to watch from afar as Mr. Friar took a white string with hooks and tied it around the same stump.

"Riley, you want to help?"

"Absolutely!"

"Great," exclaimed Lucas' dad. "We are going to hook the blood bait onto the hooks and drop it into the water. I will do the first few and you can follow my lead."

Lucas stared at her waiting for some sort of reaction, "You don't have to Riles, it's okay babe." Riley continued to think this through. Maybe she didn't want to do this?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Please review, favorite and follow. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Really Riley, we weren't actually expecting you to do this!" Lucas said with laughter escaping his lips.

The dancer took that as a challenge, "You think I can't?"

"No it's not-"

"You're on," her competitive side was coming to light and the quarterback stepped away from the edge of the boat to make room for her.

"Okay, just follow my lead and be careful with the hooks, also be careful of where you place your hands in the water there are branches underneath that are dangerous and you can't see them." Riley listened to everything Dan had to say like her life depended on it. "You ready?"

The brown eyed girl locked eyes with the green eyed boy and she dove her hand into the bucket of blood bait trying to hide the disgust from her face, the smell was overwhelming and she felt as if it would knock her out. The blood was bright red on her ivory hands as she watched her arm move towards the hooks.

"Very good," almost done, the dancer pushed the bait down on top of the sharp hooks. It wasn't to bad, it wasn't good but she could tolerate it. "Wonderful, now make sure you pull the bait down just a little bit to cover up the tip of the hook. Wash your hands off in the water." Riley did as she was told and beamed with pride.

"Babe, that's awesome. Not even my mom who is originally from Texas will do that."

He kissed her on the cheek and she proceeded to say, "I am awesome!" Lucas looked delighted and he couldn't argue, it was true.

"Do you want to do the rest?"

The dancer shrugged her shoulders and without hesitation, "Sure!" The trot line seemed like it went on forever until they the boat had drifted to the next branch sticking up above the water. "Luke, tie us off!"

The brown eyed girl leaned over the side of the boat to wash her hands not realizing that all the weight on one side of the craft could tip them over. "Riley! NO!" The quarterback tried to dive after her.

The dancer screamed as she flipped into the water hitting her head on the side of the boat on her way out and Lucas threw off his shirt to jump in after her. "LUCAS THERE ARE BRANCHES EVERYWHERE THAT YOU CAN'T SEE YOU WILL HURT YOURSELF!" Dan yelled trying to stop him.

"RILEY IS IN THERE!" Riley was still under and without hesitation the quarterback dove in after her.

"Damn it!" Dan hit his hand on the bench in front of him and tried to keep the boat still. The propeller could cut them if he tried to move out of their way. After a few moments of silence Dan was starting to panic.

"DAD!" Lucas was at the surface of the water on his back with the brunette laying on top of his abs. "OVER HERE, HELP!" Dan got out the paddle and shifted the boat around to where the pair were floating.

"Give me her!" demanded Dan, he pulled the girl into the boat and moved to the other side of the boat while Lucas climbed in. He dropped to his knees right by Riley and started stroking her hair hoping she would awake from her slumber.

"DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? TAKE US TO MOM!" The group sped back off to the shore where Blake and Holly were. Lucas had started crying she wasn't waking up and, he didn't know CPR he didn't even know if this situation called for CPR. She was draped over his lap while he patted her back with great force hoping to push out any water. "Come on baby, wake up. Please!" They were close and Dan started shouting for Holly, who was a nurse!

"HOLLY! GET OUT HERE NOW! HOLLY!"

Lucas had flipped Riley back over and just looking at her face now. "Come on, I love you, wake up, please, come on baby." he begged, tears streaming down his face.

"Move Lucas, NOW!" Holly demanded, "What happened?"

"She fell out of the boat and hit her head."

Holly grabbed her wrist and felt a pulse. "She's okay Luke, just knocked out. She must have hit her head pretty hard. Dan, carry her out of the boat and take her up to the tent I will take a look at her head. Blake, get my first aid kit."

"I'll take her." offered Lucas

"No, you need to calm down son, if she wakes up and sees you crying she will freak out and she has had enough excitement for one day."

Dan reached down and picked up the brunette to carry her up the shore. "She's okay Lucas, I promise." the mother tried to console her son but he followed his dad up to the tent not taking his eyes off of his girlfriend.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Holly inspected her and there was a small abrasion at the back of her head. The nurse cleaned it and a few other scratches from the branches and smiled, knowing she was going to be okay. She pulled the wet clothes off of her, and passed the garments to Blake instructing her to hang them try. "Lucky she's wearing a swimsuit." whispered Holly. The mother grabbed a blanket from behind her and as soon as she went to cover the brunette, Riley had woken up, in a coughing fit.

"Easy, easy. Lay back down." instructed Mrs. Friar, Riley did as she was told and Lucas jumped into the tent at the sound of her cough.

"Riley!" He exclaimed, and dropped to her side. "Are you okay? Is she okay?"

"She's okay, you may have a tummy ache from some water that got into your system. Let me look at you. Follow my finger." The dancer did as she was instructed and finally spoke.

"I'm sorry I have been such a problem."

Lucas grabbed and kissed her. "Don't ever apologize."

"Riley, you don't have signs of a concussion but look at me, I am so serious right now. If you get dizzy, or feel like you are going to pass out even if you think you are acting different, tell me. Do you understand?"

"Yes m'am."

Holly shifted her focus to her son. "Lucas, your arm!" he glanced at his arm to look at the gash and looked back at Riley stroking her hair. "Come with me and I will get you fixed up."

"I'm not going anywhere." He wasn't rude, he didn't even make eye contact with his mom he just kept glaring into the eyes of the woman he loved as if he was reassuring Riley of that.

"I'll clean you up later. Riley get up whenever you feel like it. Okay? Don't push yourself." The nurse exited the tent and left the couple alone.

"I thought I lost you." whispered Lucas kissing her on the head with the hint of agony still in his voice.

"I'm not going anywhere." Riley joked. "What happened to your arm? What happened to me?"

"When you went to wash your hands all the weight on one side of the boat made it tip and since you were closest to the edge you went over, and as you were falling in you hit the back of your head on the boat. I dove in after you."

"The branches cut you?"

Lucas nodded his head and continued to stare at her. "I think I am ready to get up." She placed her hands on the ground and lifted herself up with Lucas' hands guiding her and it finally dawned on him, she was in a bikini. He shook his head and tried not to focus on that, until she brought it up.

"Where are my clothes?"

"You don't need them." Riley rolled her eyes and looked at Lucas with a smirk escaping her lips. She was mesmerizing, Lucas thought, her abs were toned but not cut like a six pack and her calves and thighs had nothing but muscle on them, it was very hard for him to focus.

"Come on," insisted Riley, "let's go fish."

"That's probably the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me." Riley laughed but Lucas had never been more serious. He grabbed the chairs, she grabbed the poles and tackle box. The pair sat in the same spot they had the previous night and began fishing.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me. I can't believe I was so stupid." she laughed.

He dropped the pole, rose from his chair and squatted down on the ground in front of her. "Riley, I honestly thought I lost you for a minute. I don't know what I would have done."

"I'm okay," she caressed his face, "I should have known what was going to happen and I am feeling better now, it isn't a big deal."

He kissed her hand and lingered before pulling away. He was going in for a kiss when Blake interrupted.

"Riley are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I am okay-"

Blake interrupted yet again, "I am fixing to practice technique if you want to join me."

"I don't think Riley is ready to-"

"No, I would love to! And after we can go swimming?" she turned to look at Lucas and he was visibly bothered, " Blake why don't you go ahead and I will meet you." The little girl ran off in a hurry and the brunette shifted her focus to the green eyed boy, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing babe," the brown eyed girl knew he was lying, "go ahead and practice I will wait."

"We haven't been together long, but I know when you are lying to me."

Lucas looked at the lake trying to gather his thoughts, "Riles, I feel like I just lost you, I thought even for just a few minutes that you were dead and-"

"Baby, i'm here-"

"I know that you are here." Snapped the green eyed boy, "I know you are okay, and you have no idea how happy I am that you are still here and safe. This may sound ridiculous, but please just don't go anywhere yet." The couples eyes locked and Riley could see pain bubbling to the surface.

"Let me go tell Blake we will do it later tonight." the brunette ran off and Lucas took a deep breath in and let it out as he watched her runaway. "God, she's beautiful." he mumbled.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"No, no, no. Thor is awesome, Captain America is cool too but he basically took a mass amount of steroids. But, Iron Man is sarcastic, witty, rich and smart what's not to love?" gushed Riley

"Iron Man is such a jerk, and he was the reason that the world almost ended in the last movie."

"Did you see the commercials for Captain America vs. Iron Man? It looks incredible, but it's kind of sad that the two 'friends' are fighting."

The couple laughed and argued about everything from movies and music to food and animals, everything was so easy the conversation wasn't forced and it could have continued on until Holly came walking up.

"Hey pretty girl, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes m'am!" Exclaimed Riley, "I don't even feel like it happened." The brunette stood up and hugged the nurse, "Thank you so much for everything."

"It's no problem, i'm just happy you're okay!" Holly was playing with her hair, "your dad is fixin' to go check those trot lines, I know you just had a traumatic incident Riley but if you two want to go you are more than welcome."

"Absolutely!" Shouted Riley, the brunette grabbed her flip flops she wanted to see what all the work and the fall had gotten her. She was about to run off when the arm that Lucas held pulled her back.

"Babe, are you sure? You just woke up about 2 hours ago."

"You don't have to go, but i'm going. I want to see how many fish we caught."

The quarterback looked at his girlfriend; she was making it very difficult to say no, her air dried hair was flowing in the wind, her big brown eyes were staring into his soul, she made her lips pouty and she was in a freaking bikini! "If you are going, I am going who knows when I may have to save your life again." he joked.

"Oh very funny, you won't ever let me live that down will you?" Holly watched the pair walk off towards the boat arguing the entire way and without even realizing it a grin had made its way to her lips. The mother was happy, her son was happy.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was 5 o'clock and the trot line ended up having seven fish on it. Lucas and Dan had descaled, gutted and cleaned the fish and were currently grilling them, it was pretty brutal how they dismantled the fish but it smelt delicious now.

"Riles?"

"Hey, what's up pretty girl?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go practice before we had to eat dinner. It will be twenty maybe thirty minutes." Blake was practically begging.

"Of course let me get my nano. We will have to practice seperately because I have to run through competition routines but I can give you tips on technique."

"You are awesome. I will meet you in the area by the truck, there's some concrete so we can turn no problem."

"Deal." Riley ran to the tent and grabbed her nano that had all the songs on it with her headphones and slipped on her nude jazz shoes and the brunette sprinted to the spot by the truck.

Lucas had seen her run up there out of the corner of his eye and a smirk appeared on his face.

"I have seen that look before, but on my face." Dan interrupted his day dream.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Son, when I first met your mother that look was on my face just about 24/7, it looked like I slept with a hanger in my mouth. I was young once too I know how you are feeling."

He looked at his dad; and it was almost as if he had no control over his words, "Dad, she's incredible. I have felt more for this girl in the past few weeks than I ever have with anyone else. Even something that I would normally hate like dancing, she makes it beautiful and interesting. Everything she touches is gorgeous and everyone loves her. I mean you love her right?"

"How could you not? She's funny, sweet, pretty and respectful, smart, and ballsy dipping her hands in the blood bait. I just want to be sure that you are being-," Dan looked at his son and tried to make him understand what he was trying to say without having to say it. "I want to be sure you are being safe."

"Dad, seriously that is not a problem."

"I know you have only been dating for a week, but after your last piece of work you brought around I just want you to be careful."

"You don't have to worry about that." He grinned and watched Riley kick her leg to her temple and start cracking up about something Blake had done. "Dad, I love her."

Dan let out a huge sigh, "I figured as much son. I'm very happy for you, believe me. But, do me one favor don't make everything all about her, she's wonderful but if something were to happen I would hate to see what you would do."

"If I have anything to say about it, she won't be going anywhere."

"DINNER'S READY!" Dan yelled. Holly brought out chips and dip to go along with the fish and the brunette devoured every piece on her plate, it was delicious!

"Thank you so much for dinner, that was incredible!"

It had gotten dark and the only light was from the fire that had illuminated everyone's faces.

"Luke will you play us a song?"

"I didn't bring my guitar, sorry mom." Holly ran off to the truck acting like she had a plan and on her way back carrying a guitar case.

"Well then, you are so lucky that your wonderful mother remembered to pack it."

"I forgot it for a reason." Lucas mumbled

"What was that son?" He shook off the question and grabbed his guitar out of its case. The last time the brunette heard him play in person was when he was vowing his love for her.

"What should I play? Josh Abbott, a little Texas country? Or maybe George Strait?" The family took a vote and of course George Strait won. Riley tucked her legs into her chest and laid her head on the back of the chair.

"I'm not and will never be as great as the 'King of Country', Hallelujiah!" He joked, "This is from a movie that was super corny and showed off his acting skills." The green eyed boy started strumming on the guitar with his eyes closed, and as soon as he started singing he locked eyes with his love.

 _Our love was unconditional, we knew it from the start  
I see it in your eyes,You could feel it from my heart  
From here on after, Let's stay the way we we are right now  
And share all the love and laughter, That a lifetime will allow_

 _I cross my heart, And promise to, Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true  
In all the world, you'll never find, a love as true as mine_

The dancer couldn't help herself as she tried to hide the tears from, everyone. She grabbed the excess fabric from Lucas' sweatshirt she was wearing and brought it up to her face. Without even meaning to, the object of her affection hit her in the feels, again.

 _You will always be the miracle, That makes my life complete, and as long as there's a breath in me, i'll make yours just as sweet  
As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see  
So let's make each tomorrow, be the best that it can be_

 _I cross my heart, And promise to, Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true  
In all the world, you'll never find, a love as true as mine_

 _And if along the way,we find a day, it starts to storm  
You've got the promise of my love,to keep you warm_

 _In all the world, you'll never find a love as true as mine_

 _A love as true as mine_

The boy set down his guitar and walked over to Riley, he grabbed her hands and after he kissed them so sweetly he mouthed the words 'I love you.'

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. Please remember to follow, favorite, and review. Feel free to PM me with anything you would like to happen.**

 **Song: George Strait's I Cross My Heart**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"That was beautiful." the brunette whispered

"Great job Luke as usual." the pride was beaming from Holly and it was understandable why.

After several moments Riley had to ask something from the group that she had begun to think of as family, "Um, I just want to say that I have had a blast this entire trip it was truly incredible and I will remember it for, forever. I also would like to ask if we could not tell my parents about what happened whenever we get back tomorrow. They tend to overreact, that's actually an understatement, there isn't a word to describe what they actually do, but I am afraid if they find out that I may not get to do something like this again."

"First off Riley, we have loved having you here you are a wonderful young lady. It isn't over yet, tomorrow I figured we could go jet skiing, we will have to go into town to rent them but it will be worth it. Secondly, in regards to your parents, you understand that being parents ourselves we would want to know if something happened to our children." Riley looked to the ground, she understood that they would have to tell her parents.

"You are absolutely right Dan, I would want to know. But, all you did was fall out of the boat right and got some scratches from the trees? It isn't a big deal, just a funny story." Riley ran towards Holly and hugged her.

"Thank you" and moved to Dan, "thank you both so much!"

"Your mother and I are going to go for a walk across the lake shore, try not to kill eachother while we are gone, that would be hard to explain to your parents!" Riley watched the pair walk off and thought about her parents so many similarities.

"I'm going to go change into something more warm, I will be right back." Lucas looked at Blake and nodded his head and they took off to fulfill their plan.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley walked out of the tent and looked at the shore it was beautiful, the moonlight bounced off the water and provided some light. The brunette began walking to the same spot she had sat in all trip and as she got closer she saw sleeping bags, 2 drinks and when she turned around to find him, he was standing behind her holding a plate loaded with fruit.

"You're incredible, do you realize that? I feel like I don't every do anything for you."

"You're with me, I am just trying to make sure you stay. Whenever your own dad points out that you are out of my league you have to work." Lucas set the plate down and kissed her, they even started making out when he pulled away leaving butterflies in her stomach. "I have been wanting to do that all day! Let's sit."

"Mkay." The dancer was still in a daze from the kiss. The green eyed boy sat up straight and opened his knees, Riley sat down in between them and he wrapped his arms around her. It was a picturesque scene, too good to be true.

"You looked great today." whispered Lucas, "that swimsuit was incredible! I didn't know your legs had so much muscle."

"Of course they have muscle, I have to get off the ground in dance somehow." Riley replied sarcastically.

"You better watch it or-"

"Or you'll what?" She turned around on her knees and they were at eye level, both of them were breathing deeply. The brunette scooched back creating some distance. "Or you'll what Lucas?"

"Never kiss you again!"

"Super cliche, but you couldn't do that if you tried!" she instinctively crawled towards him until she was only an inch from his face, almost touching his lips but not quite, it was almost like she couldn't stay away. He grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her as soon as he did that Riley tried to pull back to rub it in his face but she couldn't. It wasn't Lucas that was preventing her, the passion, excitement and fire kept her there.

A few minutes had passed and this time it was Lucas who stopped and pulled away. Riley was on top of him and leaning in trying to keep kissing. "Babe, you don't want this." The brunette thought about it she soooo did, but knew that it was in the moment and she lifted herself off looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry." she whispered

"Don't apologize! Ever! I know what you want though and I am not going to let you jeapordize that because we get caught up in the moment."

"Honestly though, the set up, the view, the company how could I not want.. ya' know 'more'."

Lucas laid down on his back and lifted his arm. Riley snuggled right next to him fitting in there like a puzzle piece and they star gazed.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I'd like to rent 2 jet skis."

Lucas and Riley walked off to the docks and took a selfie with the water and green scenery behind them and not long after that his parents followed with keys to the jet skis.

"Where's Blake?"

"She decided to stay and play at the waterpark, they have a giant trampoline and slide." Holly spoke with such eloquence.

"Rules; number 1, Lucas drives at all times since he has his license, number 2 lifejackets on at all times unless you stop to swim, number 3 be back here by noon so we can head straight home, that gives you 3 hours. Got it?" Dan questioned.

"Yes sir." the couple said in unison.

"We rented a locker at the end of the dock where you can put your clothes, shoes, phones whatever you want." Lucas escorted his girlfriend to the lockers and watched her as she dressed down to nothing but her swimsuit.

"You ready?" she asked with her hands on her hips, the quarterback nodded his head and the couple walked back to the jet skis while putting on their lifejackets.

The sexy green eyed boy was already on the jet ski, "Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?"

"I won't let anything happen to you, don't worry. You will have a blast."

"Where are your parents going?"

"They drove off some direction, we will just meet back here at noon like planned. Hold on tight once we pass the no wake zone."

The engine roared and with the press of a button they started gliding through the water, until they passed the no wake zone. As soon as he passed the signs Lucas went full throttle and Riley felt like she almost flew backwards.

She threw her arms around Lucas hugging him tight, he loved it, he took her embrace as a sign that she felt safe. He started doing donuts and realized that her grip had loosened.

"You okay?" he yelled over the roar of the engine.

"I'm great this is so much fun!" The quarterback took off again and Riley looked around at all the gorgeous scenery, there were some intense lake houses, some looked like they were about to fall off the cliff. After a ten minute drive he pulled into a cove where they were all alone. They unclipped their lifejackets and dove into the water, she was completely serene while laying on her back. She didn't want to leave this place, their little paradise.

"I hate that we have to go home." confessed the brunette.

"Me too, but I am excited to see your dance competition on Saturday I have never been to one."

"But, your sister is a dancer?"

"What's your point?"

Riley giggled, "Nothing babe. I am excited also but, there has been nothing here to bother us. No Missy, no Charlie, nothing to distract us like practices or games. I'm gonna' miss it."

"Babe, enough with the heavy let's try to forget about all of that and enjoy the little bit of time we have left here." The couple hopped back onto the jet ski and spent the next 2 hours running across the lake making donuts and jumping their waves.

Riley had completely let go of not just Lucas but her reserve she had placed on herself. The brunette's hands were up in the air and she was screaming every time they jumped on their waves. The quarterback loved seeing her like this, she never gets a chance to relax and deserved this.

"We gotta start heading back. But before we go-" he cut off the engine and turned around to face his girlfriend. "Would you like 7 million kisses?"

The brunette burst with laughter, "hmmm.. how about seven I don't think we have enough time for seven million."

"10?" he was going to try and bargain with her.

"8?"

"9 or nothing. 9 or I walk."

"Fine, 9 it is!" They definitely kissed more than nine times and once they finally pulled eachother apart they took off back to the docks to sadly, head home.

Once they had pulled up, Lucas returned the keys and as he was walking towards her started taking off his lifejacket. The brunette knew it wasn't in slow motion but she really felt like it was. She just knew that his body couldn't have even been sculpted better; his obliques, and pecs and abs it was almost to much to handle, she had to look away.

"My parents are already back and in the truck. You ready to head home?"

"No, I am not going anywhere." Lucas had thrown on a towel and a shirt, he stared at her with his eyebrow raised, "and you can't make me."

Before she even realized what was happening the quarterback scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. "You go where I go."

She slapped his back lightly a few times, "Put me down right now Lucas Allen Friar!" He did as instructed and the pair took off with the rest of his family to get back to reality.

"I already called your parents to let them know we are leaving now and should be there around 4. Did you have fun?"

Riley dropped her head on Lucas' shoulder and mumbled, "You have no idea!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Even though the dancer didn't want to leave her boyfriend she was excited to see her parents, and Maya! She missed everyone and couldn't wait to fill them in on everything that had happened. But first, she had to shower. The truck came to a halt outside of her home and after she thanked everyone again, the brunette grabbed her bag and walked to her door with Lucas right behind her.

"So, I will see you tomorrow?" questioned the quarterback

"Absolutely, first period. You have early morning."

He grinned and kissed her quickly keeping it PG while his parents were watching. "I love you baby, you can call me later if you miss me too much!"

"Bye." she whispered and the door flew open before she even turned around to touch the door knob!

"RILEY!" Maya picked her up and squeezed her tight

"I thought you were my dad." she laughed and all of a sudden Maya was being pushed to the floor.

"DAUGHTER!" Cory carried her up the stairs, walked her through the door and continued to hug her for several minutes before releasing her. There were so many questions from every direction Riley tossed her hands up in the air to get everyone to stop talking.

"I will tell you everything right down to the color of the rock, but I haven't showered since Friday and I need one, bad!"

"Fine, go on ya' big jerk!" snapped Cory

"You have five minutes or I am flushing the toilet!" Maya yelled

Riley was shampooing her hair and began thinking about everything that happened this weekend. It couldn't have gone any better it was like their story was written specifically for them. Even her falling out of the boat wasn't a terrible thing, Lucas had a way of making everything better.

"3 MINUTES!" Maya yelled, maybe she wasn't kidding! Riley hurriedly finished her shower and after getting dressed walked out to the living room.

"Start from the beginning and don't leave out anything!" demanded Topanga.

Riley explained everything in great detail; the sunrise and sunsets, the boat and jet skis, the trot lines and how she fell out of the boat but didn't hurt herself. The dancer continued for at least 30 minutes about her weekend getaway.

"Did you take any pictures?" asked the blonde.

"I took one." the dancer grinned knowing they would be angry.

"1? You took 1 picture all weekend?" snapped Topanga

"I was starting to take more but the Friar's wanted me to take in the scenery, I didn't even have my phone on me most of the time. The one picture I did take was of Lucas and I!"

"SELFIE!" exclaimed Josh in a high pitched voice.

"Is that how you think I sound?"

"Let's see it." demanded Maya

Riley showed them their selfie and awe echoed the living room. The brunette turned the phone towards her so she could gaze on his face, he was perfect. "Maya, you're staying the night!"

"Duh peaches, I have gone insane not having you here!"

"Let's go into my room and watch a movie, I am exhausted."

The dancer revealed all the sweet moments to her best friend; like him saving her life, the song, and their makeout session under the stars.

"Riles, you flipped out of the boat? You were passed out, and Lucas jumped in to dangerous water to save you? He serenaded you and you made out under the stars? I need to go camping more often."

"Okay you're twisting things around," the brunette giggled, "I flipped out of the boat because of my own stupidity, he jumped in stupidly and he didn't serenade me he played guitar for the family."

"Sounds magical, and you sound tired!"

"I'm exhausted, let's sleep." The brown eyed girl texted her boyfriend goodnight and the girls dozed off quickly.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You have practice everyday this week?"

"Yeah, I mean I just became captain and I have to nail down these routines. Plus, I have to practice that stunt, I do a handstand and flip into a split in the air."

"This sucks, I have practice every morning and you have practice every afternoon. Wait? In the air, a split in the air? Is that safe?"

"That's why we have to practice, to make it safe. And yes, it sucks but we have first period, lunch and the game on Friday." Riley forced a smile to her face, she knew it was awful, "But, we do have all day Saturday together."

"All day?"

"Did I forget to mention?" The dancer cocked her head to the side and pouted her lip out, "I have those 5 dances but I have to stay for award ceremonies."

"I don't mind as long as I can spend time with you." he grinned

"We will just have to talk on the phone more, and maybe even text a bit. I know that you hate texting but, it's quick and easy and with the busy week we are going to have, we will need quick and easy!"

"Fine, but you owe me BIG time." Riley knew he was being sarcastic but she hoped that the solo song would make up for it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Can this week move any slower? I mean jeez!" snapped the brunette.

"You're telling me, Josh has been gone all week too for football. They added on evening practices for those who could make it, apparently this is a huge rivalry." mumbled Maya.

"Are you going to the game?"

"I thought about it, then I thought who am I kidding of course i'm not going! Are you dancing?"

"Well someone put their sassy pants on this morning didn't we? And no, Coach Woolery is having the class I teach perform so we can get a good night sleep. We have to leave Saturday morning at six and I can't miss the bus."

"Why don't you ride with your parents?"

"The first team dance is at 9:15 and they don't want to wait up there watching nothing."

The girls gabbed for hours while Riley played with her hair. The brunette had been waiting on a call from Lucas, practice should have been over already.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Hey, what are you doing beautiful_

 _-_ Playing with Maya's hair, how are you feeling? With it being Thursday and you pulling 3 a day's i'm sure you are exhausted.

 _You're telling me, luckily no practice before the game tomorrow so I can take you to school._

-Really? YAY! I have missed your face. Riley smiled, she really did miss him, a lot!

 _I am going to go ahead and go to bed, but just know I miss you babe and I love you. Can't wait to see you!_

Riley let out a breath and laid back on her bed with a smile bigger than her head!

"Thank you for reminding me! Josh-" the blonde had left the room to tell Josh goodnight, and the brunette just grinned she was so ready to see her boyfriend.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"LUCAS!" Riley sprinted towards the quarterback and jumped into his arms. The arms of Lucas wrapped around her and squeezed her. "I've missed you." she whispered.

"You look beautiful. But, if we don't leave now we are going to be late." He opened the door for the dancer and the pair drove to school.

"I can't hang out after the game tonight," she delivered, "I want to, but I have to be at the studio at 6 since I am taking the bus." Riley explained why she couldn't ride with her parents and sent him a picture of the schedule for the day.

"It's cool, I didn't want to hang out with you anyways!"

"Very funny," she reared back and punched his arm. "I am very excited to watch you play tonight I know you will do great, you always do."

He leaned over and kissed her soft brown hair, "I can't wait to watch you dance tomorrow, I know you will do great, you always do." The brunette looked at him with a raised eyebrow and the couple laughed, they could be themselves around eachother. She could be crazy, in Rileytown, or freaking over X-Men and Avengers and he still loved her.

"Riles? You okay babe?"

"Huh, yeah i'm fine. Why?"

"I said your name like, 5 times and you kept staring off into space. Come on goofy, we gotta go."

The couple as usual, walked hand in hand in school and as they were entering through the double doors she saw Missy glaring right at them with an evil smirk across her face. It sent shivers down her spine, she hated that look but brushed it off knowing that her last scheme didn't work and no other schemes will. The dancer waved hi trying to be polite but couldn't shake the eery feeling that Missy had left.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am ready to find out how Riley does at competition. Please follow, favorite and review. If you want something to be in the story please PM and I will be more than happy to try and fit it in. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I want to give a personal shoutout to sand1128. From the beginning she has supported me and I am very grateful for it. Also, I am thinking of starting another story, if you would like for me to do so please message me. Thanks y'all, enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 15**

"Come on Lucas, you can do it!" The team was not playing like themselves tonight, if it wasn't a fumble it was a false start or holding or there was even a call of unnecessary roughness. It was ridiculous, but the team was hanging on. Since the brunette helped with the girls at halftime, Riley was down on the field cheering them on. It was a close game and intense, there weren't a lot of points on the board but, the game was still a nailbiter.

The quarterback glanced up to the sky and was blinded by the stadium lights, and the droplets that started falling from the sky were a nice break from the humidity. When he turned his head to the sidelines he saw coaches and teammates yelling, there was a lot of pressure and it was getting to him, but as he continued to turn his head he saw 'her' and knew what he had to do.

"TIMEOUT!" he yelled, there was only 1 minute left in the game and they were down 14 to 10. He took off his helmet and sprinted to his girlfriend.

"LUCAS FRIAR! GET BACK HERE, NOW!" The coach was turning pink from the anger.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK, DON'T WORRY!" The only thing the coach was thinking about was making Lucas run laps.

"Babe, what are you doing? You're in the middle of the game."

"Tell me something, just tell me anything." Riley noticed the intensity in his eyes and knew he needed to relax.

"I love you." she grabbed the back of his head and brought him in for a kiss, the stadium freaked out. Some of the crowd embraced the couple and others booed but they didn't care. Lucas got what he needed, he placed his helmet back on, sprinted to the center of the field and huddled with his team.

"Sorry guys, I needed that. Josh be open, I don't care where you are, I will find you and be ready for the ball. Which means, I am going to need protection, lineman keep them off of me, do NOT let a single person through. Got me?" Right before he was about to break to run the play he heard Riley screaming Josh's name. Josh looked towards his cousin and she was jumping up and down with her hand up in the air pointing at the stands. He was about to laugh at her until he locked eyes with the piercing blue ones he loved.

He whispered to himself, "she came." The huge smile turned to a look of intensity once he turned to his team. "LET'S DO THIS!"

It was almost to much for Riley to watch but she couldn't look away.

"HUT HUT!" the clock continued to countdown and the quarterback was searching for Josh. 30 seconds. The lineman kept pushing the defense off the line. Lucas began talking to himself, "where are you? where are you Josh? THERE YOU ARE!"

He spiraled the ball downfield and everything moved in slow motion, the ball passed the 20, then the 10 it was falling towards the ground but not fast enough. Josh was in the end zone and leapt to catch the ball.

"OWLS WIN, OWLS WIN!" The crowd exploded into screams of joy and the girls were jumping up and down as they watched their team celebrate. The friends looked out onto the field and saw Lucas and Josh running towards them. Josh ran faster and grabbed the lower bar to pull himself up to the bleachers. Maya's eyes were wide in shock and beaming with pride, he grabbed her face, and right before he kissed her he whispered "thank you."

Lucas picked Riley off the ground and kissed her, "because of you." He brought her back in for a kiss again; even though he smelt terrible, and it tasted like sweat this was one of her all time favorite moments, definitely top five.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley flipped the on button to off on her alarm, she was up and ready to go at 5:00, her nerves kept her awake. She had made a mental checklist of everything that she had to have in her bag.

Solo costume, both team costumes, both officer costumes, nude jazz shoes, black jazz shoes, tights, curling iron, makeup, toe undies, nano, headphones, money for food and drinks, her spark, cellphone charger, CD with all the competition music on it and the backup CD with all the songs on it. I think I have everything, she thought.

She decided to go ahead and walk to the studio she had 30 minutes, plenty of time. She put pepperspray in her pocket for saftey reasons and sent Lucas a goodmorning text.

-I know you are sleeping but I can't wait to see you and I hope you're dreaming sweetly. Love you.

The dancer walked carefully and paid very close attention to her surroundings it was still dark and it was kind of scary, so she quickened her pace and arrived at the studio with fifteen minutes to spare. The captain greeted each teammate as they showed up to ride on the bus, she was exhausted but didn't want to show it. A truck pulled up right behind the bus and the headlights were blinding the dancer, the lights stayed on as someone opened up the door and slammed it shut.

"It's 5:58, you ready to go beautiful?"

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed, "what are you doing here, it's six o'clock in the morning?"

"To take you to your competition." Riley stood there dumbfounded, he was the absolute best. It was so early it took her longer than normal to process the information. "Babe? You coming?" After no response he smiled and whispered, "I have chocolate milk in the truck, it has your name written on it."

The dancer jumped up and down almost falling over, "One second, i'm gonna let Ms. Woolery know." Whenever the brunette ran off the bus Lucas was still there with the passenger door open and chocolate milk in his other hand, he looked so handsome, blue jeans with a belt a plain black t-shirt and his letterman on. The only way this day could be better was if they placed first, even if they didn't place, Riley wouldn't be any less happy.

"You shouldn't have done this baby, I know how tired you are from this week."

"Are you kidding? I was not going to miss one thing about this day. Besides, I owe you big time after last night which is why," he reached into the backseat, what little one he had and brought out a plate wrapped in foil and when the dancer lifted it up, she saw breakfast. "I was going to get you donuts but I know that you are on a strict diet; grapefruit, eggs, and chocolate chip protein pancakes." It took everything Riley had not to scream there was a stirring in her stomach, she was so freaking happy. The dancer leaned over and kissed his face over and over.

"Did you make this? And, I didn't do anything last night, that was all you. I also didn't do anything to deserve you, you are an incredible man."

Lucas grinned and was exuding pride knowing how happy he just made her, " Yeah, I did. I had to redo the pancakes several times but, I think they turned out okay. And, I told my family the schedule for today and sent them a picture, they said that they would try to make all of them but for sure they were going to make your solo."

The brunette scarfed down her breakfast and surprisingly she liked the protein pancakes. The couple chatted the entire drive. They were about 20 minutes away and now that there was light outside she started putting on her makeup, Riley knew it was going to scare him, dancer makeup is intense and there is a lot of it. She heavily applied blush, eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara while talking to Lucas about the game last night.

"Maya being there was exactly what Josh needed-" he stopped talking when he turned to look at his girlfriend, "Who are you and where is my girlfriend?"

"Very funny, you have to wear a lot. The judges are at the very top of the gym and the lights make you look washed out, just wait till I put on lipstick."

"Whatever you say, just so you know, you are to beautiful to wear all that makeup. But if you want, you can go ahead and put on the lipstick." suggested Lucas

Riley blushed, but you couldn't tell with all the makeup on her face. "No, it's okay I won't be able to kiss you anymore if I do that."

The quarterback turned his steering wheel and pulled into the parking lot of the school that was hosting the competition. The couple walked in to the school, hand in hand and there was something everywhere you looked. Vendors selling clothes, concessions, people selling tutus and bows. "So I am going to go with the team to our room and change clothes so I can hang out with you until we have to do our run through. Our first dance is the one with the stunt so we have to do it a few times."

"No problem. I will be here. Love you." he watched his girlfriend run off and smiled. He perused all the vendors and came to a halt when a booth caught his eye.

"What services do you provide exactly?" questioned Lucas

"We record dances for you and place them on a DVD. We will record the whole competition but we can do specific teams as well."

"So if I gave you a schedule you can record those specific dances for me?"

"No problem! Personal DVD is $25 and the other one is $15."

"Personal please," he pulled the schedule he kept out of his pocket, and snapped a quick picture before he gave it away. "I have all the routines circled already. Do I just pick it up at the end of the day?"

"All DVD's will be ready for pick up by 5:00 when the awards start. Just need your name stranger."

"Lucas Friar. Thank you for your help." The quarterback perused for a few more moments when he felt someone jump on his back.

"Excuse me sir."

"Hi Maya!" exclaimed Lucas

"It seems as if you have a Josh on your back. Would you like me to smack him for you?"

The group laughed and looked around at all the vendors, Josh bought Maya a tutu and made her wear it.

"MAAAAYYYYYYAAAAA! YOU'RE WEARING A TUTU!" yelled Riley.

"Hi honey, yes I felt obligated once he bought it for me."

"I think forced is a better word." Josh mumbled before Maya attacked him.

"What are you doing here so early I didn't expect to see you till my later performances?"

"I think you underestimate just how much I love you." Maya wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"You are the greatest. I have about about 30 minutes to hang out before I have to go practice."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Since it's 8:30 I have to go stretch but you guys can come with me." They all followed the dancer down the halls, that were lined with girls and into the dance room. The group sat on the hardwood floor, and conversed while the team stretched.

"LADIES LISTEN UP! We are going to do a run through, cover ups off!" yelled Riley. Lucas had no idea what she just said but liked it, as she started taking off her jacket and pants. The dancer was wearing fishnet tights over her nude tights, black hot shorts and a black and red sparkly shirt that only had one sleeve and it fit her curves perfectly.

"I'm going to stay pulled out and watch then we will do the stunt afterwards. First formation!" The rest of the team followed her every word and it was attractive seeing her take charge.

"Ready! 8." The captain continued shouting off the same numbers occasionally correcting a head and arm. "Stop, stop. Girls, there is a head right there, you look to the ground on 5, audience on 6 and back down on 7."

Maya looked at the coach standing off to the side. "So does she actually do anything?"

"Does she need to?" questioned Lucas, "I mean clearly Riley has it under control." The group chuckled.

"Okay stunt group over here and Katy will you take the solo group to the side and practice. Hurry, please we have teams waiting on us and only have 5 minutes." Riley was demanding but somehow still nice, the serious side was something no one got to see very often.

"Lissa, will you count please since I will be flipping and in the air."

"Yes m'am." Lissa replied almost like a robot, once everyone had gotten into formation Lissa started counting. Lucas watched as his girlfriend went into a handstand, the group grabbed the top of her feet removing Riley's hands from the ground and opened her legs into a split position. They began flipping her into the upright position.

"Something's not right." mumbled Maya, "there is no one to hold her back leg."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Riles explained this stunt to me a million times." Everyone brushed it off until the coach started screaming and running towards the group, Lucas was off the ground but he didn't make it fast enough. He watched his girlfriend fall backwards and hit her back on the hardwood floor knocking the wind out of her. Everything and everyone fell silent.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley let out a few coughs trying to catch her breath. The quarterback continued to run towards his girlfriend and only stopped to move the girls out of his way.

"Let her breathe, back up!" He lifted the top half of her body off the ground, "Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

The coach started yelling at the girls for their mistake.

"Are you sure? You just fell onto hardwood floor from five feet in the air."

"Yeah." Riley stood up and continued to try and catch her breath. "GIRLS LETS RUN IT AGAIN PLEASE AND THIS TIME, DON'T DROP ME! I'm begging you."

The quarterback was shocked at her resilience and admired it. "Please be careful." He whispered and kissed her head.

"Lissa count us off again." No one moved still in shock. "Now! Guys come on there are teams behind us and we have less than one minute to do this!" Everyone scattered to their position and started the stunt. Lucas was only two feet away from the group providing physical support if needed. But they didn't, she was up in the air and came back down to the ground, no problem.

"LADIES LINE UP! Hands behind your back." Riley instructed. She ran down the line of girls ensuring that they had enough makeup, and that their high pony was truly high. "Coach, they're ready." And the team walked off to the gym where they would perform.

"Is she always like that?" questioned Lucas.

"During competition? Oh yeah." Maya patted his shoulder ensuring him that she would come back to her old self, but Lucas would take her anyway he could get her. And the 3 friends followed the team to the gym.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The group walked into the gym and there were a lot more people than the quarterback had expected to be. Maya grabbed Lucas' arms and they headed in the direction toward Cory and Topanga who were waving them down.

"Hey kids, how is she doing?" asked Mrs. Matthews.

"Other than the fall? Intense, as usual." Maya said jokingly.

"FALL? WHAT FALL?" Mr. Matthews had a hold of Maya's shoulders and practically yelled in her ear.

"She's okay Matthews, she hopped right back up. They just dropped her from the stunt!" Cory visibly calmed down and watched his daughter take the floor.

"Judges, this is the Jazz opener." After the girls were ready she announced "Huntington Sweethearts, good luck, your music is on."

 _Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water_

Riley popped her head up and did an illusion, Lucas was already locked in a trance. He put his elbows on his knees and followed her body.

 _And I think of all the things what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture._

"Oh my gosh I love this song! Valerie by Amy Winehouse." Maya was quickly shooshed by everyone around her.

 _Stop making a fool out of me, Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

Riley's movements were abrupt and sassy. She flipped her hair and a group of five girls broke away and he realized the stunt was about to happen.

 _Cause since I've come on home and my body's been a mess and I miss your ginger hair and the way you like to dress._

She went into her handstand and began flipping into the split.

"Lucas, sit down." Maya instructed, he didn't realize he was standing, like he could get there in time if something did happen and he slowly sat down as he saw Riley in the air without any problems. He released the breath that he was holding in and watched her finish the dance.

The crowd exploded with claps and Lucas stood up and cheered, "RILEY YOU'RE AMAZING!"

"1..3..5 6 7 8." The team walked off the floor and out the gym doors.

"Where is she going? Do we need to go find her?" Lucas asked.

"Calm down huckleberry she will find us. She always does, give it 2 minutes and she will run up those stairs and straight towards us." The double door entrance into the gym flew open 2 minutes later and there was Riley who after some glancing, found her family.

"Like clockwork." Maya said sarcastically. The dancer ran up the stairs and straight into Lucas' arms.

"You did incredible! I am so proud of you!" Lucas whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"You really did great honey, we are all proud of you." Topanga smiled and placed her hand on Cory's leg.

"I am the most proud of you sweetheart! Come love me!" Cory joked, Riley gave him a hug and laughed. Once she stood up she caught sight of a few familiar faces.

"HOLLY! DAN! BLAKE! OVER HERE!" The brunette ran back down the stairs and hugged her second family. The green eyed boy stared at her, he always loved her reaction.

"I'm so glad you guys could come, my solo is next."

"Of course we were coming! We wouldn't miss it sweetheart." Holly spoke.

"Come on, I will walk you to my family before I have to go." They were a step behind the dancer as she showed them their seats. The brunnete instinctively grabbed Lucas' hand.

"My solo is in 30 minutes so I am going to go get ready. But, I really am so happy you are all here." Riley blew a kiss to them all and started off back downstairs as she heard her family tell her bye and good luck. "OH ALSO, THE SOLO ISN'T IN THIS GYM, PRACTICE GYM ACROSS THE HALL!" she yelled.

"Why did she bring us up here then?" Blake asked, to get a laugh.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was shaking nervous she tried to use her nerves to work for her but was having a hard time focusing. She looked down at her costume that she absolutely adored, it was simple. Her top was burgundy and cropped with a princess seam and a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was open in the front with mesh yoke draped over her long legs, hot shorts were attached and she had her toe undies. The brunettes hair was half up half down and in long elegant curls.

"Riley, you ready?" Coach Woolery placed her hand on the small of her back and escorted her to the practice gym. "Remember to turn out on your russian, and make each movement connect with your last."

"Yes m'am." Riley instinctively replied.

"CD?" She passed her both CD's in case one didn't want to work. "Riley, you're okay, you have been working years, you can win with this routine."

The captain searched the crowd and found her family, they hadn't noticed her yet. She kept telling herself to relax, and that Lucas was going to love it.

"Next up, Riley Matthews from the Huntington Sweethearts." She could hear her family scream for her as she took her place on the floor. The dancer gently laid herself on the hardwood and draped her arm to cover her eyes.

"Geez, she's so beautiful!" Lucas didn't realize he had said it out loud and it made Cory smile.

"No kidding!" Maya stood up, "I LOVE MY BEAUTIFUL BEST FRIEND! GO RILEY!" Riley giggled and brought herself back into the moment. Everyone around Maya laughed and she sat back down on the bleachers.

"Good Luck, your music is on."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. How do you think Lucas will react to the song choice? Please follow favorite and review.**

 **Riley's costume: Go to dancewearsolutions online and search for AH7848**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Riley had kept it a secret from everyone that she changed her song. Even from Maya.

"Does anyone know what song she is using?"

In unison, everyone but Dan and Holly said, "The House That Built Me."

"Good Luck, Your music is on."

The music started to play, and Maya noticed immediately "No, no, no this isn't right. This isn't the right song."

"But she's dancing." Josh mumbled.

 _She's got a bumper like a billboard covered in stickers of her favorite band_

Lucas had his elbows on his knees and covered his mouth at the sound of him singing. He shook his head and smiled. The only thought running through his mind was how incredible she was, constantly surprising him.

"Luke, that's you! That's you singing!" Holly whispered in his ear, he ignored his mom and continued to watch her movement.

 _She carries memories around like souveniers down in her pockets.  
She should have let some go by now but can't seem to drop it  
Says forgiveness ain't nothin' but a lifeless tire on the shoulder of her soul, that never rolls.  
For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'_

The dancer had an incredible way of drawing the audience in and telling a story through her movements. She had thought everything through; the dark colored costume, the darker lipstick, even the look on her face made everyone feel the sadness that the song portrayed.

 _'Cause she once fell hard 'cause she dropped her guard, And no one gets to stay it's just too late  
For as much as she stumbled she's running, for as much as she runs she's still here always hoping to find something, quicker then heaven to make the damage of her days disappear.  
Just like Guineviere_

Riley continued to count in her head and prepare herself for the combination. Chasse, jete, prep, into a 6 turn a la seconde, double pirouette, illusion, chasse, russian. She heard her teammates scream her name as she was in the middle of her combination.

"She's amazing!" Dan mumbled

"You have no idea dad." He felt like he could cry, but kept it to himself.

 _Just like Guineviere  
Just like Guineviere_

The green eyed boy stood up to see his girlfriend. She laid herself back onto the floor with her arm draped over her eyes. The crowd exploded, everyone was taken back by her skill. The brunette stood up and locked eyes with Lucas as she strut off the floor.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The quarterback ran down the steps and out the doors to go find her.

"I guess he didn't want to wait." mumbled Maya

He busted out of the double doors and looked around for the big brown eyes he loved. He felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around he kissed her so passionately.

"Was that my surprise?"

"I couldn't not use that song, you sounded incredible and-" He cut her off with another kiss and hug, "and your voice calmed my nerves."

"You're amazing do you know that?" He grabbed her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "You are an amazing girl and I love you so much."

"I love you too." The brunette started to giggle.

"What? What's funny?"

"You have lipstick on your lips." He grabbed his shirt showing his abs and wiped his lips clean.

"Come on, let's go see your family."

The couple ran up the creaky plastic stairs and were met with hugs and praise.

"That was so sweet of you Riley." Holly exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Topanga

"Lucas was the one singing. She used a song he played for her."

Everyone looked at the quarterback. "He can sing and play guitar very well." voiced Dan

"YEAH HE CAN!" yelled Cory, Dan and Holly jumped back, they weren't used to him yet but their son had warned them about Cory. "That was incredible." exclaimed the father.

"Nice job huckleberry! You two make a great team."

Lucas threw his arm on Riley's shoulder, "we do don't we?"

"I have like 2 hours before my next routine, let's get food!" The brown eyed girl begged. The captain slipped her cover up jacket on over her costume and they all walked to the concessions.

The kids placed themselves at one table and the adults sat at another. Before the quarterback took his place next to Riley he pulled his keys, and phone out of his letterman and placed them on the table before he took off his jacket. "Hey babe, I'm going to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back." he kissed her on the head and jogged to the bathroom. He still was thinking about her solo and the song she used, it meant the world to him. He recalled several times when she stated that the song is the most important aspect.

He started walking back to the table but a little blonde girl pushed him up against the wall.

"What the hell is this huckleberry?"

"What are you talking about?" he thought she was kidding but when the intense look on her face didn't dissipate he began to realize something really was wrong.

"Why are you getting pictures from Missy? Oh, you know what let me rephrase that, why are you getting sexual pictures from Missy Bradford?"

"Maya, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"So you are telling me you don't know why a picture of her in sexy lingerie was sent to you? And I am supposed to believe you?"

"Think about it, if I was hiding something why would I have left my phone on the table? It is easy access."

Maya pondered the thought and realized huckleberry was right, she tossed the phone at him. "You better be glad I saw your phone before our girl did. She would have been thrown out of whack the rest of the day."

"Can you delete the pictures? I don't even want to look at them to get rid of 'em."

"Sure." she chuckled, "Lucas, is there anyway you can put a stop to this? All these little mind games she's playing are going to hurt Riley."

"I won't let anyone hurt Riley. And if I put a stop to this that means I would have to get close to her and I would rather poke my eyes out." he laughed

"Come on, they are waiting on us."

Lucas slid down beside Riley and after placing his arm around her shoulder he pecked her head. "I am so happy to be with you." he whispered.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The day flew by one mesmerizing dance after the other and Riley was so surprised that everyone was still around by award ceremony time.

"Guys, I just want to say thank you for staying and watching me all day it really means a lot. I know it has been a long day so you guys don't have to stay for award ceremonies I will call everyone who leaves to tell them what awards we got." once Riley's announcement came to a close she said goodbye to everyone. The brunette turned towards the green eyed boy "Don't worry babe, you will be the first person I call."

"What are you talking about crazy?"

"Well, aren't you- aren't you going to go home? I just assumed that since you had been here all day you would want to go home and relax."

"No, i'm not going anywhere." Lucas divulged with a grin.

"What time do you think you will be home honey?" asked Topanga

"I will call you when we leave so you have an idea. This is a smaller competition so the ceremonies shouldn't take too long."

She hugged and kissed everyone goodbye before she went to the gym. "Hey save me a spot next to you I have to go grab something real quick." Once he knew for sure that she was out of sight he ran to pick up his video.

"Hey man, picking up a video for Lucas Friar."

"Oh Mr. Friar, I had the privilege of recording for you. That girl can dance! I am rooting for her in the solos."

"Thanks man," he gave him a handshake, "that's really great of you. I didn't see any of the other routines but I think she has it in the bag." They traded money for the DVD, he tucked it in his pocket and ran to meet up with the beautiful brunette.

"Hey babe." He sat right next to Riley and her teammates, when he looked at the other girls to say hi they all began whispering. He brushed it off not really thinking twice about it. The award ceremonies went by pretty quickly and Riley had to get up several times to get trophies. First place in officer lyrical and hip hop. First Runner-Up for team jazz and team modern. They hadn't started solos yet but Riley was definitely favorite to win, the brown eyed girl got at least 10 compliments just since she sat down at the award ceremonies.

"Now that we finished ensembles and duos, we are moving onto the last part of the award ceremonies, the solos. The dancer grabbed Lucas' hand and squeezed it tight while he snuck his phone out of his pocket and began recording her.

"2nd runner up is Hannah Bell from Green Bay Highschool." Shouts exploded from her team.

"1st runner up is Allyson Adams also from Green Bay Highschool." The excitement was even greater now as she walked up to get her trophy.

"The moment we have been waiting for, first place in the solo competition goes to can I get a drumroll please... Riley Matthews from Huntington Dance Academy." Riley threw her head into her hands trying to keep herself from screaming and Lucas was recording the whole thing. She stood up jumping up and down while she skipped to get her trophy, literally skipped. "She's so cute" he mumbled into the phone. The dancer realized she was being recorded, and started shaking the trophy at the camera then blew a kiss! The brunette gave the entire team high fives and a few were lucky enough to get a hug, when she locked eyes with Lucas she mouthed 'because of you.'

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The couple walked out the door with the trophy in her left hand and Lucas' hand in her right.

"I am so proud of you babe!"

"Thank you! I know I shouldn't be, but I am kind of proud of myself." she laughed, "I think all in all this weekend was very eventful you won your game against a big rivalry and I accomplished something I had never been able to do before, because of you." She stopped Lucas and squeezed him tight, not wanting to let go.

"That was all you Riles, the way you dance moves people I really think you could be a dance teacher someday if you wanted to."

"Really?" She reached for his hand. "My parents try to be supportive but I can tell that they don't like the idea."

"Absolutely you could, look how much my sister loves you, all kids adore you and you are so incredibly talented." he confessed as he opened the door for her.

"Food?" she giggled.

"Yes, we will get you food." he leaned in and kissed her. The drive home seemed to take a little longer than it did to get there and now that the dancer had eaten she was barely able to hold her eyes open.

"Baby, lay down." There was no arguing not even a word left her mouth and she placed her head in his lap. He glanced down for just a moment and began stroking her hair, he knew that would make her fall asleep faster. She was so beautiful, now that all of her make up was off and there were no more costumes he felt like he really saw her for the first time all day.

"Honey, did you call your parents?" No response, he couldn't believe she was already asleep. He pulled the truck over and grabbed his phone from the cup holder. He sent the video he took to his parents and Riley's, then texted Cory to let him know that they were about 20 minutes away. The next 20 minutes went by way to fast and Riley was out cold. When he tried to wake her up she whined and fell back asleep. The quarterback texted Cory again and asked him to open the door. When the green eyed boy saw the door open he slid out of his truck and grabbed his girlfriend out of the seat.

"She wouldn't wake up." he whispered as he carried the beautiful brunette up the steps. "Did you want to take her from here?"

"No, you can take her to the room Mr. Friar."

"Okay, I left her bag in the truck I will grab it in a second."

"Don't worry, i'll grab it." Lucas walked through the house carrying his girlfriend like he did when he knocked her out and it brought back some great memories. The jade eyed boy tapped her bedroom door open with his toe and laid her down on her bed. Once he pulled his arms out he continued to stroke her hair and covered her up with the comforter. He gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Riley Matthews, I love you." He began to tiptoe out of her room when he came face to face with Mr. Matthews.

"Come with me Mr. Friar, let's talk."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The two men in Riley's life sat across from eachother at the dining room table and exchanged pleasantries.

"I want to thank you for taping Riley at the award ceremony. It was very thoughtful and I loved seeing her reaction."

"No problem sir, I like to hold onto memories."

"Mr. Friar, you and Riley haven't been dating long and you two are awful serious." Lucas sat in silence waiting for a question to respond to, "You are her first boyfriend, and that is a big deal."

"I understand your concern sir. You are correct this is Riley's first relationship but it's not my first relationship. I didn't know what a healthy relationship was before her, and as a matter of fact I wouldn't even consider those relationships, they are nothing like what she and I have. She isn't just another notch in my belt if that is something you are worried about. Because, if I am being one hundred percent honest sir, I love Riley."

"You love her? Lucas I think that is a little fast, i'm not trying to be rude but you don't know enough about her to make a statement like that."

"I know that her favorite color is purple and her favorite food is anything breakfast. She loves spinning in circles when she's happy and she can sing, did you know she could sing? She loves iced tea; lilies and understands football, that's just one more thing that makes her incredible. Those are all easy facts that a lot of people probably know, if we wanted to go deeper I would say that she puts her friends needs before hers. Which can be a good or bad thing, depending on the situation. She wants to pursue dance as a career, really, she wants to be a dance coach but since you don't fully support it, she is undecided." His smile grew larger thinking about her. "I know that she is as resilient as she is beautiful and stronger than we give her credit for, and everytime she gives someone a hug she squeezes them one more time while shrugging her shoulders before she lets go. I know that she is way out of my league and I will always have to fight to keep her. And, whenever we had our fight a few weeks back and she said that she was done with me, it felt like a hole had been punched through my chest, and I knew only Riley could fill that void. Lastly, I know that we have become serious quickly, but I know I am in love because of the way she makes me feel, she gives me strength to do anything, even talk to you like this. Sir."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review. If you want something in particular to happen please PM me and I will try to squeeze it into the story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Even talk to you like this? That sounds awful familiar." whispered Cory, "I'll trust you," Lucas began to grin, "For now, don't get cocky. Let me walk you out." The two men of Riley's life walked across the living room and before Cory opened up the red door the pair shook hands. The father stood in silence pondering what he just said, this was his little girl he was talking about.

"What do you think?" The teacher turned around and looked into the eyes of his beautiful wife then fell onto his couch.

"I think, he may love her but they haven't had any sort of obstacles to fight together. Not that we know of, how do I know he won't leave as soon as things get hard. That would break Riley's heart." Topanga sauntered to her husband and laid her head on his shoulder.

"We don't honey, they are still new. Remember when we first started dating and we didn't think life could get any better? You chased me to Florida and the fountain came on as we kissed, that is where they are right now let's not throw them into life just yet, let's just see how this plays out." she whispered

He leaned down and kissed her head, "How are you so smart?"

"I'm not, i'm in love." The pair sat in silence for a few more minutes before going to bed.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Ding Ding_

 _Double date, today you and Lucas me and Maya. Be ready at 6. Maya should be there soon._

As soon as Riley finished reading the text message Maya was walking through her bedroom door.

"Hey. Do you know what the guys are planning?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. Josh won't tell me anything! He just left with Lucas."

"So what do we wear, if we don't know where we are going?"

D _ing ding_

"It's from Lucas."

 _I'm sure you are probably wondering what it is you need to wear. Dress up and have fun doin' it! love you!_

"Alright Riles I am going to need your closet." Maya looked at her bestfriend laying in bed. "What's wrong honey?"

"Oh nothing, I am just tired. Yesterday wore me out! But I am a champion, my friend and i'll keep on fighting until the end!"

"Oh my goodness, don't do that again. Please. But get your pretty self up out of bed please, and help find clothes, it is already 4 and you have to shower and do your hair." Riley tossed her comforter off of her body and dragged herself to her walk in closet. "Why do I need to go shopping? I can just come here."

"You have half of my closet honey. I am dwindling, but I do have the perfect outfit for you!" She pushed some hangers aside and grabbed a long sleeve black shirt with a deep scoop neckline. Then the brunette opened up the middle drawer to reveal a red and white chevron flared skirt that stopped above her knees. "Put a brown belt through the loop and brown mid calf boots. Perfect."

"You are such a lifesaver I owe you one."

"Can I cash in on one of the million things you owe me?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "sure, what do ya' need?"

"Chocolate milk! Lots of chocolate milk, I need a sugar rush. I expect several bottles by the time I get out of that shower!" Riley started laughing and turned the radio on after slamming the bathroom door shut.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riles, did you pick an outift? You have tried on three already."

"I need to wear my boots. Lucas loves it when I wear my boots and I haven't been able to wear them since, well ya' know that night."

Maya looked at her phone, "Well hurry up it is 5:45!"

"OH MY GOSH! MAYA, I HAVE IT I HAVE THE OUTFIT!" Riley couldn't contain her excitement as she put her outfit on. It was perfect. The ivory skirt was so fluffy from all the tulle, with a denim button up, she tied the shirt up right above the skirt and rolled the sleeves. She slid on her cowboy boots and stepped out of her closet and into the sunlight that was beaming in from her window.

"Wow, you look beautiful! I am so lucky to have you as my best friend." Riley hugged the blonde beauty.

"Thank you."

The girls heard a knock on the door and let go of one another.

"Ladies, you two have some gentleman waiting for you at the door."

The girls squealed and Riley started to get butterflies. They took eachothers arms and waltzed to the front door. The guys were visibly blown away, because they both just stared, so Maya made the first move.

"Hey baby!" Maya walked to Josh and kissed him on the cheek, "You look very cute!" That move must have made Lucas come back to life.

The green eyed boy walked slowly up to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look amazing. You wearing boots for a reason?"

"Oh my boyfriend is from Texas and he likes it when I wear boots." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Tell me more about this boyfriend, is he attractive?"

"You have no idea! His eyes are gorgeous, and his smile makes my heart melt. Not to mention his body, that's what I am really in it for."

"He seems pretty great!" Lucas began brushing hair out of her face.

"Too good to be true." she laid on his chest.

"Where are we going?" exclaimed the blonde.

The boys looked at eachother and grinned. "Well, since tomorrow is a school holiday we set a few things up." her cousin was being mysterious.

"What are those things?" The dancer questioned.

The boys didn't answer they just escorted the ladies outside. They turned around and saw a red mustang. "Lucas, isn't this your moms car?"

"Mine, for the night." he smiled and walked her to the car with his hand on the small of her back. But first," both of the boys pulled bouquets of flowers out for their girls. "Flowers for the beautiful ladies." Riley was admiring her lilies, she loved how simple they were even floating on top of the water they looked at peace. She turned her head towards her bestfriend who was smelling her daisies.

"Your ride awaits!" Josh held the door open for Maya and climbed in the backseat with her once she had settled.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The group drove for 30 minutes to the next town. Huntington was great, but there wasn't a whole lot to do there and the boys knew that. "Guys, seriously what do you have planned?"

Lucas chuckled, "Just be patient, baby. It's cute whenever you are impatient but, you will see shortly." He took Riley's hand in his clutches and kissed her finger tips. This sent chills running through the brunette.

The quarterback pulled into the first parking garage he saw. Lucas went to the passenger side door and once he took the brown eyed girls hand to help her get out of the car the night had began. "So, Riley, Maya would you like to eat now or later?"

The teenagers looked at eachother, after communicating with their eyes they both yelled. "NOW!"

"Good thing. We have a reservation at seven," he looked at his watch, "6:45." Lucas took his gentle giant hands into hers and began walking to the restaurant. Maya was walking with Josh a few feet ahead of them.

"How did you know we were going to say dinner first?"

"Well, we didn't but we had a reservation at 7 in my name and one at 9 in Josh's just in case."

"Man, you two have really thought things through! What's the occasion? And where is dinner?"

"No occasion, Josh and I were talking and we wanted to do something special for y'all. Y'all don't realize how happy you make us." She grinned, hoping she wasn't blushing.

"Ya' know, I don't think you boys realize how happy you make Maya and I. I feel like we don't ever do anything for you."

"In Texas the guys do the dates and surprises, not the girls. Enjoy it. Because, we are here."

He opened up the dark wood doars of Del Frescoe's Double Eagle Steak House, one of the best steak houses in the state. Maya turned to Josh, "This is way to expensive, no absolutely not."

Josh grabbed her chin and kissed her, "You're worth it! Besides, I have been saving up my money, and I want to spend it on you."

"Lucas, are you sure? Maya's right, this place is super expensive."

"Josh is also right, I want to spend my money on you." She kissed him and he walked up to the hostess. "Friar, party of four."

The girl looked him up and down, noticeably checking him out. "Mr. Friar, your table will be ready momentarily." Maya leaned over and whispered to Riley.

"You'd think she would try to be slightly less obvious. You're standing right here." Riley laughed and brushed it off, she didn't have much to worry about.

"Right this way, Mr. Friar." she escorted the group to their table right by the window that looked out onto a pond.

"My name is Ally and I will be your server tonight. What can I get for you to drink," she stopped waiting for him to fill in his name.

"My name's Lucas. I would love an iced tea please."

"And for your, sister?" She raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips at Riley.

"My girlfriend, would love a Dr. Pepper and can she get a few cherries in a cup to go along with it."

"No problem." She took Josh's and Maya's drink order and left the table.

"Oh my gosh, could she be any more obvious?" Josh joked.

"It's actually entertaining, I enjoy seeing people flirt with him."

"Oh you do? Why is that Riles?" He threw his arm on her chair.

Riley looked towards Josh and Maya who were lost in their own conversation. "Because, I know that I have you. I can't really blame her; your naturally tan skin, your smile, your eyes that and more draws people in."

"You're too much." He kissed her, and was interrupted by the waitress who had brought back the drinks.

"Did you want to order any appetizers? Or just go ahead and order food?"

"I think I would like to order an appe-teaser." the brunette shook her head at his lame joke and chuckled quietly. The waitress however, cracked up laughing it was almost obnoxious.

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "You're so funny." The quarterback rolled his shoulder to shake her hand off.

"Shrimp cocktail please. And we should be ready to order when that comes out."

"So, what kind of steak do I want?" Riley hadn't had a whole lot of steak in her life and she was hoping her boyfriend would point her in the right direction.

"I gotcha covered babe."

"You're going to order for me?" She raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Gotta problem with that?"

"No, not at all. After constantly making decisions and remembering things it is definitely a nice break."

"You will be getting a filet mignon, medium with mashed potatoes and mac 'n cheese. You are ditching the diet tonight little lady!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The dinner seemed to fly by and the dancer had never been more full. Her steak was incredible and she didn't want to move. Lucas had just finished paying the check and grabbed her hand to take her to their next destination.

"I am so full, what did you do to me?"

"I gave you real food, none of that salad crap you've been eatin'." he started laughing and took her hand walking her outside of the building.

"Joshy, where to now?"

"Oh don't you Joshy me!" he grabbed her by the waist and started making out, not even a foot away from Riles and Lucas.

"Lukey, where to now?"

"You don't have to call me that to make out." He put Riley up against the brick wall of Del Frescoe's and began kissing her.

"Excuse me. Mr. Friar, you left your phone sitting on the table." He pulled away and after wiping his lips, grabbed his phone from Ally.

"Thanks Ally."

"Come on Riles we have to get goin' anyways." He took her hand and after smacking Josh they walked a few blocks down.

"DANCING!" Riley exclaimed. "We're going dancing?"

"I knew you'd love it. I have seen you dance solo, and with a team. But, I haven't seen you dance with me!" She jumped up and down while hugging her boyfriend.

"It's a teen club, great music, great friends equals lots of fun!" Josh stated.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _I'm holdin' on for dear life won't look down won't open my eyes keep my glass full until morning light_

"This is so awesome! Let's dance!" Riley drug him onto the floor and started dancing.

"I like it better when we are dancing together." He grabbed her waist and started moving from side to side. They had just begun dancing whenever the music slowed down.

 _Baby why you wanna cry you really oughta know that I just have to walk away sometimes  
We're gonna do what lovers do, we're gonna have a fight or two but I ain't ever changin' my mind_

"Can I dance with you my crazy girl?"

"Do you have to ask?" she smiled and started slow dancing. Riley loved this, she was as close to Lucas as she could possibly get and when she looked to her right, she saw her bestfriend. The brunette laid her head on his chest and noticed he was singing.

 _"Crazy girl don't you know that I love you."_ She looked up and realized he was singing to her. " _I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere."_ The dancer locked eyes with his gorgeous green ones and smiled. " _Silly woman come here let me hold you, have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl."_ Lucas thought nothing could ruin this moment.

"Hey Lucas!" He turned around still clutching Riley in his arms.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Please follow, favorite and review. Thank you so much for reading. If you want anything in particular to happen, please let me know in a PM.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"What are you doing here?" Riley questioned, angrily.

Missy sighed, "I just finished seeing my friend Ally, she mentioned that she saw you, Lucas."

"Missy, it was nice to see you, kind of. Now if you don't mind I am going to get back to my date." He began dancing with Riley again, trying to ignore the staring eyes behind them.

"Did you know Ally?"

"I had seen her before but I didn't know her name. Missy didn't really have manners so I was never introduced."

"I just find it odd that we run into Ally and then Missy shows up at our next stop. I mean, that isn't a coincidence. So she must have recognized you right? And called Missy?"

"Babe, what does it matter what they do? I care about you, and I care about what we do."

"I guess you're right. I'll try to ignore her. But, it is awful hard when she is staring directly at us." He spun her around and they enjoyed the rest of the evening, dancing with their friends and ignoring Missy.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas was laying down on his bed running through the night in his mind. He had just dropped off Riley and he already missed her. He couldn't help but want to spend all of his time with her.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Hi_

It was an unknown number. -Who is this?

 _A secret admirer_

-Well, secret admirer i'm taken sorry.

 _And, your point is?_

-My point is, that this conversation is done. Have a nice night

The mystery texter didn't reply back but he couldn't get over how weird that was. Tuesday had come around and it was nasty outside, it was the middle of October and it was turning cold. Riley didn't mind though, that gave her an excuse to break out her layers and scarves. The girls walked to school together, since Lucas and Josh had practice.

"Maya the whole point of sharing an umbrella is for us to both use it. That's why I didn't get you your own, right?" The blonde quickly adjusted her positioning and allowed Riley to scoot in. "I don't even know why I care, i'm already soaked."

"You look good wet, it suits you. Kind of a sexy swimmer, mermaid thing."

"Oh stop it! So, I have a question and it may be too personal, so you don't have to answer."

"Nothing is too personal when it comes to us Riles."

"Have you and Josh, ya' know done anything? Like, sexually?"

She hesitated to answer, "yeah, we have."

The brown eyed girl looked at her best friend, she was kind of shocked, but she really just had questions. "Maya Hart! When? Why didn't you tell me? What is it like?"

The blonde started laughing, "Easy honey, one question at a time. It happened about a week ago, he took me out to the lake like on our first official date. I didn't tell you because I thought you might be mad or disappointed in me."

"I can't believe you think that Maya, you know i'd never."

"I know peaches."

"You didn't answer my last question." she pryed.

"Umm.. It hurt, only a little and the pain didn't last long, but the only difference I really felt, was with Josh. It's um, it's hard to explain but I felt closer to him like nothing was going to come inbetween us. Have you and Lucas?" She looked at her brown eye's and knew the answer.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey, Josh can I ask you a question?" Lucas was changing clothes revealing his gorgeous six pack.

"Have you had a secret admirer? I have gotten texts the past couple of days and even after I told them about Riley she just keeps texting me."

"My advice is to tell Riley, before she finds out from someone else. When did it start?"

"Sunday night."

Josh began putting the finishing touches on his hair. "So right after our date with the girls, where you saw Missy and her friend Ally?"

"How did I not think of that? Freakin' Missy man, what did I ever see in her?"

"It's not what your eyes saw dude!" he started laughing. "Come on, let's go find the girls." The pair ran to the cafeteria where they were embraced by their gorgeous girlfriends.

"Hey babe. Can I talk to you about something?" He moved Riley to the side and pulled her towards him by the waist. He left his fingers interlocked on the small of her back so she wouldn't go anywhere.

"What's up babe? Oh no! You're breaking up with me? That's okay, I have a backup!" she started to giggle at her own joke

"Very funny." He kissed her with his soft lips, "Now back to reality, I have to tell you something. I have been getting some text messages from a 'secret admirer' and I wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the secret admirer is either Missy or Ally. That makes sense, they have nothing to do with their own lame lives." The brunette rolled her eyes and let out a breath.

"You aren't mad?"

"No, it isn't your fault you're ridiculously good looking," she kissed him, "funny," kissed him again, after every word she kissed him and he began to smile, "sexy, charming, or have gorgeous eyes and a seductive smile."

"You're the best!" he squeezed her.

"Thanks babe, just try to ignore it! Only care about us? Right? Oh," She looked at her phone, "Come on we are going to be late for class!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley ended up meeting Maya at the diner after her dance class and told her all about Lucas' secret admirer.

"Riles, we can use this to our advantage!"

"Where are you going with this?"

The blonde had a mischevious look in her eyes, "I'm saying use Missy's prank against her."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Riley placed her fork on her plate to fully focus on her bestfriend.

"I don't know, yet. Give me a little time and I will get back to you."

"That works out well because I am pretty sure our boyfriends are fixing to seperate us." The door flung open and the two hottest guys in school were headed straight towards them.

"Josh, I do believe that these are the prettiest girls I have ever seen!" he stared directly at Riley admiring her perfect face.

"I agree. I have dibs on the blonde." He grabbed her hand and slid her out of the booth.

"That works out well because I can't take my eyes off this beautiful girl." As soon as Riley stepped out of the booth he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Lucas! Put me down!" She couldn't control her laughter. "Where are we going?"

"I'm kidnapping you. So I can't tell you. That's how kidnapping works, right?"

"Oh okay, that makes sense. I'm cool go ahead and kidnap me. You are pretty good looking!"

He planted her feet back on the ground and while holding her face in his hands kissed her, with so much passion.

"Mmm.. what was that for?"

"Just my way of saying thank you for being so cool about the secret admirer thing. Along with this!" He pulled out a little orange box with the memorable candlestick picture on top, it made Riley smile so hard it hurt her face. He pulled the lid off revealing a James Avery silver heart ring.

"It's beautiful, but you really didn't have to get me anything. You already spend way too much money on me."

"I spoil you, because you deserve it. I spoil you because I want to, not because I have to." He picked up her right hand and slid it on her finger. "I spoil you, because I love you." She raised herself up on her toes to kiss him. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Where?"

"Anywhere." They continued to talk and Riley found every excuse to use her right hand so she could show off her new ring.

"When is your next contest?"

"Not for awhile. A few months actually. The last competition was small kind of like a warm up. It's something new coach was trying to hopefully warm us up and get a judges opinion. So we know what we need to work on."

"That sucks I was wanting to watch you dance again."

"You would see me if you continued to drop Blake off. But, with football, school and me your hands are pretty full."

"Let me rephrase that, I want to see you dance your solo." He raised his arm as she spun in circles.

"You want to hear your song goofy. I know what you are after. I can lend you a copy of the CD." She laughed softly and regained her balance now that she stopped spinning.

"What i'm after? If I was after anything it would be to see the way you look while you are dancing. It's just a perk that it is to my song."

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Joooolene_

Hey dad!

 _Hey come on home honey we have a surprise for you._

Can Lucas come?

 _Sure_.

Don't sound to excited. We will be home shortly!

"Excuse me sir, do you mind giving me a ride home?"

"No problem beautiful lady, right this way."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley ran through the door, and Lucas followed in behind her to close it. The brunette placed her hand over her mouth and attacked someone with hugs."Uncle Eric! Aunt Rachel! Hi, I have missed you both so much." Riley was ecstatic she hadn't seen them for over a year.

"Hi sweetheart! We missed you too." Eric looked up at Lucas.

"Who's this?" The brunette intertwined her fingers in his and pulled him next to her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews my name is Lucas Friar. I'm Riley's boyfriend."

"Her what? She's 5."

"Uncle Eric i'm 16!"

"You are 5 and you will continue to be 5 until I tell you to stop." The entire family started laughing and Riley hugged him again.

"I've missed you. What are you doing here though?"

"Well, we are back from our mission trip so we came to get Josh." The dancers smile dissipated to a straight face.

"You're taking Josh? You can't! I mean, he is playing football and has already been in this school for a few months and-"

"Riley does this have to do with your friend dating him?"

"Best friend. And yes, they are finally together and are extremely happy. I mean he has his own room here, why can't he stay? Or, I have a better idea why don't you move here!"

Topanga started laughing, "Honey, relax. They are going to talk to Josh when he gets home. We have already told them that he is more than welcome to stay. But, he is their son and since he is only 17 he has to do what they ask."

Riley glanced at her boyfriend, "this isn't going to be good!" she whispered. Lucas kissed her forehead.

"My darling daughter. Do you know where Josh and Maya are?" Cory was sitting at the dining room table with a cup of coffee

"We split up at the diner, i'm not sure. I'll go try and call her." The brunette abandoned her boyfriend and ran to her room. As soon as she slammed the door she dialed Maya.

Maya?

 _Yeah Riles?_

Where are you and Josh?

 _Around. Why?_ Riley heard kissing noises and needed to wrap it up quickly.

Josh's parents are here. You both need to get here. Now.

 _Josh, stop your parents are at your place. We will be there in 5._

The dancer clicked the end button and walked back out into the living room to find her Uncle Eric interrogating Lucas. The quarterback was sitting on the couch and Uncle Eric, trying to seem intimidating had his foot on the coffee table while he hovered over him.

"GPA?"

"3.8"

"Position in football?"

"QB."

"Age?"

"16 but 17 in one month."

"What are your intentions with my niece?"

"OKAY! That's enough of that!" Riley sauntered to her boyfriend and placed her hands on his broad shoulders."They will be here in 5 minutes, like 2 minutes ago. So in 3 minutes."

Aunt Rachel finally spoke up, "Thank you Riley, I can't wait to see him and his new girlfriend."

"You are going to love Maya. She's not just pretty, but funny and sweet! She's never met someone's parents before so go easy on her." Riley noticed her uncle still staring at Lucas. "Uncle Eric that was directed to you, you're worse than my dad!" Cory was about to say something, everyone was sure would be sarcastic but he was stopped at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Josh stood at the entryway with Maya clutching his arm.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you for reading. Please follow, favorite and review to find out what happens next.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Joshy!" Aunt Rachel ran to her son and gave him a hug. "We have missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, mom! This is Maya." He pulled the beautiful blonde out from behind him, she looked up at his mom and smiled.

"Maya, it is so great to meet you. I have heard a lot of wonderful things about you. From, well everyone!" Rachel was tall and gorgeous. She had bright red hair and green eyes, and if you didn't know she had a 16 year old son, you would never be able to tell she was over 30.

"You're gorgeous!" Maya threw her hands over her mouth, and her faced turned pink from ebarrassment.

"Thank you. So are you. Your eyes are incredible!" This eased the blonde's nerves and Josh kissed her head.

"They are, aren't they!" He was proud to have her by his side. "Hey dad!"

Uncle Eric walked around the couch to get to the front door. "Hi! How've you been?"

"Amazing. Thanks to her." He gestured his eyes to Maya. Lucas and Riley moved to the oversize chair and the brunette sat in his lap.

"I'm Josh's dad, Eric."

"Hey, i'm Maya." She reached out her small hand, Eric completely ignored the gesture and went in for a hug.

"WE DON'T HANDSHAKE, WE HUG!" Eric had always exceled in weird voices and making people laugh. He lifted Maya off the ground and she began to giggle.

"So, Josh gets his beaming personality from you!"

"I'd like to think I am not as crazy. But, for the most part, yeah!" Josh began to grin.

Topanga spoke up to fill the silence. "Dinner? Anyone? I can whip something up or, order takeout. Preferably takeout, there is a lot of us." The family started laughing.

"None for me. I ate dinner at Katy's."

"Do you want to go out for dessert?" Lucas asked while moving her hair out of her face.

"Sure, that sounds great!" The quarterback picked her up and carried her out the door.

"Bye mom, I wil be home by curfew!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Josh, come on man, don't make this more difficult than it already is. You have to come home." Eric was rarely stern, so this was the most strict Cory had seen him.

"Dad, please. Come on; the team is about to go to play off's, my grades are higher than they have ever been, I have a few job interviews coming up and I have Maya."

Cory and Eric looked at each other. "Josh, Maya why don't you two go meet up with Riley and her boyfriend and let us talk." Rachel suggested. Josh took the blonde's hand and walked outside. The walk was silent, the pair looked towards the ground trying to ignore what they knew was inevitable.

"Do you think you are going to be moving back?"

"I don't know. I purposefully did better, and worked harder this school year so I wouldn't have to. Thinking they may be okay if I stay. Cory and Topanga have told me they don't mind me staying."

"I don't want you to go back!" He grabbed his girlfriend and wrapped her in his arms.

"I know babe. But, maybe we will get lucky." He started rubbing her arms up and down feeling the chill against her skin. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah, a little. We left in a hurry, I didn't get a chance to grab my coat." He slid off his black leather jacket and threw it around her shoulders. Maya stared into the eyes of her boyfriend and whispered, "Thank you."

"Do you want to go meet up with Riles?"

"Yeah, i'll call her."

 _Hello_

Hey Riles, where are y'all

 _Katy's. He got me vanilla ice cream._

We're on our way. Be there in like 2 minutes.

 _Okay, love you peaches._

"My mom's place, come on." They sauntered to the diner and right before they walked to the window's for everyone to see. Josh grabbed the blue eyed girl and kissed her. One hand on her back, the other holding her face. "Wow, what was that for?" She started to blink quickly to wake herself from the daze his kiss caused.

"Um, just know that I am not going anywhere without a fight. I have had a crush on you for, I can't even tell you how long. Then I started dating you, and I quickly fell in love with you. I don't want to leave you, I can't leave you. You'll forget about me if I am several hours away, and get yourself a new boyfriend. He won't be as good looking, but that's hard to be." She smacked his arm and got serious.

The blonde threw her arms around his neck, "I'd never." Then pecked his nose.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"He's right. He's had no disciplinary problems either. I think he has incentive by letting him stay here." Cory finally broke the silence the group of adults had been sitting in for 10 minutes.

Rachel spoke up, "But, he is our son."

"And, we have no right to tell you what to do with your son. But, especially because he would have to leave Maya, you will have your hands full." Topanga had her lawyer demeanor on.

"Then I, as his father will handle it."

"Eric, you both are right we have no absolutely say in what you decide. But, I remember when Topanga moved away. My grades dropped, I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, I was defiant. I think you remember that time well. I was hard to share a room with."

"Not every relationship is yours and Topanga's, Cory. I know that is hard to believe, and I don't want to hurt my son but the odds are one in a million." Rachel was getting frustrated, she felt like she shouldn't have to argue the best interests of her son.

"They are, you're right. But, how would Topanga and I have known what would've happened if she didn't runaway to come back to me?"

"What did you think? You were going to drop him off here for 2 months, let him get adjusted to this school. Where he'd get involved with friends, girls and football and when you came back he'd leave quietly? You both know we would be happy to keep him, and I would be a lot more fun than my Aunt Prudence was." Her argument was persuasive.

Rachel turned to look at her husband, begging for help. "Cory, what's his GPA?"

"3.4"

"Football?"

"He's the best running back we've had in awhile. He's starting every game."

"What interviews does he have?"

"Waiter at Katy's and a cashier at the grocery store in town."

He continued to stand with his arms crossed as he began pacing the room. "So, we leave him here. Then what? We never see our son?"

"I actually have an idea." Topanga had a smirk on her face. Cory gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"What did they think you would stay here for 2 months and not put up a fight when you wanted to leave?" Riley was agitated seeing her best friend upset, knowing there was nothing she could do to make Maya feel better.

"It will work out guys, if anything Cory knows how you feel Josh." Lucas always the optimist, tried cheering everyone up.

"We hope he is as convincing as Topanga. Let's eat some more ice cream!" The girls slid out of the booth and walked to order some more.

"You okay man?"

Josh looked at the table and leaned closer, to keep his voice down. "Imagine how you would feel if Riley was moving away. Being forcefully separated from the one person that you can never get enough of."

"I can't. I don't want to." Lucas chuckled, "You have been excelling since you got here bro, I don't think your parents will just disregard that."

"My dad won't, my mom will. It took a months worth of convincing for her to even go on that trip with my dad. I don't think she is just going to let me stay here and her go back home 3 hours away."

"There could be some fun roadtrips though!" Josh looked over at Maya who had her head leaning on Riley's boney shoulder. "Topanga is a lawyer, if she agrees with Cory, i've heard she can be quite convincing."

The girls slid back into the booth. "I sure am glad my mom owns this place. Abundance of ice cream, for free!" Maya genuinely smiled at her boyfriend hoping to ease his mind. "Bite?" She offered a spoon full of cookies 'n cream to Josh. He took a bite then kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "Josh! You got ice cream all over me."

"Oh, i'm sorry you're already too sweet! Let me just wipe that off." She smacked his chest.

"Oh my gosh, could you be any more cheesy?" The blonde secretly liked him being cheesy, but she had to retain her tough girl image. The pair of friends started laughing and sat in the booth waiting for the call to come home.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I just don't think we should give our 16 year old the decision of where our family lives." Rachel had stood up and was pacing the room hoping someone would agree with her.

"Even if, you didn't want to move here. He could come see you. It is a 3 hour drive, he could leave after school and be home before it got dark." Topanga suggested.

"Eric, I am fighting you on this because I know how it felt. It isn't my place as my lovely wife pointed out earlier to tell you how to raise your son. But, at least let him finish the school year. Right?" Cory's eyes were pleading. Eric looked at his wife, she had her hands on her hips.

"Call the kids, will ya' Cor?"

"Sure."

The kids were laughing in the booth when Riley dropped ice cream on her lap. "Guys, it isn't funny, it is so cold!" Her lip began to pout, and Lucas kissed her quickly to stop it.

"You know I hate that!"

"That's why I do it!"

"Are you feelin' sassy? I will pick you up and take you home right now little lady!"

"No! I don't want to go home!"

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Joooleeene._

 _Riley, you have to come home! Bring everyone._

Okay. She hung up the phone and looked at her friends.

"Well, so much for not going home. We need to go guys!" Josh and Maya looked at eachother, the blue eyed girl tried to cover up the hurt that was beaming from her eyes.

"Slow way?" Josh questioned. The group nodded and the door jingled on their way out.

"Don't worry guys! I don't have a bad feeling in my tummy, I don't think anything is going to happen." Riley was trying to keep their spirits up. Lucas threw his arm around his gorgeous girlfriend and kissed her head.

"Thanks Riles. I hope so." Maya looked at her best friend and grinned. Even though it was dark outside her blue eyes still popped.

"Come here peaches." They let go of their boyfriends and interlocked their arms together. After they were ahead of the boys Riley whispered, "You and me honey, no matter what. I'm here."

"I know! You're the best friend I could ever have asked for."

"Oh, I know! I am pretty great, but so are you!" They flipped their hair.

"Stop it!" The girls began to giggle.

"It amazes me that they can say that in unison, every time. They don't even know when the other is going to do it!" Lucas exclaimed.

The group had arrived at the doorstep of the Matthews' and stood there. No one made a move, until Lucas stepped up, "Ready?" Everyone nodded and he opened the squeaky red door. All the parents stood up at the sound of it opening.

"Come take a seat you guys."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please, follow, favorite and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The kids sauntered towards the couches, eyeballing their parents the entire way. Maya was clutching onto her boyfriends arm, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

"So, i'm going to take a shot in the dark and assume I am moving?" Josh said sarcastically.

"Watch it son." Eric snapped back, "Listen."

"Yes, sir." He sat down on the loveseat and waited for the lecture.

"Riles, boyfriend of Riles can you please step out of the room?"

"Sure." She grabbed Lucas' hand and escorted him to her room.

"THE DOOR STAYS OPEN!" Cory yelled down the hallway.

"Of course, sir."

"So, your mother and I debated for awhile with your aunt and uncle on what to do. He told me you were right about your GPA, discipline and you're working hard to get a job. Cory also reminded me about how he felt when Topanga moved away at the age of 16. I remember seeing the hurt, and I remember having to climb on the roof of her old house in the rain just to get Cory for dinner." He looked at his younger brother and smiled. "So, that affects our decision a little, that is still not final. Even though we realize the odds of your relationship turning out like Cory's, are slim to none, we know it could happen. She's been a great influence on you so far. So Maya, my wife and I both thank you for that."

"We also want to thank you for making our son so happy." Rachel came up from behind Eric and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Soo.. i'm staying?" Josh's brows were furrowed and he held a look of confusion.

"We haven't made up our minds yet, but thanks to Pangers, we have an idea that we want to talk to you about."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Can you hear anyone coming?"

"No." The pair were sitting on the bay window with the TV on, but they weren't really watching it.

"I love kissing you!" He whispered.

"Oh, trust me I love it more." She giggled, she instictually wrapped her arms around his neck and scooted closer to her hot quarterback. He pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck, which drove her crazy. "Oh my gosh, you can't do that to me!" She slapped his chest.

"What?" He unknowingly bit his lip.

"Kiss my neck. It makes me want to do ya' know 'that'." She kissed him again.

"Sex? So when I kiss here," he swept her hair out of the way and gently pecked her neck, "it makes you wanna have sex with me?" He kissed her neck again, and she began to giggle.

"Yes, so that's why you have to stop!" She gently pushed him off.

"Why would I want to do that?" He laughed, and she looked down at her hands. "Riles, are you scared?" The brunette kept her head down but raised her eyes, revealing her long eyelashes.

"A little. I'm not as sexy as your lovely ex and I know you want it."

"Riley, you are the sexiest girl I have ever seen. Your legs just don't quit and your abs, it just gives me chills thinking about it. You're right though, I do want to have sex with you, bad. But, I won't ever force you and I won't ever go looking elsewhere." He grabbed her face and kissed her sweetly. The brunette leaned against his chest and ran her finger over his shirt, admiring his abs.

"I think you're sexy too." Riley mumbled. "I also think you are incredibly handsome and sweet and funny, the list could go on but I won't bore you!"

"Oh yeah? I don't mind hearing wonderful things about me, if you'd like to continue!" The sound of his laughter made Riley smile.

"I love you."

"I love you!"

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Cory was standing at Riley's entryway and gesturing towards his daughter.

"I'm sitting with Lucas?"

"CLOSELY! You are sitting closely with Lucas!"

"We aren't doing anything daddy you saw for yourself."

"I have my eyes on you, oh innocent daughter of mine!" Riley rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Better?"

"No, but I will take it. We are finishing up in here then we'll come get you!" He left the room and both of the kids let out a breath, knowing just 2 minutes before, they were in a heated make out session.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Your mother and I are still working out some details, but we are allowing you to stay with your aunt and uncle, until we can move here. But, you have to drive down and see us every weekend until we do."

Rachel interrupted, "With the exception of next weekend, because Saturday is Halloween." Josh released his girlfriend's hand and hugged his parents.

"Thank you, both so much. You won't regret this. And, I will enjoy the road trips back, but I really feel like this is my home now." Maya stood up and hugged his parents.

"Thank you." She whispered, as she stood on her tip toes. The blonde released Eric and Rachel then moved to Topanga and Cory. "I really appreciate your help. I know that you were a big part of the decision. Thank you."

"Don't mention it honey, it was kind of a selfish move anyways." Maya began to frown from confusion. "We have been wanting, for awhile now for my family to move closer." Topanga expressed.

"RILEY! LUCAS!" Cory yelled. "GET OUT HERE!"

The brunette peeked her head around the corner. "Good news or Bad?"

"Great news, peaches!" The blonde ran to give her best friend a hug, and Lucas shook hands with Josh. "He's staying. He's not going to leave."

"YAAAAAYY!" The brown eyed girl started bouncing up and down with Maya in her grasp, she had finally let Maya go and ran to her aunt and uncle. "You two are the best! You can't split up 4 best friends!" Aunt Rachel grinned but, you could tell she didn't want to leave her son.

"Why don't you and Eric stay the night tonight so you'll be refreshed in the morning?" The lawyer suggested.

"Yeah! It's already 10!" Riley looked at her uncle with pleading eyes.

"Fine. But, we do have to get going first thing in the morning."

"Lucas, Maya i'm afraid you both have to leave. It is 10 and a school night." Cory tried shooing them out, but Riley and Josh grabbed their other halves and kissed them goodbye. "Yuck. Bye you two," He held the door open, waiting for them to exit his home. "Today juniors."

"Bye Lucas." He continued to grin at Riley as he walked out the door.

"Bye beautiful. See you tomorrow!"

The front door slammed shut on Lucas' perfect face. "Okay, that's enough of that." her father snapped.

"Good night dad. If I don't see you two in the morning I love you Uncle Eric and Aunt Rachel." She hugged everyone and went to her room, and day dreamed of her and Lucas.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Party at Lovell Field on Saturday Night. Halloween Party. Be there or be lame." A random senior was walking around passing out flyers to everyone and handed one to Lucas. "We need to have the star quarterback there."

"Yeah, maybe." Riley locked eyes with Lucas and watched him crumple up the paper and throw it in the trash.

"You don't want to go?"

"After last time, I figured you wouldn't wanna go." He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned against the lockers.

"Well, last time we weren't together. Now we are, it could be fun. I don't have any plans for Halloween. Do you?"

"I do actually."

Riley's eyes were kind of shocked at the new information. "What is that?"

"To spend it with you." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "If that's okay?"

She giggled, "I think we should go. It could be a lot of fun, the party of the year and we'd miss it for something that happened a long time ago."

"For you. I will go." The quarterback stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What are you going to be for Halloween?"

"Well, I was thinking about Black Widow. I should go get that costume though, I mean Halloween is in 2 days. What about you?"

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it. Black Widow doesn't have any body she's interested in besides Bruce Banner."

"Eh, don't dress up as him. You should be Iron Man!"

"Well, then you should be Pepper. Right?"

"Yeah, let's do that! I'll be Pepper, i'll dress as a secretary and you can wear like the long sleeve black shirt, gray pants and have a light on your chest. I bet the costume shop would have something for the light."

He leaned down and kissed her head before they entered the classroom. "Sounds great babe."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Maya, what are you and Josh going to be? Wait are you two going to the party tonight? I don't think i've asked you."

"We are going, and Josh is going to be Danny from Grease and I am going to be Sandy!" Maya was clearly excited about it from the smile on her face.

The brunette popped her head out of the bathroom, "OH MY GOSH! Peaches, that is so stinkin' cute!"

"Yeah, I know! What are you and Lucas going to be?" The blonde lowered the magazine to see Riles.

"Iron Man and Pepper. I mean, we are both big Avenger fans. Plus, I have an excuse to wear my pencil skirt!"

"Your pencil skirt? Riles, are you going to dress as a sexy secretary?" The blonde set her magazine down and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Not sexy. I'd say attractive." The blue eyed girl squinted and watched her best friend. "So, are you wearing glasses?"

The brunette hesitated to answer. "Maybe."

"YOU ARE!" Maya ran into the bathroom.

"Shhh... Keep it down."

"Riley Ann Matthews. You are dressing sexy, I don't think I have ever seen you dress sexy on Halloween. You've always been a princess or something for Disney." Riley picked up a teasing comb and worked on her hair.

"I haven't had a reason, but I just-" She stopped talking and set down her comb. "I want to keep his attention, I mean going from doing stuff with Missy to well, me. I can only imagine how he must feel."

"Riles, he knew walking into this relationship with you that you were a virgin. There is nothing wrong with that. In fact, it is an attractive quality." The brunette turned to her best friend.

"Attractive? Really? You took it too far, you had me and then you lost me."

"I'm serious. Josh loved the thought of-" The dancer put her hand up to stop her. "Sorry, I was told that the innocence makes it sexier." The blonde raised her eyebrow and grinned.

"Well, I hope that isn't a load of crap. Either way, i'm excited for tonight."

"I figured, you're getting ready and it is only 7."

"THAT'S ALL?" She set down her comb and walked into her room to throw herself onto the bed.

"I mean, they wil be here at 8:30 so it isn't that far away. Can you stay at my place tonight? My mom wants to see me in the morning before she goes to work?"

"Sure. Let me go tell my parents." Riley left the room and her parents were sitting on the couch watching TV. "Mom, i'm staying at Maya's tonight. Katy wants to see her before she goes to work."

"Okay sweetie. Also, your father and I will be going out tonight, a woman at my office is having a party, so we will be leaving at 8."

"Have fun." The brunette turned to walk away but the familiar voice of her scolding father stopped her.

"Hold on, just a second. What time do you plan on leaving?"

"The guys are picking us up at 8:30." Cory began to squint his eyes.

"You do not leave this living room. I may have cameras set up around the house, you never know."

"You are so weird." She turned back around to head to her room, and rolled her eyes.

Riley entered her room and saw Maya in the bathroom working on her hair. It was adorable, the blonde's hair was naturally curly in a high pony with a red ribbon. "Riles, you need to get ready too."

"Okay, how should I do my hair?"

"Half up; half down, teased and curled." Riley started to smile and grabbed the teasing comb. "No, honey curl your hair first so once you are done teasing, the curls will be loose."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was 8 o'clock and Riley was staring at her bathroom mirror, she felt kind of self conscious. She had never intentionally tried to be sexy. Her black pencil skirt hugged her hips with her heels that wouldn't sink into the ground. The brunette looked at her black blazer that was buttoned and a white lace tanktop that was low cut. "Is it to low?" she whispered to herself. Maybe, it was but she ignored her conscience. The dancer ensured the bobby pins were secure and put on some fake glasses. After a deep breath and Maya yelling at her she opened up the bathroom door. "What do you think?"

"You look hot!" Maya started laughing, "Riles, I haven't seen this side of you before."

"Maya, let me just make this clear, I am not having sex with him."

"Whatever you say." The blonde's smirk revealed she didn't believe Riley.

"Stand up, let me see your outfit." The blue eyed girl looked absolutely adorable, she was wearing a white poodle skirt and a red button up with her Rydell High letterman. "I feel like we switched places for the night. You look amazing! I wish I would have thought about it."

"Isn't that what Halloween is about? Dressing up as someone else, for one night?" The girls heard a knock on the door and the butterflies began to stir in their stomachs. Maya started to get the door but her friend grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Maya, is my lace tanktop to low?"

"Well, it depends. Are you trying to show cleavage?"

"A little." She whispered.

"Pull it up a little if you want honey, you still look sexy in that pencil skirt. Come out when you want." She blew a kiss and went to answer the door. Riley followed her instincts and pulled the tanktop up just a little, it probably made no difference but the brunette felt better. She heard her boyfriend and a grin approached her face.

"Where's Riley?" The brunette took a deep breath and stepped into the living room.

"I'm here." She entered the living room and looked at Lucas. His shirt looked like it was going to bust at the seams from his protruding muscles. Riley noticed him bite his lip and he hurriedly walked to his girlfriend.

"Wow." He wrapped his hands around her waist. "What are you doin' to me?" He kissed her for several minutes, causing her butterflies to worsen. "You look, I mean wow."

"You look great yourself."

"Excuse me love birds!" Josh cleared his throat, "I do believe it is party time. Ready?"

"Yeah." The quarterback intertwined their fingers. "This should be an eventful evening!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Riley hopped into Lucas' truck and took her place in the middle seat. She felt great about herself, Lucas was clearly impressed and she knew she made the right decision to raise her tanktop. There is a difference between sexy and easy. The quarterback jumped into the driver's seat, before he started the truck he took another look at Riley.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." The brunette revealed her gorgeous smile.

"I will have to take a picture of you. But first." he leaned in and when their lips touched electricity flew through the air. After a quick 2 minute make out session, a few horn honks and brights being flashed they took off to the party. "Let's hope this party isn't as exciting as the last."

"Well, this time you won't leave me to go talk to Missy. Or at least I hope." She chuckled and placed her hand on his leg.

"You're right, I won't. I did hear there was going to be alcohol at the party though."

"None for me thanks."

"Then don't let anyone get you a drink besides me or someone you trust. Got it?"

"Why? It isn't like I wouldn't notice."

"They make liquor flavors that would intice your cute little taste buds. And, dressed like that it wouldn't surprise me if a few guys wouldn't try to take advantage. You know what, let's just say that you stay by me. Deal?"

"Fine. You better be lucky I like you."

"Just like? That hurts Riles."

"I'm only with you for the popularity and of course your muscles." He turned to her for a quick glance.

"Oh really?" He started tickling her with his free hand. "Really? You wanna take that back?"

The brunette was cracking up, "Please, stop. Babe, please."

"Take it back and i'll stop."

"Fine, fine I take it back." He quit tickling her and put his arm around her again. "I'm with you for the popularity alone." She grinned and he kissed her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

He put his truck in park and turned to Riley while unbuckling his seat belt. "Remember what I said, stick to me." The brunette nodded in agreement and slid out of the truck. She glanced at the familiar scenery, but was met with different circumstances. Everyone was in costumes, and she was with the man of her dreams. "Ready babe?"

"Let's go." The dancer looked around trying to decipher all of her peers. Half of the football team were dressed as, of course football players. She waved hi to Charlie who was dressed as, well she didn't really know who he was and made a mental note to ask him later. The couple continued to walk towards the truck bed that was filled with drinks and ran into 2 unwelcome and familiar faces.

"Try to ignore them." he whispered.

"LUCAS!"

He closed his eyes, "crap!"

"Funny running into you here. I figured after the last incident you wouldn't come back."

"Hi Missy, Ally." Maya walked up to join the conversation with Josh's arm around her shoulder.

"Figures that you'd dress up as a slutty cop." Everyone but the 2 girls cracked up at Maya's joke. Missy rolled her eyes and stared down at Riley.

"Riley, you look positively, what's the right word Ally?"

"Umm..adorable? No, precious."

"Precious, you look positively precious." That wasn't exactly what Riley had gone for but she could be another person for tonight right? Like a sarcastic sexy secretary.

Riley forced a grin, "Missy you look, what's the word? Hmmm... positively whorish. Yes, that's the word." The pair eyed down Riley as she grabbed Lucas' hand and walked away.

"Riles, where did that come from? That was awesome!" Maya hugged her.

"I can be a different person for one night, that's what Halloween is about right?"

"That was amazing!" Lucas leaned down and kissed her with 2 sets of eyes staring at them. "You want a drink?"

"Please. No alcohol!"

"You got it beautiful."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas walked to the bed of the truck that had all the drinks and began pouring.

"Lucas, how you doin' bud?"

"Charlie, how are you?" He set his drink to the side and started getting one for Riles.

"I'm great. I was wondering if I could have a dance with Riley." Lucas straightened up and looked at him. "Things have been weird since our last hang out and I was hoping to straighten some stuff out tonight." Lucas turned his back to him and looked at his beautiful girlfriend. "I don't even care that she looks incredibly sexy." Lucas' fist balled up and he turned to Charlie.

"Nope. And, if you don't mind staying clear of her tonight that'd be great." His strong jaw was clenched as he stared him down. Charlie grinned, happily striking a nerve of Lucas' and put his arms up in surrender.

"Hey man, i'm just saying if you want some free time. I'm here." Charlie walked backwards.

"I don't need it." His face went unchanged and watched him walk away. He felt a hand touch his back.

"Hey, you okay?" Riley's soothing voice calmed him down.

"Yeah, just protecting what's mine." The brunette smiled and kissed him.

"Wanna go dance?"

"That'd be awesome. Gives me an excuse to hold you!" He grinned and escorted her to the make shift dance floor. The dancer took off her heels and glasses, and Lucas grinned. "You can keep going." She hit his arm and laughed, then began dancing with her hot boyfriend.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

1 hour had passed of dancing and occasional socialization. "You know babe, I never did get that drink." He looked to his left and saw Josh with Maya.

"Stay right here okay?" He kissed her on her beautiful brown hair and walked up towards the bed of the truck. He grabbed 2 cups and stared pouring his drink.

"Hey sexy."

"I have to quit coming to this truck. People show up that I am not super interested in seeing." Riley looked at her boyfriend then started dancing with Maya again, not even noticing Missy.

"Oh come on. We had fun didn't we?" She stepped a little closer to Lucas, who had his back turned on her. Riley glanced back up to the truck, she had finally seen his ex and Ally walking up.

"It doesn't matter. We aren't together anymore. I am with Riley and you are with the entire school." He turned around and saw 2 girls he had no desire of seeing.

"What's wrong Riles?" Maya stopped dancing and looked up the hill.

"Lucas, you can't tell me that she gives you everything you want." Ally stepped closer, where she was just a few inches away.

"Everything and more. A relationship is not sex, despite what you may think." Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his ear. Riley took off running.

"GET OFF OF ME! That's it, I am done playing your freakin' mind games. Stay away from me, stay away from Riley." He moved out of their way and walked back down the hill with drinks in his hand. He tried rubbing his ear clean on his shirt.

"What the hell huckleberry?" Maya met him halfway and Josh had ahold of her arm.

"Son of a-." He exhaled. "Where is she?"

"She took off. I don't know. But, you stay away from her."

"Maya, it wasn't what it looked like. I swear."

She interrupted the quarterback. "I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Come on babe let's go."

"No Josh. He deserves to hear what I have to say. Did you know that Riley dressed sexy tonight to keep your attention. She thought that you might be looking at other girls."

"Maya, you can yell at me later. I have to go find Riley. Which way?" Maya stared at him, and Josh pointed towards the trucks.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley decided she would just walk home, it was only 30 minutes away. But, she had no shoes and it was dark.

"Riley! I saw what happened."

"Not now Charlie. Leave me alone."

"I tried to tell you, that would happen."

"Spare me the lecture and take it else where." She had her back turned to him and was forcing the tears back.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No. I am going home."

"Come on, this is special. It will make you forget about everything." Riley turned around looking disgusted.

"No Charlie. I feel like I have told you enough to leave me alone."

"You are just upset. Let me at least take you home. You don't need to walk home this late alone." Riley raised her eyes and looked at Charlie. She turned to her right and saw Lucas coming up the hill.

"Fine. But, let's go now." She quickly ran to his car and slammed the door as Lucas was yelling at her. Charlie quickly pulled out of the field and took off. Lucas fumbled with his keys and got in his truck to follow them.

Lucas was fuming and felt like he couldn't drive fast enough. Charlie turned his head to look at Riley. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Not your fault." She stared out the window, they were almost back in town.

"You deserve better than that."

"I asked for you to spare me the lecture. I don't want to hear that." She fiddled with her thumbs.

"I want to be with you Riley."

"I don't want to hear that either." She looked at him with her brows furrowed. "I know you like me Charlie. I am well aware. But, I don't see you that way, and I know I have told you that." She looked back out the window and saw they were just a few minutes away from her house.

"Riles, I don't just like you. I love you." He slowly pulled up the house and put his car in park.

"You don't love me Charlie. You just, you love the idea of me." She took a deep breath and looked at her friend, "Thank you for the ride. Have a good night." Riley went to pull at the handle but the door was locked. The brunette closed her eyes and pulled again. "Charlie, please unlock the door." She looked at her handle hoping there would be an unlock button.

"I know what I feel." He placed his hand on her thigh and she quickly swatted it away.

"It doesn't matter what you feel, we are not going to be together. I'm sorry, but I have no other way to tell you this without coming off rude." She reached for the handle and it was still locked.

Lucas turned off his lights and parked a few houses down. He was still furious, and saw Charlie's car parked in front of Riley's house still running.

"Charlie, unlock the car. Please. I want to go inside." Her eyes were pleading and she saw Lucas walking up to the car in the side mirror. Charlie placed his hand on her leg again and tried to lean in for a kiss. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Fine, you freaking tease." Charlie was pissed and unlocked the car. Riley got out and closed her door while the drivers door flew open.

"WAS THIS YOU?!" There was red in Lucas' eyes as he pulled Charlie out of the car.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading, please follow, favorite and review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Riley stared at Lucas who was clearly heated. Even though she really didn't want to deal with either one of the boys right now she realized she had to stop this. "WAS THIS YOU CHARLIE? Are you and Missy freaking plotting again?" The quarterback had him up against the car.

"Keep her. I don't date girls who dress like sluts." That sent Lucas over the edge, he punched him in the gut and after another punch to the face he watched him fall to the ground.

Lucas kneeled beside him, "You would be considered the luckiest guy in the world to date her. You hear me? Talk about her like that again, it will get a whole lot worse before it gets better." Riley had seen that the fight was ending so she walked inside her house and locked the door. "Get the hell out of here. You, and Missy are done." Charlie struggled to get up and get in his car. Lucas watched as his tail lights got smaller, then turned on the next street. The quarterback turned his head towards Riley's steps and saw she wasn't there.

"Riley, please. Open the door." He continued to knock on the front door with no response from her. "Please, just give me a chance to explain." A window above him flew open and he looked above to examine the noise.

"Lucas, please go home."

"I am not going anywhere until you and I talk about what happened." He began searching the house to find a place to climb.

"I saw what I needed to see. I'm curious actually, why didn't you move away when she got close to you? Was it because you wanted the sexy cop to punish you for letting her kiss your ear?" Riley was in her own little world and continued to ramble. Lucas ran, jumped and held the roof in his grasp. He did a muscle up and found himself on the roof. "If you wanted that, then why didn't you break up with me and go get it?"

"Because," The brunette snapped back into reality and saw her boyfriend a few inches from her face. "because, I don't want that, I want you. This is a huge misunderstanding and I think you are looking for a way out." The brown eyed girl stepped away from her window and Lucas crawled in.

"Excuse me? I want a way out? You were the one who let her kiss you."

"I didn't let her kiss me. It isn't like I can shove a girl off. No matter who it is, a gentleman doesn't do that. Secondly, yes I think you are looking for a reason to be mad."

"Please explain to me Dr. Friar why I would want to do that?"

"Riles, you knew the moment you saw Charlie come up behind you what was happening and you ignored it. You rode home with him to piss me off, and congratulations it worked. This," he gestured to her outfit, "this isn't who I fell in love with. Don't get me wrong I love it, but you are trying so hard to give me what, you think I want."

"I know you want sex! I dressed like that so maybe, you wouldn't look at other girls!"

"I WANT YOU RILEY!" Her mouth opened and her brown eyes widened, she was shocked he yelled at her. "I want you. If you 'know' anything, know that. I like sex; no, I love sex, I am a man and a human being. Everyone wants sex, but I will never go anywhere else to get it." Riley stood there with nothing to say. "I enjoyed seeing you dress sexy tonight, it worked well but I don't need that. You want to know what turns me on?" His shoulders began to relax and a smile crept onto his face. "Your amazing smile, and when you dance, and," he chuckled thinking about it, "that pouty lip that you give when something doesn't go your way, that could be one of the sexiest things you do. Your body is great, don't misunderstand but, when you are spinning in circles while we are walking anywhere or when you place your hand on my thigh while we're driving, that turns me on. You being you, Riley that is what turns me on. I don't need anyone else, you're afraid of sex which is why you want out, because you think that is all I care about. That just isn't true, and you know it."

Riley continued to stand in the same spot, her bottom lip started coming out and she began to whisper, "you yelled at me." Lucas smiled and walked over to his girlfriend, he put his hand on her face and lifted it to gaze into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I yelled." He leaned in and kissed her. "But, i'm not sorry for fighting for you. You have to quit running away from me babe. Slap me when I come back or punch me I don't care, but don't run anymore."

"Deal." she wrapped her arms around his waist and they hugged for almost 5 minutes.

"Can I stay for a bit?" He hopped on her bed and Riley nodded.

"Here's the remote and I am going to change." She pulled some clothes out of her drawer and walked towards the bathroom.

"If you need any help let me know." He winked as she closed the door. The brunette took her hair down; shook it out, removed her costume and washed her feet. They were dirty from her being barefoot. The brown eyed girl put her nike shorts and oversized shirt on then walked out of her bathroom. "Riles, seriously you can't wear that."

"What?" She looked down. "This isn't bad."

"Your innocence is even sexier." The brunette smirked, remembering what Maya had said.

"I'm not changing. I haven't done laundry in awhile so it is this or my Disney princess pajamas." She jumped on the bed and watched the first Hunger Games. She felt Lucas staring at her.

"Disney princess pajamas will be best." The brown eyed girl rolled her eyes, and threw herself on the pillows ignoring his statement. She felt the bed move and Lucas was on top of her. "I highly recommend changing."

"What if I don't want to?" He moved her hair and kissed her neck. Riley curled her toes, at the feeling of his lips on her neck. "I'm still not convinced." she whispered. He ran his hand on her side and slightly bit her neck as he kissed. The brunette threw her arms around his neck and began passionately locking lips. Riley rolled him over where she was on top and he was laying down. The quarterback placed his hand on her back and sat up. "Take your shirt off." She mumbled while they touched lips. He lifted his arms and she pulled his sweater off taking the light with it. Riley leaned back and bit her lip while looking at his abs.

"When will your parents be home?" he mumbled and continued kissing her neck.

"I don't have to stay here. They think I am going to be at Maya's anyways." Lucas grinned.

All of a sudden he realized what he was doing. "Riles, we don't have to do this. Okay? We can, we can calm down and wait." He exhaled trying to cool off.

"You're right, we need to relax." She couldn't stop staring at his body and began smiling. "I have an idea." She ran down the hall and grabbed several blankets and a few pillows from her room. "Can you stay somewhere else tonight?"

He started to grin, figuring out where this was going. "Yeah. I can."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I can't believe Lucas." Maya was spitting mad and continued to vent to Josh.

"Maya, you know that Missy is conniving. Lucas wouldn't do that."

 _Ding Ding_

 _Not staying the night tonight. I'll be with Lucas, cover for me. Plz. ILY_

"Apparently they made up." She raised her phone to show Josh the message.

"Oh man, Riley is turning into a bad girl." The blonde raised her eyebrow as Josh put his truck into park. "She has a few bad influences though, doesn't she?" He unbuckled his seat belt and then Maya's.

"Josh, i'm mad." She was trying to keep her composure while he moved her jacket to kiss her shoulder

"I know, and it is so sexy. Take out your anger on me." She started laughing and took off her Rydell High letterman.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Where are we going?" Lucas looked at his girlfriend.

"Just drive. We'll find a spot." She leaned on his shoulder and her hand landed on his leg, he put his truck into drive and left the drama behind.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you so much for reading. Please follow, favorite and review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It was 11 o'clock and it was a cool evening. The couple had driven 15 minutes out of town and parked in a field. They had laid out the blankets in the bed of his truck and laid together, by themselves in the middle of an empty field, so romantic. Riley was mesmerized at all the stars and it brought her back to the nights she was at the lake. The brunette was laying on Lucas' chest with his arm wrapped around her. "I love you Riley."

She sat up and turned to her boyfriend. "Lucas, I want to do this." His eyes widened and he sat up.

"Riley, don't feel pressured." He was excited but, he didn't want her to do this because of what happened tonight. "I don't want you to do this because of our argument." She crawled towards him and took off his shirt, lightly pecked his chest, then moved to his neck. "Riles, are you sure?"

"Do you have protection?" He got his wallet.

"Riles, you have told me that you wanted to wait till you were at least engaged." The brunette looked at the blankets. "What are you thinking beautiful?" He stroked her cheek.

"This is the perfect setting. The absolute most romantic way I would want to lose it."

He shook his head and giggled. "Riley, until you are ready, forget about the setting forget about romance. Wait, until you are ready and with the right person."

She raised her eyes. "Maybe I already found the right person." After Lucas peered into her eyes, the quarterback kissed her and they touched foreheads.

"Do you really mean that?" His eyes looked like a film of glass was placed over them.

"Yeah. I do. I love you." He kissed her again.

He lowered his head and looked up with his eyes glistening. "I have thought that you were the person I would end up with, for I don't even know how long. I would be lucky to be married to you one day."

Riley had a tear in her eye. "So, you think you're gonna marry me?"

"I know i'm gonna marry you." He laid back down in the bed of his truck, and lifted up the blanket. "Come here." The brunette snuggled up next to him and got back up almost immediately.

"I didn't set my phone alarm, we need to head home around 8." She set the alarm on her phone and laid back down. "We can't get caught."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Do you have to go home?" Josh had his arms locked behind Maya's back standing outside of her house.

"Unfortunately, yes I do. But, I had a lot of fun tonight." She raised both of her eyebrows and smiled.

"Lucas is so lucky to keep his girlfriend all night." He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe we can figure out something soon. I have to admit I am pretty jealous." She kissed his soft lips.

He gently swept a strand of hair out of her face. "I love your eyes. You are just, absolutely gorgeous. Do you know that? I am so lucky to be with you."

"Me too babe. I can't believe it took us this long to get together though. I mean, apparently you have had a crush on me as long as I have on you."

"True, but things happen for a reason. Maybe, we were too immature when we were younger and it may not have worked out, then we wouldn't be together now."

"Whatever the reason, i'm glad we are together now. And, we have been lucky enough to not have any issues. Well, the moving thing but that was resolved quickly. You have to go up there next weekend, right?"

He looked towards the ground, "Yeah." He slowly raised his eyes and a grin approached his face. "Maybe you can come with me, that'd be fun."

The blonde began to smile. "That'd be so cool. To see where you grew up and driving down there together."

"It's about a 3 hour drive. Do you think your mom would go for it?"

"I can ask her. That never hurt anyone!" She kissed his lips. "But, for now I have to go inside. I love you." The blonde kissed him one more time and after struggling to get out of his arms, he finally let her free.

"Bye beautiful girl. I'll see you tomorrow!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The couple woke up in the bed of his truck at 8 a.m. and quickly left the field to get home. Riley was relieved to not see any phone calls or texts from her parents and after a quick 20 minute drive he parked a few houses down from Riley's. "I had a wonderful time last night. Thank you for, everything."

"Anytime princess. Do you want to come over to my house later? My parents have been buggin' me to see you. Apparently, I have been hogging you."

"Yeah. That sounds like fun!"

"Great, i'll pick you up at noon?"

"Perfect." She kissed his lips and walked to her house. He watched her the entire way.

After he watched her go inside he whispered, "I'm gonna marry her someday." He put his truck in drive and turned on the next street, careful not to pass the Matthews house.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hi honey, how was the party last night?" Riley was leaning against the door.

"It was fun, but we may not go to parties out there anymore."

Cory looked at his wife. "Why? I thought you said you had fun."

"Drama. Lucas' ex is a piece of work." The whole family started laughing. "How was y'alls thing?"

"Did you say y'all? I think you need to quit hanging out with Lucas so much before you go full southern." Topanga laughed and took a sip of coffee.

"Speakin' of, can I go to Lucas' house today around noon? His parents have been wanting to see me." The parents looked at each other, discussing with their eyes.

"That's fine. But, we get you tomorrow night."

"Sure, what are we doing?"

"Uncle Shawn is coming into town. He wants to see you." Riley's eyes lit up and started jumping up and down.

"Uncle Shawn? YAYAY! We have to throw him a welcome home party."

"Riles-" Topanga tried to interject.

"I'll send out text invites. Mom can you cook? I know it's a Monday but, pleeeaase?" She was practically begging. Cory looked anxious to join into the excitement and then he finally burst.

"Please my lovely wife! Shawn's coming home! Please, please, please."

"Cory get off of the floor, fine. We will throw a small get together. I will go to the store and get food, Riley is in charge of invites, and Cory I am afraid to put you in charge of anything."

"DECORATIONS! I will be in charge of decorations."

"Honey, what kind of decorations are you expecting to get for a coming home party?"

"You are in charge of food, and I am in charge of decorations." He slammed the door shut on his way out.

"Wow, mom. Have fun with him. I am going to get ready." Riley ran out of the living room and entered her safe haven. She closed the door and exhaled, she couldn't believe that she'd gotten away with it, and realized she probably wouldn't do it again. Her heart was still beating fast. The brunette brushed it off and got ready for her day date with Lucas.

"MOM! Mom, I need you!" The door sprung open and a worried mom ran into her bedroom.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yes, I just need an opinion."

"You scared me. Don't do that."

"Sorry. What should I wear today? Last time I went over there I dressed up because I was meeting his parents."

"I'd say keep it casual. Jeans and a cute top should work." Topanga sat on her bed. "Honey, how are things between you two?"

Riley started smiling and turned towards her mother. "Um, pretty great! He makes me very happy."

"That's great sweetheart. I guess, that kind of worries me though. I mean, he's your first boyfriend and you're already saying you love him."

"Isn't that what happened with you and dad?"

Topanga chuckled. "Yes, but we had grown up with eachother. I knew your father very well before we started dating."

"Lucas and I can't match your story perfectly mom!" Riley joked.

"I know honey, and don't get me wrong I am super happy for you. I'm just worried, what happens when you both go to college.."

"I know momma, you only want what's best for me. But, you taught me well, and my father, no matter how crazy he is has shown me what to look for in a guy. He is amazing, he treats me like a prince does in a fairytale, I feel like i'm in my own disney movie. As for college, we'll worry about that later." They chuckled.

"Well, before you start writing your vows. You should get dressed, it is 11:40." The dancer widened her eyes and kicked her mom out of the room.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Topanga was in the kitchen doing dishes, when there was a knock on the front door. "Hello?"

"Hey Lucas. Come on in."

"Thanks Mrs. Matthews, sorry the door was slightly opened. How are you today?"

"It's no problem. And ya' know living this crazy thing called life and doing it well. I am very lucky."

"Me too." He smiled and looked towards the hallway.

"I want to say thank you, you seem to make my daughter very happy. And, her laughter has always been my favorite song." Lucas' cheeks turned red and his smile got bigger.

"No problem, she makes me incredibly happy also."

"And by the way ignore my crazy husband. Riley is his only kid, and a girl so he tends to be over protective."

"I don't mind, i'll be the same way whenever I have a daughter. So, I understand." Topanga smirked and hugged Lucas.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Riley walked out of the hallway in jeans, converse, with a black and white t-shirt. "I can come back?"

"No babe, you aren't interrupting anything. You ready?" He held his hand out and she grabbed it quickly.

"Riley, be home by 9 please. Did you text everyone?"

"Yes; Maya, Katy, Josh, and us. There isn't a whole lot." Topanga started laughing.

"Have fun." The couple walked out to the truck and Lucas as usual, opened the door for her.

"Text everyone for what?"

"My Uncle Shawn is coming into town and we are having a little welcome home party."

"Was I not invited? That hurts."

"Of course your invited. You're just attached to my hip, so I figured you'd be with me anyways." Lucas kissed her.

"Better believe it." He kissed her again, "Come on, we have to go. Everyone's waiting."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you for reading, please follow, favorite and review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Who is everyone?" She laid her hand on his lap.

"Sorry, my family. I shouldn't have said everyone." Riley exhaled, she was worried she may have under dressed.

"Okay good. Are we just hanging out at your house?"

"Yeah, my mom's going to cook dinner and I figured since it is dark and cloudy outside that we could watch a scary movie." The brunette's eyes widened at the sound of the word 'scary'. She didn't say anything. "What's wrong?"

"Can we watch a movie that isn't scary. Like-"

"I completely forgot that you don't like scary movies."

"I will just cuddle into you most of the time. I like the beginning and the last few minutes of them." He started laughing. "It isn't funny, those are the happiest moments."

"Baby, you can cuddle into me as much as you want." He grabbed her hand gently and kissed it.

"Ugh, what move is it?"

"Blake wants to watch Prom Night. The new one with-"

"Brittany Snow? I love her. Never seen the movie but I love her in 'John Tucker Must Die'."

"But, you don't like scary movies." He held a look of confusion in his eyes.

"No, that isn't a scary movie. It's about a guy who cheated with like 3 different people and they used the new girl, Brittany Snow, to get back at him and break his heart."

"That sounds intense." He laughed.

"You've been warned Mr. Friar." The quarterback put his truck into park and caressed her face.

"I love you." He kissed her and they ran to the front door.

"MOM, DAD, BLAKE! We're here." Footsteps shuffled through out the house and everyone embraced her like a long lost relative.

"We've missed you. We haven't even been able to tell you congratulations. We're so proud of you for placing first. You deserved it."

"Thank you Holly, that's so sweet." Blake went in for a hug.

"My wife's right, you danced beautifully. You should really pursue that." Lucas put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

"Riley, do you want to change? Get comfy for the movie? I never like jeans, you can't move well." Holly started laughing, she was full of energy today.

"Sure. I'd love that. Then I can help you with lunch."

"Lucas, go grab her something. Pajama pants, basketball shorts whatever ya' got that might fit her tiny body."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You're mom is full of energy today." Riley laughed. She sat on his bed while he dug through his drawers.

"Yeah she's been anxious to see you. I think they like you more than me." The green eyed boy pulled out a pair of basketball shorts. "These should work they have a drawstring on them, so they can be tightened."

"Your parents do not love me more." He sat down next to her.

"I know." He kissed her cheek. "So I got to thinkin' it's going to be very attractive seein' you in my clothes."

"Get out of here before you get yourself worked up." He started laughing and left the room and waited at the staircase.

"Hey, let's go eat!" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Wow. You can keep those. They look better on you anyways." He started laughing and kissed her.

"I'd prefer a shirt. I can sleep in it, and it'll smell like you."

"Go grab one."

A big smile emerged on her gorgeous face. "Really?"

"Yeah. I like the idea of you wearing it also." The brunette skipped into Lucas' room and started going through his closet. It didn't take her long to find the exact shirt she wanted, a black v neck. "Why that one?"

"You were wearing it last weekend at my competition. Good memories and you looked amazing in it." He grabbed her face and kissed her, running his fingers through her hair and feeling her soft cheek with his thumb.

"Come on baby. I have to share you now." They started walking down the stairs. "I feel like i'm in kindergarten again."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Hey baby, have you asked your mom about next weekend?  
 _Yeah, she's thinking about it. I don't know if i'll be able to though.  
_ Well, maybe if she talked to my parents. She may be more comfortable with it.  
 _If she doesn't give me an answer by tomorrow then I will bring it up. Are your parents okay with it?  
_ Yeah, they are just as happy to see you as they are me.  
 _Doubtful. What are you doing right now?  
_ I'm laying on my bed, wishing you were here to join me.  
 _Do you wanna go see a movie?  
_ With you? Always! What do you want to see?  
 _Hmm.. how about Mockingjay Part 2, it's been out for a few weeks so it won't be too crowded.  
_ I'll pick you up in 30 minutes.  
 _The movie doesn't start for another 2 hours._ He heard laughing on the other line.  
What's your point?  
 _You know, I don't think I have one. We can get food. See you in a bit. Love you._

Josh hung up the phone and sighed. He was so happy, everything in his life was working out perfectly and he couldn't believe it.

Maya started shuffling through her closet trying to find something to wear. She started laughing as she searched, Riley was right most of the clothes were hers. As soon as the blonde saw the ivory blazer she knew exactly what she'd pair it with. Out of her drawer she grabbed a pair of super skinny dark wash jeans and Riley's satin black camisole. "Shoes." She mumbled, and grabbed her knee high suede black boots. The outfit looked perfect together, after touching up her curled hair she slid a tube of red lipstick across her soft lips. Her gorgeous smile appeared when there was a knock on the front door.

"Hey baby!" She was excited to go on a date with him.

"Wow, Maya you look breathtaking." His brown eyes were wide as he glanced over her body for the 3rd time.

"Thank you. You look great yourself." He dressed up a little too. A black sports coat, white v-neck shirt and dark jeans.

"You ready to go?" He held out his hand and she didn't hesitate to grab it. "I'm still blown away, I mean you're, just wow." Josh opened the door for her and she slid into the passengers seat.

"Thank you, again." She chuckled. "So where are we going before the movie?"

"I was thinking Hibachi. Have you ever been?" She grinned.

"No. I've been to my mom's diner. That's pretty much the extent of it."

"Well, beautiful girl you're in for a treat. The food is to die for. No offense to your mom's diner." He laughed and she laid his head on her shoulder.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Wow, it's crazy looking in here." There were 2 sepearte dining areas, one was like a normal restaurant and the other had grills laying out with seats surrounding it. The lights were low and a flash of fire caught her attention. "Holy crap, what was that?"

"They cook the food in front of you. Dinner and a show." He placed his hand on the small of her back and they were escorted to a grill. Josh pulled out her chair and took a seat next to her.

"This looks like it's going to be fun." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for taking me here."

"Anytime sweetheart. Pick 2; chicken, shrimp, or steak."

"Steak and shrimp. Why?"

"That's what you're getting for dinner. I'll order for us when the time comes." He placed his arm on her lap and held her hand. After the waitress took their orders she came back with soup and salad as starters.

"What kind of soup is this?" She whispered. It was clear with mushrooms floating around in it.

"You'll like it. I promise. Take a sip." The blonde did with reluctance and her taste buds were satisfied.

"Wow, that tastes delicious. And, just like chicken broth."

He laughed, his smile made Maya's knees weak. "That's what I think it is. But, I don't really know the name." A chef dressed in all black was wheeling a cart full of uncooked food towards their grill. "He's going to cook in front of us." Josh whispered.

"You two share steak and shrimp?"

"Yes. Medium please." Maya watched their exchange and was curious when he dumped a tray of veggies onto the grill, then one filled with rice. She jumped when he started slamming his utensils on the grill.

"Holy crap." He grabbed her hand while laughing. The chef stacked up onions and made a train, He set a smiley face on fire and with the rice made a fish talk. Maya was continually laughing and locked in a trance. Josh stared at his girlfriend as she enjoyed the show, no matter what he did he couldn't get over her eyes. They shined so bright and you could almost see reflections off of them. He brushed her hair behind her back, but she didn't even notice, she continued smiling and watching him cook.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Wow, Josh that was delicious." Her plate was pretty much clean besides a bit of rice and some veggies.

"Yeah I can tell." He started chuckling and checked the time on his phone. "Oh, we better get goin' sweetheart or we'll miss the movie." He laid cash down on the table and escorted his beautiful date outside to his truck. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Are you going to be able to get snacks at the theatre."

"I can't believe i'm saying this, but I don't know. I don't think i'll be able to have popcorn." She looked at him with shock in her eyes.

"Well, I saved room for popcorn. So, if you change your mind i'll share. What about an icee? Do you still want an icee?"

"You better share. And, duh. That's a drink not food." She kissed his cheek and they sped off towards the movie theater. "I love you."

He kissed her head and lingered, smelling her beautiful aroma. "I love you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The family had finished their late lunch and everyone but Holly and Riley went to the living room. The girls went into the kitchen to clean up the mess that had been made.

"Riley, you don't have to help me. You've done enough." The brunette looked at Holly and was confused.

"Mrs. Friar I haven't done anything. In fact, I helped make a mess." She laughed and placed her plate in the dishwasher.

"I'm not talking about today Riley." Holly smiled and raised her eyebrows as she gestured to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful girl."

"Hey babe. I'll be in there in a minute. I'm helping your mom clean up." He kissed the top of her head and walked to the pantry.

"I'm just here to make popcorn."

"And dirty up another bowl?" She laughed. "Go sit down, i'll take care of it."

"Thanks babe." He meandered back into the living room.

"That Riley, is what i'm talking about. He finally realizes his worth, he's happy. The last piece of work he brought home, constantly made him angry or she belittled him. It's just nice to see him with someone who appreciates him."

The dancer looked towards the ground and smiled. "Thank you for raising such an incredible son." Riley finished the dishes and made popcorn for the family, Holly followed her into the living room when she realized, she forgot drinks. "Babe, what do you want?"

"Tea please." She walked back through the dining room when Lucas' phone went off on the table.

"Hey babe, your phone went off." She picked up his phone, to pass it to him when she saw it was from Missy.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Hey, thanks babe. Who's it from?" He put his arm around her waist and glanced at the phone she was holding up. He immediately hugged her, "Please don't get mad."

"Can we go somewhere to talk real quick?" He nodded.

"Go into the kitchen. I'll be right there." Lucas went to grab his phone but she jerked it away from him. He jogged into the living room and made up an excuse to wait to start the movie. Riley was irate, why does she keep doing this? It made no sense to her, Missy lost. She was really happy, and Riley kept trying to ruin it. "Hi." He had his hands tucked into his jean pockets, and he slowly moved towards her.

"How long have you been getting these pictures?"

"Randomly since your competition."

"My competition 2 weeks ago?" Lucas looked towards the tile. "So, why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out like this?" She was trying to remain calm, considering his family was in the other room, and Holly just bragged on how great Riley was.

"I know I should've told you, and I don't have a good excuse as to why I didn't. I figured if I ignored them long enough she'd stop and I wouldn't have to see the hurt in your eyes when I told you." She took one glance at his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "Babe, come on. If I was hiding something then I would have a password and not leave my phone lying around. I would never want you to see that." He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. "But, I am sorry I didn't tell you, and I am sorry you had to see that." She leaned in for a kiss and took a picture. "What are you doing?"

"Until Maya comes up with an idea to prank her prank then everytime she sends you a picture we'll send her one back." She sent the message to Missy and handed him his phone.

"So, we need to take some pictures to make her jealous. Should we do that now?" Riley laughed and slapped his abs.

"No more secrets, no more hiding. Got it?"

"Yes m'am." She loved it when his accent came out, the dancer began to walk out of the kitchen when he clutched her wrist. "Hey, we need drinks."

"Right, we do. I'll get them."

"Come here." He pulled her in towards his body and caressed her face. "I love you. Remember that."

"I know you do. I wasn't mad about the-"

"I'm not saying I love you because of the pictures. I'm not even saying it out of habit, i'm saying I love you, because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."He kissed her forehead, and it made Riley shiver.

"I love you too." The couple walked back into the living room and Blake looked as if she was about to burst.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes, but no one judge me if I freak out and cover my face." Riley made the whole family laugh. Lucas sat on the end of the couch and after Riley covered up with a blanket she leaned into his arm. She felt happy, and safe. No matter what Missy was going to throw at them, she knew they could handle it. The brunette braced herself for whatever was going to happen, she was hoping scary movie season was over considering it isn't halloween anymore.

"I got you baby." She automatically relaxed, her shoulders dropped and the dancer let out a heavy exhale.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Maya was sitting in the seat directly in the middle of the theatre. After switching several times. "Good, you found a spot. The one we started in." He chuckled and sat beside her.

"Hey, don't make fun of me. I've been wanting to see this movie and since there is like no one in here, I wanted to get a good seat."

"Yeah, why isn't anyone here? Is it bad?"

"You shut your mouth right now Joshua Matthews. Second, it's a Sunday night. Everyone has school and work tomorrow, so no one is getting out." She crossed her legs and grabbed his hand.

"I'm really lucky."

"That's sweet thank you babe." The blonde kissed his cheek.

"I'm serious." The blue eyed girl furrowed her brows.

"I know baby."

"You're so beautiful, and sweet, and funny. I hate being apart from you, and I am the happiest when we are together. I just-" Maya placed her hand on his cheek.

"Is everything okay?"

"I was just thinking about what may have happened if I moved." She kissed him, which sent chills through his body.

"You aren't moving, so there is no reason to think about it. Right?"

"Would you have done long distance?"

"Of course. Why would you even ask that? I've waited 4 years to be with you. You were the only guy I ever liked, or was even remotely interested in. I wouldn't throw what we have away because you were moving." The lights dimmed, but neither one of them turned to look at the screen. Josh could still see her eyes, he felt like they were guiding him to her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"He's almost here! He said that he'd be here by 6:30, it is 6:28!" Cory was running around the house trying to find something to do. Everyone was sitting on the couches watching him freak out.

Lucas leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Is he always like this?"

"When Shawn comes to town, yes!" She giggled. "They've been best friends since they were like 7 or 8. My mom thinks he loves Shawn more."

Topanga laughed. "He does." Katy sat beside Maya and started playing with her hair. "You'll like him Katy. He's an amazing guy, we've all 3 been friends since elementary school."

"That's great. I wish I had a group of friends like that." The mothers looked towards all the kids sitting on the couch. "You all have a great group of friends, cherish each other." Both guys kissed their girls on the head and Riley interlocked fingers with Maya. The blonde looked up at the ceiling.

"You think Mr. Matthews went a little crazy with the streamers?" Everyone started to laugh and when Katy went to cross her legs there was a knock at the door. Cory froze, there was another knock and all at once Mr. Matthews ran to the door.

"SHAWN!" The door flew open and hit the wall.

"CORY!" The pair of friends hugged. "I missed you brother!" Topanga stood up and skipped towards the door, followed by Riley.

"UNCLE SHAWN!" Riley was so happy to have everyone she loved in the same room together.

"RILEY! I've missed you pretty girl." He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground. "Hi Mrs. Cory!"

"Hi Mr. Cory." She released him from a hug and looked at Katy. "Shawn, I want to introduce you to Maya's mom, Katy." The blonde rose from her seat and was shocked at how attractive he was.

"Hi Katy, it's very nice to meet you." He put out his hand, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Shawn, you too." Maya looked at Riley with a happy grin.

"Uncle Shawn, may I introduce you to Lucas."

"I don't know. That sounds like a guy." Cory poked his head through.

"It is. GET 'EM SHAWN!" Lucas stood up already laughing.

"Hi, i've heard a lot about you. Lucas Friar, nice to meet you Mr. Hunter." Shawn tilted his head back and glared.

"Cory, what do we know?"

"I've got nothin'!"

"Mr. Friar it's nice to meet you." Lucas smirked and shook his hand. Shawn started to walk away but everyone heard him when he said, "For now." The quarterback hid his laugh and sauntered towards Riley.

"Should I be afraid?"

"If I said yes, would you leave?" He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Absolutely not."

"Okay, then you should be scared." The brunette turned her full attention to her best friend. "What are we going to do with Shawn and your mom?"

Josh stepped in the middle. "Alright, you two. Don't do this again."

Maya's jaw dropped. "Whatever do you mean sir?" Riley and Maya walked arm in arm away from the guys, and Josh stood there next to Lucas shaking his head.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Those two. They have that look in their eyes, they're going to plan something to get Shawn and Katy together."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"You don't want to know dude. Sadness, so much sadness. I'm sure now that i'm dating Maya it will be 10 times worse. Riley is really the one who gets upset though."

"Crap." He dropped his head and watched his girlfriend jump up and down with her best friend. "So what do we do?"

"Try to stay out of the way. But, since that will more than likely not work, brace yourself." Josh patted his shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You saw it right? The look?" Maya giggled.

"Um yeah, but instead of gushing over what we saw, we need to make a plan."

"How long is he going to be here?" Riley looked towards the ceiling.

"UNCLE SHAWN! How long are you going to be here?" He laughed.

"A few months at least. They're short staffed so they're taking me off the travel column and moving me some place else." The girls jumped up and down. "Nice to know i'm welcome."

"Most importantly be subtle!" Whispered Maya.

"Subtle? Subtle! I'm the queen of subtle." Lucas grabbed her hand.

"I can attest to the fact that you are absolutely not the queen of subtle." She glared and put her lip out.

"No boys allowed!"

He kissed her lip. "No pouting allowed! I'll leave, but you two play nicely, and be careful." Riley winked at him as he walked away.

"Riles, just follow my lead!"

"DINNER'S READY!" The whole group walked to the kitchen and took places at the table.

"Shawn can you sit here? I want to sit by Riley."

"Sure kiddo." He switched seats and unknowingly sat beside Katy. "Hi."

"Hello." Katy cleared her throat. "So, what exactly do you do Shawn?" Lucas and Josh looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I write for the travel section in NY magazine. I go to different places and write about what I see. Great deals, things like that."

"So you're on the road a lot?" Maya had a look of worry.

"Well, i'm staying put for now. I've been wanting to stay home for awhile, and ask for a transfer. Hopefully this is what I need to convince my boss." She grinned, and Shawn took note of how pretty it was. Riley looked at her uncle, he had a scruffy beard with dark brown hair. His eyes were brown, but had a quality to them that reminded her a lot of Lucas. They were definitely calming, and Katy was looking right into them. "So what is it that you do?"

"I own a diner. It's called Katy's Diner."

"I LOVE THAT PLACE!" He exclaimed. "I always go there before I go out of town." Mr. Hunter chuckled.

Maya and Riley slapped hands underneath the table. Phase 1 was complete.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The week flew by incredibly fast, it was already Friday, the last day of school before break and Lucas felt lost. Riley was out sick for the day, and after every class he expected to see her face. It was getting pretty old, so he decided to do something about it. "LUCAS!" He turned around to find one of his teammates.

"What's up man?"

"Party at my house tonight. Alcohol will be provided."

"Maybe, Riley's sick so we'll see. Later man." He walked out to his truck and drove to his girlfriend's house. Just like Saturday night he jumped on the roof and knocked on her window. She didn't answer, and luckily when he pulled up on the glass it was unlocked. But, he'd have to make sure she locked it when he left. He crawled in the window and saw her sleeping, she looked so beautiful, so peaceful. The quarterback tiptoed to her bedside and started stroking her hair. "Babe?" She took a deep breath in and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey gorgeous, how are you feeling?"

"Lucas? What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"I couldn't not see your face anymore so, I skipped my last 2 classes. Football and health. I think I can live without those. I came in through your window, which young lady you should keep locked." She giggled and closed her eyes. "What's wrong babe? Your text just said sick."

"My whole body is achey and I am extremely tired. I had a headache, but I must have slept that off."

"Do you need anything?"

"Oh no, thank you though. That's so sweet, i'd kiss you but I don't know if whatever this is, is contagious." She opened her eyes again and gazed into his emerald ones. "What are you doin' tonight?"

"This. If that's okay?"

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do that. There has to be something else that you wanna do. I'm so boring." She inched to the other side of the bed and threw her comforter open to invite him in.

The quarterback took off his boots and jacket to crawl into her bed. He looked so good in his skin tight white thermal, and black belt. "There was a party, but I don't think I should go. Past experiences with you there haven't been great, so I don't know if I should go alone."

The brunette laid on his chest and laid her arm across his stomach. "Whatever you wanna do babe. I trust you."

"I wanna do this, right here. Do you think your parents would flip?"

"Definitely. Maybe be on the floor when they come home." He chuckled and kissed her head.

"Yeah, i'm not gonna go. By the way, I think Maya was sick today too." She tried to scoot closer to him and ended up placing her leg on top of his.

"Poor peaches. Maybe Josh is doing the same thing you are. By the way you look really good." Her eyes started to close again. "I'm extremely drugged up on NyQuill so the remote is to your right, my parents get home at 5 or 5:30 and I love you."

"I love you sweetheart. I will be on the floor watching TV like the good boy I am."

"You wish." Riley let out a yawn and fell into a slumber. Lucas turned on the TV when his phone went off. He carefully slid it out of his front pocket.

 _Maya's sick, are you hittin' up the party tonight?_

-No, i'm staying with Riles. She's sick too. Have fun.

Lucas laid in the bed and realized he should probably warn Mr. Matthews.

-I'm with Riley. She's sleeping, but I just thought you should have a heads up.

 _Skipping school Mr. Friar?_

-I'll take detention. It's worth it.

 _There's OJ in the fridge, she craves it when she's sick. Detention, the day we get back from break._

-No regrets. I'll be there.

Lucas tried to prevent himself from laughing, and turned on an alarm for 4:50, put his phone on vibrate to prevent her from waking up. Even though Harry Potter was on, he continued to stare at her. He was glad that he decided not to go, holding her in his arms was where he belonged. She made sick look good, how do you do that? The running back ended up watching TV to prevent him from falling asleep, she made it so appealing it was getting harder to hold his eyes open. The emerald eyed boy knew he was going to have to get up or he won't wake up. He hated to move away from her, she was so comfortable, but knew if Mr. Matthews saw he would ban him, and came up with scenarios till he found a way to make Lucas homeless. Somehow he was able to slide out by laying his jacket that smelt like him beside her, it was so cute. As soon as he laid the jacket down she squeezed it tight.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey beautiful. How are you feelin'?" Josh entered Maya's room, he'd only been here a handful of times.

"Hi. I'm okay just super tired." He kneeled down beside her.

"I missed you today." He pecked her hand.

"I missed you too, i'll be better by tomorrow. I swear." She grinned.

"Good, because I convinced my parents to just let me leave in the morning. Did you get an answer from your mom?"

"I'm sorry honey." She grinned whenever he dropped his head. "You're going to have to deal with me all weekend."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, as long as i'm feelin' better." Josh stood up to kiss her, and stopped when she started coughing.

"Can I stay here for awhile? I'll behave scouts honor."

"Of course you can. But, don't feel obligated. If you wanna do something with Lucas, go for it."

"Riley's sick too. So he's over there. A guy on the team is throwing a party, but I wouldn't feel right going to the party without you." He took off his jacket.

"That's really sweet." She teared up, and Josh was shocked. He'd never seen her cry let alone tear up. "I'm sorry, I get emotional when i'm sick. Pretty sure I cried twice today thinking about not seeing you." They both started laughing, he got on his knees and kissed her forehead.

"I gotta stay now and see this! This'll be nice actually, me being here just relaxing." She glared at him and threw a pillow at his face. "Not what I meant, I just mean this way we can spend all evening talking and being together without sexual tension." She cocked her head to the side and raised her brow. "Not without, but with less."

"There ya' go."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you. You being here is already making me feel better. So tell me about your day."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas was in the kitchen heating up some soup for Riley, and already had a glass of orange juice poured. "Ah, Mr. Friar. Thank you for doing that."

"No problem, Mr. Matthews. I'm hoping she eats it though, I don't think she's eaten all day."

"She does that, she gets super sweet or whiny. But, we never know which one she's gonna be." Cory made them both laugh. "Sorry about the detention, but you understand."

"Of course I do. I skipped some classes, and I got caught."

"Technically you didn't get caught. You told me." He set his briefcase down on the kitchen table and loosened his tie. "As a teacher I don't condone the behavior, as a father I appreciate the gesture." Lucas grinned and they shook hands.

Riley woke up from an awful dream. She looked down and saw Lucas' jacket laying next to her and started crying. "Lucas?" She put her bottom lip out and started to climb out of bed when the door tapped open.

"Hey, you're up." The quarterback saw some tears. "Baby, what's wrong?" He gently placed the soup and orange juice down and sat on her bed.

"I thought something happened to you." She dropped her head on his shoulder.

"Why would you think that?"

"Dream, and then when I woke up your jacket was next to me and I couldn't find you. I just, jumped to conclusions."

"First, can you put your bottom lip back in. That's just too cute. Secondly, i'm okay sweetheart, i'm right here and i'm not going anywhere. At least not until your parents kick me out. I'm sorry you had a bad dream."

"It's okay. I just wanna snuggle." Lucas grinned and realized that she was in both a sweet mood and a whiny mood.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Lucas, please come home. Your father and I need to talk to you. Urgent._

He sighed, the quarterback just said that he wasn't going anywhere. "Sweetheart, i'm sorry but my mom just texted me to go home. I'll be back though okay?"

He laid her down on her pillows and put on his shoes. "Here's your jacket."

"Keep it." He replied to his mom that he was on his way.

"No, it's cold and you'll get sick. But, I get another shirt later."

"Fine, you win. My closet will be empty if i'm not careful. I'll come back over if it isn't too late. I love you." He kissed the top of her head. "If it is too late, i'll call you."

"Good luck baby. I hope everything's all right." Riley unhooked her phone off the charger and laid it by her ear in case he called and she was sleeping. Lucas drove home in a hurry, luckily he didn't live too far away. His mother never really did things like this, so he was worried something had happened. He pulled into the driveway and put his truck into park, then hastily walked inside to find his mom and dad sitting at the dining room table.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Why don't you take a seat?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you for reading. Please, follow, favorite and review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"You guys are kind of freaking me out. What's going on?" Lucas took his place at the dining room table. Holly wouldn't make eye contact, but he could tell she'd been crying.

"Um, Luke, I don't know how to tell you this so i'm going to give it to you straight, grandpa passed away this evening." His jade eyes turned to look at his father but he dropped his head before he could do so. "He had a heart attack and grandma was gone." A tear fell from his face, he thought about all the times they had worked on the ranch together and everything grandpa taught him. "We'll be down there for the break, we leave tomorrow." Lucas shook his head, and the tears continued to flow from his eyes. Holly gave him a hug from behind, but knew she wans't the one he wanted. After getting a head nod from Dan, Holly cleared her throat.

"Go honey." The quarterback slammed his hand on the table letting some more tears escape. He snatched the keys off the rack and immediately ran to his truck.

Dan hugged his wife as she sobbed. "It's okay sweetheart." Holly wasn't just upset about grandpa, his mother realized for the first time she wasn't the only woman in his life anymore.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey Riles, what happened to Lucas?"

"His mom needed him for something. He may be back but he said he'd call me if it go too late." Mrs. Matthews smiled.

"Well, how are you feeling?" The brunette pulled her blanket up and sighed.

"Tired, but other than that not bad. That could just be because I laid in bed all day, ya' know lathargic." Mrs. Matthews turned around at some noise in the hallway and Lucas exploded into her room and hugged his girlfriend.

"Lucas? What's wrong?"

"I'll leave you two." Topanga closed the door, realizing how upset Lucas was.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She stroked his hair and heard him sob. "Lucas?" The quarterback didn't answer, he cried and Riley would run her fingers through his hair and scratch his back. The dancer was worried about what was happening, but she continued to let him cry it out. "Are you physically okay?"

"Yeah." His tears had slowed but they didn't stop completely. "Grandpa had a heart attack."

"Oh my God, Lucas i'm so sorry."

"He's gone." Riley exhaled and pulled him back in for a hug.

"Baby, I don't know what to say other than i'm sorry. What can I do?" The emerald eyed boy shook his head from left to right.

"Just, be here." He stayed, and she didn't let him go. It helped, he stopped crying. But, the couple sat in silence for another hour. The brunette laid on his chest, he'd occasionally kiss her head and she'd feel a tear fall on her cheek. "I leave tomorrow night." She closed her eyes, saddened at the thought of not seeing him.

"How long?"

"They said the break." She slowly nodded her head.

"Baby, you have no idea how much I just want to take your pain away from you." She sat upright. "I can't imagine how you're feeling, but i'm here for you, whatever you need." Lucas pushed some hair behind her ear and gazed into her eyes, his favorite past time.

"Come with me." Her eyes widened. "Come with me to Texas." A smile approached her face.

"I don't know if I can." Lucas abruptly walked out of her room and into the living room where her parents sat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews." Topanga stood up.

"Are you okay Lucas, you had us worried?" Her arms went around his neck and hugged him.

"My grandpa passed away." The mother squeezed him tighter, Riley came out of the hallway and stayed silent.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, is there anything we can do?" The quarterback looked at his girlfriend in the hallway.

"This may sound completely insane, but we leave for Texas tomorrow. Can Riley come?" Her parents looked at each other with looks of utter shock. "Please. I need her."

Mr. Matthews cleared his throat. "Why don't you both go hide out in her bedroom we'll be in there shortly. Lucas, I really am sorry about your loss."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Holly was packing her bag while Dan laid on the bed staring off in complete silence. "I can't believe Grandpa Gary is gone." She wiped a tear away and continued folding clothes.

"That was the one person Lucas was fighting to stay in Texas for." Dan bit his lip and exhaled heavily. "I can't begin to fathom how he's feeling."

"I'm sure Riley is taking good care of him, even though she's sick."

"Don't be bitter."

"I'm not, I love Riley. He's my little boy though, it makes me sad. It's like," She threw some clothes down and started sobbing. "It's like i've lost my son too."

"Come lay down honey, we'll pack tomorrow morning. Just cry, let it out." His wife tossed the suitcase on the floor and was crawling in bed when her phone rang.

"Oh it's Topanga." She slid the answer button and put it on speaker.

Hey Topanga.  
 _Hi Holly. I'm so sorry for y'alls loss. I just, I can't imagine how you're feeling.  
_ Thank you that's very thoughtful.  
 _Lucas is over here.  
_ Yeah, I know. Feel free to kick him out whenever you'd like. He just, -she started to cry- he really wanted Riley. Doesn't need me anymore.  
She heard someone start sniffling on the other line. _I know what you mean Holly, i'm losing my little girl.  
_ Oh Cory, I was expecting Topanga.  
 _I'm still here, sorry, Cory is having an emotional break down tonight as well.  
_ Well, I hope everything's okay.  
 _It'll be fine. We're really just worried about y'all and Lucas of course.  
_ That really means a lot.  
 _Oh man, um your son had an interesting request tonight, when I said 'let me know if there's anything I can do'.  
_ Oh Lord, do I wanna know?  
 _I think you can guess._ Topanga snickered while Cory sobbed.  
Yeah, I think you're right. I do know.  
 _I don't want to step on anyone's toes. I don't want to ruin family time or anything, so you be 100 percent honest with me and if the answer is no you'd prefer she didn't go, Cory and I have agreed to blame it on us._ Holly laughed and glanced at her husband.  
Topanga, Grandpa Gary had several grandkids but he took a particular fondness to Lucas. They constantly spent time together. He taught Lucas how to fish, hunt, and take care of horses, along with so much more. This loss is obviously a huge hit to everyone but, we know our son is going to have a hard time getting over this, coping with this and he doesn't want me anymore.  
 _Don't say that Holly, he loves you.  
_ I know he does, but I couldn't even console him tonight. -Holly started sobbing again.- It just, i'm emotional and coping, so it's hurting a little more than normal. _  
I understand Holly._ Cory shouted.  
If you would allow her to go, we'd be extremely grateful. I understand it is during Thanksgiving but we are hoping to be back before Thursday, but I can't guarantee that.  
 _I understand. Are y'all flying?  
_ Yes, our flight is at 5:05 with American at GBIA.  
 _Well, my husband and I will look at plane tickets. If there is an available opening on your flight, we'll put her on it. But, i'm thinking we may not get so lucky.  
_ Topanga, thank you. This will mean a lot to Lucas, so it means a lot to us.  
 _If there's anything else we can do, don't hesitate. I'm a phone call away.  
_ Of course.  
 _I'll text you what flight she'll be on._

Topanga hung up the phone and looked at her husband. "Honey, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you have to dry your eyes." The lawyer opened up her laptop and went to GBIA's website.

"I won't get to see my daughter on Thanksgiving!"

"Honey, we don't know that. They could be back, she said they'd try."

"I just hate that she's constantly going on trips without us. Didn't we say the camping thing was a one time deal?"

"This is a different circumstance. You heard Holly, Lucas and his grandpa were close and he only wants Riley. If I was in a similar situation, i'd do anything to try to make my child feel better." She glanced at Cory who was still pouting. "I see Lucas as my child, I know it's sudden call it motherly feelings, I don't know but i'm not going to sit by and watch him suffer when I can do something to help." Cory grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I love that about you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas continued to sit in silence while Riley laid on his chest. That was the only thing that seemed to keep him from crying. "I wish there was something else I could do. I feel like i'm being lazy."

"Just don't move. You being here is helping me more than you realize." The brunette realized it was probably best not to pry. He would open up on his own time, he didn't keep his feelings hidden, she shoud know.

"I love you."

His face still held a vacant expression, but his heart smiled. "I love you too."

"Knock knock!" Her parents entered their daughters bedroom. "How are things in here?" Riley was still on his chest as she motioned her eyes to Lucas. His gorgeous eyes were dull, his face held no expression which was the exact opposite of normal. "Lucas sweetie, do you want anything to eat? It's almost 9 and I don't think you've had dinner." He slowly shook his head as he stared off into space. Cory cleared his throat.

"So, Lucas we talked to your parents." He sat up straighter and made eye contact with Mr. Matthews. "Riley, your flight leaves tomorrow at 7." Lucas let a tear fall from his face and stood to hug her parents.

"Thank you." His voice trembled and Cory finally quit pouting, realizing how upset he truly was.

"No problem Mr. Friar. You uh," He cleared the lump that was in his throat. He didn't think about it before, but he came to the conclusion that he cared for Lucas like a son also. "Your flight leaves at 5:05 so unfortunately you'll have to drive back up the airport."

He was hugging Topanga when he replied. "That's okay, she's worth it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Lucas was staring up at his ceiling, occasionally crying and when he wasn't he was thinking of Riley and how much his grandpa would have loved her. He glanced at his clock and the bright red numbers hurt his eyes. "2:30." After a heavy sigh he snatched his phone and started glancing at pictures of him and his grandpa together. The quarterback thought that it wasn't very manly of him to cry, but his grandpa taught him how to be a man. Now that he was gone, what was he gonna do? While looking at pictures from home that he downloaded, he saw one of Riley that he saved before they started dating, he felt a warm tingle at the pit of his stomach. As soon as the jade eyed man switched pictures he saw his mentor and cried again, his gorgeous eyes hurt, he quickly dialed his girlfriend.

Riley?  
 _Hey baby, you okay?  
_ No.  
 _I'm sorry handsome, I wish I could be there.  
_ What are you doin' up?  
 _If you didn't think i'd be up why'd you call?  
_ I was going to hear your voice on voicemail.  
 _That's sweet baby.  
_ You still didn't answer my question. Why are you up?  
 _Oh let's just say, I was expecting a phone call._ A small grin approached Lucas' lips. _Was that a smile I heard?  
_ No.  
 _It's okay to smile. From what you told me your grandpa wouldn't want you to hate life now that he's gone.  
_ That's true. I'm playing a song for his funeral.  
 _That's great baby, are you sure you want to?  
_ That's one of the things we loved to do together. -Riley heard him sniffle- I miss him Riles. I hadn't seen him since school started but, now that I don't have the option-  
Lucas broke down again and hurriedly stopped. _Baby, let it out. Quit stopping yourself from feeling anything, because you think it isn't manly. Coming from a woman, you feel better once you just let it out.  
_ If I start, I don't know if i'll stop.  
 _You will.  
_ You're so sure.  
 _Yeah. My mom's dad, my papi, passed away early last year.  
_ I'm sorry, I didn't know.  
 _You don't have to apologize. I eventually quit crying, but I used dance as a way to cope. I even had a solo dedicated to him. It was to 'When I Get Where I'm Going' by Brad Paisley. I still do it sometimes when i'm missing him or feeling emotional.  
_ That's ironic. That's the song I was going to sing at his funeral.  
 _Have you listened to the words of that song?  
_ Yeah. Why?  
 _He's in a great place. My mom told me that 'death ends a life, not a relationship'.  
W_hat does that mean?  
 _It means that you can still talk to him. I know it sounds weird to do, talking to someone you can't see. But, it's really helped me on days where I just miss him.  
_ I just want you here.  
 _I know baby, me too. If all I can do to make you feel better is be with you than I won't leave your side, starting when I land tomorrow.  
_ Can I ask a favor?  
 _Of course._

The couple continued to talk until it was 4, Lucas stared out his window looking at the sky, hoping he may see his grandpa fly by. He'd never admit that out loud, but he thought 'maybe Riley was right, maybe he's up there and maybe he's listening'.

Sweetheart you should get some sleep.  
 _I'm okay, if you still want to talk.  
_ I could talk to you for hours but, you have a flight to catch, and you'll be meeting my entire family tomorrow.  
 _That's intimidating._ The quarterbacks lips formed a smile again. _I heard that.  
_ I have an idea. Put your phone on speaker and don't hang up.  
 _Okay. I love you.  
_ I love you.

Neither one of them hung up the phone. It took awhile for Lucas to finally fall asleep, he heard rustling sheets and occasional sighs from his girlfriend in her sleep, which he found completely adorable. After an hour of listening he dozed off into a deep snoze and dreamt of Riley meeting Grandpa Gary. Lucas was watching from afar, grandpa had his arm around her shoulder and they were laughing together. He loved seeing both of them together, the jade eyed man only wished that he had seen his grandpa more, now all he had were memories and dreams.

"Luke." Holly was kneeling at his bedside and stroking his hair. "Honey, it's time to get up. You have to pack a bag." He slowly opened his eyes but kept the same empty expression.

"Hi mom." She forced a grin. "Are you okay?" Mrs. Friar slowly nodded her head trying to choke back the tears. The quarterback sat up and embraced his mother. "I'm sorry I ran off last night."

"Oh honey, it's okay. I know Riley's the new girl in your life. It's just something i'll have to get used to, that never happened with Missy." He smirked and released her from his grasp.

"Thanks for letting her come though, we have something special planned for grandpa's funeral." She held his cheek in her hand.

"I can't wait to see. But, we have to be at the airport by 4, so we have to leave by 3 and it is now 12. So, you have to pack a bag." He shook his head and stretched while Holly exited his room. Lucas looked at his phone and realized he wasn't on the phone with Riley anymore but he had a message from her.

 _There's only 1 thing, 2 do, 3 words 4 you, I love you. I'll see you in Texas handsome. Call me if you need me._

The quarterback smiled and hastily started packing a bag, trying to think about everything and anything but his grandpa. "LUCAS, I PACKED ALL TOILETRY ITEMS. JUST PACK YOUR TOOTHBRUSH!"

"OKAY!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Luke, you okay?"

He shook his head quickly, snapping him out of his daze. "I'm fine."

"Well, put your bag on the belt, take off your shoes, coat, etc. We have to get through security." Lucas did as instructed in silence and walked through the metal detector. After getting dressed again and grabbing his bag, the green eyed man looked at the clock above his head. "You hungry? We have about an hour before we have to board."

"Sure." Dan knew that there wasn't much to say, he didn't really know how to console his son. So, he placed his hand on his broad shoulder and pulled him in for a hug.

"He's in a better place Luke." Holly watched the exchange and turned Blake away, so she wouldn't start crying again. "We're here if you need us. I'm here."

"I know. Thank you." The guys cleared their throats and walked to McDonald's. The family ate in silence and the boy with emerald eyes pulled out his phone. "I'm going to call Riley." He hurriedly walked away from the table and paced across the same space waiting for her to answer.

 _Hey. You okay?_ He felt automatic relief. _  
_Yeah, I just needed to hear your voice.  
 _It's okay to be sad baby.  
_ I know, but not here.  
 _I understand. Did you bring stuff to do on the plane to distract you?  
_ I've got a movie downloaded on my iPad.  
 _Let me guess, hmm.. Harry Potter?  
_ How'd you know?  
 _You've been on a binge lately. Can't say I blame you._ The quarterback turned around and his family was waving him down so they could get to the gate. _  
_I love you.  
 _I love you. I'll see you soon. Until then, you have pictures of me.  
_ Pictures don't do you justice.  
 _Even whenever you're sad, you're still the sweetest guy. Have a nice flight and i'll be thinking about you._

He hung up the phone and took a deep breath. "Lucas, let's go!"

"Coming!" He pictured his dream last night and smiled as he turned around towards his family.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey baby girl." Riley zipped up her bag and smiled.

"Hey daddy." Cory exhaled heavily and sat at her bedside. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, per say I just hate you leaving."

"I know. But, you have no idea how much this means to Lucas and to me." The brunette laid her head on his bony shoulder, the exact opposite of Lucas'.

"Well, that makes me feel a little better."

"You're worried. But, not about the flight or me leaving." He didn't say anything, knowing she was right. "You're upset because i'm-"

"Growing up." He interrupted. "I feel like you don't need me anymore, flying across the country."

"Daddy, I will always need you." She adjusted herself to look him in the eyes. "You were my first love." Mr. Matthews' forehead wrinkled. "You showed me what I should expect out of a man, and not to tolerate anything less. You supported me and loved me for who I was, who I am and who i'm striving to become. You believe in me, in ways only my dad can." Cory wiped a tear away and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you daddy."

"I love you sweetheart." Topanga watched the exchange from the doorway and couldn't help but smile. She hated to interrupt this moment but they had to leave.

"We're coming mom."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Ticket? License? Phone? Money?"

"Got it, got it even though I don't ever use it and yes." The brunette patted her purse assuring she had it.

"Call us as soon as you land. I put some snacks in your purse so you can eat on the plane. And, take lots and lots of pictures on this trip." Riley giggled at the thought of her last trip and only taking one.

"I will." She hugged her parents and went through security. After getting the all clear, and getting dressed she turned around to glance at her parents one last time. The brunette was grateful that she had parents like hers, understanding and loving, caring and trustworthy. Everything with Lucas' grandpa made her appreciate the people she loved a little more than usual.

Riley was sitting at McDonald's drinking water when her phone dinged. Letting her know it was time to go to the gate. She hurriedly grabbed her things and after waiting in a forever long line she was on the plane. The brown eyed girl had never flown before so she didn't know what to expect on top of being nervous. Her phone started to ring.

Hello?  
 _Hi baby.  
_ You're there already?  
 _Yeah, the wind was helping us. At least that's what the captain said.  
_ Okay, well I just boarded i'll be there soon. I love you.  
 _I love you too._

"Everything good on her end Luke?" He turned around with a forced smile.

"Yeah, she's great. I can't wait to see her." Holly placed her hand on his back.

"Come on honey, Uncle Rick is waiting outside." Lucas followed his family outside and after hugging his uncle and exchanging pleasantries, he buckled himself in the back seat. The car was full with conversation, that Lucas willingly was not apart of. He realized he couldn't keep secluding himself but the only thing that made him feel better was Riley and his dream from the night before that he luckily remembered. The quarterback looked out his window and saw familiar landmarks, it never occured to him that he missed Texas.

"So, Lucas your parents say that your girlfriend is coming down." Lucas shook his head.

"Yeah, her name's Riley. You'll love her." Holly piped up, she'd secretly been waiting to brag on her.

"She's so sweet Rick, and very talented." Her son smiled.

"She's amazing."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The plane jolted and Riley was thrown forward as they landed. "Wow, that was unexpected." She inhaled deeply and grasped onto the arm rests. The brunette ended up enjoying the flight, besides the landing part, the view was incredible, especially because the sun was setting when they first took off. After 10 minutes, the captain gave them the all clear to exit the plane. The dancer pulled her bag out from the space above her and realized she was extremely nervous, she was about to meet his whole family. Well, his mom's side of the family at least. Her brown eyes were stuck to the ground, thinking about who all would be there to pick her up. She glanced around the airport, not really knowing where to go next, when she saw the exit sign. "Here we go."

Lucas looked down at the ground and started popping his knuckles, he needed to see her. "LUCAS!" Riley took off in a full fledged sprint and jumped into his arms. "Hi baby!" Her legs wrapped around his waist and she hugged hm tight. The brunette heard him sigh heavily and felt a tear hit her shoulder.

"I'm so happy to see you!" The couple locked lips and started kissing in the middle of the busy airport. His heart beat a little faster and slowly slid her down his body. They touched foreheads. "I needed to see you." The brown eyed girl sighed, she loved hearing that he needed her, hated the circumstances, but the words meant a lot, none the less.

"I'm here now. Let me just text my parents and we'll head out." Lucas kissed her forehead and took her bag. "I've got it babe."

"Stop." Her eyes rolled and she put her phone back in her purse.

"So, who's all here?" The dancer's stomach was in knots.

"Just me. I wanted you to myself for awhile."

"Awe, that's sweet." His laugh warmed her heart, she hadn't heard that in what seemed like forever. "How is everyone?"

"As good as to be expected. No one is really thinking about it right now, everyone's catching up with each other so that's a plus." Riley raised her eyebrow.

"Let me be more direct, how are you?" His emerald eyes looked at the ground then back at his girlfriend. Her eyes calmed him and he smirked.

"I'm a lot better now. You came at the perfect time."

"Ugh, i've never flown before and everything was smooth sailing but the landing I could do without." He slid the suitcase into the bed of the brown Dodge and opened the door for his girlfriend. "Thank you sir. How far till we get to wherever we're going?" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"We are staying at the guest house on my grandma's ranch. And, about an hour." Riley kept laying her head back down then something would catch her eye where she'd sit back up. "I'm so ecstatic you're here, it makes this entire trip a lot more bearable."

"It'll be okay babe, grandparents want their grandkids happy whether they're here or not." Lucas smirked and put her hand to his lips, the brunette took a deep breath. "I love it when you do that." Lucas didn't say anything, he had reacted more with facial expressions than words since he heard the news, even though his eyes were dull. Riley didn't mind, she loved just being near him, and knew he eventually would go back to his old self. With time, and patience. The quarterback rolled down his window to let a breeze in. "Wow, it's the end of November and you can drive with the windows down. That's the exact opposite of Wisconsin."

"I love Texas." She looked towards him. "Wait till you see the sunset on our ranch. Have you ever ridden a horse?" Her brown curls moved from side to side. "I'm going to take you on a sunset ride, it'll be perfect."

"That sounds wonderful. And exremely romantic! I'm super pumped to meet your family, I think it's nerves that's coming out as energy. I'm going to stop talking now." He laughed and pulled onto a country road, and flipped on his brights. "Well, this is scary. It's so dark."

"We aren't in the city anymore sweetheart."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The couple pulled up to a beautiful farm house, it sat on what seemed like a million acres and was extremely gorgeous. The hundreds of trees were blowing in the wind, and the brunette loved the sound of the rustling leaves. "It's beautiful." He chuckled and helped her out of the truck.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how much I missed it down here." Riley furrowed her brows that was the second time he mentioned it in the past hour, she brushed it off of her shoulder and smiled.

"Luke?" The green eyed man turned around after pulling the suitcase out of the truck and smiled.

"Yeah, it's us grandma."

"Oh good, i've been hearin' about all those hoodlums running around and I was just checking." The brunette had her hand over her mouth, that was the cutest old lady voice she'd ever heard. "Well come on inside. I wanna meet your girl."

Lucas put his hand on the small of her back and saw her hand. "You okay?"

"That is the cutest voice I think i've ever heard."

"Come on." He laughed and escorted her inside. The dancer gulped and walked up the steps to get inside and was flabbergasted. There were windows everywhere she looked, a large stone fireplace, and pictures everywhere. The house was mesmerizing, but the crystal chandelier right above them caught her eye, and she stopped moving, just to stare at it. "Sweetheart?"

"Yeah?" She was in a daze.

"Are you comin'?" Her mouth was still open as she stared at the masterpiece.

"I feel like I keep saying this word but, It's gorgeous."

"Thank you Riley!" The sound of grandma's voice brought her back to reality. "It's been in the family since my grandmother, a little heirloom." The brunette smiled.

"That's incredible. I don't think we have any heirlooms in my family, especially not one as captivating as that one."

"That's sweet of you to say. I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Becky or Grandma, whatever you prefer." Rebecca had gray hair, and the signature green eyes that Lucas had. Becky came in for a hug and the dancer returned her embrace.

"I'm Riley. You can call me Riley." That made the family laugh. "Thank you for having me."

"Oh don't even mention it. Holly talks about you all the time, and i've been anxious to meet you." Holly popped out from behind her mother and smiled.

"RILEY!" Lucas loved watching his family meet Riley, he fell more in love with her at every introduction. As always, everyone loved her, and she seemed to have something in common with everyone.

Grandma escorted Riley to the kitchen. "Are you hungry honey? I don't mind whipping something up for you." The dancer smiled.

"Oh no thank you, besides it's late don't worry." The brown eyed girl was kind of surprised that everyone was in such a good mood. I guess they were enjoying each other's company, they weren't really thinking about losing grandpa.

"You know what you're right. It is late, Lucas why don't you escort her to the guest house so she can get comfortable. When y'all get back we'll watch a movie or somethin'."

"Yes m'am." Lucas' family watched them walk out the back door and as soon as it closed the entire family gushed about how sweet Riley was. "Holly!" Becky signaled for her daughter to come to her.

"Yes momma?"

"I like that one." Lucas' mom laughed. "Very sweet girl. I hate the circumstances of how we're meeting, but i'm glad I got a chance to." Rebecca's smile faded when she thought about what she just said. She had the opportunity to meet her, but Grandpa Gary didn't. "Excuse me sweetheart." Mrs. Friar watched her mother walk away, trying to hide her tears.

"Momma." The blonde followed her mother into her room and closed the door so no one would hear her sobbing. "I miss daddy too." Holly's long arms hugged her and they stood in silence.

"He's in a better place. I don't know-"

"Stop it mom, you were with daddy for 60 years. He's in a better place but every single one of us, wants him here." Becky wiped a tear off of her daughters cheek. "As humans we're selfish, but daddy will always be with us."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Wow!" Lucas' strong hands grasped hers. "Well, they love you." Riley giggled.

"I can't wait to get to know them better. I don't remember everyone's names, I should've been given a book with pictures and names. I know you're grandma, she's the cutest thing I ever did see."

"Well, if I know my grandma she's saying the same thing about you." Lucas opened the door to the guest house. There was a wrap around porch with a swing, that the dancer absolutely loved and was covered by a tin roof. Her brown eyes widened when she saw the inside, when you think guest house you don't think 4 bedrooms, a 50" flat screen, fireplace and an upscale kitchen. "Your room is right this way." The quarterback opened the door in the far right hand corner and she automatically smiled at the flower laying on her bed. "Grandma says it's called a peonie."

"Seriously, you're perfect! With everything going on and you still do something like this for me." His green eyes locked on hers and wrapped his arms around her back.

"It wasn't difficult to pull this out of her garden."

"It's not the effort it took, but the thought behind it. It's sweet that you were thinking of me."

"I'm always thinking of you." He leaned in for a kiss. "We haven't done that in awhile."

"We made out in the middle of the airport." The dancer laughed.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago. Why don't you get changed and i'll wait out her." The quarterback sauntered to the living area. Riley slid on her batman pajama pants, and the matching batman shirt.

She walked out and saw Lucas staring outside. "Hey, you okay?"

"Oh, i'm fine. Just thinking about when I used to help work this place. When I moved I thought about missing my family, my friends, even the familiarity of school but, I didn't think i'd miss Texas itself." The brunette glanced towards the ground, and again, brushed it off her shoulder. "I love being out here and not being able to see my neighbors. Peaceful, even the smell. It's weird." Riley didn't really know what to say so she continued to look at the ground. Lucas turned around and saw that she was a little bothered. "Sweetheart, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, i'm fine." His head cocked to the side and sauntered towards her. He sweetly brushed her hair behind her ear.

"You're an awful liar. Talk to me."

"Babe, you have other things going on right now. Don't worry about it, it's dumb."

"Shush, and talk to me."

"Which is it? Shush or talk to you?" She giggled and his lips touched hers, it was soft and sweet, sending tingles through her body.

"Now talk to me." Riley's eyes slowly opened.

"It's stupid, really." He cocked his head to the side. "Ugh, fine! Clearly you aren't going to let this go. I just, it sounds like you want to move back, or wish you never left and it makes me like," she blew a raspberry, "you know what I mean?"

He squinted his eyes and started laughing. "I do miss it here, but I wouldn't move back unless you came with me." The brunette slowly moved her head from left to right with her eyes closed. "When we get old enough, if you wanna come with me than absolutely I would love to. Before then, if I was forced to move back down here, it wouldn't be my home anymore, because you wouldn't be here." Her bottom lip stuck out showing how sweet that comment was. "Geez you're adorable." He kissed her lips again.

"That's really sweet. I still am shocked you're thinking that far ahead into our relationship."

"What can I say? I'm pretty great." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, i'm sure they're wondering where we are."

"Okay, so let's just go over this real quick. Grandma is your mom's mom, Holly has 2 siblings, Uncle Gary, and Aunt Tina. Gary Jr. is married to Charlene, and Tina is married to Harold. They each have 2 kids. Christina and Micheal, and Misty and-" She stopped and bit her lip.

"Colton."

"Right, Colton. Just, stay with me. Okay?"

"Always sweetheart!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review. For the next few chapters, it will be switching between Riley's weekend and Maya's.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Maya and Josh were driving to his hometown to visit his parents for the weekend, one of the few stipulations of him staying in Huntington. "I wonder what my mom has planned? There isn't much to do here. I mean, that's not entirely true there's an ice rink and mini golf but, I don't know we'll see."

Maya saw his knuckles turn white as he gripped the steering wheel. "Are you nervous?"

"No, not nervous. I just didn't want to come back home." Her brows furrowed.

"Well, you aren't moving down here. It's just for tonight and we leave tomorrow night." Josh nodded his head. "Why don't you want to go home?" Her boyfriend didn't answer and she didn't pry. "I wonder how Lucas is doing? Have you talked to him?"

"No, I haven't not since like 2. Why don't you give them a ring real quick. That way we'll know if he made it okay." The blonde did as instructed and placed her phone on speaker.

 _Hello?  
_ Hey Lucas. You made it okay?  
 _Yeah, waiting on Riley to land.  
_ How're you feeling Luke?  
 _Oh, i'm fine. Just want Riley to land safely. Thanks.  
_ No problem.  
 _Have you two not made it your place Josh?  
_ My parents wanted us there at a specific time, I don't really know why. So, we left later, we're about 10 minutes away. But, we were just checking on you so i'll let you go.  
 _I appreciate that. I'll have Riles text you once she lands._ Maya interjected.  
Please and thank you! See you later!

Maya hung up the phone and turned to Josh. "He's not fine."

"Nope, he is not." He turned the wheel into an edition. "I wouldn't be either."

"When I talked to Riley she said that he doesn't want anything. Just for her to stay with him. Isn't that sweet?" Josh laughed revealing his smile.

"Yeah, it is."

"Then why did you laugh?"

"That's exactly what i'd want from you." The blonde smiled and kissed his cheek. "Okay, we're here." His brown eyes glanced to the house next door and turned off the engine. Josh grabbed the bags from the back seat and saw his parents running down the sidewalk to greet them.

"JOSHY! MAYA! Hi!" Rachel's long arms wrapped around the couple and the blonde immediately laughed at the nickname.

"Son, how are you?" Josh shook hands with his dad and quickly pulled into a hug.

"Great, nice to be out of the truck."

"Babe, I can carry my bag." The blue eyed girl held out her hand and Josh glanced over like she was crazy.

"You guys aren't tired are you?" They both shook their heads and were escorted inside by their parents. "Good, because we have a little surprise."

"Does this have to do with the whole 'be here by 7:30 thing'?" His parents opened the front door and snickered to themselves.

"Yes it does." Josh clutched his girlfriends hand and squeezed, preparing for anything. The lights flicked on and a crowd of people jumped out and yelled surprise. Scaring the living daylights out of Maya. There was a welcome home banner draped across the living room.

"Oh my God!" He never let go of Maya's hand but was going around giving hugs to his friends. "These are my old friends from school. Football and track a few others." Her blue eyes narrowed when she smiled, finally understanding what was happening. With her one free hand she straightened out her shirt and tousled her hair.

Rachel leaned over and whispered. "You look beautiful sweetheart stop it." Maya laughed and glanced at her skinny jeans, booties and burnt orange long sleeve fitted shirt that she tucked in. The blonde straightened her belt, and glanced back up.

"Maya; this is Bryan, Harley, Jake and Trent. My best friends from when I went to school here." Maya smiled and one of his friends took a particular interest in her.

"Hi, i'm Harley." Her blue eyes softened. "You knew that already from the last introduction."

"It's okay. There's a lot going on." Josh turned around and hugged his parents.

"Thanks for this. You didn't have to."

"Oh don't mention it. We've decided to go to dinner and a movie so can we leave you in charge?" Eric helped put on his wife's coat.

"I thought you guys wanted to see me."

"And, we will our beautiful blessing, we have you all day tomorrow and when we drive down for Thanksgiving." Rachel kissed his cheek. "Please, don't let anything break. Please."

"Yes m'am."

"Also, don't let the music get too loud."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So you played football with Josh?" There were a group of kids dancing in the living room and another group playing games, that would normally be played with alcohol, but decided coke should work fine. Harley had invited Maya into the kitchen to get her a drink. Harley was very tall a few inches over 6 foot, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, but we went way back. I've known him since middle school. Sucks that he's gone." Maya didn't mind him leaving his hometown.

"I can imagine. I'm glad he didn't have to move back though."

"So are you two dating?" She slowly nodded her head and expressed a smile.

"Yeah, for almost 2 months. Nothing crazy long but, because he lived down here there was no way for us to be together." Hayden laughed and showed his gorgeous teeth.

"I wouldn't let long distance stop me from someone as beautiful as you." For whatever reason, if anyone else had said that then she'd find it creepy. But, his tone held a level of innocence so she decided not to make a big deal out of it.

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you to say." Josh sauntered into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Hey baby." He wrapped his left arm around her back and kissed her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know all of this was going on." She took a sip of her soda and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. Don't worry about me, go have fun, socialize." Josh smiled at her, realizing yet again how lucky he was to be with her.

"You'll be okay if I leave you alone?"

"Yeah, Harley can keep me company if he doesn't mind."

"Nope, nope I don't mind at all!" Maya smirked and kissed him again.

"JOSH!" Maya looked behind her boyfriend and saw another gorgeous blonde after him.

"Hi." Her arms wrapped around his neck and his girlfriend kept a happy face, pretending not to be bothered by this girl. "What are you doing here Malia?" Malia was tall, tan, blonde, and had green eyes, all in all she was very pretty.

"Um, I live next door, we went to school together, and we 'dated' for a few months. Why wouldn't I be here?" She laughed and glanced at Maya. "Although, I don't know if you'd call that dating though I mean you didn't even have your license."

"Malia, this is my girlfriend Maya." His girlfriend put her hand out and smiled, and with reluctance, almost disgust Malia did the same thing.

"Come on, you have to come dance." Josh was drug off before Maya even had a chance to stop them. Harley looked towards the ground, taking note of how awkward the situation was.

"You okay?" She shook her head.

"Yeah, she's pretty but I trust Josh." The blonde glanced into the living room and saw Josh left Malia alone, and she felt a wave of relief.

"Want to go to the backyard? It's quieter."

"Sure, i'll go tell Josh."

"Oh, no need! I'll take care of it for you. There's a swing back there, it's old but you should be fine." Her face looked distressed as she opened up the back door and ran into a couple making out on the porch. The blonde completely ignored the situation and adjusted her jacket before she left the closed patio. She trudged across the yard and luckily the wind wasn't blowing too crazy. Maya was just happy she got along with someone, that way Josh could hang out and see whoever he wanted. She sat on the swing and rocked herself back and forth, it was hard for her to picture Josh playing on this small swing and in the fort to her right. "Hey, see I told ya' you'd have nothing to worry about." Harley laughed and sat on the slide to her right.

"Yeah, that creak sound you're hearing doesn't worry me at all!"

"You're funny."

"Thank you." Her toes rocked her back and forth on the swing.

"So, tell me about yourself." His blue eyes were locked on her while she looked at the ground.

"There's not much to tell. I'm not very interesting." Harley's head tilted to the side.

"I find that extremely hard to believe. What do you like to do in your spare time?" The blonde perked up.

"Draw, paint, anything art related. I teach a class at the community center twice a week for beginners."

"That's really cool! I used to coach a pee-wee football league with my dad but I've been pretty bored since the season ended." That was adorable.

"Don't you have to be like 18 to coach?" The blue eyed girl sipped her soda and noticed her hand was going numb from the cold can.

"I am. I'm a senior."

"Oh, sorry I assumed since we're juniors." A silence fell upon them, but it wasn't weird. "What else do you like to do?"

"Well, I haven't had a sparring buddy since Josh left so i've slacked off there. Really just school and work." Maya furrowed her brows and he realized she was confused. "Which part? Sparring?" She nodded and leaned against the chain on the swing. "It's basically a lighter form of boxing. You practice the motion but you don't use a lot of force."

"Oh, okay. I had no idea he even did that. That's actually pretty nifty though. Where do you work?" He stood up and started walking behind her.

"I work for my church. Maintenance stuff mostly, mowing the lawns, fixing things, occasionally i'll get lucky enough to help out with youth group. That's my favorite." The blonde looked towards the ground and smirked.

"You like kids don't you?" Harley sweetly pushed her on the swing, keeping his hands close to her shoulders.

"Love, is probably more accurate. Their honest, and fun. I know I don't sound very manly." She started to laugh and when she turned around to face him he took note of her gorgeous quality.

"You don't have anything to prove. If you really did used to box with Josh, that's manly enough." Harley glanced at the ground and blushed.

"Anyways, how did you meet Josh?"

"Well, actually he's my best friend's cousin. So, I've known him for years."

"I'm really surprised I've never heard him mention you, maybe he did but because I didn't know who you were it went through one ear and out the other." They both laughed.

"Typical man." The back door opened and Josh waltzed out, and a little shocked seeing Maya being pushed on the swing by his friend.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Maya smiled and slowly stood up.

"Nothing much, just talking about how obsessed you were with me when you lived here." He rolled his eyes. "Don't deny it, Harley told me everything." Josh wrapped his arms around her.

"That's impossible, I didn't tell people about you. They'd try to steal you away."

"You're full of it." Everyone laughed, even Harley who stood a few feet away.

"Come dance with me." Maya nodded her head and started walking inside with Josh.

"Hey! Harley come on!" The boxer perked up and followed them inside. Josh glanced back at his girlfriend. "He's really nice, besides he kept me company when you ran off with Malia. Ew no, don't like that name in my mouth." Josh spanked her and Harley stopped walking.

"I'll be in, in a few seconds. Go ahead." He walked to the other side of the house once the couple walked inside and whispered to himself. "She's taken, respect that. Josh is your best friend, you just met her, why is this bothering you so much?' He jumped up and down and shook his whole body.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Girl I gotta know, how you dance like that, dance like that, you dance 'cause your puttin' on a show. Can I take you back, take you back, I just gotta ask you to show me yours, i'll show you mine. Don't you worry you're too fine._

"Thank you for not dancing with Malia. I saw you leave." His arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"I knew you wouldn't like that, which is why I didn't." The back door opened and Harley walked back inside. "What's going on with you and Harley?" Maya scoffed.

"What?" She turned around to face him and kept rocking her hips.

"I think he likes you a little." The blonde laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"We just met, he doesn't even know me. Plus, he's your friend."

 _I can't get you out of my mind, the way you walk, the way you walk, the way you-_

"Then how do you explain that?" His eyes glared towards the kitchen and his girlfriend nonchalantly turned around to find Harley glancing at them with what was clearly a fake smile.

"He's just watching. And, even if he did like me it wouldn't matter. I'm with you." She turned around and kissed his lips. "I'm going to the bathroom, where is it?" Maya giggled.

"Up the stairs. Take a left and you'll see it." The blonde bolted and Josh looked at Harley from across the room.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Riley woke up and forgot where she was. After she regained her memory a smile approached her face, knowing that as soon as she walked out of the room, Lucas would be waiting. His gorgeous eyes and perfect smile were something she could get used to waking up to. After climbing out of bed and applied a little bit of makeup she walked out of the bedroom and just as she expected there he was. "Hey."

"Hi sweetheart. I've been waiting for you." His green eyes were dull and his arms wrapped around her waist, squeezing her tight. "I needed you."

"What's wrong baby?" Riley cupped his face in her hands to look into his eyes and a small tear fell. She let go of his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were by themselves in the house and he started to sob. The sounds of him crying, made her eyes fill with tears. But, she couldn't cry, she had to be strong for him. "Let it out." She whispered.

"The funeral is tomorrow." Or that's what she assumed he said, it was hard to tell. Riley kept running her fingers through his hair and scratching his back, hoping to calm him down.

"I love you baby." After ten minutes of Lucas letting out his emotions, that he kept bottled up, his tears slowed. He took a deep breath, inhaling her natural scent. He gently kissed her neck, making Riley release a quiet and short sigh. He continued to kiss her neck, and nibble on her ear. She almost couldn't stand the sexual tension that was being built up, she closed her eyes, and his lips pressed against hers. He grasped the back of her head and his other hand pulled her closer to him and eventually lifted her off the ground. Which only made him sexier, the fact he could lift her with one arm and have no problem.

"God, Riley." He walked into her bedroom closing the door behind him and threw each other onto the bed. Lucas was on top of her, and her legs wrapped around his waist. She stopped kissing him to take off his shirt. That's all he needed to snap him back to reality, was her lips pulling away for one second. "Wait."

"No." She kissed his neck.

"Baby, look at me." The brunette released her abs and laid down. "We shouldn't do this." Riley covered her eyes out of embarrassment. "I just, I know you don't want this."

"Yes, yes I do." His forehead creased.

"I don't want our first time to be like this. Me crying over losing my grandpa and you letting me take advantage of you because i'm devastated."

"Advantage? I'm not letting you take advantage, i'm giving it to you."

"Sweetheart, no." He rolled himself off and trudged to the door. "I'll uh, i'll meet you in the living room once you're dressed." Riley laid on the bed, trying to figure out what just happened. Did she do something wrong? But, instead of prying about it, Lucas needed to focus on his family, not her so she put on her skinny jeans, boots and a longhorn shirt that he got her. Her curls from yesterday had relaxed and even though she wanted to touch it up, Riley walked into the living room. "Hey beautiful."

She shut the door behind her and forced a smile. "Hey." The quarterback could tell something was bothering her. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I am, i'm sorry about a few minutes ago." Riley shook her head, indicating him to stop.

"Don't worry about me, let's go see your family." A smile overwhelmed his face and leaned in to kiss her. They walked silently to the house, hand in hand whenever Holly came outside.

"Hey y'all. Did Lucas tell you the update?" The brunette released Lucas' hand and hugged Holly.

"Yeah, he did. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, thank you Riley. We're sending the kids out of the house for the day so we can run errands and work on some final touches for tomorrow. Lucas, here's some cash, if you go into town or you can hang out here and show her the ranch. Whatever you'd prefer." Mrs. Friar went to turn away but she stopped herself. "Luke, when were you wanting to play the song for grandpa?"

He glanced at Riley. "Oh, I don't care. Whenever you want."

"Um, I guess right before everyone leaves? The front stage at church would be empty, so that will give us plenty of room." Holly nodded and walked inside, while Lucas turned his attention to Riley. "So, do you want to stay here or go into town?"

"I'd love for you to show me around the ranch. I've never been to one before." He giggled.

"Then let's do this the right way." They skipped together towards the stable and Lucas introduced her to Thunder. Thunder was pitch black and absolutely beautiful, Riley fell in love instantly and lovingly pet him. "We're going to ride horses. You've never ridden one before? Right?"

"No, but I want this one." He laughed. "What?"

"Thunder's mine. But, I think Princess is perfect for you." A huge smile was revealed on her face. Lucas took a few steps behind him and after clicking his tongue a white horse leaned his head over the wooden door. "This is princess." Riley took a few steps forward and started to pet her.

"She's beautiful." Princess nudged her head towards Riley when she wasn't being loved on anymore. "Can I ride you? You won't buck me off will you? I hope not." The green eyed man smiled, watching her interact with the horses was adorable.

"I'm going to get the saddle put on. Hang tight okay?" He opened the door and led the horse to the middle of his stable, then tied her up. "This is called tacking up the horse. You put the saddle pad on first, then put the saddle on." Lucas took a deep breath and lifted the saddle on top of the horse. His muscles were defined, especially his forearm, she never knew you could have muscles in your forearm. She loved watching him in his natural habitat. He started putting something around Princess' mouth.

"Won't that hurt her?"

"This? No, this is just to guide her. It's called a bridle. When you move the reins the direction you want to go, it guides her that same direction."

"Oh, okay." 25 minutes later, of consistent questions and love Riley gave, they were out of the barn.

"You got her?" Lucas kept pretty close, in case Riley needed him.

"Yes, she's perfect. So where are we going?" The quarterback couldn't help but stare at her, trying to understand how she could be so beautiful. The wind in her hair and that dang Texas longhorn shirt, her smile when she glanced at Princess.

"You're so gorgeous." She looked towards the ground.

"Thank you. But, that doesn't answer my question of where are we going?"

His laugh warmed Riley's heart, it was genuine, and she hadn't heard it in a few days. "There is roughly 200 acres out here, we can just ride for awhile or, we can go look at the cattle."

"Let's just ride and we can go by the cattle. Sound good?" Riley was itching to have Princess start running and he noticed how anxious she was.

"Don't, no m'am."

"What?"

"Whatever it is you're thinking, don't please. If I had to guess you're wanting Princess to run." She giggled. "I thought so, just ride with me, talk with me. It's only 12, we have awhile."

"12? I slept that late?"

"Yes m'am. You had a busy day though, so it's understandable."

"What did you want to talk about?" She bit her lip and gazed out on the horizon.

"What happened earlier."

"Babe, don't worry about that. You have lots of other things to worry about." He smirked at how sweet she was but, he knew it bothered her.

"I didn't stop because of anything you did. I just was upset and you were there and I wanted you really bad. It just, isn't the right time or place." Riley looked up from Princess and gazed at him, he looked so handsome.

"Weren't you the one who said to not to worry about the time or place."

"Touche." Riley nodded her head and winked. "The longer i'm with you, the more I want to do for you. The more I want to give you everything you truly deserve. And you didn't deserve that." She furrowed her brows.

"I wanted it."

"No, that came out wrong. I mean you don't deserve your first time to be at a funeral gathering. In a guest house, with the possibility of my family walking in at any minute." Riley's eyes dropped from his and touched the scenery. It was gorgeous, all the trees and hills were overwhelming her sight. "Riley, I don't think you realize how bad I want you." A smirk came upon her face. "I plan on being with you for a very, very long time. I have my whole life to ravage you." Riley's hands covered her mouth and she felt her cheeks flush. "We're young. Let's not rush what we have on impulse moments."

"Ugh, fine." She squinted her eyes and looked towards Princess. "Do you realize that you said whole life?"

"Yes m'am. I could've sworn I mentioned wanting to marry you."

Riley and Lucas rode around the ranch, looking at the scenery and just talking about random things. The green eyed boy felt better, he was still very emotional about his Grandpa Gary but right now he was thinking about his life with Riley, not about the passing of his grandfather.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Dan walked outside to the truck as the couple raced back to the stable. "Hey y'all, come inside. It's lunch time."

"15 minutes dad." Lucas turned his attention to his girlfriend. "Think you can beat me to the stable?" A slow smile approached her cheeks. "Ready-"

"GO!" Riley and Princess ran towards the stables, she lowered her body to go faster. At least that's what they did in the movies.

"I let you win!" She scoffed. "I'm a gentleman."

"No you didn't." Riley continued to sit on her horse while Lucas got off and unloaded Thunder. "You upset you got beat by a city girl?"

"A city girl that cheats." He took the reins from her and led Princess back into her stable. "I don't mind losing to you, just means I get to see you smile." His strong arms helped her off of the white beauty.

"How'd you get so strong? From all of this, working the ranch?" He lightly chuckled, removing the saddle from Princess, again she stared at his muscles protruding.

"I guess so. If you are referring to lifting you then that's not hard, you don't weigh anything."

"I mean in general, you're 16 and you look 18." The green eyed man clutched her hand and sauntered towards the house.

"Thank you, I think? My grandpa put me to work out here, which I didn't mind, I wanted to be exactly like him. Ever since I was little, i'd follow him around, trying to lift as much he could, eat as much." He laughed, "He rode bulls for awhile and I was determined to do it one day also."

"Ride a bull, like an actual bull?"

"Yep, like an actual bull. I never did, by the time my mom would even consider letting me train we left. I wish you could've met him."

"I wish I could've met him too. I hate the circumstances of me coming down here, but i'm glad I did. I see why you miss this place so much, your family is wonderful and this ranch is so peaceful." He smiled and squeezed her hand slightly tighter.

"Ladies first." He kissed her lips and opened the door for her.

"Riley, good morning sweetheart." Becky kissed her cheek. "You hungry?"

"Starved, how are you?" Grandma pulled his girlfriend away, lightly tapping her hand.

"I'm doing okay Riley, thank you for asking."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas sat beside his girlfriend, who was engaged in a conversation with his grandma. Holly set some sandwiches on the table and multiple bags of chips. "Mom, where's Blake and all the cousins?"

"Oh, they went in town to eat. You're stuck with your lame parents, sorry." He lightly chuckled and caught a glimpse of a picture that was hanging on the wall. The green eyed man raised himself from the chair and lifted the picture off of the wall.

"Luke, that was Gary's favorite picture of you two." Riley watched her boyfriend as he glanced at the photo. His eyes were filled with sadness but, his lips had formed a smile. "Do you remember that day?"

The quarterback let out a small laugh. "Yeah, mom was so mad because he picked me up early from school to take me to the stockshow." Becky winked at her daughter. "I was only like what, how old was I? 8?"

"That's right." Rebecca turned away and placed her hand on top of Riley's. Lucas sat back down in his seat still holding the frame.

"I thought I was so cool getting called out of school to go to the stockshow. When we got there I was like, we can do all this stuff at your house grandpa. The petting zoo, and the horse rides-" He cut himself off and shook his head, trying to change the subject. "Um, excuse me. I need to wash up after the horses." Lucas hurriedly left the room and the brunette rose from the table but grandma stopped her.

"I'll go." She sauntered out of the dining room and followed him to the bathroom. His tears were helping him wash his hands when Becky interrupted. "You okay honey?"

"Yeah." The green eyed man dried his hands off and put on a fake smiled. Lucas didn't want to upset his grandma, she already lost her husband.

"No you aren't. Come on." She clutched his hand and led him to Grandpa Gary's room. Everything was still in the exact same place as he recalled, the rocking chair sitting next to the window and the guitar propped up next to it. That was all, besides a few pictures of his grandkids that was all that was in the room. "Have a seat."

"No, that's his spot." Grandma smiled, and disagreed.

"No, he always told me when I bugged him about a will that you would get the contents of this room. Along with a few other choice words." He laughed and his eyes slowly filled with tears while he meandered towards the chair.

"Sounds like him." He touched the engraved initials in the guitar and lifted it off the stand. "I didn't appreciate my time with him like I should." Grandma's smile disappeared. "Looking back now that trip to the stockshow was amazing, back then I took him for granted, thinking nothing could touch him."

"You were young honey, every child felt like that." Her heels clacked as she kneeled down in front of the rocking chair. "You have to appreciate the little things in life, because when you look back, those little things become the best memories." A few tears fell from his cheek.

"Like every Wednesday after school he'd take all of us to Braum's."

"And, giving you all $5 dollars a piece so he'd be the favorite." Becky's hand landed on his cheek. "Lucas, you have turned out to be everything and more than we had hoped. Grandpa Gary is gone but his spirit lives on, through you honey." His green eyes met hers and he lightly sobbed. "He was always so close to you, and I see him in you. I see him when you look at Riley." Tears began to flow out of her eyes, "Whenever you stare at her when she isn't looking, Gary used to do that with me." Her tan hand landed on her heart. "I love you honey, and grandpa loved you so much. He wouldn't want this, he'd tell us to get off our hindquarters and quit crying."

"I don't know how you aren't more upset."

"I talk to him. I miss him so much, and always will." Her chin trembled so she stopped and closed her eyes to hold back the tears. "But, knowing he's in a better place, not in pain anymore, no more medications, and watching over his entire family, that's all he ever wanted. I can't be sad when he's doing something he loves."

"You talk to him?"

"Yeah, maybe you should try."

"Riley said the same thing." A smile crept to her lips.

"I really like her Luke." Grandma stood up and walked to the door. "Why don't you hang out in here for a little bit. Talk to him, or sing to him, whatever you want. Or not. We'll be at the dining room table." The white door closed leaving him alone in his grandpa's room, crying. Lucas wanted to go get Riley, stand up and just run into her arms. But, he didn't, he talked.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Hey man. You good?" Josh opened a coke and stood beside his friend Harley.

"Yeah, i'm great. Maya seems wonderful, congrats man." The brown haired man took a drink and slowly nodded his head.

"You sure you were kind of staring?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where'd you find her? I gotta go looking." He laughed.

"Huntington. She's my cousin's best friend. I'm very lucky."

"I'll say." His brown eyes glanced at Harley's blue ones.

"Dude, do you have a little crush on her?" Josh turned his body to face Harley.

"No man. I just met her and she's dating you." Harley knew Josh didn't believe him, but he continued to stick to his story. "You don't believe me?"

"I'd love to, but you have this look in your eye dude."

"She's beautiful, and i'm very happy for you man. I'm just jealous." Josh's expression lightened and smiled.

"You'll find someone man. You're still young anyways, hell i'm still young. Just very lucky."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Maya opened the bathroom door to go back downstairs. "Maya? Right?"

"Hi! Yeah, its Maya. You're Malia?" Everyone was pretty much downstairs except for the occasional straggler, it was just those two. "It's nice to meet you."

"How long have you and Joshy been together?" The blonde chuckled slightly and Malia took a few steps forward.

"Josh and I have been together for about 3 months. Give or take." Josh's ex girlfriend didn't say anything so the blue eyed girl hastily walked downstairs and found herself in the arms of Josh. Exactly where she wanted to be. "So, ran into your ex on the way down here."

He started laughing. "I'm sorry." Maya's stern look made him stop laughing. "No, really i'm sorry."

"Eh, it's no big deal. She seems lovely though, top notch!" _You know what it is, girl we back up in this thang. Money stay in my pocket, girl i'm like a walking bank._

"Wanna know a secret?" He held her hips.

"Of course."

"I only dated her because aside from her height she looked a little like you. Completely different personality but at the time, it was the only way I was going to be able to be with someone similar to you. Because, let's be honest there's no one like you." Maya's lips formed a smile and she kissed him. "Oh by the way, Harley does like you."

"Joshua Allen Matthews, what did you do?"

"Nothing, pinky promise I just talked to him. To feel him out, and he was lying through his teeth."

"Again, it doesn't matter if he has a small crush on me or not. Nothing's going to happen. I am yours. Right?" He dipped her and brought her back up.

"You better be." The rest of the night went pretty smoothly. Josh introduced his girlfriend to a few more friends but, in general spent time with her at a party that didn't end up with drama. Josh cleared everyone out by 11:45, both Malia and Harley left with reluctance but the couple was alone by midnight.

"Do you miss it here?" Maya started picking up cans of coke that were left laying about.

"Sometimes, but I wouldn't move back here. I go where you go." She smiled and plopped down on the couch.

"Awful bold statement for us only dating for a few months." He kneeled in front of her.

"That's all? I've felt like we've been together for a long time." Josh moved some hair out of her face.

"We've known each other for a long time. But, we haven't dated that long." Maya explained.

"I guess I just spent the past few years trying to get to know you and trying to get close to you, things started to blur." The blonde's bottom lip pouted and gave him a kiss.

"Where are your parents?"

"They should be back any minute now. 12:15 they come waltzing in here." He stood up and held out his hand. "Let me show you the guest room." Josh picked up her overnight bag and carried it upstairs for her, the blonde peruzzed the pictures hanging on the walls. "Here we are." Maya flipped the light on and fell on top of the cushy bed. "You tired?"

"Yeah. I'm lame, i'll admit it with pride." She giggled and Josh fell down beside her.

"Not lame. I wouldn't love someone who was lame. You're wonderful." He kissed her cheek. "Beautiful, smart, funny." He kissed her nose, forehead and lips. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"JOSH!" The front door closed. "We're home."

"Hey mom, we're up here." Their eyes stayed locked on one another as his parents ran up the stairs.

"How was the party?" The blue eyed girl sat up and smiled.

"He had a blast. And, I loved getting to meet all of his old friends. Thank you." Eric's arm draped over Rachel's shoulder.

"You are very welcome. Now, why don't you all get to bed. Figured we'd go race go karts, and play putt putt, maybe catch a movie. So we'll have to get an early start."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Goodnight kids." The parents walked away leaving them alone.

"Night babe." She leaned over to kiss him but he ran out of the room real quick. "Josh?"

"Hold on." He grabbed a t-shirt out of his bag that he brought along specifically for her. His lips widened into a smile and he skipped back to the guest bedroom. "I brought this for you." He held up the shirt and Maya grinned. "It's my old practice shirt from when I played baseball here. It has my name and lucky number on the back." The blonde stood up and sauntered towards her signifigant other.

"I love it. Thank you." She took a deep breath in and smelt his cologne.

"Yeah, I thought you might like for it to smell like me." The black shirt stood out in her pale hands, she brought it up to her face.

"It'll help me sleep."

"It's yours." He stood in front of her and kissed her lips. "I love you beautiful, sweet dreams."

Josh closed the door behind him and she hurriedly changed into the shorts and her new t-shirt. She loved the idea of sleeping in his shirts, and smelling his cologne as she fell asleep. Which made it a lot easier, 10 minutes tops for her to drift into a dream.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Maya woke up the next morning and smiled at the shirt she was wearing. "Babe, you up?"

"Yeah, just." The door opened slightly and he was standing there in basketball shorts and no shirt. Just the way she liked him. His naturally tan skin made his abs splurge more, and his obliques made him even sexier. "Hey."

"Hi beautiful." The blonde bit her lip and stared at him. She noticed that he looked sweaty, and the sun coming in from the window made him glisten.

"Are you sweating?"

"Yeah, I just got done working out." He smiled at her, "I like you wearing my shirt." They stared into eachother's eyes for several minutes and were disrupted by his mother.

"Hey, let's start getting around and moving. You have to leave by 5 to get back when the sun's still up." Josh rolled his eyes. "Maya gets first shower."

"Babe, it seems as if you get first shower." She laughed, which made his heart smile.

"That's okay you definitely need one before I do." Which was code for, get out of here because your sexy sweaty body was driving me insane. He winked at her as he left and Maya laid back down on the bed, smiling. The blue eyed girl loved waking up to him, she loved how he woke up and worked out and came to see her with a smile on his face. Like, it was almost routine.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Maya slid on her torn black skinny jeans and studded booties, along with a grey oversized t-shirt with a black pocket on the left side of her chest and black fabric on her shoulders. The blonde hurriedly put her hair up in a sock bun and pulled a few stray hairs out to frame her face. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Josh opened the door and inhaled.

"Wow, you look incredible. You gonna be able to race in that?" She laughed.

"I guess you'll see when i'm lapping you."

"Fiery." He spanked her and raced downstairs. "Alright, let's head out." Eric and Rachel were waiting downstairs and walked to their BMW.

"So Maya, tell us a little bit about yourself. We didn't really get a chance to talk last time we saw each other." Mrs. Matthews turned around in the passengers seat to get a look at Maya.

"Not much to tell actually. I love art, drawing mostly. But, I am trying to expand my horizons. And, I teach a class at the community center twice a week for beginners." Eric cleared his throat.

"Well, that's great Maya. Are you hoping to teach art in the future? After college?"

"That would definitely be where i'd start and hopefully someday a company will sell my art collections." Josh held her hand.

"She really is so talented. Hold on." Her boyfriend pulled his phone out of his back pocket. "This is one of her most recent drawings. She was on her roof one night and started to draw." The blonde grinned, she didn't know he had pictures of her art. "And, if you slide to the left, that's one she drew for Riley. The dance shoes in a ballet studio."

"Gorgeous. Do you have more?"

"Yeah, click on the drawings folder." He left his phone with her and leaned back in the seat. "Funny story, I started taking classes with her to get noticed."

"That's my boy." Rachel punched his arm. "I mean, that's very sweet of you son. Have you decided what you wanted to do yet?" His father looked in the rearview mirror, hoping to get a glimpse of his son. As far as Maya knew he was still undecided.

"I've actually looked into personal training." Rachel smiled. "I love working out, and eating healthy, i'd love to help others." The blue eyed girl clutched his hand and smiled. He already looked amazing, it really makes sense. 5 minutes later they pulled up to the Race Track. The look on his face exuded pride and his smile brightened when she looked at him. Maya always knew that he loved her but, she saw a whole new side of him in that quick car ride. He bragged on her, and he'd never done that before. It could just be that he didn't have anyone to brag to. Either way, she loved this. She loved him, and his parents.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The entire family was in the living room, Holly and Dan, and Riley and Lucas were playing Taboo, with Pirates of the Caribbean playing on the TV. Lucas noticeably changed when he left grandpa's room, and Riley was glad to see it. He was starting to come back to normal, not feeling guilty for smiling or laughing. "Okay a few weeks ago you begged for me to take you to this-"

"Fair!"

"What'd you wanna do there?" The green eyed man questioned.

"Ferris Wheel!" Riley exclaimed, her and Lucas were dominating.

"Yes, okay um during the away, crap I can't say that word we rode a bus to get to the-"

"Football, game-"

"Yes you saved it by saying what?" Her brows furrowed.

"Blitz!"

"Time!" Holly clapped her hands and started laughing. "Y'all get intense. How many?"

"5!" The couple high fived, then Riley sat in between his legs to get closer.

Dan sighed. "Congratulations, you both are very good at a pointless game." Lucas chuckled and held his girlfriend.

"Don't worry about him, he's competetive." His mother looked outside and noticed the sun was starting to set. "Lucas, didn't you have something you wanted to do?" Riley lifted her chin to look at him.

"Yeah, I did. Riley? Will you come with me?"

"Of course." He put her on his back and snatched a backpack off the kitchen floor. "Where are we going?"

"I promised you a sunset ride sweetheart. And, you're gonna get one." She giggled and kissed him, noticing the smile on his face. That gorgeous smile she fell in love with when she woke up from him knocking her out.

"Okay, so what's in the bag?" He gently set her on the ground and started to prep the horses.

"Snacks, since we already ate dinner I thought you might like some dessert." He winked at her.

"You spoil me." The green eyed man worked with haste, only glancing at her when he couldn't hold off any longer. 10 minutes later the couple and their horses were trotting down a trail that grandma and grandpa made when they were first married. "You seem to be feeling a little better." He grinned and turned his head slightly.

"I am. I got grandpa's room, which consists of a rocking chair and a guitar."

"That's great baby. You'll always have a piece of him that way." Riley spoke with such eloquence.

"Yeah. Once grandma left me alone I talked to him for a little bit." Riley's brown eyes lightened and clapped her hands.

"Yay! I remember when I first did that with my papi, it was really weird and you don't really know what to say at first and then all of a sudden there was a chill throughout my body and I felt like he was there." Riley did a double take when she noticed his lips were seperated, almost shocked. "You okay?"

"That's just, it's weird because that's how I felt."

"Yeah, then all these memories came to mind. Super rand-"

"Random ones, that you hadn't thought of in years?" She furrowed her brows and started laughing lightly. "Gah, we are perfect for each other." Riley's cheeks flushed and she glanced out on the sunset.

"You think so?" Riley really just wanted an excuse to hear him brag on their relationship. His green eyes would lighten up and he would have an incredible smile. Almost like it was uncontrollable.

"You don't? I know we're only 16, but I don't think you can find this connection with anyone else. And, that wasn't an invitation to try and find someone else. I love you Riley, it isn't coincidence that you're the only person I want to spend time with, and the only person I want to see when i'm sad." Riley took her eyes off of him when the horse came to a stop.

"Oh my-" The green eyed man couldn't pull his eyes off of her as she stared out onto the sunset. "This is amazing." Riley and Lucas were on the edge of a cliff staring out onto a scenery of hills, trees, and an orange sky. "I'd move to Texas for this." The green eyed man had a huge grin approach his face.

"Gorgeous, right?"

"They just found this place?" Her brown eyes continued to survey the scene.

"Grandma and Grandpa used to ride all the time, all over this place. It took them awhile, 4 years after they bought this place, but grandma was determined to find the best view."

"Congratulations grandma, you did it." Lucas swung his leg off the horse and tied Thunder up to a tree.

"Come here to me." She wasn't sure why, but that sounded really sexy. His strong arms helped her slide off of Princess. The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck, while the green eyed man held the reins she kissed him. Her toes curled and she couldn't stop smiling while locking lips.

"I'm sorry. I can't stop smiling." She announced.

"I kiss funny don't I. I just need to practice, come-"

She laughed, trying to push him away. "No, you don't kiss funny. You're an amazing kisser, i'm just really happy. I use that word all the time, but I am."

"Hey, we haven't practiced for tomorrow." He tied up Princess next to Thunder.

"Eh, it's okay. I'm better when I wing it."

"One time won't hurt sweetheart." The quarterback took off his backpack and pulled out a blanket, spreading it out on the ground.

"Fine, once the sunset is over we'll run it once or twice. Blake was wanting to dance a little bit anyways." She sauntered towards the blanket, and her to die for boyfriend. "What else you got in that bag?"

"Cookies and milk." He dangled a bag of homemade chocolate chip cookies, and the brunette went to snatch them away when Lucas pulled her down into his arms. "Why? Did you want some?"

"If you don't mind." The quarterback broke off a piece of the cookie and fed it to her, while they stared out on the sunset. "So, tell me Mr. Friar, have you decided what you wanted to do with your life?" He fed her another piece of the cookie.

"Well, I don't know I always thought that I would come back here and help my grandma with the ranch." Riley tucked in her lips at the thought of him leaving Wisconsin. "I don't know though, where were you planning on going to college?"

"I was thinking NYU, they have a great dance program and I could double major. I'll just be extremely busy."

"So you'll be in New York and i'll be here?" He hugged her slightly tighter. "I don't like that." Riley bit her cheek before she replied.

"Well, you know who else has a good dance program?"

"Tell me." He whispered, the sun was starting to lower and the still of the night made him feel like he had to.

"Texas State." Lucas' heart felt like a weight had been lifted. "I can apply to both, that never hurt anyone."

"No, no it didn't. Is it selfish of me to want you to come with me? Here, to Texas?"

"Nah, besides i'd move to Texas for the sunsets." She giggled.

"I'd move anywhere for you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Your knee is bent babe, straighten it. There you go." Riley and Blake were dancing under the awning outside, everyone so graciously moved their cars to give them space.

"Ugh! Why do I keep falling out of my triples?" Blake's hands were in the air from frustration.

"Take it easy. Go into relevé." She did as instructed and the brunette tapped her stomach. "Engage your abs B, I don't know how you've been doing doubles without 'em. Do a double." The dancer intently watched her head. "You aren't spotting strong enough to do a triple, you almost want your neck to hurt, whip your hair girl. Do your thang!"

Blake got out of her pirouette prep and smiled. "Can you do your routine?"

"What? Why?" Riley was randomly spinning and had some unknown watchers from the kitchen window.

"I just really love it, gives me motivation. Hopefully one day I can be as good as you."

"Awe, Blake! Come here!" Her long ivory arms hugged her young protege. "I can, but I don't have the cut music."

"I have the original song."

"Oh great. Wait? How did you get that?" The girls giggled and Lucas couldn't stop watching them.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey grandma." Becky's arm landed across his shoulder.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing, just watching. Did you know she danced?" Lucas was looking for any reason to brag on her.

"I did know, your mother brags on her enough for the both of you." Rebecca watched Riley turn. "But, sometimes you have to see things to really do them justice. Like, you two for example. If Holly told me that you and Riley were in love at your age, I don't know if I would've believed it." His green eyes glanced at her. "At the age of 16 relationships aren't supposed to be serious-"

He interrupted her in fear that things would turn for the worse. "Her parents have been together since they were 15. Probably before that."

"Lucas Friar, it's rude to interrupt. If you'd let me finish, you'd know I wasn't attacking you." His expression lightened. "If Holly told me over the phone that y'all loved each other it would be unbelievable. But, when you watch her, it's written all over your face." The brunette leaped in the air, catching everyone's attention. "By the way sweetheart, your grandfather and I were together since we were 16 too." Lucas kissed her cheek and waltzed outside to watch her closely. Becky stayed at the window with a smile, her routine was over but Blake and the brown eyed girl spun and laughed and leaped.

"Hey momma." Holly sauntered beside her. "I heard that conversation."

"Don't honey. He deserves to be happy, he's gone through a lot." Grandma put on her stern mom voice.

"I was going to say thank you." Mother and daughter stared at each other.

"Thank you, for what?"

"For proving me right. Making me feel less crazy, Dan thinks I am."

"It may not last forever, but it is definitely love. I know as grown ups we shouldn't attribute to unrealistic ideas but, who's to say they won't stay together?" Becky glanced out the window. "Look at them." Holly turned around and smiled. Lucas and Riley were dancing together, not once peeling their eyes away from one another. "You see how they look into their eyes? It's true what they say, eyes are the windows to the soul. Next time Dan makes you feel crazy, tell him to watch his son with her. Maybe, he'll see something he has missed before."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey beautiful, we have to run it at least one time. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Where?"

"Um, grandpa's room should work. It's hardwood, plenty of space, you may not be able to jump in the air completely but it'll do." Riley was escorted into the empty room by Lucas and watched him hold the guitar.

"Are you going to take that back to Wisconsin?" He slowly disagreed.

"No, this is its home. It belongs here. But, i'm using it tomorrow." The brunette smiled.

"Um, go ahead and play it so I can get a feel for how fast it'll be." The green eyed man clutched the guitar and strummed with his eyes closed. "That's actually perfect." The dancer took off her shirt that was sticking to her. "Um, give me a second. It's probably a good thing we decided to practice. This is the uncut version, I forgot. Go ahead and play it, i'll figure something out. We may have to do this more than-" Riley stopped talking when she saw he wasn't even remotely paying attention. "Friar!" She clapped her hands together which woke him up.

"Yes m'am."

"My eyes are on my head." Lucas chuckled lightly.

"What'd you expect, wearing spandex and a sports bra, looking all sexy." Her eyes rolled.

"No sir. Play the song a few times, i'm going to revamp it just slightly."

 _When I get where i'm going.  
On the far side of the sky.  
First thing that i'm gonna do is spread my wings and fly.  
I'm gonna land beside the lion, run my fingers through his mane.  
Or, I might find out what it's like to ride a drop of rain._

Riley moved slowly and instinctively put on her hurt face.

 _I'm gonna walk with my grand daddy. And, he'll match me step for step.  
I'll tell him how i've missed him every minute since he left.  
And then i'll hug his neck._

Lucas held back the tears during that verse, he tried to focus on her, and her movements. Which were coincidentally just as emotional as the song. Yet again, he was mesmerized by her, telling a story through dance was something she excelled in and he was never disappointed.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So, what do you think? Will this turn out okay tomorrow?" The couple was rocking on the front porch of the guest house, while everyone else was sleeping.

"I hope so. I'd hate to ruin his funeral, he deserves something special." The green eyed man leaned his head back.

"He has you for a grandson, i'd say that's pretty dang special." He chuckled lightly and kissed her lips. "But, don't worry. Even if I blow it you'll still sound amazing."

"You won't blow it, you live for this stuff. Performing in front of others and-" Lucas was promptly interrupted.

"Ugh, I know. I'm obnoxious."

"No, you aren't. Most people would be, especially with your talent. But you aren't, you're so humble. Our first time we hung out at the diner, you didn't tell me you were on an elite team so you wouldn't sound braggy. I practically jumped at the opportunity to tell you I sang and played guitar." She chuckled.

"You told me it was a secret." She recalled that memory fondly.

"It was, but I knew you for what that day and I told you. Clearly I was trying to impress you. Little did I know you are so talented."

"Babe, you have to quit thinking of me like that." She mumbled.

"Like what? Beautiful, funny, smart, wonderful-"

"Like that, you think i'm perfect. Which, don't get me wrong is super sweet but i'm afraid one day i'll let you down." The brunette rolled her head to glance out onto the scenery, what she could see.

"Nah, I don't think that could happen." She turned her eyes towards him and fidgeted with her fingers. "How could you let me down?"

"Well, for starters I may not be able to go to Texas State."

"Why do you think that?"

"Going to school out of state is expensive. I'd love to go to either NYU or TSU but ultimately it's up to my parents."

"You're in the top 10 of our class, and you're an incredible dancer. There are scholarships out there for both, besides you wanting to double major with your grades they'll be throwing scholarships your direction." She rolled her eyes at his statement. "You do plan on dancing in college, right?"

"On a team, probably not. Especially not my first year, i'll be busy enough."

"I think you could handle whatever is thrown at you though." He divulged.

"There you go again, making me sound perfect." He kissed her lips.

"To me you are."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Take that sucker!" Maya unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of her race car. She did a mini dance and it came to a halt when Josh wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"You're so sexy." The blonde slapped his arm.

"No sir, your parents are right over there."

Josh chuckled lightly. "Sorry, but seeing your hair blow through the wind, your driving skills and of course your obnoxious dance moves was attractive."

"Oh, so that's what does it for you? My dance moves when i'm rubbing something in your face?" The blue eyed girl questioned, she had her back to the door and to his parents, with her arms around his neck.

"Um, yeah. I can't wait to get you al- Harley!" She turned around and saw his blue eyes.

"Hey Josh, Maya. How are you guys?" Mr. Matthews sauntered over to his son.

"I invited him. I also thought we could go to the gym and spar a little bit. What do you think?" Harley kept making glances at Maya who got even closer to Josh.

"That sounds great dad, you'll have to take it easy on me though I haven't sparred in, months." Maya cleared her throat.

"Yeah, why didn't you ever tell me about that?" Josh's brown eyes landed on Maya's blue one's, and she winked. Mr. Matthews walked away to get Rachel, "it's super sexy." A small grin crept to Josh's face.

"I haven't sparred since you left, we both will be out of practice. It should be fun." Harley divulged and the friends shook hands. "How are you Maya?"

"Oh, pretty great. Been kicking his butt all day." She giggled and turned to Josh who kept eyeing Harley. "What do you say? Want one more round before we go? Loser has to pay for the next date." Josh shook his head.

"Think of something else, man should always pay for a date with his girl."

"Winner gets to choose movie?" Josh shook his head in agreement. "If your parents don't mind. Harley are you going to the movie later today?" The blue eyed man shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd love to, as long as it isn't intruding."

"No intrusion bro, of course you can come." Josh divulged, "we're just going to show up at the theatre and go from there." The brown haired man glanced down and saw his girlfriend disappeared.

"COME ON YOU GUYS! LET'S DO THIS!" Maya was already strapped in, anxious to race. Both guys had the same look in their eyes and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. But, this was the last day they'd be here, except for the next weekend she drove down with him. The green light flashed and all 3 teenagers hit the gas. The blue eyed girl was ahead automatically taking the inside turns to stay that way. Josh crept up beside, trying to bump her out of the way but got caught up in her smile, it was so captivating. 7 minutes later Maya was trying to do the moonwalk but was epically failing.

"Okay, come here you!" Josh threw her over his shoulder and trudged towards his parents. "So, miss competetive won, so now she gets to pick the movie tonight." Rachel smiled and clutched her husband's hand.

"Sounds great. Your father mentioned sparring, you wanna go ahead and go?" Josh shook his head.

"Um, HELLO! I'm still on your shoulder!" Josh tickled her side.

"Yeah, and you can stay up there until i'm ready to put you down." Maya looked up and saw Harley's blue eyes, which immediately turned to the ground. "You have to say you love me."

"Fine, I love you!" She giggled slowly being dropped towards the ground. "Happy now."

"Very, thank you. Harley we'll meet you at the gym." Josh intertwined his fingers in Maya's and everyone turned on their heels to go to the car.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Wow, look at you." Josh walked out of the locker room in basketball shorts, with his gloves under one arm, and a padded helmet on the other. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me about this." Her fingers traced his abs when no one was looking.

"I didn't want you to think I was a hot head." The blonde moved her head from left to right.

"No, wouldn't have thought that. It's sexy knowing you can fight and protect me if ever necessary." Her brilliant smile sped up his heart.

"I will always protect you." His soft lips touched Maya's.

"Hey, by the way i'm sorry about basically inviting him to the movies. I didn't really think about that." Josh put his hand up to stop her.

"It's not a big deal baby. Besides, even though he has a little crush on you, he won't do anything. He's a nice guy, genuinely-"

"Alright Josh, pull yourself away for a few minutes please." Josh raised his eyebrows and jogged towards his father and Harley. "Okay, 4 minutes of sparring and we'll take a break. You know the rules, no full force, no crotch shots and be respectful." Maya's boyfriend put on his padded helmet and got help lacing up his gloves. Harley's blue eyes locked on Maya when Josh climbed into the ring.

"Maya, take a seat." The blonde turned around and sat in the chair next to Rachel.

"Knock gloves." Eric demanded, and they followed his instructions. "Starting now." Their hands immediately went up to block their face.

"So, how long has Josh boxed?" The blonde was talking to Rachel but staring at Josh.

"Um, round about 8 years. Never professionally, but he loved the workout it gave him. He really got into it when he was 15." Josh swung and connected to his cheek. "He um, there was a fight in school a boy who was 13 and blind was getting beat up by a 15 year old bully."

"Jerk sounds more like it. GO JOSH!"

"Yeah, that's the nice way of putting it. Anyways, no one was doing anything until he got there and he got suspended." Her blue eyes widened, and she turned her head to look at Rachel.

"Suspended?"

"Yeah, Josh beat that kid to a pulp. Not literally, but once he saw that the 13 year old was blind he lost it. Broken nose, fractured jaw and a few cracked ribs."

"Oh my God, that's crazy. He was defending someone though, there was no leeway for that?" Josh had Harley in the corner, pretending to knock blows.

"We fought it of course, but there's a difference between defending a student and pulverizing one. Josh took the suspension and we didn't even punish him, we're lucky it didn't go on a juvenile record. Like, extremely lucky." The blonde nodded her head. "Josh and the blind boy Jacob became pretty good friends after that though. He went to school the next day to meet with the principal and the poor thing had cuts and bruises all over his face."

"I'm surprised he didn't tell me, but i'm really proud of him for doing that." Rachel put her arm around Maya.

"That's how I felt, proud of his reasoning, he did take it too far. But, apparently he's had no issues since moving to where you are." Mrs. Matthews glanced back out to the ring. "I can only assume you had something to do with that, so thank you."

"I wonder why he didn't stop?"

"He said he saw red, and it went from there." The blue eyed girl stared at her boyfriend in the ring, throwing uppercuts and punches and blocking ones being tossed at him. She fell more in love with him, he wasn't lying when he said he'd always protect her. Eric blew a whistle and after Maya helped take off his gloves Josh tossed his helmet away.

"Well, that was incredbily attractive." He smiled, continuing to try and steady his breathing.

"Nice job Josh." The two friends knucked.

"You too man. You sure you haven't sparred at all?" They both laughed.

"Nah, not really. I'd practice at my house but, I wouldn't call it sparring when there's no one there with you." Maya passed them a bottle of water. "What about you Maya? You ever fought?" Her blue eyes widened and gestured no.

"I know how to punch but, that's the extent of my knowledge." Josh placed his hand on the small of her back and scooted her closer towards him. "Who knows though, maybe i'll practice with Josh." His brown eyes rolled as he took another drink.

"You won't fight. You'll never have to."

"Josh is right Maya, that's what guys are for. To protect you." Rachel cleared her throat.

"If Maya wants to learn how to defend herself you should let her. There are tons of creeps out there nowadays and Josh you aren't with her 24/7. It doesn't take but one guy thinking how cute she is and wanting more then she's willing to give." His mother's words shook his core.

"Come on babe." He clutched her hand and drug her to the mats. "Take off your shoes and scarf please."

"You're going to teach me how to fight?" He shook his head and watched her remove her shoes.

"No, i'm going to teach you how to defend yourself. Fighting in general is purely offensive." He glanced at her jeans. "Do you have anything else to wear?"

"I've got spandex on under my jeans." She smirked at his look of confusion.

"Why? You know what, forget I asked." Maya giggled and removed her jeans, feeling lots of eyes on her she tried to stay focused. Her boyfriend put on a pair of padded punching mitts and got into position. "Okay, make a fist. Good, keep that thumb out or you'll break it. Now, punch my hand. All your force, let's see what you got." The blonde bent her knees slightly and full force punched the mit. "Okay, not bad."

"Thank you." She raised herself off the ground with her toes.

"Now, the most affective areas to hit are the knees; groin, throat, nose, really anywhere on the face. If someone is coming up from the front you'd take your palm and throw your entire body upward into his nose." Josh stood behind her and mimicked the motion, his body was so sweaty she had a hard time focusing. "Harley, come on down here please and be the attacker."

"I don't know, after that punch i'm a little afraid." He removed his shoes and stood on the mat. "Don't break me Maya." She hated to think it but he was attractive when he smiled.

"Alright babe, don't put any force into it simply raise your arm to his nose." She did as instructed. "Good, now if he came up from behind you, you'd elbow him in the nose. We can't really demonstrate that because he is a foot taller than you." Maya slapped his chest.

"What if someone grabs my wrist? Would I just try to punch him?"

"No." He exhaled causing his abs to reveal themselves even more. "If he only has one of your wrists, Harley grab her wrist, if he only has one that's telling you he isn't afraid of your strength and he can pull you which ever way he wants to go. Try to punch him." Maya leaned forward and was pulled in closer. "You see what happened, you have to lean in to him which only gives him more power. So what you're going to do is, create a firm stance."

"Okay."

"You're going to move your elbow towards his forearm, till it's touching." The blonde did as she was told and Harley lost grip of her wrist. "He couldn't grab it without repositioning himself and that would give you the chance to get away. But, I recommend one good crotch shot before you take off to ensure he doesn't follow you."

"Boys!" Rachel interrupted. "We have to hurry."

"Okay mom, one more thing and we'll head out. If someone comes up to you from behind and bear hugs you, Harley please." The blue eyed man shook his head and wrapped his arms around Maya. "Since you're so tiny and I love you that way, you can't get to his nose. So, elbow him with all your might in the stomach, slam on the attackers toe, hopefully you'll be wearing heels." The blonde laughed making both men smile. "At this point he should have his arms off of you but you can either punch him in the nose or groin or both. Whatever you feel is necessary. Try it with me."

The couple practiced a few of the defensive manuevers he taught her, she had a hard time focusing though. It was so sexy seeing him in this habitat, he'd kept this part hidden from her but she welcomed it with open arms. "Alright Josh, we won't be able to make a movie now, 'ppreciate ya'." He chuckled lightly.

"Well mom, we can go see one when you come into town for Thanksgiving. You are staying the night right?" Her read hair nodded. "Awesome, you did amazing. Eventually we'll get into more advanced stuff for safety reasons." His lips touched hers causing butterflies. Maya had so many questions but they'd have to wait for the truck ride. "I'm gonna go shower, you don't want to sit in a car with me smelling like this."

"Okay." She bit her lip watching him walk away. Rachel and Eric started talking to an old friend leaving Harley and Maya alone. "

"Nice job, you do have a little fighter in you after all." He showed his dimples.

"I've always thought it was pretty cool, I just never had anyone to really show me how. My mom works all the time." She slid on her jeans.

"What about your dad?" Her blue eyes glanced towards the ground.

"He left, when I was in 3rd grade. Haven't really talked to him since."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She shook her head, telling him to stop.

"Don't be sorry, some people just aren't meant to be parents. He wasn't at the time, now he has a wife and 2 kids." Harley didn't say anything, but Maya could tell he wanted to. "What?"

"What?"

"I can tell you wanna say something." He chuckled and locked onto her blue eyes.

"I just I know what you mean and are going through, my mom left. I would never do that to any child of mine, no matter what the circumstances. It doesn't make sense to me." The blonde sat beside him.

"Agreed. I'm sorry that happened to you, you're a great guy she's missing out." He smiled.

"You're an amazing girl, he's missing out." They stared at each other for a few seconds when Maya broke the gaze.

"Thank you." The blonde stood up and paced the black floor, trying to find something else to talk about besides their tragedies. "So how long have you boxed?"

"I started with Josh, that's how we became good friends. He was always better than me though, he had more drive and he had something to fight for." She tilted her head to the side. "Other people, he's a great guy." A smile approached her lips.

"Yeah he is."

"Lucky guy." Her mouth opened slightly, she was going to ask that he elaborate on that when Josh came out of the locker room.

"Hey baby, you ready to go?" His arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"You're hair is still wet, you're gonna get sick." Josh shook his hair out, droplets of water going everywhere.

"Nah, I don't get sick." Her blue eyes rolled.

"Oh yeah, and i'm 10 feet tall." Harley lowered his head and snickered at Maya's joke. "Just towel dry your hair a little more and we'll go." Josh kissed her head and ran back to the locker room to grab a towel. "It was really nice to meet you Harley." She held her hand out, but he disregarded it, and went in for a hug.

"You too Maya." He kept it friendly, releasing after a few seconds. "You'll come back down again though, with Josh right?" Her eyes widened and she forced a smile.

"Yeah, I will. I don't know about this upcoming weekend because it's Thanksgiving but we'll see." She placed her hands behind her back and turned on her heels to go say goodbye to Eric and Rachel. "I'll friend you on facebook, i'm sure you're on Josh's profile somewhere." Her beautiful teeth were revealed and she nodded her head.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Lucas didn't cry during the funeral, he felt like it but never faltered. His hand remained clutched onto Riley's the entire time, the only thing reminding him that this was reality. "His grandson would like to take this time to play him a little song, along with the help of Riley Matthews." They both stood up and walked to the front, on the small stage above the casket. The green eyed man gently held the guitar in his grasp and sighed.

"My grandfather taught me how to play guitar several years ago and he gave this one to me." His fingers grazed over the intials engraved into the wood, while the brunette took off her heels. "Anyways, I hope you enjoy what we have for y'all. We're wanting to send him out with a bang." Lucas began strumming his guitar and the dancer was hoping she remembered all the changes.

 _When I get where I'm going  
On the far side of the sky  
The first thing that I'm gonna do. _Riley reached for the ceiling and slowly brought her leg up towards the sky. _  
Is spread my wings and fly_

 _I'm gonna land beside a lion  
And run my fingers through his mane  
Or I might find out what it's like _The dancer did a double pirouette and got ready for the chorus. _  
To ride a drop of rain_

 _Yeah when I get where I'm going  
There'll be only happy tears. _She jete'd and wiped her arms. _  
I will shed the sins and struggles  
I have carried all these years  
And I'll leave my heart wide open  
I will love and have no fear _Her palms touched her heart and she prepped for alesecondes. _  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
Don't cry for me down here_

 _I'm gonna walk with my grand daddy_ The brunette held her hand out and took a few steps forward. _  
And he'll match me step for step  
And I'll tell him how I missed him  
Every minute since he left. _Lucas swallowed his tears and continued to sing, his voice was so smooth and rich. _  
Then I'll hug his neck_

 _Yeah when I get where I'm going  
There'll be only happy tears  
I will shed the sins and struggles  
I have carried all these years  
And I'll leave my heart wide open  
I will love and have no fear  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
Don't cry for me down here_

 _So much pain and so much darkness  
In this world we stumble through _Riley did a jete and an illusion. _  
All these questions I can't answer  
So much work to do_

 _But when I get where I'm going  
And I see my maker's face _She stood on her toes and reached out in front of her. _  
I'll stand forever in the light  
Of his amazing grace _The brunette was on her knees, and rolled onto her back. _  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
There'll be only happy tears  
Hallelujah _She rose back up by rolling on the tops of her feet. _  
I will love and have no fear  
When I get where I'm going _She sauntered towards her boyfriend and placed her hands on his shoulders. _  
Yeah when I get where I'm going_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The family had finally made it back to grandma's for the lunch afterwards, everyone was still in shock that he was actually gone. After their routine everyone drove straight here, which worried Riley that no one said anything about how amazing Lucas was. Holly hugged them both, "that was beautiful y'all. Thank you." Her son nodded and kissed her cheek. "Everyone loved it, give them a little while to tell you though. Once people start eating the compliments will flood in."

"We don't need compliments, Lucas was incredible. I know that, besides people have more to worry about right now than our egos." Riley divulged, making his mom laugh.

"You were both wonderful, and you Riley are an amazing person." After Mrs. Friar walked away she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Are you okay?"

"Come with me to change?" The brunette took his hand and they sauntered towards the guest house.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm fine, I just miss him that's all." The brown eyed girl rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know baby. I wish I could help." He opened the door and Blake jumped backwards.

"Sorry y'all scared me." She turned her attention towards her idol. "Riley you were amazing! I'm going to get some food, see y'all there."

"I love her." Riley mumbled, he chuckled and closed the door.

"She loves you. You know, she actually tried to set us up." He removed his jacket and laid it on the couch.

"Yeah I know. Blake said you have to meet my brother, and I had no desire."

"That hurts." Lucas joked, his fingers worked to unbutton his shirt. He watched Riley saunter towards her room, trying to unzip her dress. "What are you doing?"

"Changing." She stated. "That's what you're doing." The quarterback took off his shirt completely and walked towards her.

"You want some help with the zipper?"

"Sure." She lifted her brown curls, feeling his fingertips touch her back, and his lips touch her neck.

"You are so gorgeous." He whispered. The brunette took a step forward before he got to frisky and turned on her heels to look at him. "Need some help changing?" He winked which caused his girlfriend to smile.

"No, actually i've been getting dressed and undressed by myself for 13 years." She joked, revealing her dimples. "I know that's pretty impressive.

"It can be tricky though." Her left eyebrow raised as she leaned in to kiss his lips. "Fine, 5 minutes. I love you."

"Love you too."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley and Lucas stepped back inside the house hand in hand, to get food. Holly was right, they were showered with compliments as soon as they stepped through the door. Riley was pulled one way and Lucas was pulled another, which he didn't like, after this day he wanted her beside him. "That was so great Luke, you both work very well together." Aunt Charlene mumbled.

"Yeah, she's incredibly talented." The quarterback kissed his aunts cheek and tried to fight his way to Riley.

"Riley, that was so great. How long have you been dancing?" Questioned Gary.

"I've been dancing since I was 4, so 12 years it's my life." The brunette revealed her gorgeous teeth and the green eyed man felt like his heart had stopped. She was so incredibly beautiful.

"Luke!" Gary grabbed his arm and pulled her towards his girlfriend. "You did great as well. Now that you're out of puberty you're voice doesn't crack so much when you sing." He laughed and Lucas' cheeks turned red.

"Gary, seriously?"

"Oh lighten up." The dancer tried to hide her laugh as Uncle Gary walked away.

"You think that's funny?" Riley glanced at him and put her head on his tricep. "Go on, laugh it up. I'll get some dirt on you eventually." She made her brown eyes pouty and blinked her long eyelashes. "Don't do that."

"Be sweet to me." She mumbled.

Lucas laughed and kissed her soft lips. "I love you."

Dan placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a second son?" Riley nodded her head for him to go, but he still left with hesitance.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"How're you feeling?" The father and son had walked outside in the cool Texas air, it was dark outside and Lucas' eyes gazed across the sky.

"I'm okay dad, how are you?"

"Just being strong for your mother, this is harder for her than she's letting on." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I figured." The quarterback knew that this wasn't the only reason he was dragged out here. He narrowed his eyes at his father. "What's the real reason you brought me out here?"

Dan laughed. "You're good. Just like your mother, you know when i'm hiding something." He took a drink of his beer and grinned. "Riley." The green eyed man turned to face his father. "You have become extremely attached."

"Is that a bad thing? I love her."

"Don't get all defensive son, I just know how you're going to feel if something happens with you two. I love her, please don't think I don't she's the best girl i've met and I couldn't have picked one out better myself." His son slowly nodded his head. "I would just hate to see how you were if something happened with you two."

"Nothing's going to happen dad. Which is a pretty immature answer, i'm fully aware but, I really care for her. I'm not going to make a stupid mistake, and if something happens where she does, which sounds impossible, i'm still not going to let her go." Lucas' answer may not have been mature but his tone was.

"So if she cheats on you? I'm not saying she will, because let's face it she's not the kind you'll be okay with that?"

"I would be devastated but i'd find a way to be okay. Especially if she still wants to be with me. To me that's what love is, fighting through the hard times to continue having those good times."

Dan smiled. "Now, that's a mature answer. I'm just looking out for you, please don't be mad. I saw the way you watched her today while she danced, it was borderline obsession, stalker eyes." Both the father and son laughed.

"I am obsessed, only because she has so much to offer. The stalker eyes, maybe a little too far, i'll have to keep those in check." The quarterback gave his father a hug. "Love you dad."

"Love you too. By the way we fly out Wednesday so we'll be back for Thanksgiving. Tell Riley would you?" He nodded and moved to go back inside. "That's something i'd ask her about though Lucas, if you did make a mistake, how would she handle it?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Hey mom.  
 _Hey baby, how're things going?  
_ Pretty great considering the circumstances. I just wanted to let you know we're flying back on Wednesday.  
 _Oh Riley! YAY! We miss you.  
_ Awe, I miss you too.  
 _So, tell me how's Texas?  
_ Gorgeous, the sunsets are incredible. I've ridden horses and seen cattle.  
 _We may have to visit one day._ Lucas walked outside to Riley and put his hands on her waist.  
Yeah, i've even considered going to TSU if I can't make it into NYU. That's how gorgeous the sunsets are.  
Topanga laughed. _Is it the sunsets or the Lucas?_ Her brown eyes traced his hands.  
Little bit of both.  
 _Well either one is out of state, we'll see. You're only a junior, you have your whole life ahead of you.  
_ Has Josh and Maya made it back yet?  
 _No not yet.  
_ Okay. I'll text her. I'm gonna let you go though. Love you.  
 _Love you too. Let me know what time the flight is. Please and thank you._

"How're your parents?" Riley put her phone back in her pocket.

"Good, they miss us though. I'm excited to be back in time for Thanksgiving. Would your family still want to spend it with us?"

"I will, I don't know about my parents though. We'll see." He intertwined their fingers. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Where?" Lucas moved his head from left to right.

"Just, around. We ain't got no place to be." They started walking, with no destination in mind.

"Oh yeah, 'we ain't got no place to be'. That's adorable." The quarterback chuckled lightly. "I love your accent but ain't, ain't a word."

"Hey baby, I have a question." His head moved quickly to the right and then back towards the ground.

"What's up?" The brunette glanced at him, kind of worried with his change of tone.

"So hypothetically, and I swear that this is hypothetical if I made a mistake-"

"As in you cheated on me."

He smirked. "Right, again hypothetically if I did and I realized I made a mistake, could you forgive me and be with me?" Riley's brows furrowed.

"Personally, I think love and forgivenss go hand in hand. You can't do one without the other, that's not how relationships work. They don't thrive out of punishment on the guilty, they really blossom because the person who was hurt is forgiving, or merciful whichever word you'd prefer." Lucas smiled as she continued to speak, holding her hand slightly tighter. "If you say you love someone you're accepting everything about that person, every flaw, and imperfection, which includes those deep secrets and their dark side."

"You're incredibly smart. Do you know that?" The brunette smiled and was glad she was wearing her boots, the grass was getting taller. "Way beyond your years."

"I've had excellent role models in the area of love." She twirled in circles, just like they used to back in Washington. "Why do you ask?"

"I'd forgive you." The dancer stopped spinning and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Riley."

"I love you." They kissed for several minutes, her fingers gripped his hair and her forehead touched his. "You're a wonderful man. I love how you follow after me when i'm mad, and how you hold me when i'm sad, I love Washington Lucas and Texas Lucas." He chuckled and moved some hair out of her face. "I even love that you say 'ain't' even though it isn't a word." His lips touched hers again. "So, do you have any deep dark secrets I should know about?" They started sauntering through the fields again, the lights from the house were getting smaller with each step.

"Well you know about my fighting, you know i'm not a virgin, you know about Missy. No, I think you know about everything. What about you Miss. Goody two shoes?" She revealed her dimples.

"I cheated on a test before."

Lucas gasped. "Riley Matthews! You bad girl!"

She held up her finger. "I confessed afterwards."

"Ah, there it is. I love that about you though, you don't hide anything. You're all out in the open all the time being perfectly perfect."

"First i'm not perfect. This could be deja vu from like a dream but I feel like we've had this conversation before. Second, i'm not into secrets, if you can't accept me for who I am, all of me then you don't deserve me. That should be the way everyone looks at relationships."

"Well, i'm ashamed of what i've done. Fighting, and Missy, yuck." She giggled.

"But, they've lead you to where you are now. Those things you're ashamed of-"

"Mistakes." He interrupted.

"No, not mistakes. To me there are no mistakes because they mold you into who you become and you're an incredible guy." They made it to the tire swing that grandma and grandpa put up when they first got married, and the brunette hurriedly climbed in. "Push me?"

"Of course. Okay, so riddle me this. What would fighting or losing my virginity or dating Missy done in my life?" The brunette closed her eyes and pondered his question.

"Well, you protected me that night after the game."

"Yeah, but then I made you mad at me when I kissed your shoulder while I was cleaning you up, which made us fight." Her brown hair flew in the wind, it was gorgeous.

"Yeah, our first fight. Technically we weren't together but we learned how to work through stuff. To me that's a plus, protecting me is a plus. Next, losing your virginity, this one's a toughy." He continued to push her, hating that she stopped so suddenly on this topic. "OH! Got it, okay you force me to wait since you didn't. And when we finally do, you'll make me feel comfortable and at ease and safe." She turned her head to look at him with a smug grin on her face.

"I force you to wait because I want you to be ready and I want the moment to be special."

"Because yours wasn't?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I know i'm a guy and i'm not supposed to care about that crap but now that i'm with you I wish I would've."

Riley smiled. "Now, you want mine to be special. So that's what you learned from that action. I still haven't found a good word to use, since it isn't a mistake." She chuckled. "Lastly, Missy. This is where I insert the Jaws theme song."

"Yeah, let's see you come up with a positive to that."

"I already have." The brown eyed girl smiled. "Missy is the exact opposite of me, not to toot my own horn or anything but she is. She helped you realize what you really wanted. Yeah, she's caused multiple fights but we worked through them and in the end, they only make us stronger. Like now I know if i'm mad at you, I don't run away I just smack you." The quarterback stopped the swing and held the ropes.

"Well you just have an answer for everything don't you." Riley shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say i'm a know it all." They stared into eachother's eyes, and the brunette felt butterflies. "Can you accept that about me?"

"I love you." His lips touched hers, the dancer knew what he meant. He was accepting every perfect imperfection, flaw, and yes her know it all side. "Come here." Lucas pulled her out of the swing and ran his fingers through her hair after caressing her cheek. The couple sat by the tree and continued to kiss and talk through the night. Riley had fallen asleep on his chest, and the green eyed man had lost track of time, it wasn't until the sun came up that he realized they should be getting back.

"Good morning beautiful." She opened her brown eyes and smiled. "Come on, we should sneak back in before people start to wake up." They stood up and meandered slowly back to the guest house.

"How was your night?" He didn't get hardly any sleep, he watched her most of the time.

"Mine was wonderful, you were by my side." A sleepy smile approached her face. "Sleep as long as you want okay? I know I will." She giggled and they kissed before they snuck back inside. Riley had the words 'Best night ever' running through her mind.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Just so everyone knows, this is an ongoing story since I haven't figured out how I wanted to end it yet. Once I get an idea of when it'll end i'll let you know.**

 **Riley's Dress: dillards. com and search '04664140'**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Maya was laying in Josh's lap while he stroked her hair. They had made it home and they were enjoying the last 30 minutes of the night before he had to go. "I'm still confused as to why you didn't tell me about your past."

"Past is in the past." He muttered.

"It's made you into who you are. I love who you are and I want to know everything about you. I'm proud of what you did." Her blue eyes moved to look at him. "I'm proud that you stood up for someone who wasn't capable of doing it himself."

"I like my reasoning for doing it but I don't actually like what I did. If my goal is to protect people, why do I have to hurt the other person?"

The blonde smiled. "You don't have to. Just use defensive moves, and only use offensive when worse comes to worse."

"It's not that easy. It never is, I go blank and it's like I don't know what's happening." Katy popped her head out from the hallway.

"I'm sorry you two but, i'm going to have to pull you away Josh."

"BOO!" Maya mumbled.

"Yes m'am. I'll head on out." He leaned over and kissed his beautiful girlfriend. "Goodnight baby. Sweet dreams." The blue eyed girl escorted him to the door and kissed him again.

"I love you babe."

Josh smiled. "I love you too beautiful girl." Maya closed the door and carried her purse and overnight bag to her room, she moved quickly to unpack everything since she was tired. The blonde got ready for bed and snatched her phone out of her purse to scroll through while she laid in bed.

"Friend request. Harley. Accept." The blue eyed girl grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Pirates of the Carribean. Don't mind if I do." She didn't find it odd that she talked to herself, it was a nice way to give her mind a break.

 _Ding Ding_

 _I'm home. Goodnight beautiful girl._

Maya yawned and closed her eyes, picturing her very sexy boyfriend boxing.

 _Ding Ding_

"Josh I love you but geez." Her hand moved to find her phone.

 _Hey, thanks for accepting my friend request._

The blonde uncontrollably grinned. It wasn't Josh.

-No problem. To deny my boyfriend's best friend would be pretty rude.  
 _I didn't wake you did I?  
_ -No, Josh left about 30 minutes ago. I just laid down actually.  
 _Me too. I boxed for awhile after you guys left, so i'm pretty beat.  
_ -Why don't you get some sleep? I'll quit bugging you.  
 _If I went to sleep then i'd have to quit talking to you. You aren't bugging me._

Maya's cheeks turned a soft pink.

-I'm going to overlook the blatantly flirtacious remark since you're tired.  
 _Yeah, you should overlook that because I had no idea what you were talking about until I reread what I wrote.  
_ -Get some sleep, seriously.  
 _If I do, can I talk to you tomorrow?  
_ -I don't see why not.  
 _Goodnight Maya. Sweet dreams.  
_ -Night Harley.

Maya stared at her ceiling, she wasn't flirting back but it felt, "wrong?" Her blinks got longer and she yawned, quickly she fell into a dream.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Hey peaches. I fly home Wednesday.  
_ Oh, thank the Lord. I miss your face.  
 _No kidding, girls night?  
_ Please and thank you. How's huckleberry?  
 _LUCAS, is fine thank you for asking. We actually fell asleep by a tree last night.  
_ That's pretty awesome. #jelly.  
 _How are you and Josh?  
_ Good. Met his 'ex' if you can even call her that and his best friend.  
 _Harley?  
_ Yeah, you knew him?  
 _Oh yeah, I knew Harley. That's the guy I used to have a crush on. Remember?  
_ Oh my goodness, I thought his name was Hayden.  
 _Nope. He's such a sweet guy.  
_ Yeah he is. Josh thinks he has a crush on me.  
 _So what if he does, you're seeing someone else you aren't dead and you're gorgeous guys are going to hit on you.  
_ I hate that he thinks his best friend likes me though.  
 _Technically, Lucas is Josh's best friend now. Just saying and secondly you can't help the way someone feels. Harley may have a crush on you but that doesn't mean you have feelings for him. You love Josh and have for years. Are you two talking?  
_ We messaged a bit on facebook last night but that's it.  
 _Tell Josh so he knows you aren't hiding anything. That's my best piece of advice.  
_ I'm not allowed to have guy friends?  
 _Peaches, of course you are. To me if I had a guy friend that wasn't Farkle i'd fill Lucas in. You don't have to give him a play by play just make him aware. Josh won't mind.  
_ You're right, as usual.  
 _Love you peaches.  
_ Love you Riles.

"Hey beautiful." Josh opened the door to her room and jumped on her bed.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Maya's long arm draped over his abs and she laid on his chest.

"Just wanted to see you. That's okay right?"

"Of course it is. I love it when you're over here. I'd love it more if I looked halfway decent." The blue eyed girl joked.

"You look gorgeous so zip your lip." The blonde closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know because Riley said I should tell you that I accepted Harley's friend request last night and we messaged back and forth a bit." He nodded his head and smiled.

"I appreciate you telling me babe. I don't mind, I know you love me."

Maya laughed. "I just have to keep those boyfriends lined up for when I get sick of ya'."

"Oh yeah, no. You can't be friends with him." They both laughed and she sat up.

"I'm going to go fix my face real quick."

"Maya! No!" She closed her bedroom door and Josh's big brown eyes rolled.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Thought you might like this picture of you and Josh._

Josh smiled while he gazed across the picure. Maya was over his shoulder and they both had huge smiles on their faces.

-Hey man, it's me. Thank you, I love that picture. Send it to me? Saves me a few steps lol.  
 _Oh hey Josh, I didn't realize you were over there. Sure, will do._

"Okay, so all I really managed to do was put my hair up in a bun and remove the leftover makeup but I feel like that was a success." Maya hopped on the bed beside him.

"Check out this picture Harley sent." The blue eyed girl moved the phone slightly closer.

"Awe. Love that picture. Did you tell him thanks?"

"Sure did. He's sending it to me right now." The blonde smirked and kissed Josh. "I really do appreciate you telling me, just shows you have nothing to hide."

"Of course not. I'm open about my other boyfriends." Josh rolled his eyes and threw her over his lap to spank her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Maya had her headphones in while she worked on a collage for Josh. There was glue, scissors, magazines and pictures laying everywhere. The kitchen table had turned into her art room, and it only took a matter of minutes.

 _Ding Ding_

 _What are you up to?  
_ -Art. Making a small something for Josh.  
 _You know you told me that you drew but I never got to see anything. Mind sending me a few?  
_ -Not at all. I'll send you my top 2 favorites. The first one I drew for my best friend Riley, the second one is something I drew for myself. Let me know which one you prefer.

Maya got back to work and peeled the dried glue off of her hands. "Not bad." She mumbled.

 _Ding Ding_

 _I really love the one you drew just because. I'm partial to sceneries anyways. Maya, you're incredibly talented.  
_ -Thank you. I didn't even take it seriously till an assignment for us to unplug ourselves from the world's modern technology 3 or 4 years ago. I can't remember.  
 _Either way you found your calling. You can't let that go to waste, it'd be a shame.  
_ -I want to be an art teacher or something along those lines. So hopefully it won't be wasted.  
 _Hey, Josh isn't mad that i'm messaging you, is he?  
_ -Of course not. I told him before you sent that picture. There's nothing to hide.  
 _Good because my grandmother's birthday is coming up and I would really love it if you would draw something. I'd pay you obviously but i'm kind of into getting people sentimental gifts, not just stuff.  
_ -You don't have to pay me, i'll do it for the experience. I just need to know what kind of drawing you want.  
 _She loves the ocean, you mind doing a scene?  
_ -I don't mind at all. Painting or drawing with colored pencils?  
 _Um, I don't know surprise me.  
_ -Lol okay, when do you need it by?  
 _Her birthday is in 2 weeks. I'm hoping you can just bring it down next time you visit.  
_ -No problem.

"Hey babe, i'm back with food." Josh closed the front door and smiled.

"GUESS WHAT! I'm getting my first like 'job'. Harley's grandmother's birthday is in 2 weeks and he wants me to draw a beach scene. He offered to pay but I turned it down."

Her boyfriend set the food and drinks down. "That's awesome baby!" His strong arms wrapped around her. "Now do you believe me when I say how talented you are?" His brown eyes moved for the kitchen table. "And extremely messy. What's going on right here?"

"Oh." She got off her tiptoes and released him from her grasp. "I was making something for you." Josh leaned over the table to get a better look. "It's a collage of things you love. Your parents, Cory, Topanga, boxing, Riley, physical fitness stuff-" She giggled at the broad generalization of 'fitness stuff', "and us. A few pictures we took together, I just thought it'd be something-" Josh's lips crashed onto hers, the blonde's toes started to curl. "That was some good kissing baby!"

"Come on." He clutched her hand and led her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" The blue eyed girl questioned.

"Your room."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Mrs. Matthews when are they going to be here? I miss my peaches." Maya dropped onto the dining room bench.

"I guesstimate in about 10 minutes or less. I miss her too, trust me. I don't think i've ever gone this long without seeing my daughter." Topanga sat down at the table across from Maya.

"Is Shawn coming over for Thanksgiving?"

A wry smile crept to the mother's face. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. A little curiosity never hurt anyone." Mrs. Matthews knew exactly why.

"I heard that Katy went on a date this weekend. The same night Shawn was tied up and couldn't see Cory." The blue eyed girl grinned and was joined on the bench by her boyfriend. "Don't quote me on it, but that's my assumption."

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Riley entered the living room and dropped her purse. "PEACHES!" Maya threw herself off of the bench and jumped into her best friends arms.

"SELFIE TIME!" The blonde pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. "OH THAT'S A GOOD ONE!" The blue eyed girl hopped down, and was tackled by her father.

"Hi daddy!" Topanga began to hug her from the other side. "Hi mommy. I missed both of you." Lucas quietly snuck in and set her bags down.

"Post to instagram, send to facebook. Caption; 'reunited and it feels so good #reunited #bestfriend #sister #soulmate rileyannmatthews'. LUCAS!" The blonde pushed Josh away and hugged the quarterback. "Dare I say that I missed you too."

"I missed you too Maya."

"Hey Lucas." Topanga pulled away from Riley who felt like she was suffocating. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks to your daughter." He hugged her mother. "Thank you again for letting her tag along. I'm very grateful." The brunette smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hey Josh, will you put my phone in your pocket? We're about to go out to eat and I don't want to take my purse." The blue eyed girl passed him her phone.

"Actually, you 4 are going out to eat. Your father doesn't feel so well." The group of friends smiled and got ready to go.

"Sure baby." Josh's lips touched her forehead and before he could put the phone away it vibrated. Josh saw it was a facebook notification from Harley and clicked on it.

 _Beautiful. Tell Riles I said hi._

Riley's cousin didn't say anything till they got to Katy's diner and sat down. "So, Riley. Harley says hi." Lucas' eyes moved to Josh.

"Who's Harley?"

"That's my other boyfriend honey." The blonde started laughing at Riley's joke. "No he's not my boyfriend. He's Josh's best friend from back home and I used to have a huge crush on him." Josh's eyes widened and he slowly nodded his head.

"Oh really?" The brunette shook her head. "Do I have anything to worry about anymore?"

"Absolutely not!" Exclaimed Riley.

"He called them beautiful." Maya and Riley both smiled, seeing their boyfriends get jealous was pretty funny.

The blue eyed girl laughed. "You have nothing to worry about. Harley is really nice."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I can't blame him for saying that. They both are beautiful, that's what we get for dating them!" The dancer leaned over and kissed her boyfriend.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

They were all walking around the square, like they did before everyone went out of town. "Hey baby?" Maya glanced up to her boyfriend. "Are you uncomfortable with Harley and I being friends?"

"I trust you baby. Don't think I don't, I just know he likes you so that makes me a little jealous."

"You have nothing to be jealous about." The blonde stopped in front of him and got on her tip toes. "Because you can kiss me anytime you want." Her lips touched his. "You can call me beautiful or baby and most of all we can-" Her eyebrows wiggled.

"You're positively dirty." He whispered and kissed her again.

"Isn't that what you love about me?"

He lightly laughed. "One of the many, many reasons."

Lucas clutched onto Riley's hand. "So this Harley guy." The brunette smiled and moved her eyes. "Should I be worried?"

"Eh, not to worried." He stopped spinning her and grinned. "Kidding, of course not baby. I liked him because of his eyes, they're more piercing than Maya's. But, I found the most gorgeous eyes in the whole world, and my boyfriend has them. It was just a middle school crush."

The quarterbacks eyes moved towards his friend. "Josh isn't super comfortable with him."

"He said he was, at least that's what Maya said." The jade eyed man shook his head in disagreement.

"Of course he's going to say he is, he doesn't want to be the controlling boyfriend and he trusts Maya. But, if I knew someone had a crush on you, which it's obvious Harley has one on Maya, than i'd be uncomfortable." Riley's brows furrowed.

"So should I talk to her?"

"You do whatever you feel is best. In the end it isn't our relationship and it isn't our decision what she chooses to do." The dancer stopped her boyfriend and kissed him.

"You, Lucas Friar are incredibly smart."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey peaches, can I talk to you about something?"

Maya raised her head from the magazine. "Sure, what's up? Everything okay?"

Riley sat down on the bed beside her. "It's pretty clear that Josh isn't comfortable with you talking to Harley."

"He said he was." The blonde rolled on her side to face her best friend.

"Lucas said he probably didn't want to come off as over bearing." The brunette played with her fingers.

"Granted it's not him telling me this but yeah, that's exactly what it's coming off like. We're friends, that's all. Josh is my boyfriend, Harley knows that and Josh even said he wouldn't do anything because he's a good guy." Maya snapped, getting defensive.

"Maya i'm not telling you this for you to get angry. I just don't want something to happen to your relationship that you've wanted for so long." The blue eyed girl stood up and started grabbing her things. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. I can talk to whoever I want and I should be trusted enough to do so. I'll see you tomorrow."

"MAYA!" Her bedroom door shut and Riley's long arms went up in the air. "Well that escalated quickly." The dancer pulled her phone off the charger.

Baby?  
 _Yes beautiful.  
_ Maya's mad at me.  
 _What happened?  
_ I just told her that Josh wasn't entirely comfortable with Harley.  
 _I'm sorry baby. She'll come around just give her some time. She can't stay mad at you, and she isn't going to take it out on Josh since he wasn't the one who said anything. You want me to come over?  
_ It's 11 o'clock.  
 _And?_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Maya stared at her phone, not fully understanding why she got so mad earlier. The blonde scrolled through her phone and landed on Peaches. She shook her head and moved towards Josh's name. She dropped the phone beside her and watched her ceiling fan move in circles.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Hey, i'm bored wanna talk?  
_ -It's nice to know i'm only useful when you're bored.  
 _Absolutely not true. How was your day?  
_ -Weird actually.  
 _You can't say 'weird actually' and not elaborate.  
_ -Lol, i'm getting the vibe that Josh doesn't like it that we're talking.  
 _That's weird I wonder why?  
_ -Let's be honest with each other.  
 _Okay?  
_ -Do you have feelings for me?  
 _Wow, let's just throw that one straight out there. I do like you, yes.  
_ -So Josh was right.  
 _Josh knows? I thought he bought my lie.  
_ -Lol no. Not at all.  
 _I'm sorry Maya. I don't want to cause any problems.  
_ -You aren't. I should be able to talk to whoever I want, whenever I want.  
 _I don't really know how but when I first saw you I was at a total loss for words._

The blue eyed girl moved to reply but he beat her to it.

 _You're just so funny and beautiful and smart, and we went through the same things with one of our parents leaving. It's just nice to meet someone like that._

Maya bit her cheek, trying not to smile, or blush. Unfortunately it didn't work.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Riley was curling her hair, debating on calling Maya before Thanksgiving, turns out she didn't have to. "Riles?"

"Come on in peaches." The brunette set down the curling iron. "I was fixing to call you."

"You were?" The blonde had her head down from embarrassment. "I was such a jerk to you yesterday, I wouldn't want to talk to me."

"Maya, sisters fight. I love you." A small smile crept to her best friends lips.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." The dancer tucked her legs into her chest. "I was just so frustrated, everyone was acting like they don't trust me like i'm making a mistake by talking to Harley, innocently."

"I just didn't want you to mess up the relationship you've wanted for so long. isn't that what friends are for. Trying to prevent you from making mistakes." The blue eyed girl nodded her head but still looked bothered. "What happened after you left here last night Maya?"

"I went home, I debated on calling Josh when I got a message from Harley." Riley raised her eyebrows. "He admitted that he had feelings for me."

"And?" The brunette urged.

"And I didn't hate it, what does that mean? Does that mean I like him?" Her best friend shook her head and sat beside Maya on her bed.

"No, every girl likes to hear someone has feelings for them, that doesn't mean you like him." A tear fell from the blonde's eye. "What did you say back to him?"

"Nothing, I said nothing. I love Josh so much and I don't want to lose him."

Riley furrowed her brows. "Why would he leave you? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't know, my dad left for no damn reason. Who's to say Josh won't because I was talking to a guy who has a crush on me."

The dancer scoffed. "Peaches, I hate to break it to you but Josh is the exact opposite of your father. But you do have to tell him, and if you feel this guilty, i'd cut contact off from Harley." Maya pulled out her phone and went to facebook.

"Won't this make me like a terrible person? Knowing he has feelings for me and deleting him." Riley shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it really just depends on who's feelings you'd rather hurt. Josh's or Harley's."

"You're really smart peaches, thank you for keeping me in check." The friends hugged and the blue eyed girl dried her tears. "I'm not going to delete him yet, only because I want Josh to read the messages to prove nothing really happened, and I don't know if they'll be there if I delete him."

"One last thing, do it before dinner. He's going to know something is bothering you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was sitting in Lucas' lap laughing, they were being heckled by Uncle Shawn and Uncle Eric. "Inappropriate Ms. Matthews, up!" Eric demanded.

"Uncle Eric, cool your jets and go get you some snacks." Lucas laughed and held her hand. The front door opened again and Josh was back from getting the pies. He instantly set the pies down and found Maya.

"Hey baby. What are you-" Maya moved her head to look at him and he saw worry in her eyes. "What's wrong sweetheart?" The blonde glanced at her best friend who nodded her head for support.

"Can we talk?" He shook his head in agreement and the blue eyed girl led him to her best friends room.

"So, the only reason someone says 'can we talk' is if they're about to break up with someone. Can I remind you that it's Thanksgiving, and then it's Christmas, New Years, Valentines, just don't break up with me." She giggled and bit her lip.

"I'm not going back with you for the weekend anymore." He furrowed his brows while she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. "You said you didn't want me to break up with you, and it just so happens I was going to ask you the same thing." Maya passed him her phone with the messages on them.

"Overlook the blatantly flirtacious remark." He mumbled while he continued to read their messages. Josh quietly passed her the phone and after deleting him she put it away.

"Please don't be-"

"Mad?" He interrupted, her eyes turned red. "I shouldn't be mad that one of my best friends is flirting with you? My girlfriend, someone i'm madly in love with."

She cleared her throat. "I didn't want to lie to you, and I didn't even reply to him after the last messages. I love you and i'm sorry I should've sensed that you weren't comfortable with me talking to him."

"Yeah you should've. I'm not going to tell you, who you can and cannot hang out with, that's not my style I trust you." Josh mumbled, a few tears fell from his girlfriends eyes. "Apparently, I trust you for a reason. You didn't do anything wrong, you didn't flirt back with him."

"I liked it, I liked the fact he said he had feelings for me." Josh dropped his head. "I want to be 100 percent honest with you."

"Of course you did, that's a normal response it's flattering." The blonde was a little shocked as she leaned back. Maya, i'm not mad at you."

"Really?" She whispered.

"Really, now Harley I have a few things i'd like to do to him." The blue eyed girl shook her head, in disagreement.

"You fight to help others. I may not have a right to say this, but you aren't going to fight because of, or for me. Especially because i'm not going to your hometown anymore, I deleted him off of FaceBook and most of all," She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, "most of all I love you, and I want to be with you. Yeah, I was flattered when he said he had a crush on me but nowhere near as flattered when you say you love me."

A small smile approached his lips. "I love you Maya."

"I love you Josh, and i'm sorry for hearing what you said but not listening." Their lips touched and it made her curl her toes. "I was afraid you were going to leave me." She mumbled as they hugged.

"I don't think I ever could bring myself to do that." He whispered, and kissed her cheek.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"How're your parents?" Riley questioned.

"They're okay, I invited them over but with it being Thanksgiving my mom randomly starts to cry." The brunette nodded and kissed him.

"ALRIGHT DINNER TIME!" Maya and Josh sauntered out from the hallway and stood beside Riley and Lucas. "A friendly reminder, there will be a football game going on outside after dinner. But right now, i'll start." Cory continued talking when Lucas leaned over to whisper in his girlfriends ear.

"Start what?"

"What we're thankful for." She grinned. "Don't be nervous." The dancer winked and the quarterback was nudged now that it was his turn.

"That was fast." He joked. "I'm most thankful for Riley." Everyone awed. "She's changed me in more ways than one, and without her I don't know how I would've handled my grandpa's passing."

"Bleh." Uncle Eric grumbled causing the couple to laugh. "Riley your turn."

"I'm thankful for a lot." Riley exhaled and grinned. "I'm thankful for little moments with my friends, family, boyfriend." She turned her eyes to look at him. "Because in a few days those little moments become precious memories. Besides, there are so many amazing things and people in my life it's hard to pick out one thing." The brunette smiled at her family when Maya picked up the game. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Lucas' ear. "You stole my thankful thing, you are what i'm grateful for." Lucas chuckled and continued to listen to the rest of the family.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Alright Riles, can you keep away from Lucas?" The brunette raised her head and glanced at her boyfriend.

"I mean i'm fast but he's taller, hence he's faster." Eric clicked his tongue.

"Okay, go long and just run." He joked. "Break." The family was playing a game of two touch and this was Riley's favorite part of Thanksgiving.

"Why are they putting you on me?" She questioned her boyfriend.

"I volunteered." Lucas smirked. "So does that mean you're getting the ball?" She shook her head no quickly. "Yes it does, you're lying to me."

"I'd never." The ball was snapped and the dancer took off after juking Lucas. The ball landed in her arms and she continued to run when the quarterback grabbed her hips and they both fell to the ground. The brunette landed on top of him laughing. "I GOT IT! You practically tackled me Mr. Friar."

"You juked me!" Riley helped Lucas off the ground.

"Yeah because those two are the same thing." She joked and looked out towards the group of people who weren't playing. Maya was pointing at her mother and Shawn talking, and they both jumped up and down from excitement.

"HALF TIME!" Josh exclaimed as he sauntered towards his girlfriend.

"WE JUST HAD A HALF TIME! GET OFF YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND LET'S PLAY THE GAME!" Lucas' eyes widened at her statement. "I mean geez, right?"

"Whatever you say. I think your skin is turning green." The dancer moved to punch him when he grabbed her arm and rolled her across the grass. "You want to wrestle Ms. Matthews?" He put her arms above her head and pinned her down.

"I will win!" Riley wiggled trying to get out of his grasp, Lucas didn't even seem phased.

"Let me know when you're done sweetheart." The brunette grinned and after wiggling a leg loose, lightly kicked him in the neck, loosening his grasp on her. "Look at you." She stood back up and smiled. "What else you got?"

"Lucas!" The green eyed man turned around and felt her hop on his back, trying to put him in a choke hold.

"Hey sweetheart." The quarterback rotated her to his front. "You're adorable." He laughed while she pretended to be mad as they sauntered towards their friends.

"What's up Josh?" Maya and Riley started kartwheeling away from their boyfriends.

"If your best friend called Riley beautiful and said he had feelings for her, what would you do?" The green eyed man glanced towards the grass.

"Not what you're thinking. Not anymore." The brown eyed man glanced towards his friend. "If Maya told you about it, then you know she loves you enough to be honest with you and not go through this again."

"What would Texas Lucas do? The one from the party at Lovell's Field."

"Probably exactly what I did out there." Lucas glanced at his girlfriend who was laughing and staring right at him. "I'd do anything to protect her, which sometimes means doing nothing."

"Then how do I get rid of the anger inside of me? I mean it's boiling." The quarterback shrugged his shoulders.

"Find an outlet that helps release that negative energy. For me it's working out or being with Riley or kissing-"

"ENOUGH!" Riley's uncle shouted.

"Easy we haven't done that. I'm merely making suggestions." Josh moved his eyes towards Maya who was talking to his niece. "Do you love her?"

"Of course." He mumbled.

"Did Maya ask you to not fight for her?" Josh didn't say anything. "I figured, Riles did the same thing. Then don't do anything."

"Fine, you win."

"I would tell him that you know about him flirting. Not today though, do it after Thanksgiving and after you calm down. Do it with Maya or with me to keep you calm, because you don't want to ruin a lifelong friendship."

"IS HALF TIME OVER YET?" Riley exclaimed.

"We should start the game." Lucas rose his voice and yelled. "BEFORE MY GIRLFRIEND LOSES HER MIND!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You ready to do this man?" The green eyed man stood beside his best friend who was staring at Harley's number.

"I think so. I'm calm, I mean how could you not like Maya? She's amazing."

"There you go, now hit the green phone button and put it on speaker because i'm nosy." He chuckled and sat at his desk.

Hello?  
 _Hey Josh how are you?  
_ Pretty good. Hey I needed to talk to you about Maya.  
 _Did I do something to make her mad? She deleted me off of Facebook.  
_ Well she showed me the messages and was pretty uncomfortable with what went down between you two.  
 _She showed you the messages?  
_ Yes sir she did.  
 _I'm sorry Josh.  
_ Yeah I am too. I thought we were better than that, I never would do that to you. Even if I had feelings for someone you were dating i'd keep my mouth shut.  
Lucas stood up and gestured for him to calm down. _I know I don't know what I was thinking.  
_ Look man, I just felt like you should know why she deleted you and quit talking to you. I didn't ask her to, if that's what you were thinking.  
 _You aren't the kind of guy who would do that. I knew better. Just tell Maya i'm sorry for making her feel uncomfortable.  
_ I will definitely.  
 _Are we good?  
_ Not at the moment, but i'm hoping we will be soon.  
 _I'll take it. Later man._

The quarterback had his thumb up, "good job."

"Now, can we go pick up our hot dates and go do something?"

There was a knock on his bedroom door and Josh's gorgeous girlfriend popped her head in. "Oh hey Riles, both of our hot boyfriends. Now we don't have to go get Lucas."

"We're here to pick you up and take you out. Dinner and movie on us." Riley pronounced. "Let's go!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	37. Chapter 37-The End

**Chapter 37**

 **1 year later.**

Riley stared down at the two acceptance letter in her hands trying to distract herself while she waited for the results of the tryout. Her fingers fidgeted with the ring Lucas got her last year, wanting desperately to call him and talk to him, knowing only he could calm her nerves right now. He was in Wisconsin though and she assumed busy, so the brunette didn't want to bother him. She stood up and slid her sweatpants on over her spandex and snatched her phone out of her bag, she didn't care about bothering him at this point.

 _Hello?  
_ Hey beautiful.  
 _You okay?  
_ Just nervous, and just hearing your voice helps me relax.  
 _Don't be nervous babe, you're an amazing dancer.  
_ This is the decisive moment though.  
 _I know but whatever happens we'll work it out. We always do.  
_ I hate it when you're right. Enough about me, what are you doing?  
 _A whole lot of nothing. So i'm glad you called.  
_ I almost didn't, I assumed you would be busy.  
 _You're so wonderfully weird. Even if I was busy i'd drop everything for you.  
_ That's super sweet.  
 _What can I say? I'm a romantic.  
_ That, I did know.  
 _You fly back tonight. Right?  
_ Yes. I miss you.  
 _I miss you too baby. I'm waiting for you though. And tomorrow we're going to prom together.  
_ You're definitely going to win Prom King.  
 _I don't really know how to respond to that._

Riley giggled and saw a crowd of girls rush to the board.

Hey baby, they just posted the results. I'll call you back once I catch a cab to the airport okay?  
 _Okay beautiful. Good luck. I love you._

The dancer hung up the phone and meandered towards the cork board with her fingers crossed. This was it, this decided if she was going to be moving to New York or Texas. Riley had been accepted to both schools in the dance program, with scholarships. Texas had an extra plus that New York would never have, Lucas. The brunette hung back and waited for some girls to clear out of the way. Her boyfriend was coming home to Texas, his ranch was only 45 minutes away from the campus. Maya was staying in Wisconsin, which devestated them both but, they'd still keep in touch. Either way Riley wasn't staying in Wisconsin, which is what she wanted. Her brown eyes moved down the paper searching for her name and number. She stared for just a moment and put her bag over her shoulder lugging her suitcase behind her as she left the Performance Art building.

"YAAAAASSSS!" She made it, Riley was a Texas State Strutter and one happy girlfriend. Her fists were in the air and almost immediately started to fumble to get her phone.

"So, i'm going to assume you made it?" The dancer turned on her heels and widened her eyes at who she saw.

"Lucas?" The brunette jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. "I missed you. What are you doing here?"

"Please tell me you made it. Please tell me you're coming to this school. I know I said we'd figure it out and I sounded super calm but i'm a freaking ball of nerves. I even thought about going to NYU and majoring-" Riley leaned in for a kiss, the only thing she could think of to get him to stop talking.

"Shush." She kissed him again, sending tingles up both of their bodies. "Yes I made it! I made the team!"

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart!" The dancer spun around in circle several times before her feet slowly touched the ground.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Wisconsin." He shrugged his shoulders and took her hand.

"I had some frequent flyer miles I needed to use since i'd be staying here for awhile starting August and I wanted to see you." He picked up her bags. "It's funny I just got here like 3 hours ago, and we leave in 2 hours. Talk about a long day."

"You're amazing, do you know that?" He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow is going to be amazing." Lucas winked. "How's your dad handling the whole you moving away for school thing? Since he became principal I see him less and less."

"Um, he's not." Riley watched her feet as she walked. "He's kind of avoiding it, but my mom constantly reminds him so he doesn't become melodramatic when I leave."

He narrowed his eyes at her statement. "He's already melodramatic. You know, the whole homeless game you have."

"Wave down that cab please." The dancer inhaled deeply and clutched his hand just a little tighter. "Let's go home."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"YOU MADE IT?" Topanga jumped up and down, trying to drag her husband to join her.

Cory stood up and walked towards his room. "Congratulations honey." Riley's bright eyes faded away as she watched her father leaving all 3 of them alone in the living room.

"I'll be right back." The mother whispered.

The dancer put her hand up. "NO! Let me." She mumbled, Riley was still reluctant and spoke before her mind could catch up with her. Lucas kissed her hand and watched her leave the room, the long awaited talk that she had so desperately been trying to avoid was upon her. The brunette didn't know if she could handle it.

After taking a deep gulp she knocked on his door, since there was no response she cracked it open and peeked her head in. "Daddy."

"Yeah sweetheart." Cory sniffled and wiped a tear away.

"Can we talk?" Mr. Matthews nodded his head with a forced smile.

"Have a seat." The brown eyed girl sat next to her father and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Dad, are you mad at me for leaving?"

He sighed heavily. "I'm not mad at you, i'm scared to lose you." There was an awkward silence before he mumbled again. "Parents have a mental break down when their kids go to college in state and you're flying to Texas, and if it wasn't Texas it would've been New York. Why do you want to leave?"

Riley raised her head and forced back the tears. "Both NYU and TSU have great dance programs. This is what I want to do with my life and you have no idea how much i'm going to miss you." The dam of emotions started to crack under pressure as a tear fell from her cheek. "I haven't even thought about it a lot because I know how much it's going to hurt." Cory kissed his daughters head. "But you were always the one who taught me to go after my dreams, and make this life my own. First day of 7th grade, you said 'go ahead, make it yours' and that's what i'm doing."

He sniffled and rubbed her arm for comfort. "I hate my lessons sometimes."

She giggled. "I know."

"TSU wasn't even an option until Mr. Friar came along."

"You're right, it wasn't. But just like you'd do anything for mom, i'd do anything for him. I'm sorry daddy, I never meant to hurt you." He kissed her head again and swallowed back his tears.

"You didn't hurt me, i'm just really going to miss you and from now on I will try to be as supportive as I can. Probably not jumping up and down like your mother but, i'll try." Riley laughed lightly and kissed his cheek. "Will you and Mr. Friar switch places please?"

"Dad." She said in a warning tone.

"I'm not going to be mean I just want to talk to him." She narrowed her eyes before leaving and within 30 seconds Lucas was standing in front of him.

"Hi sir." Cory raised himself off the bed and grinned.

"Mr. Friar, my daughter is moving to Texas." The quarterback couldn't help the small grin that approached his face as he nodded. "And you're moving to Texas."

"Yes sir." His hands were pressed down in his pockets, trying to hide the fact that he was nervous.

"You will protect her." The green eyed man revealed his dimples.

Lucas stared into Cory's eyes to make it very clear how serious he was. "Of course sir, I love Riley and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. I'd rather hurt myself, heck i'd rather die than hurt her." Mr. Matthews' facial expression lightened and shook his hand. "You like me." He shook his head in disagreement. "Come on, admit it. You like me." The quarterbacks tone was light hearted as he opened his arms for a hug.

"I tolerate you at best." Cory gave him a hug and they walked out of the room smiling. Riley watched the 2 men in her life and couldn't have felt better about her future.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley slid on her two piece dress with help from her mother, Katy was arguing with Maya in the bathroom. "You look beautiful, Lucas won't know what to think."

Her hand touched the coral halter top that was adorned with sequins. The dancer's tone midrift was slightly visible when it turned into her long chiffon skirt. The brunette had her hair curled and pinned to the side with a smokey eye. "Thanks mom, I don't know why i'm nervous." She giggled hoping ot release the ball of energy in her stomach.

Maya stepped out of the bathroom and the brunette instantly covered her mouth. She looked gorgeous, the mint green chiffon dress was perfect for her, simple and elegant. "Riles, you look beautiful."

"PEACHES!" The girls hugged and the parents snapped a few candid pictures. "You look incredible." The dancer whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you." The brown eyed girl immediately shushed her.

"You're my sister Maya, even though we will be far away i'm always a phone call away. And there's video chatting and planes, i'll fly back all the time." The girls giggled, trying not to blink so they wouldn't ruin their makeup.

"Girls, picture." They posed for a few and inhaled deeply when their mothers left. They both squealed and decided to wait just a little longer, to make their men sweat a little bit.

"Mrs. Matthews, are they almost ready?" Lucas stood up from the couch with a corsage in his hand. Topanga grinned, he was clearly nervous.

"Yes they are. And you look very handsome Lucas, so do you Josh." The green eyed man turned towards his best friend.

"Are you as nervous as me?" Josh nodded his head in silence. "I just don't know how she's gonna look and just catch me if I start to fall. Deal?"

Josh's mouth opened slightly. "Who's gonna catch me?"

"Why is anyone catching anyone?" Lucas heard his girlfriend utter and was afraid to turn around. "Lucas?"

"Yes?" He was still facing away from her. Josh grinned and sauntered away. He felt her hand on his shoulder as she helped him turn around. "Oh my God." The strong hand of the quarterback wiped his face as he sat down on the couch staring at her. "I'm sorry, just give me a minute." Riley giggled. Lucas looked at her mother and father, "seriously how can someone be this beautiful?" He rose from the couch now that he felt like he got his legs back. "You look amazing. And I don't think that does it justice."

Her cheeks turned red. "You look great, super handsome." The dancers lips touched his, and he visibly relaxed.

Shawn cleared his throat, seeing his niece and future daughter all dressed up, must've gotten to him. "Alright, we need to get some pictures out by the limo." The green eyed man slipped on the corsage and kissed her hand.

"Seperate and together." Katy corrected. "Alan and Amy wanted some of them alone."

"That's fine, Dan and Holly did too." Cory pronounced and smiled at his daughter. "Outside everyone."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off_

Riley and Lucas were all over each other while dancing, actually the entire night. If he sat down she was in his lap, if she wanted a drink he'd finish it off with her hand in his. His strong hands held her waist as she rocked from side to side with a huge smile on her face. "You're so gorgeous." He whispered.

"Thank you baby." The brunette spun on her heels to face him and touch foreheads. "You look very handsome." Her chestnut eyes moved towards the dance floor. "What'd you and my dad talk about?"

He chuckled lightly. "To protect you in Texas and I sure as hell will."

"I know you will. I'd hate for anyone to trifle with you, you've gotten stronger since your last fight." He snickered. "I don't like it when you fight but I love the notion that you would for me."

"Riley i'd do anything for you." His green eyes met her. "Literally anything."

The dancer cleared her throat, taking him off the dance floor back to her table where her clutch sat. "Really?"

"Yes. Even though this conversation is becoming incredibly cryptic." Riley giggled and opened her clutch, pulling out a room key. "What's that?" She cocked her head to the side hoping she wouldn't have to spell it out for him. "Is that a room key." Lucas inched closer.

"Yeah. Is that bad?" He could tell she was nervous, her gorgeous eyes could hardly make eye contact and she fidgeted with her fingernails.

His strong finger lifted her chin to stare into her eyes. "No, as long as you're ready. I've waited going on 2 years I don't mind."

The dancer gulped. "I'm more than ready." Lucas' lips crashed onto her.

"IT'S TIME TO ANNOUNCE PROM KING AND QUEEN!"

"Come on baby, win Prom King first and we'll go upstairs after." The brunette uttered dragging him back towards the floor.

"Why do you think i'm going to win, there wasn't like a list that came out with nominees." Riley stopped in front of him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I just know, you're the sexiest and most popular guy in school. That's usually a requirement when being prom king." She looked up at him as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

She giggled. "Even when you become King?"

"You're my queen." The brunette's cheeks instantly turned red.

"ALRIGHT, WE'LL START OFF WITH THE PROM COURT! MISSY BRADFORD, AND MAYA HART!" Riley released a scream and shouted her name as the blonde walked on stage. "GENTLEMAN, CHARLIE GARDNER AND JOSHUA MATTHEWS!"

"We know two people in the prom court, we're pretty popular." The brown eyed girl joked.

"NOW FOR OUR PROM KING!" The teacher peeled the envelope open and grinned. "LUCAS FRIAR!"

His lips touched her forehead again before he sauntered up the stage. "I TOLD YOU!" Riley clapped her hands and smiled at him. "GO LUCAS!"

"LASTLY OUR PROM QUEEN! DRUM ROLL PLEASE!" The senior class patted their legs. "RILEY MATTHEWS!" Her eyes widened and jaw dropped. Everyone clapped while she stood still, Lucas stared at his girlfriend and realized she wasn't going to move on her own. He jumped off the stage and took her hand.

"Come on baby, you're my queen." Her eyes narrowed and looked at him.

"Did you know?" She uttered as she tried not to fall.

"Me? No." He was lying. "How would I have known?" The crown was placed on her head, and she turned to the right hearing her best friend shout her name.

"CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO. PLEASE TAKE YOUR SPOT ON THE FLOOR."

 _I could stay away awake just to hear you breathing.  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping.  
While you're far away and dreaming.  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.  
I could stay lost in this moment forever.  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._

"You are absolutely beautiful." He whispered. All eyes were on them as the couple spun across the floor. "Do you remember this song." Riley nodded.

"At your parents anniversary party you took me to the gazebo out back and played this on your phone while we danced."

 _Don't wanna close my eyes.  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause i'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

"Yes m'am." His lips touched her forehead.

"Wait, so you did know?" Lucas had a mischevious grin while he spun her.

 _'Cause even when I dream of you.  
The sweetest dream would never do.  
I'd still miss you, baby.  
And I don't want to miss a thing.  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating.  
And i'm wondering what you're dreaming.  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing.  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together.  
And I just wanna stay with you.  
In this moment forever, forever and ever._

"I had an inside track with the principal." He winked which caused her heart to flutter. The brunette laid on his chest.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

 _Don't wanna close my eyes.  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause i'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

 _'Cause even when I dream of you.  
The sweetest dream would never do.  
I'd still miss you, baby.  
And I don't want to miss a thing._

"That's funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." He whispered.

I don't wanna miss one smile.  
I don't wanna miss one kiss.  
Well, I just wanna be with you.  
Right here with you, just like this.

He sighed, revealing a smile. "This song is everything I feel about you baby."

 _I just wanna hold you close.  
I feel your heart so close to mine.  
And just stay here in this moment.  
For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

A small tear left her eye. Riley was pretty positive he could feel her shaking.

 _Don't wanna close my eyes.  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause i'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

 _'Cause even when I dream of you.  
The sweetest dream would never do.  
I'd still miss you, baby.  
And I don't want to miss a thing._

The song slowly came to a stop while he spun her around one more time. "I love you Riley."

"I love you too baby." The senior class exploded with applause, they continued to stare into each other's eyes. She gulped and licked her lips, "would you like to go upstairs?"

"Oh yeah." He hit the elevator button and kissed her hand.

"Hey, so you know that since i'm moving to Texas you can't break up with me now." His green eyes brightened.

"I never planned on breaking up with you, I never plan to." They stepped into the elevator. "I would be stupid to do that."

"Oh good, I was hoping that wouldn't put to much pressure on you." His hand held the back of her head as they kissed.

"No pressure at all, especially since I made it very clear we were going to be married one day." She giggled as they stepped out of the elevator and sauntered down the hallway.

"I want to marry you one day. I'd be honored." She inserted the key card still looking at him. His lips touched hers again, they deepened their kiss with every step inside of the room. Lucas' foot held the door open while he grabbed a door tag. "I love you Lucas."

"I love you Riley." He hung the tag on the handle and shut the door. It swung from left to right from the force of the door closing and read,

 _Do not disturb._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **The end. Thanks for reading. I really hope you enjoyed this story!**

 **A huge thank you to my husband who really did take me to a gazebo at his parent's anniversary party and danced with me to that song.**

 **Riley's Dress: promgirl .com and search 'BL-9935'**

 **Maya's Dress: promgirl .com and search 'BL-IN-152'**


End file.
